Amor vincit omnia?
by Dtrish
Summary: Sum: Santiago and Brittany are living in New York, working their way through college and whatever life throws at them. They've got a long way ahead, is their love strong enough to survive anything? Warning: mentions abortions and miscarriages! Sequel to Don't be hasty, Brittiago and little bit Faberry. Genderswap!Santana.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor vincit omnia?**

* * *

_Sum: Santiago and Brittany are living in New York, working their way through college and whatever life throws at them. They've got a long way ahead, is their love strong enough to survive anything? Warning: mentions abortions and miscarriages! Sequel to Don't be hasty, Brittiago and little bit Faberry. Genderswap!Santana._

* * *

**Just a short intro… **

"Shht baby, it's okay, it's okay.." Santiago rocked his little girl in his arms. Isabell Suzanna Lopez was born almost three years ago and immediately became Santiago entire world. His face would light up when he saw her of even heard the little girl. She had her mother's blue eyes and her father's dark, slightly curly hair. Her skin was a little tanned, but other than that, she was her mother's spitting image. One of the many reasons, Santiago loved his baby so much.

Other reasons were her bubbly personality, but he guessed that was also Brittany's influence. Isabell would make the grumpiest old man smile, with her happy giggles. In daycare, she had tons of friends and Santiago couldn't take her to the park, without having to stop everywhere, since Isabell demanded to greet everything and everyone.

Santiago didn't mind, though. He loved her kind, gentle nature and he encouraged her to be that way, to dance her way through life. Oh and dancing she did… She had her father's Spanish roots and her mother's gift for dancing, which showed at an early age. Isabell would dance before she could walk, always hearing a rhythm to sway to. Santiago couldn't wait to come home and watch Brittany dance with their daughter..

"I know, sweetie, it's just the thunder! You want to go sleep with daddy, little one?"

Santiago hugged the crying infant close to his body and carried her into the bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in. Isabel immediately curled up under the covers, hugging her stuffed lion tightly. Santiago sighed and run his hands through his hair.

"How did we get here.." He whispered to himself. He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking over his daughter. She was still whimpering, scared from the loud thunder, but too tired to keep her eyes open. Santiago looked over to the empty bed, he missed Brittany all the time, but moments like this, made it really hard for him.

Santiago closed his eyes and fought back the tears. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face, before climbing beneath the covers, falling into a restless sleep…

* * *

**AN: In flashbacks I will reveal what the hell happened… **

**For those who don't know; Amor Vincit Omnia is Latin and means 'Love conquers all'. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CH1.**

* * *

Santiago groaned when he heard his alarm and reached over to hit it. He smiled when he noticed his daughters grin. "Monning daddy.." She whispered, her blue eyes sparkling. Santiago laughed and closed his eyes when he felt her little arms around his neck. "Can we go to the pahk today?" Santiago hugged his little girl close to him and got up, carrying his daughter to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Billy, daddy have to go to work. But guess what! Mommy is going to pick you up this afternoon!"

Santiago sat his daughter down on the counter and looked at her, trying to smile as genuinely as he could. Isabell looked at him, as if she was trying to read his face. Santiago winked at his daughter and turned to the fridge. "What do you like to eat this morning, baby? Do you want Daddy to make you some chocolate pancakes?"

Isabell shrugged. "What is it, Billy?" The little girl smiled a little, hearing her father's nickname for her. "Is it just mommy and me in the aftanoon?" Santiago swallowed, "Yes, honey, daddy has to work and mommy is only here for a few hours. She has to be on the plain tonight, remember?" He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss on his daughter's head.

"But we need to be togetha, like a family.. We ahe a family, wight, daddy? Like Auntie Heatha says!"

Santiago squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep his breathing even.

"Yes, sweetheart, we're a family! You know that.." Santiago took a step back and pointed to the silver medallion Isabell was wearing. "Remember, we're all in there, we're a family!" He pecked her forehead and turned back to the fridge, getting the ingredients for the pancakes, he knew Isabell loved.

Isabell still didn't looked convinced as she picked the locket open. In there was a tiny picture of the young family. It was taken at the hospital, when Isabell was just a couple of hours old. She smiled sadly, too young to know what was going on, but too sensitive to feel things weren't like they're supposed to be.

Santiago started his pancakes, looking at his daughter's sad face. He hated the frown she wore too often. He knew, that she knew, things weren't all right, but he had no idea how to fix things…

* * *

"_San, my life is ruined! How can you ask me to stay calm and how can you be so goddamn happy!" _

"_Britt, your life is not ruined, stop exaggerating.." _

_Santiago swallowed when Brittany looked at him with a furious look on her face. The two were sitting on the couch, trying to discuss the pregnancy. Brittany was already nine weeks along and she wasn't happy with it. Santiago on the other hand, was over the moon, although he realized, things were going to be difficult. _

"_Exaggerating?! Are you kidding me with this? Santiago, NO. I'm telling you, we can't do this, I can't do this! I've.. I've made up my mind." _

_Santiago's eyes widened. After he found his girlfriend crying in the bathroom, he tried to console her, but Brittany pushed him away and told him she needed space. After that, she spend the night over at Quinn and Rachel, before returning home to talk to her Santiago. _

"_What.. What do you mean..?" Santiago asked in a small voice._

_Brittany sighed, "San, we can't raise a child. We just can't.." _

_Santiago gasped, "Yes, yes we can, Britt! Come on.." He pleaded. "We'll just tell our parents.. They'll help us out! I've got that money my father left me.. We can use it for daycare! We can make it, Britt.." _

"_I've made up my mind, Santiago." _

_He swallowed heavily. "You're going to get an abortion." _

_Brittany avoided looking at his eyes, but slowly nodded. _

"_I don't have a choice, San.. If I'm kee.." _

"_If _we're_ keeping this baby." Santiago interrupted, getting mad._

_Brittany sighed, "No, I'm keeping it and I'm ruining my career with it, San, don't you see?! I've worked too hard to get where I am today, I can't just throw that all away! I need to dance, with his pregnancy, I can kiss my dancingcareeer goodbye.." _

"_So now you want me to kiss my chance for a child goodbye?" _

_Brittany finally looked up and her heart broke a little bit more, seeing Santiago's cold face. His jaw was clenched and he had tears in his eyes. Brittany's lip quivered and she felt tears fall down her cheeks. Slowly she nodded and reached for Santiago's hand. _

"_I need you to understand this, honey, please.. I'm begging you. I need you to understand.. I can't take care of this baby, it would mean I have to give up everything I've worked so hard for! It would mean I have to give up Juilliard.." _

_Santiago pulled his hand back, looking disgusted. "I .. I can't even look at you. How can you ask this from me?!" He raised his voice, making Brittany flinch. "You want to abort my child, Brittany." She started to sob at this point, not used to Santiago yelling at her. _

"_I know you're upset, but we can.. We can try later, right? We're young.. Santiago, please.." She begged him. Santiago simply shook his head, "I need to go. I need space." _

"_No! San, please, I need you for this, I need you to understand me, I need you to support this.." _

_Santiago kept shaking his head. "No, Brittany, please, I gave you space when you needed it, now please.. Please, let me have time and space.." He mumbled. His cheeks were wet with tears and he kept shaking his head as he left their loft._

* * *

"Daddyyy.." Isabell whined. "I wan my pancakies.." Santiago snapped back from his thoughts. "I'm sorry, sweetheart!" He lifted her from the counter and told her to go use the restroom and wash her hands. The little blue eyed Latina nodded happily and skipped off. Santiago watched her with a loving smile and turned back to the stove, finishing the pancakes for his angel.

* * *

"Okay, so I'll see you tonight, you have fun with your mommy this afternoon, okay?" Santiago was nervous as he kept stroking her dark curls. Isabell nodded and kept pulling her head back, annoyed with her father. "Yes, daddy, I knoooow. I see Jody, I go now?" Santiago sighed and nodded, he pressed a last kiss on her cheek, before letting her run inside. He slowly followed and greeted her kindergarten teacher.

"Hello Mr. Lopez, is Miss Pierce still picking Isabell up this afternoon?"

Santiago nodded, "Yes, I've already told Isabell about it." He handed the lady Isabell's backpack with her things and juicebox. "But I'll be bringing her in tomorrow morning. "

The teacher smiled sadly, "She's just in town for one night?"

Santiago gave her a short nod, hating how everybody knew Brittany's life. "Yeah, but I'm glad she's spending it with Isabell." He smiled and looked over at his daughter, who was already happily playing with her little friends.

"She would like it if she could spend it with the both of you. Does she ever talk about that?"

Santiago looked at the elderly lady and frowned. "She mentioned something like that, yes. Did she.. Did she say something here?"

The kindergarten teacher greeted some other kids, before turning back to Santiago. "Yes, quite frequently actually. She's missing her mother, but I'm afraid she's missing stability even more. She talks about her family all the time, but we all know her mother isn't that much around…"

Santiago clenched his jaw, "She's just busy, it isn't like she's neglecting her daughter." He answered in a clipped voice. "Things will be better." He gave the lady one last nod, before calling Isabell for a last goodbye. He laughed when Isabell actually rolled her eyes and gave him a quick wave, obviously irritated by him interrupting her from her interaction with her friends. Santiago shook his head and turned around, to make his way to his job.

* * *

"Daddy! Look what mommy got me!"

Santiago smiled nervously when he heard Isabell enter his apartment, her high pitched voice full of excitement. He quickly turned the television off and stood up, nervous to see Brittany again, for the first time in four months. Sure, they talked on the phone, but they kept talking about Isabell and small talk, both fearing the talk about them as a couple.

"Baby, don't run, I don't want you to hurt yourself.." Santiago's breathing picked up at the sound of her voice. Santiago crouched as Isabell fell in his arms, pushing her hand against his face. Santiago laughed and pulled his head back, to see what she what she got. Isabell's proud smile widened as she showed him a small ring on her finger and he swallowed heavily when he recognized the jewelry.

"It's.. It's beautiful, Billy. Just like you." He pecked her nose and hugged her.

"Now kiss mommy, daddy!" Isabell whispered out loud as she hid her head in his neck. Santiago swallowed and looked over her full head of curls, staring at the blonde dancer in front of him. "Hi.." He mouthed. Brittany smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Hey.." She mumbled and looked around.

Isabell looked over her shoulder at her mother. "Come on, mommy, you said you liked daddy's kissies!"

Brittany blushed, while Santiago couldn't control the grin forming on his face. He took a bashful step forward, still holding on to his daughter and smiled. Brittany smiled back, looking nervous.

"Hey San.." She whispered and closed the distance between them.

"Hey Britt.." Santiago replied and smiled his crooked smile. He held his daughter on his hip with one arm as he draped the other around Brittany's waist. Brittany couldn't help but lean into his embrace as she kissed his cheek. Isabell giggled and held her hands in front of her mouth.

Santiago chuckled and turned his face, pressing his lips on Brittany's. She let out a tiny gasp, but kissed him back and wrapped her arms around Santiago and their daughter. Isabell's giggle became louder and she erupted in cheers. "Yay, we a family!" She wrapped her tiny arms around her parents and held them as close as she could. Brittany's eyes filled with tears and she hid her face in the crook of Santiago's neck. "Welcome home.." Santiago whispered, hating the fact these moments never lasted very long.

"And then, and then, and then mommy took me to the pahk and we saw the duckies and then we gave them all bread and then we walked again and then.."

"Slow down, honey, you need to breath!" Santiago laughed. Isabell was sitting on his lap, grinning. "And then she gave me thiiiis." She held her little hand up and stared dreamingly at the ring. "It's like her daddywing, look daddy!" Isabell reached for her mother and Brittany moved closer on the couch, holding her hand up. Santiago swallowed heavily, seeing their hands together, both wearing a matching rings.

"I got it designed for her.." Brittany mumbled. "I used my ring as model."

Santiago smiled and tried to swallow the lump in his throat away. "It's amazing.."

Isabell looked between her parents, watching their faces. She felt giddy, seeing their parents smile at each other and she clutched her mother's hand to her chest, loving her ring even more. She snuggled against her father's chest but kept a hold of her mother's hand.

"Are you okay?" Santiago whispered, when he noticed a tear rolling down Brittany's cheek. She quickly nodded and used her free hand to wipe it away. Santiago dropped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. "I wish you didn't have to leave tonight.." He mumbled and pressed a kiss on her head.

It felt so natural to have her this close, to be together like a real family. Santiago wanted to stay like that forever, forgetting their mistakes..

"What if I didn't have to leave.." Brittany whispered.

Santiago looked up, surprised. He stroked his daughter's dark curls and noticed she was asleep.

"What are you talking about?"

Brittany smiled and felt more tears roll down her cheeks. "I don't want to this anymore, San.. I'm sorry for realizing it this late, I'm so sorry for leaving.. But I can't do it anymore, I can't be away from you anymore, I need to be with our daughter.."

Santiago's jaw dropped and he looked at Brittany, needing her to explain herself.

"I want to come home, for good.."

* * *

**AN: A real first chapter! Again, a bit short, but chapters will be longer. As you can see, a HEA. 'Cause I don't like them apart, but a few years have passed and I promise you, those years hold enough drama… What do you guys think of Isabell? Let me know! Reviews make me happy and although I will update no matter what, reviews make me write faster ;-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**CH2.**

* * *

"She's asleep?"

Santiago nodded and sat back down on the couch. He swallowed heavily and rubbed his hands along his legs, feeling nervous.

"You.. You want to move back here? Permanently?"

Brittany bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah, I really miss you guys, San.." She whispered. Santiago looked up and checked Brittany's face, looking for some evidence of her being insincere. Brittany slowly inched closer and placed her hand on Santiago's.

"I made a mistake.. We _both_ did, San. But I'm trying here.. I'm not going anywhere."

Santiago squeezed his eyes shut, feeling her hand on his. He got goosebumps from the simple touch and even his breathing picked up. Santiago thought back about their mistakes, about his mistake…

* * *

"_If you really want to go through with it, it you want to abort _my _child.." _

"_Then what, San?" Brittany challenged him. The couple were both standing, yelling at each other. Brittany was certain she couldn't keep this child. Not without giving up her hopes and dreams.. Of course she wanted a baby, but she didn't want one before they even started college! _

_Santiago swallowed heavily, he knew they reached a crossroad and this conversation would make of break their entire future. _

"_Then.. I'm leaving you.." _

_Brittany gasped, "Are you kidding me? Are you blackmailing me into keeping this child? Do you really think that would be a good idea?" She started to choke up, getting furious at him. "You're an asshole, you know that?" _

_Santiago clenched his jaw, but didn't move. He didn't want to lose this child, he knew it was still early, but an abortion… Santiago shuddered at the thought and he shook his head. _

"_I know it won't be perfect, but this is our baby, Britt! A tiny baby, made out of love.." He tried. _

_Brittany clenched her fists and fought back the tears. She had tried to fight the love she felt for the baby growing inside her, knowing that if she gave in, she couldn't go through with the abortion. But with that.. She would become a stay at home mom, giving up her dancing dreams. _

_Santiago closed the distance between himself and Brittany and pulled her into a hug. She tried to fight him off, but she was too tired of crying and feeling bad. "We can do it together, we can find a way for you to finish Juilliard, to dance.. We'll find a way, I swear.. " Brittany kept shaking her head, not believing it. She was positive this baby was going to be the end of her dreams. Santiago kept stroking her hair and kissed her forehead. "I've called our parents.. They'll be here tonight.." _

_He held his breath, fearing her reaction. _

_Brittany simply nodded and shrugged his arms off. "Fine.." She mumbled and walked away from him. She went to the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind her. Santiago let out a shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair. His eyes filled with tears when he heard Brittany sob, before he heard the shower run. Their parents were on their way and together they would figure it out.. He was sure of it._

* * *

"I'm.. I'm not sorry for my mistake.."

Brittany's eyes widened, "No, of course not! That's not what I meant.. I'm glad that you changed my mind, I can't imagine my life without her." Santiago nodded when he noticed her genuine smile. "Yeah she's pretty awesome.." Brittany giggled and gave his hand a little squeeze. "She's a lot like her daddy." She whispered.

Santiago shook his head, "No Britt, she's all you, I swear. Last week, we went to the park to feed the ducks and she almost ran in the water to kick some duck-ass, because 'the stupid stupidhead', ate more than the rest of the duckies and it was 'so unfaiwe'." Santiago laughed at the memory and pulled his phone out to show Brittany the pictures.

Brittany swallowed and closed her eyes. She hated having to miss so much of her daughter's life..

"She looked so pretty.." Brittany smiled and zoomed in, watching her babygirl's grin. "Did you braid her hair?" She looked at Santiago with a raised eyebrow, knowing he had trouble fixing her hair. Isabell was always complaining about it and loved it when Brittany was back in town, so she could do her hair.

Santiago shrugged, "Maybe.. And maybe the hairdresser did it when I brought her in for a haircut.."

Brittany laughed at that and looked at some more pictures. She smiled when she noticed how much pictures Santiago had of their daughter. When Brittany closed the photo-app, she stared at a picture of herself. She remembered when Santiago took it, it was after Isabell's second birthdayparty. Brittany was home for a whole week and for the first time in what felt like forever, they acted like the family they were.

After all the guest left, Santiago cleaned the apartment, while Brittany took Isabell to the bathroom, to give her a bath. When Santiago finished, he walked up to their bedroom and found Brittany lying on her side, with Isabell clinging to her front. Isabell was sound asleep and Brittany was looking at her daughter, love evident in her face. She leaned and hugged her daughter closer, when Santiago quickly snapped a few pictures.

"It's us.." She whispered.

Santiago chuckled, "Yeah well, it's a beautiful picture.." He smiled, "It's my family."

Brittany blushed and nodded, before pulling out her own phone. She turned the screen on and showed her background picture. Santiago looked at it and laughed when he recognized the picture. It was a photo of Santiago's on his knees, holding a standing Isabell up. It was taken on the day of Brittany's return. She had been gone for three months and Santiago and Isabell waited for her on the airport, Isabell holding a sign saying 'We're here for my mommy'. It actually the same week, Isabell turned two.

"That's my family.." She whispered. "I actually kissed it, every night before I went to bed." Brittany blushed and looked at Santiago. Santiago chuckled and stood up. He took Brittany's hand in his and pulled her with him, leading her to the bedroom.

Brittany gasped a little, but followed him silently. Santiago walked over to his side of the bad and sat down. He patted the place next to him and smiled, before leaning over to his nightstand, reaching in the drawer. Brittany sat down, holding her hands in her lap, curious looking over at Santiago. Smiling he pulled out an album and handed it over to Brittany.

"This is what I look at and kiss, before I go to sleep."

Brittany swallowed and opened the album, gasping when she saw it was filled with pictures of her and Isabell. Brittany hugging Isabell, Brittany asleep.. Brittany dancing.. Tears filled her eyes again and she furiously wiped them away when they rolled down her cheek. "It's me.." She whispered.

Santiago nodded and placed his hand on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Of course it's you. It's always been you.. And our daughter, of course." Brittany dropped the album and turned to Santiago, clinging to his shirt. She was crying into his neck, repeating his name over and over. Santiago's eyes widened in shock, like he just realized how much Brittany suffered too. He wasn't alone in this…

"I've missed you so much.." Brittany held on to his shirt even tighter, her voice hoarse. "I've missed you, San, I've missed us! Those moments with Isabell are amazing, but I need you too.." Santiago didn't know how to react, never in his wildest dreams, could he predict this. "I've missed you too.." He whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

Brittany looked up, her blue eyes still teary, filled with sadness and longing and a little bit of hope.

"Do you mean it?.." She whispered quietly.

Santiago looked surprised, "Yes of course, princess, I miss you all the time when you're away.. I need you too, I need you here with us. I can't.." His voice broke. "I can't do this alone.. I was wrong.."

Brittany wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"You're not alone, San. We're in this together, we were foolish.." She hesitated for a moment, before placing her lips on his jawline, kissing him gently. "But we've learned.. _I_'ve learned and I know now how much I need you. I want to be your wife, I want to be Isabell's mom, fulltime.."

Santiago nodded and pulled Brittany into his lap, hugging her close to his body. "You belong with us.." He murmured and pressed a kiss on her head. Brittany leaned back, "You mean that? I can just.. Move back?" Santiago smiled and nodded, "Of course, this is just as much your house as it is mine.. You just haven't lived here as much." Brittany swallowed and nodded, "Can I sleep here tonight or do you want me to stay in the guestroom?"

She looked at him with hopeful eyes, Brittany wanted nothing more than sleep with him, in his arms. Santiago slowly nodded, "It's still your bed, Britt, still your place.." Brittany couldn't fight the smile on her face and she pulled Santiago closer, acting on an impulse as she placed her lips passionately against his.

Santiago's eyes widened in surprise, this was all going too fast…

Brittany pulled back when she felt him tense up. "I'm sorry.." She mumbled and got up from his lap. She smoothed her shirt down and cleared her throat. "I'm.. I'm just going to grab my back and take a shower."

Before Santiago could react, she left the bedroom and walked to the living room. When she returned, Santiago was still sitting in the same spot, trying to process everything that had happened in the last hour. Brittany sighed, feeling like she screwed everything up. She let her head hang and quietly walked over to the bathroom.

Santiago snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a door close. A panic rushed through his body, he didn't want to lose her… He quickly got up and made the bed ready for them to sleep in. He walked over to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of icewater, like Brittany always wanted at night. Santiago quickly undressed and looked in his closet, doubting what to wear. Usually he just slept in his boxers, but would it be too much, too soon?

Finally he decided on some sleeping pants and a t-shirt and he quickly got in bed and waited for Brittany.

Brittany took a deep breath and turned the shower off. It relaxed her a little, but she was still anxious to face Santiago again. She quickly dried her body and put her sleeping clothes on. Brittany dried her hair a bit, but didn't bother to fix it any further. She quickly cleaned the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom. Brittany smiled when she noticed her side of the bed ready for her and felt butterflies when she noticed the bottle of water Santiago got her.

"Hi.." She whispered and sat down on the bed. Santiago smiled at her, "Did you relax a bit?" She quickly nodded and looked at Santiago. He seemed as nervous as she felt… Santiago cleared his throat and got up, "I'm going to brush my teeth. Do you want to check on Billy?" Brittany laughed hearing his nickname for her and nodded. She quickly got up and made her way to Isabell's room and found her little girl lying on her stomach, clutching the stuffed Lion to her chest.

Brittany walked closer and stroked the girl's dark hair. She crouched down next to her and watched her for a few moments. She smiled when she heard Santiago behind her, "She's a beauty. Just like her mother." Brittany slowly got up and closed her eyes when she felt Santiago's hands on her hips. "She idolizes you, you know that?"

Santiago shrugged and rested his head on her shoulder. "I guess she might be a bit of a daddy's girl." Brittany laughed quietly, "A little?" Santiago chuckled, "She just knows she got me wrapped around her little finger."

Brittany leaned against Santiago's embrace and smiled. "She kept talking about you.. She always talks about you. You're her hero. " Santiago pressed a kiss on her cheek, "She talks about you just as much, trust me." He gently took her by the hands and pulled her back to their room. "Let's get some sleep. There's a storm predicted and knowing Isabell, we'll see her in a few hours."

The couple walked hand in hand to the bedroom and Brittany quickly got under the covers, while Santiago turned the lights off, before joining her in bed. For a moment the couple lay still, both processing the evening. Needing some intimacy, Brittany slowly inched closer. "Can you.. Can you hold me?.."

Santiago's heart broke, hearing Brittany small voice. He immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Brittany sighed in relief and hid her face in the crook of his neck, taking in the typical Santiago scent. He smelled like coconut, family and just.. Home. She wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his neck. "I love you, Santiago Lopez."

Santiago's breathing picked up. "As I love you, princess.." He pressed a kiss on her forehead and held her close, not wanting to let go.

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think? ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**CH. 3**

* * *

Santiago looked at the ceiling, waiting for his daughter to yell for him to comfort her. He woke up from loud thunder and he knew it would only take a few more minutes, before Isabell would wake up too. He looked next to him, where Brittany was still sound asleep. Santiago could only vaguely make out her face, but he could hear her even breathing and knew she was asleep.

He reached over and turned the little light on his nightstand on, before turning back to the beautiful angel next to him. Santiago noticed the slight frown on her forehead. He hated it. He hated seeing her worried, even in her sleep. Did he do this to her? Did he crush her sprit?..

* * *

"_You do not get to talk to her like that, Santiago." Frank looked like he was ready to kick Santiago's ass. Santiago gulped, but didn't back down. _

"_It's not like I want to crush her dreams, I don't! She can have it all, I swear, but I can't lose this baby, please… It's my child too!" _

_Frank clenched his jaw. He didn't want to admit it, but he could see where Santiago was coming from, especially since he got Heather back in his life. He sighed and sunk down on the couch as the two men waited for Brittany, Maribel and Susan to come out of the bathroom. _

_For what felt like hours, finally the three women came in again. Susan Pierce looking like she wanted to skin Santiago… His mother looked simply disappointed; he hated both looks. But even more, he hated seeing Brittany so down. Santiago couldn't help it, he started to cry. He felt lost, he and Brittany had been fighting ever since the doctor told them the news and now she was 10 weeks pregnant with his child and she still wanted to abort it. He couldn't comprehend it, he couldn't understand why Brittany was even thinking about this._

_Santiago felt betrayed, he never expected this to happen, not so soon at least. But never, in his wildest dreams, did he expect Brittany to react like this. _

_Brittany sat down on the couch next to her father and avoided looking at Santiago. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked years beyond her age. Santiago swallowed heavily and tried to even his breathing, but the tears kept coming._

"_I.. I will stop with college." He forced out._

_Brittany looked up in surprise, just like their parents._

"_Son, what are you talking about?" Maribel sat down next to her son and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Santiago quickly shrugged her arm off and stood up. _

"_I'm the one who wants this baby. So.. I will take care of it. Brittany.. She's.." Santiago hiccupped and rubbed his eyes, in an attempt to stop the tears. "She's going to Juilliard. I'm going to work parttime at the firm and I'm using the money dad left me, to pay for the expenses." Santiago ran his hand through his hair. He felt exhausted and just wanted to get past this. He wanted to be happy and think about babynames… _

_Maribel gasped, she knew her children were in trouble when Santiago called her. She knew the long way they had to go and although she understood where Brittany was coming from, she was hoping with all her heart, she would have this baby. _

"_Santiago! You can't give up your education. What do you want to do at the firm? You'll be nothing more than an assistant, what about becoming a lawyer?"_

_Santiago shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I can do that later. Let Brittany go to school now, I just really want this baby…" He whimpered. _

_Brittany looked confused, she knew Santiago wanted a family, she didn't expect him to drop everything – and everyone, for that matter, to become a father. She bit her lip and stared at her hands. Their parents were upset with Santiago and yelled at him when they entered the loft. She wanted to stop them, but couldn't help but agree._

_They blamed him for getting her pregnant and then for blackmailing her into having this baby. Santiago didn't deny any of it, he even seemed proud of becoming a father… Part of her loved it, Brittany loved seeing him excited about this baby. Without realizing, she placed her hand on her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but she became more and more aware of the fact she was pregnant. _

"_But there must be some way where you can both go to college, without giving up this baby _or_ your relationship." Maribel started. "I've been thinking, I could go get a job here. I can move here, maybe cut back on my hours and between us, we can figure this out." _

_Brittany looked up in surprise, she never thought about that option. All she could think about was her degree, her career. Could she ask two other people to give _their_ careers? Their hopes? Dreams? _

_Susan stood up, "No, stop all this nonsense. It's Brittany's call. It's her body, her baby." She crossed her arms and looked at Santiago, daring him to say something. Santiago frowned, he didn't know what to say. He looked at Brittany, hoping she would finally say something. But she stayed silent, like she had been since their parents arrived._

"_I give up." He uttered. "Your body, your.. Baby." He spat out the last word and shook his head. Santiago clenched his jaw and bolted out the loft, leaving the family in shock behind._

* * *

Santiago felt like crying again, by just thinking about the first months of Brittany's pregnancy. He rubbed his eyes and shot up when he heard a whimpering on the other side of the door. Santiago smiled a little as he got up and quickly made his way to the door. When he opened it, his eyes met the watery blue eyes of his daughter. Isabell clutched her stuffed little lion under her arm and looked up at her father with desperate eyes. Her lips quivered and she raised her little arms.

Santiago held back a chuckle and lifted his girl in his arms. Isabell wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed against his chest. "I scawed.. "She whimpered. Santiago shushed her and rubbed her back comforting. Isabell rested her head on his shoulder but suddenly pushed herself up a bit. "Daddy…" She whispered loudly. "It's mommy!"

Santiago turned around and saw Brittany leaning up on her elbows, smiling lovingly. "Come here.." Her voice was laced with sleep, but she sat up a bit, holding the covers back. Santiago looked at Isabell, "What do you say, Billy? You want to sleep with us?" Isabell nodded furiously and wiggled in her father's arms, trying to get to her mother. Brittany giggled and looked at the loves of her life, waiting for them.

Isabell giggled along with her mother, when Santiago dropped her on the bed. She immediately crawled against her mother, but patted the place next her. "Come hew, daddy." Isabell smiled sweetly, forgetting about the storm outside. Santiago grinned and in bed with his family, wrapping an arm around both Isabell and Brittany.

Brittany couldn't stop smiling, she looked over Isabell to Santiago and mouthed "I love you". Santiago's wide smile, made Brittany's heart beat faster and Isabell giggled when Santiago leaned over her, to place a kiss on her mother's lips. "Kissie kissie…" Isabell started to laugh hysterically and hid her face against her mother's chest.

Santiago laughed and leaned back, grabbing his iPhone. He looked at Brittany and smiled, "Time for new memories and new pictures." Brittany immediately understood what he was saying and nodded, "Look at daddy, sweetie.." She whispered. Isabell looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. Brittany pressed her lips against Isabell's temple and looked at Santiago.

Quickly he took a few photo's, before Brittany reached for the phone. "Now together.." She simply said and Isabell nodded, reaching out for her daddy. Santiago smiled and leaned in, smiling at the camera Brittany held above them. After a few more moments of taking pictures and hugging, Santiago placed the phone back on his nightstand and turned the light off. He noticed Isabell yawning and he knew Brittany had a long day.

"Let's get some sleep, okay Billy?"

Isabell nodded, "Is mommy hewe tomowwow?" she pouted. Brittany hugged her close to her body, "Mommy is staying here for good." Santiago felt like a weight was lifted off his chest and he knew those words were meant more for him than for their daughter. He pulled the comforter up and made sure both Isabell and Brittany were tucked in, before lying down himself. "Sweet dreams, my loves.."

* * *

Santiago woke up alone and he immediately panicked. He quickly kicked the blankets off and walked out of the bedroom. He heard Isabell's familiar giggling, paired with Brittany's chuckle and he immediately relaxed. Santiago followed the laughter to the kitchen and smiled when he saw his girls standing by the counter. Well, Isabell was seated on the counter, with Brittany standing in front of her, feeding her strawberries. Both of them still in pajama's, their hair in the same sloppy buns.

"Oh look who's finally up, sweets!"

Isabell looked over her shoulder and grinned when she saw her father. "Hi papi!"

Santiago's jaw dropped, "Papi?"

Brittany gave him a wink and turned back to chopping fruit.

"Yes, cause we awe Spanid people!"

Santiago laughed loudly, throwing his head in his neck. "Yes, honey, yes we are!" He grinned and walked closer, pressing a kiss on his daughter's head, before turning to Brittany.

"Teaching my Billy Spanish, huh?" He whispered in her ear.

Brittany shrugged, but couldn't help the grin forming on her face.

Santiago placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck softly. "It's nice seeing you like this.." Brittany's breathing picked up and bit her lip. "I meant it, San.. I'm not going anywhere." She turned around, pressing her body close to his. "I'm here for good." Santiago's eyes dropped from her eyes to her lips, fighting the urge to kiss her hard. Brittany swallowed and wanted to lean in for a kiss, when she heard Isabell's giggle. Both grinned and Santiago quickly turned around.

"What are you eating there, Billy?"

Isabell held up the strawberries, "Fwuities, daddy! My mommy made them." Santiago smiled, hearing his daughter so proud. "Mommy did good, huh little one?" Isabell looked up in surprise, "Yeah! So we go to the pahk?"

Santiago laughed, "Why? Because we always go when you do something good?" Isabell nodded and popped in another piece of fruit. "We can see the duckies!"

Brittany scowled, "Don't eat with your mouth full, Isabell."

Santiago looked up in surprise, he hated to admit it, but he'd never seen Brittany discipline their daughter. Usually she would take Isabell out for fun stuff, dance with her or go shopping. He wanted the two of them to have quality time, so he was never there to witness any arguing, but seeing Isabell nodding quietly, he knew immediately she wasn't unknown with Brittany rebuking her.

Isabell quickly swallowed her food and looked at her father with pleading eyes. "The pahk, daddy?" Santiago squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight the pout… He heard Brittany laugh behind him and groaned. Brittany poked his sides and winked at her daughter. "We're going to the park later, baby. No help your daddy to some fruits, he can use something to eat." Brittany kissed his cheek and turned to grab some plates, leaving Santiago defenseless.

"Fine…" He eventually groaned, making both girls laugh and giggle.

* * *

"Dis is my daddy _and_ my mommy."

Santiago and Brittany watched in amusement as Isabell introduced their family to all the ducks. They sat at a bench, looking at Isabell feeding the ducks, talking to them. When the family left their house, Santiago took Brittany's hand in his and he hadn't let go. Isabell wouldn't let go either and although Brittany loved being close to her family, she hated their fear.

Fear she was going to leave again..

She messed up, she messed up so badly by agreeing to some stupid plan.. Of course, she enjoyed her experiences, she saw the world, she traveled, she got to live her dream. But while living it, she wondered if it really was her dream..

Moving from hotel to hotel for months, finally coming home for a few days, a week at best, before leaving again. Part of Brittany, was getting used to it. She didn't mind the traveling, long days and hard practice, but she did miss her family, she missed Santiago. Isabell was turning 3 in a few weeks. Brittany sighed, time was flying by and she hated it. She missed too much of her young life, she missed so many firsts!

"Hey.. What is it?"

Santiago's gentle voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Santiago stroked her cheek and smiled, "Tell me.. Please." He urged. Brittany's lip quivered and she fought back tears. She didn't want to cry in public and especially not with their little girl around. Brittany shrugged, "3 years.." She whispered.

Santiago looked confused. "Yeah.. She's turning 3. So..? You want to throw her a party?"

"No, no.. Well, yeah, of course I do, but this is not about her.."

Santiago frowned, "What is it then.."

Brittany sighed, "Look, I love her so much, you know that, right? But I missed you too, okay? I love you too, so, so much.."

"I know, princess! I love you too!" Santiago smiled lovingly at Brittany, but his smile faltered when he noticed the worry on Brittany's face. He swallowed heavily and let go of Brittany's hand.

"Are you leaving again?"

Brittany looked up, surprised by his sudden mood change. His voice was cold and his bodylanguage turned from loving to distant.

"No! No, of course I'm not, I told you! Don't you trust me?"

Santiago frowned and he let his head hung low. "I'm sorry.." He mumbled. "It's just.. I'm afraid you will. Leave, I mean.."

Brittany sighed and shook her head. "I really screwed us up, didn't I?" She looked over at Isabell, who was sitting down between the ducks, talking to them in her own little language, happy, carefree. She closed her eyes when she felt Santiago's hand on her face, turning her so he could look at her.

"No, we just.. got lost."

"Yeah, for over 3 years, San. That's what I meant. Do you realize this has been the first night we really slept together, in 3 years?"

Santiago's jaw dropped. Was it? No, they slept in the same bed before..

Brittany looked at his face and knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah, we slept in the same bed. And yes, I've been home before. But we didn't sleep in each other's arms.. We didn't hold each other. We were like strangers and I hate doing that to us!" Her eyes were filling with tears, though she tried to fight them.

Santiago forcefully pulled her closer, hugging her almost painfully tight against his body. "We're never like strangers. We acted like fools, but I still believe in our love. I still believe in us, we're soulmates, I know we are." He pressed his lips against her temple and kept repeating he loved her.

Brittany hid her face in the crook of his neck, her place, her home… She cried silently and nodded, "I love you too.." She whispered.

Isabell was done feeding the ducks and stood up, brushing the crumbs of her skirt. She looked around and smiled when she saw her parents hugging. Wanting in on the action, she ran as quickly as her little feet could to them, "I wanna huggies too!" She came to screeching halt when she saw her mother's wet cheeks and immediately her lip started to tremble. "Mommy?"

Hearing her daughter utter that one word, Brittany wiped her cheeks and got up, "Happy tears, sweets, remember what I told you about them?" Isabel nodded slowly, not completely convinced. Santiago watched the two and decided to step in. "Mommy was just happy about my plans.." He said in a low voice, knowing this would intrigue his daughter.

"Plans?.." She asked in a little voice, laced with curiosity. Santiago nodded and pulled Isabell in his lap. "Yes, big plans! See, now that mommy is home for good.. I thought she maybe would like a little change in the house. Since she's going to be there now more, you know?"

"PINK!" Isabell screeched.

Both Brittany and Santiago laughed, "Well.. I hope not.." Santiago muttered. Brittany grabbed his hand, squeezing it. She was thankful for him saving her, saving the conversation. Santiago sent her a wink and looked at Isabell again. "Mommy was so happy about changing the house, she just had to cry a bit! What do you think, Billy? Good idea to change the house? In something not pink?"

Isabell nodded, "Is soo cool." She gushed. Santiago and Brittany laughed again. "Okay then, let's go to the hardware store then!" Santiago lifted Isabell on his shoulders and offered Brittany his hand. She took it, smiling and let him lead the way.

"I like pink, daddy."

"I know, Billy."

"And purple."

"Uhhu."

"So pink tv woom?"

"I don't think so, sweetheart."

"But daddy…."

* * *

**AN: Quick update! I'm kinda without a job these days, so I've got a lot of free time... **

**As you noticed, cursive is a flashback and those will hold drama, but no other affaires for either of them, maybe just some coffee with a colleague… Who might make an appearance later on, making Brittany jealous… So, yeah, even more drama. Jeej!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH4.**

* * *

"Billy! Get your tiny butt over here."

Isabell looked at her mother, her eyes widened in shock. "Is daddy mad?" Brittany shrugged. "I don't know, sweets, maybe you should go check.. "

Brittany smiled as she watched Isabell nervously wiggle her way down the bed. It was the first day they spend alone, while Santiago was at work and mother and daughter spend their time doing girlstuff, painting their nails and Brittany did her hair in a high ponytail, which Isabell loved.

The family spend their weekend redecorating the house and unfortunately, Santiago lost… The living room now had one wall painted in an old pink color. Thankfully he could convince Brittany to keep the rest a bit more masculine, so the rest of the furniture was mostly a deep brown color.

Isabell slowly made her way over the living room, her mother following her, fighting the smile on her face. Santiago stood waiting next to the couch, he too had trouble fighting the grin on his face.

"Yes daddy?" Isabell sounded insecure.

Santiago looked down at his daughter, taking in her big blue eyes, her little pout…

"Mommy and I need to talk to you.."

Isabell looked over at her mother and nodded slowly. She climbed up on the couch and folded her hands in her lap. "What is it, daddy?" She asked sweetly. Santiago grinned and sat down next to her and waited for Brittany to join them.

"Well, you know how your birthday is coming up, right?"

Isabell's face lit up, "Yes, daddy! I gonna be twee!" She held up 3 fingers and grinned widely.

Her smile faltered. "Am I not gonna get a pahtey?" Her lip quivered as she thought about what she had done. Santiago had warned her a couple of times to behave, otherwise he was going to cancel her party. "Was I bad?"

Santiago's eyes widened and Brittany quickly lifted her daughter on her lap. "No, no, no sweets, you know you're a very good girl! We just want to talk to you about your present.." Isabell quickly nodded, like any other kid, she loved getting presents.

"Well, honey, your party is next week. But we can't wait any longer with this gift.." Santiago started.

Isabell didn't let him finish and she started clapping already, "I get pwesent now?" Her eyes sparkled as she looked around, searching for any signs of presents. Santiago and Brittany laughed and Santiago stood up.

"Yes, you're getting your gift now, but we need to talk about it a little bit more. See, you need to be reaaally careful with this gift.."

Santiago crouched behind the couch and picked up a box. He looked at Brittany and smiled, she knew it too; this wasn't just a gift for their daughter.

"Mommy used to have something just like this, honey. And we're going to have to share this. But that won't be a problem, right?" Brittany hugged Isabell, who kept her eyes on the box in Santiago's hands. He placed it in front of Isabell and Brittany and quickly took his phone out and opened the camera-app, making sure he would have this moment on video.

"You can open it together with mommy, Billy!"

Isabell grinned at her father and looked at Brittany, "I shawe effything wif you, mommy! Come!" Isabell wiggled her way out Brittany's arms and looked at the box. She placed her hands on it and lifted it. Isabell smiled widely, before shaking the box. "NO! Billy, don't shake it!" Santiago exclaimed and he looked shocked.

Isabell frowned, she always shook her gifties, trying to find out what's in it…

Brittany laughed, "Don't worry, San.." She mumbled and took Isabell's hand in hers, opening the box together. "Look inside, sweets.." She whispered. Isabell gasped and looked at her father. "Is dis.."

Santiago laughed and quickly nodded, "It's yours, babygirl. Do you like it?"

Brittany helped Isabell getting a tiny kitten out of the box and placed it on the couch. Isabell started to jump up and down, "Kittie kittie kittie kittie!" Brittany and Santiago laughed at each other, glad to see their daughter so excited. Isabell climbed back in Brittany's lap and reached her arms out for the kitten. Brittany lifted the little ball of fur in Isabell's lap, "You have to be very careful with it, sweets, it's just a tiny baby!"

Isabell gasped again, "a baby? Whewe is the mommy?"

Brittany looked at Santiago, who shrugged. "Well, kittens get to leave their mommies, even when they're still babies. But! They can only leave, if they get a new place, with somebody who can take care of them.. Do you think you can do that, sweets?"

Santiago let out a breath in relief, Brittany really saved the situation there…

"Yes, mommy! Yes, we can do that!"

Isabell gently stroked the kitten, who started to purr. Santiago made sure to bring home a kitten who seemed the most relaxed; he knew Isabell could be a handful… Even before Brittany announced her return, he decided to buy Isabell a kitten, thankfully Brittany thought it was a good idea. He went to a cattery and looked at some kittens, but fell in love with this little one. It had a brown fur, but blue eyes, which should stay that way, according to the breeder. The tail was more fluffy than the rest of its fur with some sort of highlights on it.

When Santiago send Brittany a quick picture, she loved it immediately and was positive Isabell would love this gift. The couple decided to introduce the kitten before her birthday, so it could get used to its new home, before the party.

"Helloo tiny, I love you.." Isabell whispered to the kitten. "Mommy, is it a boy ow a giwl?" Brittany smiled when she heard Isabell still whispering and looked at Santiago. "It's a little boy, Billy. Just like the cat your mommy used to have when she was little. He doesn't have a name, though."

Isabell looked up in surprise, "No name?" She frowned, "that's no good.."

"Mommy what was youw pussy named?"

Santiago's eyes widened and he tried to held in a loud laugh. "Yeah babe, what was your pussy called again?"

Brittany scowled at Santiago, before turning back to their daughter. "My _cat_.. Was called Lord Tubbington." Isabell frowned. "That's a silly name.." Brittany's jaw dropped, "Well that's rude! I liked that name!" Isabell giggled, "Is okay, mommy. I just don't like it.."

Santiago smirked, "You can call him whatever you want, Billy!"

Isabell nodded and looked at the lazy kitten in her lap. "He got bwown haih, daddy, like you!" Brittany kissed her daughter's cheek, "Yes, baby and look, it's got our eyes!" Isabell gasped when she noticed the little blue eyes. "But he's mowe like daddy. Daddy is lazy too!"

Santiago feigned being offended, "I just like to sleep!"

Isabell giggled, "Just like the kittie! I know, I'ma call him Sunny. Like daddy, 'cause mommy always calls you Sanny when she's talking about you on the phone!"

Brittany blushed, now she was going to have explain who she talked to about him…

Santiago raised his eyebrow, "Sunny?" He then looked at Brittany, "Talking on the phone?"

Isabell nodded happily, "Yes, daddy, he's ouw little Sunny! You don't like daddy?" She pouted and lifted the kitten up. Santiago rolled his eyes, "Fine.. Sunny Lopez, welcome to the family!" Isabell squealed and hugged the poor kitten close to her body. "Can he sleep wif me?"

Santiago shook his head quickly, "No Billy, look." He rushed to get the little basket out of a large bag and showed her the stuff he bought .. Sunny. Isabell looked happy and as soon as Brittany lifted her to the ground, she ran over to the new stuff and put the kitten in his basket. "You can sleep thewe, Sunny, lazy boy!"

Brittany laughed at that and looked as Santiago sat down next to his daughter, patting their new family member and showing her all his new toys and food.

* * *

Brittany closed the oven door and leaned on the counter as she watched Santiago and Isabell on the couch. He was lying on his side, with Isabell's beck against his chest. In front of them was little Sunny purring, enjoying the attention. Brittany loved watched them together, knowing how the two adored each other. She sighed, realizing now how much she missed them and how much she missed of her daughter's life. She couldn't imagine being not happy about being pregnant. The first few months were scary, but after Brittany got an even bigger scare, she did a complete 180.

* * *

"_He isn't back yet?" Brittany whimpered._

_Maribel shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I've looked everywhere. He isn't answering his cellphone either?" Susan shook her head and stood up to comfort Brittany. The girl was sobbing, holding her arms around her waist. She rested her head against her mother's shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry mom. I can't lose him, I can't.." Susan felt tears well up in her eyes and swallowed heavily. "It's okay, honey, I understand, you just got scared." _

_Brittany nodded, "I am scared, mom! A baby is going to change our lives, for good.. I want a baby, I do, I want to carry his child, but I'm afraid I'm going to regret things when I'm older, like you are.." _

_Susan froze, while Frank and Maribel looked at each other, jaws dropped. _

"_Wh.. What are you talking about, Britt?" _

_Brittany took a step back and looked at her mother. "You gave up Heather, because.. Because you couldn't keep her. You regretted it, because now you've got this simple job and you didn't get to live your dream. You told me.. You told me you had to give up your life and dreams, for a baby and how you hated it!" _

_Frank clenched his jaw. He knew Brittany wouldn't act like this without a real reason and for a moment he cursed his wife, for the harsh things she said when they fought a few months earlier. He sighed and walked up to his wife and daughter. "Susan, let me talk to her." Susan nodded and reluctantly let go of Brittany, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, baby.." Maribel immediately wrapped her arm around Susan and guided her to the kitchen to get a glass of water. _

"_Honey, listen to me. I.. I'm not going to lie to you; I'm not liking this. My baby getting a baby, it's.. " Frank swallowed and shook his head. He cleared his throat and looked at his daughter, "But I love you and I love Santiago like he's my own, you know that. And I believe you kids can make it, together, you've got us, you've got each other. Santiago can take good care of you and the baby, without you having to give up your hopes and dreams. Maybe you can just.. Postpone? Work on other studies, before focusing on your dance?" _

_Frank sounded hopeful, but he did make sense. "Do you.. Do you regret Heather, daddy?" Brittany hiccupped. _

"_Never." He answered, without hesitation, "I love you girls both, so much, honey. A child doesn't mean you can't have your dreams! You're so young, sweetheart.." Brittany started to cry harder, "You're right.. I'm so, so stupid! And now San is gone and he's going to stop loving me." _

_Frank tried to comfort his daughter and hugged her close. "Shh honey, he just needs some time. He'll come back, sweetie and then you kids can talk things out. Tell him the truth and it'll work out! Now. Have you seen a doctor already? You're 10 weeks along now, you need regular checkups and vitamins and what not!" Brittany looked up and smiled through her tears. "You don't hate me for becoming a mother?" Frank sighed, "I could never hate you. Even when you don't become a famous dancer, even when you become a stay at home mom, even when you become a cashier! It's going to be alright." _

_Brittany nodded and let her father comfort her. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep and her father put her to bed. The next morning, however, Santiago still wasn't home and now their parents were getting worried too. It wasn't like him, to stay away for longer than a few hours. Usually he would just jog for a while, to clear his mind, before coming home. Brittany was a wreck and kept crying until she got physical ill. She woke up searching for Santiago, but when she realized he didn't come back to her, she starting to throw up. _

"_Honey, you need to relax, please.." _

_Maribel touched her forehead and frowned, "You've got a temperature, Brittany.." She was sitting next to Brittany, who was lying on the couch. The sick girl finally held down some water and a cracker, but Maribel was concerned about her temperature and the high blood pressure. Frank looked at Maribel, "Is it serious?" Maribel shrugged, "I'm not sure, Frank.. But I.." She was cut off by a painful cry. _

_Brittany's eyes shut open, "Mom.. Mami.." She whimpered. Maribel leaned over Brittany, "What, Britt? What is it?" _

_Brittany placed her hands on her stomach, "My .. My stomach, my baby.." _

_Frank felt light in the head, all color left his face and he got up quickly, "We're getting you to the hospital. Susan, grab our stuff. Maribel, try calling your son again." Frank immediately took charge and pulled his phone out to call 911. He helped his daughter up, who was crying and clutching her stomach. "I can't lose this baby, I can't.. I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry tiny baby.." She kept repeating. "San is never going to forgive me.." _

"_Frank, stay calm." _

_Susan seemed oddly collected as she tried to relax her husband. Brittany was lying on a hospital bed, an infuse in her arm, still clutching her stomach. The doctors got her checked out and now she was waiting for a gynecologist, to do an ultrasound, to see how her baby was doing. _

_Frank Pierce was clenching his fists, needing the doctor to hurry up. He kept pacing in the room, while his wife didn't leave Brittany side. Maribel was talking to some other doctor, trying to get some more information. _

"_Where is he.. I need him.." Brittany didn't stop whimpering. "I scared him off.. I don't deserve him and he left me.." Susan tried to console her, but Brittany kept clutching her stomach, while begging her parents to bring Santiago back. _

"_Okay, what do we have here?" _

_Brittany groaned when a doctor wearing a smile came in. The lady took her chart and looked at it. "Okay so we're going to see your baby for the first time." The doctor seemed way too calm and collected for Brittany's liking. Her stomach was hurting, she might be losing her baby and on top of it, she already lost the love of her life. The doctor smile turned sad as she introduced herself to Brittany's parents, while Brittany ignored her. _

_It didn't take long before the doctor got her equipment set up and she looked at Brittany. "Brittany, dear, I need you to let me check you out. I need to see if the baby's okay." _

_Brittany huffed, she was still crying and occasionally whimpering about needing Santiago. The doctor tried again, "Don't you want to see your baby? We can see when your due?" _

_Suddenly Frank snapped, "Come on, Britt, don't act so childish!" _

_He knew he crossed the line, but the stress got the best of him. His teenage daughter got pregnant while shagging up with her boyfriend, said boyfriend ran away after said daughter wanted an abortion and now said daughter was lying in a freaking hospital bed, maybe losing the baby!_

_Brittany looked at him with big eyes full of hurt. She opened her mouth to say something, when they heard a commotion on the hallway. _

"_Let me go! Let me go, I need to see her! She's carrying my child, I need to see her!" _

"_Sir, SIR! You can't just go barging in there! There's a doctor in there!" _

_Brittany's jaw dropped, she would recognize Santiago's voice anywhere. _

"_I heard her scream! She needs me, please let me see her.." _

_Brittany heart broke a little more, hearing the pleading sound in his voice. _

"_San!" She suddenly yelled, startling everybody in the room. _

_They heard a loud clang outside and Santiago came lunging inside, "Britt!" He rushed over to her side, almost pushing the gynecologist to the side in his process. "I'm so sorry for walking out, I'm so, so sorry.. Is.. Are you okay? Is our baby okay? It's still there, right?" _

_The couple ignored everybody in the room, both crying now. Brittany stroked Santiago's face and wiped away a few lost tears. "We're going to see our baby, San. I'm so sorry. I'm fine, though, I just missed you and then my stomach hurt and I'm afraid it's our baby. But San, it can't be that, it just can't be, I need this baby, I need us.. It can't be the baby." _

_Santiago wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "We'll get to see it now.. Breath, baby, please, just calm down. Let's meet our baby.."_

* * *

"Britt?"

"Mommy, what ya doing?"

Brittany snapped out her thoughts and noticed Santiago and Isabell standing next to her, both their eyebrows raised in the same way – she really looks like him, Brittany thought. "Sorry, what?" She blushed, making Santiago chuckle.

"Where were you, princess?" He asked smiling.

Isabell looked between her parents. "Wight hewe, daddy. You silly.." She shook her head and ran back to the couch where Sunny was playing with a cat toy.

Brittany shrugged. "Just thinking." She quickly turned back to her cooking. Santiago looked at her in amusement. "Honey, we tried calling you like.. Ten times. What were you thinking about?" He took a step closer and placed his hands on her hips. "Please tell me?"

Brittany sighed and turned around in his arms. She wrapped her own around his neck and smiled at him. "I was just thinking how glad I am you didn't give up on me." Santiago smiled and shrugged. "I could never give you up.." Brittany looked at him, "You know what I mean.." She looked over his shoulder and smiled, seeing their beautiful daughter talk to her new pet. Santiago followed her look and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm grateful too. For you, giving me her.."

* * *

**AN: Seeeee… FlashbackBrittany is getting more Brittany again! Doesn't mean they're in the clear, though. Just stay with me. **

**Any thoughts? Lemme hear you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CH5.**

* * *

"God, you're beautiful.. "Santiago gushed. Brittany turned around, a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you.." She mumbled and turned back to the mirror to apply her make up. Santiago grinned and walked over to their bedroom. "So.. How late will you be back?" He tried to be smooth and not jealous.

Brittany shrugged, she was going to meet an investor, to talk about her plans to open up a dance school in their neighborhood. "I don't know, babe." Brittany applied her lip gloss before putting her stuff back into her bag.

After Isabell was born, the loft became too small, without a second bedroom. But with the help of Maribel, the new family moved into a bigger apartment, so little Isabell got her own bedroom. The new apartment was in a child friendly neighborhood, but there was no community center or dance school. Even with Brittany was still on the road, she already thought about the possibilities of opening her own dance school. Now she was settling in, it was time to realize her ideas.

Santiago frowned, "What was the guy's name again?.." He sat down at the bed and pulled his laptop out, needing something to do, to stop the nerves. Although they were still a couple, they got really estranged, with Brittany gone nine months a year and Santiago working and studying, while Isabell demanded a lot of attention. Even though the couple was just getting used to being together again, Santiago was still as jealous as he was when he was seventeen…

Brittany smiled, relieved Santiago still cared enough about her to become jealous. She felt butterflies in her stomach and quickly turned around, feeling a desperate need to feel close to him again, like they used to. "_Her_ name is Mrs. Wright." Brittany walked over to the bed where Santiago was sitting with his laptop and sat down next to him. She looked at him and smiled. "You were jealous."

It wasn't a question.

Santiago shrugged, "I.. No.. Yeah.. I'm not.." He stammered. Brittany let out a giggle and closed his laptop and put it to the side. She wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him to look at her.

"I hope you're jealous."

Santiago couldn't help but smile. "I wasn't _really_ jealous, you're free to talk to people.. I just don't like you in the presence of unknown men." Brittany pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his. "My parents are going to be here next weekend.. They wanted to take Isabell out to a musical."

Santiago frowned, he didn't expect her to talk about their daughter… "Yeah.. Okay, she'll like that." He smiled and tried to pull back, but Brittany only held on tighter.

"The show will end late and is on the other side of town, soo.. They want to keep her for the night, take her to the hotel room, let her play in the Jacuzzi, you know."

Brittany stroked his neck, still smiling. Santiago nodded slowly, "Okay, she'll like that, she loves spending time with your parents." He was still confused…

Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, her hand was in his hair, gripping it tight. "You are so slow sometimes.." Santiago opened his mouth to object, when Brittany's mouth crushed into his. "For the first time.." She kissed his lowerlip. "In almost three years.." She kissed his jawline.

"We've got the night for ourselves.."

Brittany hid her face in the crook of his neck, holding her breath, fearing his response. Santiago's breathing picked up as his heart started to race. The thought of spending a night with Brittany alone, made him giddy. _Giddy_, Santiago internally huffed, but he couldn't ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He'd missed his girlfriend so much, he missed being close to her, he missed taking her out and yeah, he was just a guy… He missed the sex.

When Santiago didn't respond, Brittany sighed and let go of him. She slowly pushed herself off of him, trying to fight her tears. She took his silence as rejection and it felt like a punch in the stomach.

"Britt?"

She shook her head and stood up, trying to walk away from him, but Santiago quickly took a hold of her wrist. "Please don't walk away from me.." He sounded calm, but Brittany could hear his fear. She stopped and tried to breath calmly. "I was just thinking about how much I missed, spending a night with you.." He mumbled and stood up.

Santiago placed his hands on her hips and slowly turned her around. "I missed being your boyfriend."

Brittany felt hot tears rolled down her cheeks, "You're still my boyfriend?" Santiago's eyes widened, "Well.. Yeah.. I.. Thought I was?" His voice squeaked a little and he quickly cleared his throat. Brittany responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "I love you, San, I love you so damn much.. I should have never left." Santiago leaned back and cupped her face. "No, I should have never agreed, I should have never _let_ you leave."

* * *

"_San.. I.. We need to talk." _

_Santiago froze. Brittany had just tucked Isabell in, while he cleaned the living room. Isabell was now 10 months old and Santiago and Brittany still had trouble getting adjusted to their new lives. Isabell was the sweetest baby during the day, but cried a lot during the nights. Brittany and Santiago took turns waking up for their daughter, but they were both exhausted. Santiago worked all day and took online classes at night, while Brittany took a few classes during the day at a community college and taught a few dance lessons at night, as soon as her body was back in shape._

_The couple barely saw each other and though they slept in the same bed, they knew they were getting estranged. _

"_Why.. What is it?" Santiago asked cautious. Brittany bit her lip and motioned for him to sit down. She sat down in front of him on the coffee table and placed her hands on her knees. _

"_You know how I've been talking to Heather, right?" _

_Santiago frowned, "You talk to her all the time.."_

"_Yes, but lately it's because she wanted to help me, help us.." _

"_How?" _

"_You know how she shot that video of me teaching those kids my new chorography?"_

_Santiago nodded slowly, curious to where this was going._

"_Well, she showed it to some of her friends, who showed it to their boss.. And they came to see me teach the other day. And.." _

_Brittany doubted. She was excited and flattered, but wasn't sure if this was really something for her. _

"_And what?" Santiago looked at her, feeling nervous. He felt like she was breaking up with him and although he knew they were drifting apart, he didn't want them to separate… _

"_And they offered me a contract. To be a background dancer for the new Rihanna-tour.." _

_Santiago's jaw dropped. "That's.. Huge, Britt! Congratulations!" He took Brittany's hands in his and smiled proudly at her. Brittany swallowed and cleared her throat. Santiago's smile faltered and he frowned. "What? What is it?"_

"_San, you don't understand.. This tour lasts a year.." _

_Santiago let go of her hands and leaned back. _

"_Do you want to do it? What about Isabell? What about us?" _

_Brittany bit her lip. "Well, with the money I would be making, you could stop working, so.. You could focus on Isabell and school. I don't need the money on the road, so it could all be put to use for the bills. If I accept, I mean.." _

_Santiago nodded. "But you'll be gone for what.. A year? Do you want to miss your daughter for a year? Do want to miss me for a year?" He tried to sound indifferent, but couldn't help feeling sad. Was she going to leave them for a whole year?_

_Brittany tried to fight the tears already forming. "San, I.. I'm not happy.. Juilliard isn't going to give me a second chance. You know how I want to dance, I want to do more than teach, San.. You can work on your dreams, I know it's taking you longer because of Isabell and the bill and stuff, but still. You're going to get there. I'm not! And it's killing me, San, it's killing me.." _

_Santiago nodded again and swallowed heavily. He'd heard Brittany cry more than once, although she tried to hide it, by crying in the shower. And he knew she was crazy about their daughter, but Santiago also noticed her spark was missing. Brittany grew down and silent and he almost didn't recognize her anymore. _

"_Okay." _

_Brittany looked up in shock, "What do you mean, okay?" She whispered._

_Santiago shrugged, "Okay, you should do it.. As long as you call as much as possible, she needs you."_

_Brittany started to cry, "I need you too! But it need this maybe even more and I'm so sorry, I'm the worst mother ever, I'm such a failure.." _

_Santiago hesitated for a moment, but then leaned in and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Would she stay his girlfriend? Santiago tried to push the negative thoughts out of his head, Brittany needed to do this and he needed to support her. _

"_You're not a failure.. If you need this.. We'll make it work." _

_Brittany cried against his chest, she was now sobbing and clung to his shirt. _

"_I need this.. I really do.." She kept repeating. _

_Santiago stroked her back and kissed her temple, tears prickling in his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "So.. You'll be gone for a year?" He asked, when Brittany calmed down. She shook her head, "No, they told me the dancers get a few weeks off after every three months.." Santiago nodded. "Okay, we'll make it work."_

* * *

Brittany looked up, "Really?"

Santiago nodded, "Yeah, the first year was hell, but I didn't think the second tour would get even harder. I should have stopped you, I know you already doubted leaving."

After her first year of touring with Rihanna, she came back to celebrate Isabell's second birthday. Although Brittany missed her family like crazy, the year flew by. She was glad she was there to witness Isabell's first; her first steps, her first words. It was her comfort, when she was away from her daughter. That way, Brittany could enjoy her tour more. And enjoying, she did. She loved dancing on stage, hearing the crowd, being part of something big.

But when she got back and Santiago was waiting for her at the airport, holding Isabella and a sign in his arms, she suddenly realized what she really dreamed of.

When the first tour was over and Brittany was home for Isabell's birthday, she got another call, with an offer for another show. She discussed it with Santiago, but it felt awkward. Not just discussing the offer, talking to Santiago felt awkward and weird. The couple talked on the phone every night and Brittany tried to fly in, at every chance she got. But her being on the road, alienated the couple only more.

When she was in town, she spend most of her time with Isabell, scared she would miss too much of her growing up. Every time surprised with how much she had grown, although she received daily pictures. Santiago let her spend time with their daughter, knowing how much mother and daughter needed it. Brittany tried to include him, but he was always busy with homework or reading some book.

Santiago had trouble letting Brittany pay the bills, but she insured him it was okay. She got her dream, he needed to work on his. Eventually, he got over it and worked his ass off, trying to keep up with classmates and their daughter.

Thankfully, Quinn and Rachel helped him out. Before Brittany left, they declined their help, knowing their friends were busy with school and their jobs, but with Brittany on the road, Quinn couldn't resist helping her friend out.

When she received the second offer, Brittany somehow hoped Santiago would ask her to stay, but when he barely looked at her and shrugged, she tried to hide her hurt and accepted the offer, the same night.

"I thought you wanted me to go." Brittany told him quietly.

Santiago shook his head, "I thought _you_ wanted to go, you've always dreamed of it.."

Brittany nodded slowly, 'I thought so too."

Santiago frowned, "What do you mean? You knew you didn't want to do it when you accepted?" He let go of her and took a step back. Santiago dropped back on the bed and looked at his girlfriend. Brittany sighed and sat down next to him. She folded her hands in her lap and shrugged, "I knew my heart was at home. I loved touring, I loved dancing on stage, but I love you more, you and Isabell."

"So, you accepted the offer, you left us again, even if you really didn't want to?"

Brittany frowned, "Why are you getting mad at me, San? It didn't really seem like you wanted me at home, you barely talked to me when I was home!"

Santiago clenched his jaw. "I'm mad because you left our daughter!"

"You told me to! You told me to accept it! You told me to live my dream!"

Santiago stared at her, "Well, it wasn't your dream anymore, right? So why did you go?"

Brittany sighed, getting frustrated. "Because even though I love you guys more, I loved touring too. And I knew I could be home more, even if it was just for a night of day. So when you seemed glad to get rid of me, I accepted. "

She got off the bed with a huff and walked over to the bathroom , to fix her makeup, leaving Santiago frustrated in the bedroom. Did he really seem _glad_ she was gone? She really thought he felt that way?

When Brittany came back out, she ignored Santiago and simply grabbed her bag.

"I don't know when I'll be back, but I doubt it you really care. If Isabell wants to talk to me when Quinn drops her off, I've got my cellphone on."

With that, she turned around and walked out on him.

* * *

"You really mean it? You think it's a good idea?"

Brittany tried to keep her voice down, but was too excited. Mrs. Wright laughed and threw her blonde curls over her shoulder. "Yes, dear, I'm serious! I've looked at your proposal many times and I've seen the neighborhood and its potential. You, my child, are right. They are in desperate need of a dance school there!"

Brittany let out an excited giggle and clapped her hands. "Excellent! I even found a few people who are interested in teaching there and there is a construction company around the block, I've already talked to them and they could to the rebuilding!"

Mrs. Wright laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded, "Alright, Ms. Pierce. We're in business."

Brittany wore a bright smile as the ladies shook on it, before raising their glasses.

"To Sunshine Dancing!"

* * *

Santiago's sat bored on the couch. Quinn had dropped an exhausted Isabell off earlier; she and Rachel took her out to MacDonalds and the movies. Quinn apologized for keeping Isabell so long and wearing her out, but Santiago didn't mind one bit. He thanked Quinn for taking Isabell out and quickly put her to bed. Within seconds, she was asleep. Santiago skipped – yes, skipped, off to the bedroom and changed his ragged shirt for a nicer dress shirt and ordered some Chinese. He figured Brittany would walk through the door any time now and he figured they could eat something and watch a movie together.

To be honest; he just wanted to make up and make out with her.

The Chinese arrived. Brittany however, didn't.

Santiago watched the clock and sighed when he noticed it was almost 8.30. Her meeting must go really well, he thought and he stood up. Disappointed he couldn't surprise Brittany, Santiago put the DVD's away and tuned the TV off. He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked through the living room, blowing out the few remaining candles , when Brittany entered the apartment.

"What.. What are you doing?" She sounded surprised.

Santiago looked up and followed her look to the candles. He shrugged, "I wanted to surprise you, but didn't realize you would be out for so long.." He mumbled. "I take it your meeting went well..?" He looked at Brittany with anticipation.

Brittany smiled widely, "Yes! She thought it was a great idea, San! We're opening a dance school!"

Santiago couldn't help but smile, "Of course she would think so, Britt, I'm proud of you!"

The couple smiled at each other, Brittany still standing with her coat on, while Santiago had his dress shirt unbuttoned. She let her eyes roam his body, "You wanted to surprise me with..?" Santiago followed her look again and blushed. He quickly closed his shirt and fumbled with the buttons. "Yeah.. Wait no, not with.. this. Not with me." He frowned and tried to close his shirt as soon as he could.

Brittany laughed and hang her coat over a chair, while kicking off her shoes. "Well I like this surprise too, you know. But what else did you have in mind?"

Santiago blushed, he left his shirt hanging half open and shrugged, "Nothing big, I just ordered some Chinese and thought you might wanted to watch a movie."

Brittany smiled, "With candlelight. Mr. Romance.." She grinned and closed the distance between them. "I'm sorry for our argument earlier." She mumbled, when she stood in front of him. Santiago frowned, "No, I'm sorry.. " He scratched his head. "I shouldn't have said that, I know I made mistakes.." Brittany nodded slowly, "Well, we both did. I just hope.. We can leave it behind us, one day."

Santiago nodded too, "Yeah, I hope so too.."

Brittany's eyes fell from his face down to his chest. It had been too long since they were intimate.. Brittany bit her lip, thinking about how much she missed being close to him. Although they shared a bed, it had literally been years, since they had sex and sometimes she wondered how they managed to get here…

Santiago watched Brittany bite her lip and he licked his, in response. He had the urge to pull her closer and rip the clothes of her body, but he had to restrain himself. He still didn't know where they stood and although he was dying to be close to her, to – finally – have sex again, he didn't want to push her.

"How.. How did you manage to be faithful?" Brittany blurted.

Santiago's eyes widened, "What the.. What?"

Brittany blushed, "I'm sorry!"

Santiago laughed, but looked at her expectantly. "How did I manage to be faithful? How did I keep it in my pants, you mean?" Brittany nodded and hung her head ashamed. "I'm sorry, it's just.. Well.. You're a guy! And you're like.. Sex on legs."

Santiago laughed even louder. "Well, I'm taken. And yeah, it was.. _Really_ hard, at times.. Literally." He added smirking. "But well, I took care of it." He blurted the last part. Brittany frowned, "You mean.."

Santiago watched her frown, "I mean… _I_ took care of it. Why would I cheat, I'm in love with you."

Brittany looked at him for a moment, before stepping forward. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Santiago's eyes widened, but he immediately responded and kissed her back. He deepened the kiss by pulling her closer and felt his member harden embarrassing quick.

Brittany dropped her hands down to his stomach to rip open the remaining buttons and push his shirt down his shoulders. She kissed his neck and shoulders as her hands roamed across his chest and stomach, her nails scratching his skin. Santiago stroked her hips and let his hands slip under her blouse, already panting. Brittany let out a giggle and kissed his jawline. "Take me.. To the bedroom.." She husked. Santiago let out a groan and nodded, he easily picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom….

* * *

**AN: Yep, I'm stopping it here. Once again. This chapter was just about explaining where Brittany went and how they both screwed up. (in my opinion) **

**If you want to read some fluffysmutstuff, wait for the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CH6. (All smut here, people! Nothing more)**

* * *

Brittany licked her lips in anticipation, she could feel her heart racing as she slowly pulled her blouse off. She could feel Santiago's eyes on her, roaming her body when she revealed a black, lace bra. Brittany couldn't stop staring at Santiago, his chest heaving, his jeans hanging low on his hips. She'd seen Santiago naked, of course, but she never allowed herself to look at him in a sexual way. Now Brittany could finally ogle him again…

She bit her lip and swallowed when Santiago moved to pull his jeans down. His body looked more mature, his abs more toned and his chest and shoulders seemed broader. Of course, he had his natural tan and when Brittany let her eyes wander further, she couldn't stop the little moan coming out of her mouth; she could definitely notice the bulge in Santiago's boxer and she could feel herself getting wetter.

Santiago grinned and closed the distance between them. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her shoulder. He swallowed heavily and tried to fight the urge to throw her on the bed and ravish her. However, Santiago wanted this to be more than just a fuck, he needed to feel close again and he wanted it to last. Slowly he pulled on the fabric of her black pencil skirt, allowing his hands to slip under it.

Brittany's breath got caught in her throat when she felt Santiago's warm hands cup her ass. He pulled her body flush against his as he slowly licked her neck, his teeth scraping the skin, until he began to suck on her pulse point.

Brittany felt her legs getting weaker, "Oh god.. San.." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closer. His hands were kneading her ass, his fingers already toying with the fabric of her thong. Brittany ran her hands through his hair and pulled on it, forcing him to look up. Before he got a chance to ask what was wrong, Brittany crashed her mouth against his, immediately sucking his lower lip between hers.

Santiago let out a moan when he felt her roll her hips against his, his hardened member begging for release already. "I've dreamed about this.." He panted as fumbled with her skirt, trying to get to piece of clothing off of her. Brittany let out a giggle and placed her hands on Santiago's shoulder. With a little force, she pushed him away, making him fall back on the bed.

"Tell me.." She husked, while she slowly pushed her skirt down her ass. "Tell me what you were dreaming.."

Santiago's jaw dropped and his breathing picked up. He leaned back on his arms and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. He missed seeing his girl like this. Of course, he looked at her when she changed her clothes, he saw the video clips she was in, he saw photo's, tapes of her practicing in nothing but low yogapants and a sporting bra… Images of her naked, were branded into his mind as he the thoughts about her all too often, to get off in the shower…

After she had Isabell, Brittany got back in shape in no time, although there were some changes. Her hips were a bit wider and she got a little bit more ass. Her breasts were still round and perky though and they looked damn good in that lacy bra. Santiago tried to clear his throat, but still his voice sounded squeaky.

"I've dreamed about your body, holding you close.. Touching you, feeling you."

He couldn't help it; his erection was screaming for attention and he slowly dropped his hand to his crotch. Brittany followed his movement and licked her lips. She quickly stepped out of her skirt and took a step forward. She straddles Santiago's legs, placing her knees on either side of his body on the bed, her hands on his shoulders, forcing Santiago to lean back on both arms again. He moaned when he felt her heat against his groin.

"Tell me more, baby.. Where did you touch me in your dream?"

Santiago gulped and closed his eyes when he felt her mouth in his neck again, nipping at his skin.

"Everywhere, Britt.." He let out a moan when she rolled her hips again, rubbing her heated core against his boxerclad erection. "I touched your skin, I groped your tits, your ass.." Santiago let out a groan when he felt Brittany's teeth sunk in his skin and sucking on his pulse point. He bucked his hips up, moaning her name.

"I kissed every part of your body, licked your skin, touched your wet pussy, before tasting you.."

Brittany let out a moan and leaned back, looking at him. "How did you.. How did you get by without.."

Santiago smirked, "Without sex?"

Brittany blushed and nodded, her hands caressing his chest. Santiago grinned and looked at the beauty in his lap. He leaned forward and kissed her collarbone. "What do you think, princess.." Slowly he licked his way up and kissed her neck, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"How about you?"

Brittany froze, making Santiago chuckle. He leaned back again and looked at her. He held his hand on her hips, slowly dropping it between them. Brittany swallowed and followed his hand with her eyes. Santiago grinned and caressed her stomach, letting his fingers touch the little fabric of her thong.

"Tell me, baby.. Did you play with yourself?"

Brittany gasped and dropped her head on Santiago's shoulder. She felt like her body was on fire and could only nod. "Yes.." She whispered quietly. "Not often.. But sometimes when I thought about you too much.."

Santiago smirked and slowly dropped his hand in her underwear, stroking her folds gently.

"Tell me.." His voice sounded rough and demanding.

Brittany gulped, "On the road.. In the shower. Thinking about your body, your hands.. God…" She let out a moan when Santiago let a finger sleep between her wet folds. "God, San.. You've got no idea how many times I thought about you! Dreamed about you.. I thought about us making love in Florida, about you pounding me in Chicago.."

In response, Santiago started to rub Brittany's swollen clit. She was so wet, his fingers were already coated with her juices.

"I thought about.. _Ugn…_ Sucking you off.. in the back of a tour bus.. Having you eat me in a changing room.." Brittany started to ride Santiago's fingers, needing more friction. Her hands in his neck, nails scratching his skin. She could feel Santiago's dick against her pussy, his fingers rubbing her clit, his hot breath against her neck.. Brittany could already feel the familiar coil in her stomach and she knew they were just getting started…

Brittany let out a loud moan and threw her head in her neck. Santiago licked his lips, thinking about how badly he wanted to taste her. He groaned and with his free hand, pulled the cups of her bra down, exposing her perky breasts. Her nipples pink and hard, her breasts bouncing with her movements. Santiago cupped one of her breasts and started to massage it, while he leaned forward and kissed her other breast.

Brittany moaned his name, feeling her inside twitch when Santiago pinched her clit, before rubbing again. Santiago sucked her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently, while rubbing her swollen nub harder and harder. "I need you to come for me, baby.." He husked against her breasts. Brittany nodded, she had her eyes closed, knowing she was close already.

When Santiago flicked his tongue against her nipples again and rubbed her clit a bit harder, Brittany was coming undone. She couldn't remember the last time she came so hard as she did now and she bit her lip hard, to keep her from screaming their daughter awake. "Oh god.. Oh god… Oh goddd.." She kept chanting.

Santiago kept rubbing her pussy and pressed his mouth against hers. Brittany was still panting and Santiago used the opportunity to push his tongue in her mouth. She moaned when she felt his tongue against hers and dropped her body against Santiago's chest.

* * *

Santiago dropped on his back and pulled the panting blonde with him, holding her close. Brittany rested her head in the crook of his neck, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow.." She whispered. Santiago smirked and caressed her back, slowly unclasping her bra. Brittany pushed herself up a bit and helped Santiago discarding the piece of lingerie. She sat up again and looked at her boyfriend, who was still smirking. "I love you.." Brittany whispered and gently stroked his arms. Santiago's smirk turned into a smile. "I love you too!" Brittany smiled back and slowly got up. She pulled her soaked thong down her legs and looked at Santiago.

"I need you to get naked as well, babe.."

Santiago grinned and wasted no time getting rid of his boxers. He got further on the bed and waited for Brittany join him.

Brittany's eyes were glued to Santiago's prominent erection and she could already feel her pussy throb… She got up on the bed on her knees and slowly inched closer. Brittany hovered over Santiago and leaned in, to press her lips against his. She kept her hand on his chest, but it didn't take long, before she dropped it, dragging her nails across his abs… Santiago gasped when he felt her hand near his dick and couldn't help but buck his hips up.

Brittany let out a giggle and immediately responded by wrapping her hand around his throbbing member. Santiago moaned out her name and closed his eyes. His dick was already wet by pre-cum and he groaned, knowing he was already about to explode.

"Britt.. Baby.."

Brittany didn't respond. She pressed her body close against his and kissed his neck, sucking on his pulse point, while she pumped her hand up down his cock.

"God.. Baby, please.." Santiago wrapped his hand around her wrist, making Brittany look up in surprise. "You don't like it? Would you rather have my mouth on your dick, baby?" She whispered. Santiago whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh god, Britt! Stop saying shit like that, I'm already about to come.." He groaned.

Brittany giggled surprised and let go of his dick. She kissed his jawline and slowly moved her body to lie on top of him. Brittany pressed her soft breasts against his chest and kissed his lips. She moved her hips against his and let his dick slide in between her legs. Brittany let out a quiet moan when she felt his cock brush against her wet folds and she parted her legs a bit.

Santiago moaned her name and opened his mouth a bit, offering her tongue excess. He placed his hands on her ass and bucked his hips up, groaning when he felt the head slide in between her folds, nudging her swollen nub. Brittany moaned louder and tilted her hips, allowing his dick to enter her wet core.

Santiago held his breath and hold Brittany tight when he felt her tight pussy around his throbbing member. He didn't move, allowing her to set the pace, while he gently stroked her hips. Brittany moaned when she felt his dick stretch her so good…

Brittany moaned against his mouth and whispered his name when she felt completely filled by him. Santiago wrapped his arms around her body and held her close, softly kissing her jawline. He tried to relax, not wanting to come so soon, but when Brittany clenched her walls around him, he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut again.

Brittany giggled and kissed his neck. "Baby, just let go.. It's all right and we've got all night.." Brittany stroked his face and looked at him as she slowly sat up. She moaned, feeling every inch of his cock inside her and she started to roll her hips against him. Santiago opened his eyes and stared at the dancer's body. Brittany held her hands on his stomach and moved her body up down, riding him slowly. She had her eyes closed, her hair was tousled and in Santiago's opinion; she never looked more beautiful…

Santiago run his hands up, from her hips to her breasts and gently massaged them. His thumbs rubbed her puckered nipples and he could already feel his dick twitch inside her. His muscles flexed and felt his hips buck up. Brittany bit her lip and started to move her hips a little faster, squeezing him with her muscles. "Let go, baby.. I need to feel you come.." She moaned and moved her hips quicker, never taking her eyes of off his face. She needed to see him enjoy this, enjoy her..

Brittany watched as Santiago's face contort in pleasure, his hands groping her breasts a little more roughly, his muscles twitching.. She could feel his dick swell inside her and she knew he was about to come. "Please baby, please come for me and fill me good.." She husked, knowing it would push him over the edge. Santiago groaned and felt his hips buck up uncontrollable. His cock twitched with his release as he filled her pussy with his cum. Santiago moaned her name so loud, Brittan was afraid he might wake up their daughter, so she quickly leaned in and kissed him passionately, swallowing his moans.

Santiago was panting heavily when Brittany slowly let him slip out and dropped to the bed next to him, draping her arm and a leg over his body. She was trying to catch her breath too and kissed his forearm. When Santiago's breathing became more regular, he slowly turned his body to look at Brittany. He cupped her face and smiled. "I love you.. Sorry that I didn't last longer.." he mumbled blushing.

Brittany smiled and shook her head, "You silly man.. It was great." She leaned in for a kiss. "And I love you too.. Just show me how much you love me in round two.." She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows, making Santiago laugh. He pulled her closer and pulled the comforter over their bodies. "In a minute," he whispered, "we've got plenty of time, right?" Brittany smiled, sensing the double meaning. "Yeah, San, we've got plenty of time.."

* * *

**AN: Like I said, just a whole lot of smut! Little bit short, but I guess this is just a filler. I've got more planned for these two, but I'm also looking for ideas from you! And maybe some ideas/request for one shots? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CH7.**

* * *

Brittany opened her eyes and smiled lazily. She was lying on her back with Santiago's body pressed against hers. They were sharing a pillow and he had his arm draped over her body, his hand on her breasts. Brittany bit her lip and resisted a giggle, when he slowly woke up and squeezed her breast.

Santiago sighed contently and stretched a bit, before opening his eyes. When he did, he noticed where he held his hand and quickly got up, blushing and mumbling an apology.

Brittany chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back. "Cuddle me.." She whispered, her voice thick with sleep. Santiago grinned and placed his arm around Brittany's waist, pressing his body flush against hers. He hid his face against her neck, taking in her scent. "God.. I've missed this.." He mumbled against her skin. Brittany nodded and stroked his neck, playing with his tousled hair.

The couple lay like that for a few more minutes, before Brittany got up a bit. Santiago was already dozing off again, getting sleepy by Brittany, stroking his neck and shoulders. "What is it.." He mumbled hoarsely. Brittany laughed, "Isn't Isabell going to be up in a minute?"

They checked the clock and Santiago sighed. "It's a Saturday! She's going to have to get used to sleeping in on a Saturday…" He mumbled, making Brittany laughed harder. She looked around and got out of the bed. "Baaabe.. Come back.." Santiago whined, his eyes glued to Brittany's naked form. She grinned and poked her tongue out, while grabbing two pairs of boxers and a t-shirt from Santiago's drawer. She threw one of the pair at Santiago, while slipping on the other and the shirt.

"Put that on, babe, I don't want Isabell walking in on us naked."

Santiago groaned and kicked the covers off of him, showing off his naked body. He stretched one last time, before putting on the boxers. Santiago pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard, waiting for Brittany to return from the bathroom. He couldn't believe what happened last night and he couldn't wait for it to happen again…

Brittany leaned against the door frame, watching Santiago. He seemed lost in thought, still looking a little tired. She smiled and walked over to him, "Hey baby, what are you thinking about?" Santiago looked up in surprise and grinned. He held his arms open and waited for Brittany to come back to bed. Brittany laughed and quickly got back on the bed, straddling Santiago. "So?" She mumbled, cupping his face.

Santiago smiled, "I was just thinking how much I enjoyed last night.. " He gently stroked her legs and looked at Brittany, who nodded eagerly. She leaned in and pressed a kiss on his lips, "Next week we've got whole weekend for ourselves.." She whispered against his mouth. Santiago nodded quickly and smirked, "I can't wait.." Just when he moved to kiss her again, they heard a faint knock on the door.

Santiago resisted the urge to groan, he should have never gotten Isabell a bigger bed…

"Mommy, what you doin'?"

Brittany laughed and quickly got off of Santiago and dropped on her back next to Santiago. "I was just asking daddy if he slept okay!" Isabell giggled and made her way to her mother's side of the bed and tried to climb on it. Brittany smiled and lifted her daughter on her lap, hugging her close. She peppered her face with kisses, "Did you sleep okay, sweets?" Isabell nodded, "We go to the pahk today?" She asked immediately.

Santiago couldn't hold back the groan this time as he slumped under the covers. Brittany laughed and gave Isabell a slight push, urging her to go over to Santiago. Isabell immediately launched herself at her father, jumping on his stomach. Santiago let out a loud 'Oomhpf' and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Billy… What did daddy tell you about jumping on people?" Isabell squealed and got off Santiago. Brittany wrapped her arms around a giggling Isabell and kissed her head, looking over at Santiago. "Are you okay, San?"

Santiago nodded, but kept his hand on his crotch. "Just give me a minute.." He squeaked. Brittany threw her head back in laughter and leaned over their daughter, to press a kiss on Santiago's cheek. "Why don't you take a shower, babe? Isabell and I will make breakfast and set the table." Santiago only nodded and let out a groan. Isabell followed the interaction between her parents with a big smile on her face.

"So.. Pahk today?" She asked again.

Brittany smiled when Santiago walked in the kitchen. Barefoot, faded jeans and a ragged t-shirt, his hair still wet and a goofy smile on his face. Brittany never loved him more… Santiago walked up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Brittany took a deep breath, taking in his scent. He smelled like the soap she got him every year for Christmas and just.. Santiago.

"Daddy, Billy want huggies too!"

Santiago and Brittany laughed at that and let go of each other. Santiago turned around and lifted his daughter in the air. He peppered her face with kisses and turned back to Brittany, who wrapped her arms around them.

Isabell giggled happily and looked around, "Sunny too, dad!" Santiago rolled his eyes and passed Isabell to her mother. Brittany laughed at Santiago's devotion when he got out to collect the little kitten, so they could have a true family-hug.

"Hm dis is weawy good, babe!"

Brittany scowled, "San! Don't eat with your mouth full!"

Isabell giggled when Santiago winked at her. He then swallowed his food and looked at Brittany with a pout. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but this really is delicious!" He grinned when Brittany rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her lips. She fried some eggs and bacon and made her famous blueberry muffins, knowing Santiago would love them.

When they finished their meal, Santiago stood up and kissed Brittany full on the lips. "Thank you for breakfast, baby." He then turned to Isabell and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you ladies get showered and dressed, so we can go out." Before Isabell could react, Santiago added, "Like going to the park!" The little girl immediately started clapping her hands and jumped up and down in her seat. "Mommy, can I shower wif you?" Brittany smiled and nodded and stood up to clear the table, when Santiago stopped her. "I'll do it." He smiled at her and started to collect their plates. Brittany beamed at him, "Thank you, baby!" She quickly got up and pressed a kiss on his cheek, before lifting Isabell out her seat. Isabell waved at Santiago, "Get bwead daddy! For the duckies!"

* * *

"Don't get too close to the water, Billy!" Santiago chuckled when all he got was a dismissing hand wave from his daughter who was running towards the ducks. Brittany giggled and wrapped her arm around Santiago's waist and leaned in closer. Santiago smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The couple sat down at a bench, watching Isabell trying to get each duck to eat a piece of bread. "You do know she's feeding them fresh bread, right?" Brittany laughed. Santiago rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know, sometimes I think the ducks eat more bread than we do!" He laughed with her and held his arm around her shoulders. Brittany rested her head against his arm and sighed.

"I'm happy." She murmured. Santiago smiled, "That's good. So am I." Brittany nodded and couldn't help the butterflies going wild in her stomach. "So, you've got school and work this week, right?" Santiago nodded. He was actually close to graduation, but decided he wasn't going to continue after that. "Yeah, but I've only got a few classes and I need to turn in some papers and homework. "

"That's good!" Brittany said happily. "Did you apply to Columbia already?"

Santiago looked up, "No, Britt.. I thought I already told you, I'm not going to continue my studies. I'm glad it's almost done!" He winked at her and looked back at Isabell. Brittany frowned, "You were serious?.." Santiago nodded, "Yeah of course. Look, I know I could do more, I know I could make more money and what not.. But they offered me a job as a legal assistant. It's a good pay and the hours are great. I don't have to take any work home and.. I don't know, I like it the way it is, you know?"

Brittany studies Santiago's face, trying to see any traces of doubt, but Santiago only smiled reassuringly. "I mean it, Britt. I always thought I wanted to be a lawyer like my dad. But he wasn't home all that much.. And even when he was, he always brought his work home with him. Don't get me wrong, he was an awesome dad. But he only had me to worry about. I actually hope to have more children.." Santiago swallowed, he actually felt a little bit nervous. They were just starting to get back on track and he was already talking about having more children….

Santiago cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair, "I mean, not that I want another one right away, or something.. But you know, maybe so.." He was cut off by Brittany's lips on his.

"Okay."

Santiago looked surprise, "Okay?"

Brittany nodded and smiled widely. "Okay. You be the best legal assistant you can be, so you can be the best father to our children."

Santiago smiled widely, "Children?"

Brittany laughed and nodded again, "Yes, children! Did you think I didn't want more?" Her smile faltered when Santiago shrugged. Brittany swallowed heavily, but understood where Santiago was coming from. At first, she seemed so.. Anti-family, all because of her dancing. She really started to resent her dancing, at that moment.

"Baby, please believe when I say I want nothing more than to have a big family together.."

Santiago smiled, "You mean it? Big family?"

Brittany nodded furiously, "Yes! Absolutely!"

"So.. What are you thinking, four more? Five more?"

Santiago grinned when he noticed Brittany's eyes widen, but not wanting to give in, she simply shrugged. "Yeah sure. We can handle it." Brittany smirked when she noticed Santiago gulp and laughing punched his arm. "We'll see, baby, but I really want another baby." She looked over at Isabell, who was happily chatting with the ducks around her. "I want her to have a brother or sister, I want to be pregnant again, but this time without shocks or fighting.." she added in a small voice. "I want a pregnancy full of happiness and laughter. We didn't have enough of that with Isabell, although we did have a few nice moments, didn't we?"

"_Okay! Let's see baby Pierce." _

"_Baby Lopez." Brittany corrected quickly and looked Santiago. He swallowed heavily and kept his eyes on the screen, waiting to see his baby. The gynecologist smiled, "I apologize, I'll correct it later!" She turned on the machine and pressed the transducer on Brittany's belly. "I'm sorry if you can't see it right away, it's actually a little bit early to have a clear view, but we'll give it a shot!" _

_After a couple of seconds, the gynecologist smiled. "Well, there it is." Santiago suppressed the urge to press his nose against the screen; he got no idea what he was looking at… Susan Pierce gasped, seeing the ultra sound, made everything so much more real._

_Brittany sniffled, "I've got no idea this baby would so visible already! I had no idea I would love it so much already.." She was on the verge of sobbing and Santiago tried to comfort her. "Well.. If it makes you feel better, I seriously thought I was already seeing a penis, but mom told me we would be able to see the gender until you're 20 weeks along, so.."_

_Brittany fell silent as she stared at the screen. _

"_A penis?" _

_Santiago shrugged and blushed._

"_How on earth do you see a penis in that image?" _

_Everybody in the room tried to hide their laughter, when Santiago shrugged again, "What? Look! This thingy could totally be a penis! A really long one, but hey.." He mumbled the last part. _

_Brittany wiped tears from her cheek and looked at her boyfriend. _

"_San.. You said you read books.." _

_Santiago nodded, "Yes! I totally did, didn't you?" _

_Brittany nodded slowly, "Yeah.. That's why I recognize that as an arm…" _

Santiago blushed at the memory, while Brittany laughed so hard, she tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, baby! But that was so funny!"

Santiago scowled, "What? I thought we were having a true Lopez-boy! I swear, I thought I passed along some great genes that were showing early or something!"

Brittany laughed even harder and gave him a push. "You're an idiot." Laughing she kissed his cheek and stood up, to walk over to their daughter.

Santiago frowned and quickly followed Brittany. "Just wait until I get you pregnant again, with a Santiago Jr. You'll see.." He whispered in her ear, before picking up Isabell and throwing her in the air, leaving Brittany with her mouth open. Santiago grinned and sat Isabell on his shoulder. "You coming, babe?" He winked at Brittany and held out his hand for her. "Let's visit the Zoo!"

* * *

**AN: Yeah, another shorty! But this way, I can update daily! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch8.**

* * *

"Sweets, look at daddy!"

Brittany was holding Isabell up in her arms, hugging her and smiling at Santiago, who was busy taking pictures. Isabell loved the Zoo and every time they visited, she would smile the entire trip. She wanted to see everything at once, only leaving the penguins to see as last. Santiago and Brittany knew she wanted to spend most of her time there; she could watch the penguins for hours.

Isabell wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and grinned widely at her father. Santiago quickly snapped the shot and smiled happily, both of his girls looked beautiful. Isabell waved her father over, "Now togetha, daddy!" Brittany laughed and nodded, "Come on Sanny, family picture!"

Santiago grinned and wrapped his arm around Brittany and Isabell and held his phone in front of them. "Everybody smile!" He exclaimed and just as he took the picture, Brittany turned her head and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Santiago blushed and quickly opened the picture he just took. "Lemme see!" Isabell tried to grab the phone. Brittany laughed, "Easy there, sweets, let's look at it together."

Santiago showed them the picture and Isabell started to giggle hysterically, "Mommy gave you kissy daddy!"

Brittany smiled, "Please sent me that one.." She murmured. Santiago nodded and looked back at the picture. Santiago was actually the only one who was looking in the camera. Isabell was smiling widely at her father, her arms tightly wrapped around her mother's neck and she never looked more happy. Brittany was smiling just as much, although you could only see the sight of her face, it was obvious she was smiling, pressing her lips against Santiago's cheek. What stood out the most, though, was Santiago goofy grin. His brown eyes held a sparkle and he showed his white teeth in a broad smile. Brittany kept staring at the picture, falling in love all over again.

"I love you, San.." She whispered and leaned closer against her boyfriend. Isabell watched the interaction between her parents and held her hands in front of her face. "Oh nooo no mowe kissies!" She exclaimed, once again followed by her giggles. Santiago laughed, "Oh you don't like kisses, Billy?" He looked at Brittany and mouthed, "I love you too." He then picked up Isabell out of her arms and peppered her face with kisses. "You don't like my kisses, babygirl?"

Isabell shrieked and giggled loudly, trying to hide her face from her father, who kept kissing every piece of skin he could, while tickling her sides. "Daddy! No! Stop!" She squealed, making Santiago and Brittany laugh. Brittany quickly pulled out her own phone and opened the camera-app, taking some pictures of her boyfriend and daughter playing together.

"Daddy! No! I need peepee!" Isabell shrieked alarmed. Santiago got the message and slowly dropped her to the ground. "Fine… Go with your mom!" Brittany was already holding her hand out and pointed to the restrooms. "We'll be right back, San, can you get us something to eat? We'll meet you there." Santiago nodded and pressed a kiss on Brittany's lips. "Of course, princess, the usual?" Brittany nodded happily and smiled when she felt Isabell pull on her arm. "Les go, mommy!"

* * *

"Okay mommy, all done!" Isabell looked at Brittany, obviously proud of herself. Brittany laughed and crouched down. She gently turned Isabell around and pulled her t-shirt out of her little jeans. "There you go, sweets, no wash your hands so we can go find daddy!" She helped her daughter wash and dry her hands and helped her back into her coat. "Are you hungry, baby? I'm sure daddy got you some nuggets!" Isabell looked up with big eyes, "And fwies?" Brittany laughed and nodded, "You do love to eat, don't you? Just like your daddy!"

Isabell nodded proudly, "Yeah I'm just like my daddy!"

Brittany picked Isabell up and kissed her nose, "Yes, my sweets and I love you both very much!" Isabell wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck again and pressed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "I love you too my mommy." She replied sweetly and hid her face in the crook of her neck. "I hope you nevah go away again." Brittany swallowed heavily. "I'm not going anywhere, baby, I promise. "

She walked over to the food court, looking for Santiago. She expected him to be waiting by a table, but was unpleasantly surprised when she saw him standing laughing with some woman. Brittany froze and frowned, taking in the picture before her. Santiago seemed relaxed, so he must've known the lady. The woman kept touching his arm, making Brittany grind her teeth. _Who the hell was this lady?_

Isabell looked up when her mother stopped walking and turned her head to see what was wrong.

"Hey! It's Chwissie!"

Brittany frowned again, "Chrissie?" Isabell nodded and wiggled herself out of her mother's arms, so she could run up to Santiago. Brittany followed her daughter with her eyes, but couldn't make herself move. This _Chrissie_ person, seemed a little shorter than Brittany was, she had a pretty smile and had light brown hair, witch flowed down her back in loose curls. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a blazer and some black heels. Brittany couldn't deny it, this lady was good looking. Too good looking, for Brittany's liking…

"Britt!"

Brittany shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Santiago call her. He had a worried look on his face when he waved her over. Even _Chrissie_ looked worried and Brittany wondered how many times Santiago called her name… _Chrissie_ smiled friendly and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Christine!"

Brittany swallowed and took her hand to shake it. "I'm Brittany." She simply said, making Santiago frown. He didn't expect this cold behavior from his girlfriend. "We study together and I just ran into her!" Santiago explained and placed his arm around Brittany's waist. She only nodded and looked around, "Did you get us a table already?" She smiled tightlipped and placed her hands on Isabell's shoulders, who kept trying to get Christine's attention.

"I got a kittie, Chwissie! My mommy and daddy gave it to me!"

Christine smiled, "Noo! Really? What's his name?"

Isabell beamed, "Sunny! 'Cause mommy calls daddy Sanny and Sunny is like Sanny, lazy!" She giggled and leaned back against her mother's legs. "Wight, mommy?" She looked up grinning. Brittany smiled and relaxed a bit, "Yeah that's right, baby."

Christine smiled at Santiago, "So you finally got her the kitten, huh?" She gave him a wink and Santiago laughed with her, making Brittany feel even more uncomfortable. _She knew about the kitten? They study together, right? Am I missing something? _

Brittany couldn't help but glare at the girl in front of her. She wondered how old she was and why the hell she kept touching Santiago…

"Britt? Seriously, are you okay?" Santiago looked worried, "Bill, go sit down." He pointed at a table behind them and turned to Christine, "I'm sorry, Chris, we're going to get something to eat now. I'll see you Monday, okay?" The girl nodded, "Yeah sure, Tiago, I'll see you at school." Brittany scowled at her, mumbling under her breath, "Tiago?"

Santiago quickly guided Brittany to their table and helped Isabell in her seat, before walking to the counter, getting their food and drinks. When he got back he looked at Brittany. "Are you okay, princess?" Brittany frowned, "Yeah, _Tiago_, I'm fine." She looked at the food Santiago got them and gave Isabell her fries and nuggets. Brittany felt Santiago's eyes bore into the back of her head, but she refused to turn around. She presented Isabell her drink and asked her if she needed help.

Isabell quickly shook her head and started eating, leaving Brittany with nothing to do than turn back, to face Santiago. He was waiting patiently for Brittany to look at him and when she did, he smiled sweetly. "Are you _really _fine, Britt?" She scowled at him and shrugged. "Why did that girl knew about the kitten?" She hissed. Santiago frowned, "I talked about the idea of getting Isabell a pet in class.. Why?"

Brittany shrugged again, "Nothing, never mind."

Santiago tried to get her to open up, but Brittany simply got out her food and drinks and started to eat, occasionally asking Isabell something about the food or the animals. Santiago sighed and started eating as well, never taking his eyes of Brittany. They were going to talk about this, as soon as they got home…

* * *

"Will you please talk to me now?!" Santiago was getting frustrated. Brittany just walked back in the living room, after putting Isabell down for an afternoon nap. When she simply shrugged and sat down with a magazine, Santiago snapped. "You can't just keep ignoring me because I talked to a classmate about our daughter's cat!"

Brittany looked up in surprise, Santiago usually kept his voice down, especially with their daughter in the next room.

"I'm not ignoring you." She tried, but when she noticed Santiago's breathing picking up, she shrugged, "I just can't think of something to say."

Santiago's jaw dropped, "are you kidding me with this? What the hell is your problem?!"

"Don't yell at me!" Brittany jumped up and threw the magazine on the couch. "Don't raise your voice at me." She scowled at him, but Santiago wasn't impressed. "Are you kidding me? Talk to me, Britt! What the fuck are you doing? Is this about Chris?"

Hearing the girls name, Brittany frowned, "Oh you mean _Chwissie_?"

Santiago dropped his arms. "You're jealous."

Brittany's eyes widened. "No! No, I am not. I just like to know which people are in my daughter's life, who she's exposed to. Heaven knows who you let in the house and _study_ with, with my daughter just down the hall!" She spat, instantly regretting her words when she noticed the hurt look on Santiago's face.

"San.. I'm so.."

Santiago cut her off. "Don't." He shook his head and walked away. Moments later Brittany heard to door the bedroom slam and she winced at the sound, hoping it wouldn't wake Isabell up. She dropped back on the couch, dropping her head in her hands, knowing she screwed up. Brittany knew she was jealous but she also knew Santiago wouldn't have unknown people over, exposing their daughter to God knows who. Brittany took a couple of minutes to calm down, before she stood up and made her way over to the bedroom.

"San?" She asked quietly as she knocked. Brittany slowly opened the door and swallowed when she saw Santiago standing in front of the window. She quietly closed the door and walked up to him, but stopped when she was behind him. Brittany sighed and closed the distance between them, by wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face against his back.

"I'm so sorry.." She felt tears welling up, bit didn't try to fight them. "You're right. I'm jealous and I don't even know why, because I know I don't have anything to worry about. I guess I didn't realize your life went on, when I was gone and I hate myself for it, because I want you to have your life and friends and stuff, I just.." Brittany got too choked up to continue and Santiago's cold posture, made her feel small. She needed him to forgive her and hug her, but instead he stood frozen.

"Never mind.." Brittany got out and she let go of Santiago's waist. "I just.. I'm sorry." She mumbled. Before she could turn around, Santiago moved and faced her. He still looked hurt, but not mad. Brittany wasn't sure if this was any better…

Santiago said nothing, he simply looked at his girlfriend.

"You should trust me."

Brittany nodded, feeling like Isabell, when Santiago corrected her; small.. Very small.

"I trusted you all those months." He continued. Brittany noticed his jaw clenched and knew he had trouble thinking about those times. "I trusted you, even if I saw pictures in magazines. '_Rihanna background dancer hooking up with Justin Timberlake_'. I trusted you."

Brittany swallowed and quickly wiped away her tears. "I already told you, that was nothing.."

Santiago cut her off, "I know. Because I trust you. I was alone here. Yeah, our parents visited as much as possible and I had Quinn and Rachel, but they were busy too. So yeah, I made new friends. I met Christine. My _friend_." He emphasized the word friend. "And I told them all about my famous dancer girlfriend."

Brittany looked up in surprise, "You did?"

Santiago nodded, "Of course, I'm proud of you and you're the mother of my child. A child who kept talking about her mother." Brittany let out a relieved breath, she didn't even knew she was holding. Santiago seemed to relax a little and his voice sounded softer. "You don't need to worry. I've been yours for over 15 years, you know that. Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?"

Brittany shook her head and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I'm so stupid.." She muttered. Santiago let out a humorless chuckle and took a step forward, wrapping her in a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed himself close against her. "You're not. You're just jealous. And it's okay to be jealous. Just never shut me out and don't forget to trust me.." He mumbled against her head.

Brittany nodded and tried to free her arms, which were locked in between herself and Santiago. With a little struggle, she managed to wrap her arms around his middle, so she could hold him tight. "I do trust you, I trust you with my life.. And I'm never going to stop being jealous, just so you know.." Her voice sounded muffled against his shirt.

Santiago laughed, Brittany could feel the vibrations from his chest. "You're silly.." He murmured and kissed her head. "You've got nothing to be jealous about, baby, I'm all yours." Brittany looked up, "Yeah well, I just don't want anybody being too close to you! And this _Christine_, was touching your arm and laughing and what not.." She huffed, making Santiago chuckle.

"So she touched my arm.. Big whoop. You're the one that can touch everything else?"

Brittany laughed when Santiago wiggled his eyebrows and she slowly dropped her hands from his back, to his ass, giving it a squeeze. "You got a point there." She giggled. Santiago's eyes widened and he placed his hand in her neck, pulling her closer so he could press his lips against hers. Brittany closed her eyes when she felt Santiago's soft lips against hers and opened her mouth a bit. She let out a quiet moan when she felt him suck on her lower lip and pressed herself closer to him.

Santiago let go of her lip and let his tongue slip between her lips, softly licking the roof of her mouth. The little moan she let out, turned him on immediately, but he didn't want to give in to it. Brittany felt a tingle in her stomach, at the feel of his tongue against hers and let her hands slip under his shirt. Her nails scratched his back and she broke the kiss, only to press her lips against his jawline. "I want to touch you.. Where only I can touch you.." She husked.

Santiago swallowed heavily, "I'm yours, babe, but it's three in the afternoon and Billy's asleep.." He mumbled. Santiago gasped when Brittany kissed his neck and moved her hands to his stomach. "Just a quickie, babe.. Don't tell me you don't want me.." She whispered and dropped her hand to his crotch, giving it a squeeze. Santiago groaned and couldn't help but push his hips forward.

Brittany grinned and turned them around and pushed Santiago backwards towards the bed. Santiago let Brittany lead him, holding his hands on her hips. "I love you, baby.." He mumbled and kissed her lips. Brittany immediately deepened the kiss before pushing Santiago on the bed. She quickly got rid of her shirt and looked at him. "What are you waiting for.. Get naked!" She grinned and unbuttoned her jeans.

Santiago laughed, "Real romantic there, Britt.." He leaned on his elbows and looked at his girlfriend, who was pushing her jeans down her ass. "Less talking, more undressing, baby." Santiago licked his lips, eyes Brittany in nothing but her bra and panties and he was getting harder by the minute. He quickly ripped his shirt over his neck and fumbled with his jeans. Brittany looked at him and dropped on her knees in between his legs. "Lift your ass." She ordered and started pulling on his jeans. Santiago swallowed and immediately did as asked.

Brittany yanked his jeans down till his knees, followed by his boxers. Santiago groaned when cold air hit his dick and got up to look at his girlfriend. Brittany wasted no time and wrapped her hand around his cock and moaned when she felt it harden in her hand. She slowly started to pump him and leaned forward to wrap her lips around the head.

Santiago moaned and stroked Brittany's neck, before gripping her hair. Brittany closed her eyes and let her tongue swirl around the head, her hand pumping his shaft. Santiago moaned her name and bucked his hips up, making Brittany take him deeper. She groaned his name and got up slowly, "I need you to fuck me.." She whispered. Santiago nodded and bit his lip, deciding he was done letting Brittany take control. He got up, his jeans still around his knees and pulled Brittany against him.

She moaned when she felt his rock hard dick against her stomach and his hands on her ass. Santiago kneaded her ass, before pulling her panties down her legs. He gently pushed her against the bed and turned her around, so she was leaning on her hands on the bed. "Sann.. What are you doing?" Brittany husked. Santiago tugged on her hips, "Get on all fours.." He ordered, his voice thick with lust.

Brittany quickly got on her hands and knees, licking her lips in anticipation. Santiago groaned when he saw her ass sticking out, her pussy already wet and waiting. He dropped on his knees, needing to taste her. "San, don't tease me, I need y.." She was cut off and let out a deep moan when she felt Santiago's tongue pushed inside her dripping core. "Sann.." She let out a grunt and moaned his name.

Santiago let his tongue glide between her folds, licking her swollen clit. He always loved eating Brittany's pussy and actually missed doing it all that time... He sucked on her inner lips, before pushing his tongue back in her wet pussy. "Ohh.. Baby.. I love.. this.. But please, I need your dick in me.."

Santiago let out a groan and quickly got up, wrapping his hand around his twitching member. He stroked himself quickly before lining his dick up with her throbbing core. Brittany moaned longing and pushed her hips against him. "Aren't we eager.." Santiago mumbled and placed his hands on her hips, holding her still. Slowly he pushed his dick between her folds, moaning when he felt how tight she was. "Always.. So tight.. So good.." He wanted to take it slow, tease her a bit, but feeling her walls clench around him already, made Santiago lose control and he pushed his cock in all the way.

Brittany let out a loud moan, feeling full and deliciously stretched. She dropped her upper body to the bed, sticking her ass out more, allowing Santiago to go deeper. He moaned her name, "God, Britt.. You feel so good.." He moved his hips against hers, slowly pushing his dick in deeper, with deep thrusts. "San.. Please baby, it feels soo good, but I need more.. " Brittany moaned.

Santiago groaned, his nails sank into her skin and he increased his speed, thrusting his dick harder and deeper inside the beautiful blonde. Brittany moaned loudly and closed her eyes. She dropped her hand between her legs and started to rub her clit. "Fuck me.. Fuck me good.." She kept chanting, urging Santiago to keep going. Spurred on by her moaning, his thrusting became irregular and rougher. Both lost in their own worlds, the room was filled with moans and bodies slapping.

Brittany rubbed her clit harder and faster, needing her release. Santiago's thrust his dick in deeper and harder, his hands slipping up, finding Brittany's breasts. Brittany pushed up on one hand, allowing Santiago to play with her breasts. He eagerly pulled the cups of her bra down and massaged her breasts roughly. Santiago pulled his dick back and slammed in back in to, balls deep, making Brittany bite down on the comforter to keep her from screaming.

He returned to his rough thrusting, hitting Brittany in all the right places. "God, I love your tits.." He moaned, cupping her breasts. His thumb rubbed her nipple, his dick was hitting her g-spot over and over again and with Brittany's fingers on her clit, she was seconds away from coming. "Baby, don't stop.. Please.." She whimpered.

Santiago groaned, Brittany squeezed her walls around his cock, milking him. He couldn't control his movements and his thrust became sloppy. Santiago could feel his legs tremble, his cock twitched inside her and moaned her name. "Come for me, Britt.." He ordered and pinched her nipple. "Come all over my dick.."

It pushed Brittany over the edge and she bit down again, screaming his name against the matrass, when she came hard. She could feel her body shake, her pussy clenched down around his cock. Her hips bucked against him and it didn't take long before Santiago exploded, shooting his load deep inside her wet pussy. With a few lasts thrusts, his legs gave out and Santiago dropped down on top of his girlfriend.

Santiago kissed her shoulder, panting heavily. Slowly he pulled his hips back, earning a whimper from Brittany and dropped on his back next to the spend blonde. They were both still out of breath, Santiago had his eyes closed, while Brittany lay there watching her boyfriend.

She had missed their post coital bliss, feeling her body tingle, her pussy sore – the best kind of sore. Brittany watched Santiago's chest heave, his body was covered with a thin layer of sweat, making his skin glisten. She licked her lips, Brittany really loved his body, his muscles, his tanned, soft skin.. Slowly she inched closer, wrapping her arm around his waist, kissing his shoulder. "God, I love you.." She whispered. When she looked up, she laughed seeing Santiago's wide smile. Slowly he turned to face her.

Santiago placed his hand on her cheek and stroked her skin softly. "I love you too, princess.." He leaned in and pressed his lips against her. "Everything about you.." He grinned and got up, "Let's take a quick shower together, before Billy wakes up." Brittany nodded eagerly and got up, wincing a little. Santiago frowned, "Are you okay? I wasn't too rough, was I?"

Brittany blushed, "It's been a while, San.." Santiago blushed too, "Sorry.." His girlfriend quickly shook her head, "Baby, I loved it, trust me.." Brittany pressed her lips against Santiago's and hugged him close. "And when Isabell is with my parents, I want a repetition… Maybe more than one." She whispered, before pulling her bra off and walking over to the bathroom…

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think? ;) Brittany's green side will show again later on... But don't forget about Santiago's jealous and possessive nature! **


	10. Chapter 10

**CH9.**

* * *

"Daddy.."

Santiago looked up and sighed, "Yes Bill, what is it?"

Isabell pouted, "When awe you gonna play wif me.."

Santiago closed his eyes and looked at the clock. "Baby, we just went to the park! Can't you just please watch some television? I need to finish this and then I'm going to make dinner." He gave his daughter a little smile and turned back to his reading. Santiago was almost finished with school, he passed his exams and all he had to do was turn in a few exams. Usually Quinn or Rachel would watch Isabell, when he needed to study, but both of them had exams as well.

Brittany was supposed to be with Isabell, but she was running a bit late. Santiago didn't want Isabell to go to the daycare, thinking Britt could walk in any moment, but he was starting to regret that now…

"When is momma coming? I want mommy.." Isabell's lip started to tremble.

Santiago sighed again, the last few weeks were a bliss. Isabell turned three and they threw her a big party with their family and friends there. She got all kinds of presents, but Isabell didn't really care about that. All she wanted, was to spend time with her parents. She loved her mother at home and although she used to be a true daddy's girl, al she wanted now was spend time with her mom. Preferably in her mother's arms of lap…

Santiago was glad to see Isabell's love for her mother, but sometimes it was driving him crazy. Brittany tried to take Isabell with her as much as she could, but there were moments where it just wasn't possible, resulting in Isabell throwing a tantrum. The usually calm and behaving girl, quickly became Santiago worst nightmare...

There was the night where Brittany was staying out late at the studio, meeting up with Mrs. Wright, when Isabell screamed until she saw purple, wanting her mother to tuck her in.

There was the morning where Brittany was in the shower and Santiago tried to get Isabell to eat, but the little girl refused to eat, unless her mother prepared it…

Santiago clenched his jaw.

"Isabell! Please! Your mother will be here in minute, just be a good girl and sit down!"

Isabell scowled and huffed. She grabbed poor Sunny of the floor and walked over to the couch. She sat down with the kitten on her lap and tried to fight her tears. Santiago didn't notice it, his nose already back in his books. He didn't want to ignore her of be mean, he just really needed to finish his work. He checked the time again and sighed, Brittany was running almost two hours late and he was nowhere near finished… Santiago sighed again and grabbed his phone.

_Hate to rush you, but please come home. Isabell is getting impatient and I need to finish school. x_

He didn't wait for a reply and continued to read and ramble on his laptop. After a couple of minutes, he heard a key in the lock and sighed in relief.

Brittany came walking in, her phone clutched between her ear and shoulder, talking rapidly about new paintings. She dropped her bag and laughed when Isabell launched herself from the couch, hugging her mother's legs.

"Finally mommy, you hewe! I missed you lots.."

Brittany smiled and quickly told the person on the other line she had to go and hung up the phone.

"Wow sweets, I've only been gone for a couple of hours! Didn't you have a nice day at the park with daddy?" She lifted her daughter in her arms and pressed a kiss on her head.

"No." Isabell answered shortly and shot a glare to her father, before hiding her face in her mother's neck. "I want youuu.." she whined.

Brittany looked up confused, while Santiago simply shook his head. "She's just being a spoiled brat." He grumbled and turned back to his back. Brittany laughed, "Baby, sometimes I have to go to work, there is nothing wrong with spending time with daddy. Don't be silly." She stroked Isabell's hair, before letting her down again.

"Why don't you go get your new puzzle? We can play together." Brittany smiled as she watched Isabell race off. She walked over to the table where Santiago was sitting, trying to get back to his reading. Brittany placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a quick massage. "Was she really that much trouble?" She asked. "She's just a kid, San.."

Santiago huffed, "Easy for you to say, Britt."

Brittany let go of him in surprise, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Santiago sighed, "Look, I'm just getting behind with this, I'm so close to finishing, Britt.. I need your help here, I need you to take care of Isabell, she's doesn't even want me to spend time with her! She wants you, so please, just take care of your daughter, so I can finish this shit!"

Brittany blinked, baffled by his ranting. "You don't need to raise your voice to me, San.." She mumbled. "And I'm doing the best I can!"

Santiago huffed again, "You're two hours late, Britt. That means I get to stay up until three in the morning again to finish this."

Brittany frowned, "Well excuse me for being busy with our future."

Santiago looked up, "What the hell do you think I'm doing here?!" He shoved his chair back and got up, collecting his stuff together. "I'm just going to study at the library." He shoved his books and papers in his bag and grabbed his laptop, before walking out the apartment, without saying goodbye, leaving a stunned Brittany behind.

"Okay mommy, let's play!"

Isabell snapped Brittany out of her thoughts and she quickly nodded. "Yeah sweets, let's do the puzzle on the floor.." She smiled at her daughter and got on her knees. "Mommy, whewe's daddy?" Isabell looked at her mother and frowned. "Is he mad?.."

Brittany shook her head, "No honey, daddy's just busy. But Isabell, why did daddy tell me you don't want to spend time with him?"

Isabell shrugged and looked at the floor. "I don't know.." She whispered.

Brittany frowned and pulled Isabell closer, cupping her face. "Look at me, sweets, what is it."

Isabell's lip quivered, "I just want you! What if you go again? I wanna be with you.."

Brittany swallowed heavily, her absence clearly left their tracks and she hated it. Was this what Santiago had to deal with every day?

"Honey, like I said before, I'm here to stay! Just like daddy.. I'll be coming home every night, sometimes it will be past your bedtime, but I will be here, every morning when you wake up, I promise you!"

Isabell nodded slowly. She bit her lip and looked up, "daddy's mad at me, mom.."

"Why do you think that, sweets?"

"I want you and not him and I said that and he was sad like I was when Sunny didn't come out and then he said nuthing anymowe and he went to his stupid, stupid boowks!" Isabell took a deep breath and balled her little fists. "I want daddy too, mommy, I want to all!"

Brittany let out a laugh, "Baby! Sweets, relax, it's okay! I get it and I'm sure daddy will understand too. But daddy is going to be busy a lot, honey. He needs to finish his schoolwork, but it won't take long, I promise, just be a little patient with him, okay? And you need to listen to him, he is still your father, young lady."

Isabell looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry momma.. When is daddy back?"

Brittany sighed, "I don't know, actually. Maybe after your bedtime." She swallowed and wondered if Santiago would come home before _her_ bedtime… "Well, let's just make the most of it together, sweets! We're going to do this puzzle and then you can help me fix supper."

* * *

Santiago groaned when he walked in the apartment and checked the time. It was almost 1.30 in the morning and the apartment was completely dark, expect a little light in the living room. Santiago kicked his shoes off and rubbed his arms. When he left, he didn't think about taking his jacket, but he got pretty cold on the way back.

Santiago let his stuff on the kitchen counter and walked in the living room, smiling sadly when he noticed his girlfriend on the couch. Brittany fell asleep waiting for him, barely covered by a little blanket. She wore a frown on her face, making Santiago's smile falter. He got closer and gently shook her shoulder. "Princess, let's go to bed.."

Brittany got up a little, "San? What time is it.." She sounded sleepy and rubbed her eyes. Santiago smiled, loving how much Isabell looked like her mother at times like these. "Very late.. Why did you stay up, baby? I'm sorry for walking out.." He mumbled. Gently he wrapped the blanket around her, before lifting her up, bridal style. Brittany nodded and yawned, "You're a jerk.." She pressed her head against his chest and kept her eyes closed. Santiago laughed as he walked to their bedroom. Brittany smiled, feeling the vibrations from his chest against her head. "You're my jerk, though.."

When Brittany woke up the next day, she expected to find Santiago next to her, but was surprised by her daughter's sleeping form. She rubbed her eyes and got up a bit, looking around. It was barely 7 o'clock… Brittany smiled when she noticed a little note on her nightstand.

_Good morning princess,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you with our little sleeping beauty,  
but I need to finish my school work today…_

_I'll bring us lunch later, love you xxS_

_PS. Please give my Billy a hug, I love her._

Brittany dropped back in her pillows, clutching the note to her chest. She looked beside her and smiled, noticing her daughter still asleep. She had her legs pulled up, her dark curls sprawled out over the pillow. Brittany turned to her side and gently stroked her daughter's hair. She leaned in and pressed a kiss on her forehead, before snuggling back under the covers and closing her eyes again. _Poor San.._ She thought, figuring he only had about 4 hours of sleep. She smiled and decided she was going to ask Quinn and Rachel to take Isabell for a night, next weekend, so she could pamper Santiago. They both deserved, Brittany figured. She was busy with the dance studio almost opening and could use a night alone with her boyfriend.

When Brittany woke up again later, it was because Isabell poking her in the face.

"Mommy…" she whisper-yelled. "I need bweakfast.."

Brittany laughed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm awake!" Isabell giggled happily and jumped up and down on the bed. "Pancakies?"

Brittany frowned, "You know I don't make the best pancakes, sweets."

Isabell pouted disappointed. "But I always get pancakies in the mowning.."

Brittany nodded, "But daddy makes the pancakes, baby and he's not here right now.. I can make you blue berry muffins, I know you like those?" She smiled reassuringly. Isabell froze in her place. "Whewe's daddy?" Brittany looked up in surprise when she heard the panic in Isabell's voice.

"He is already gone to finish his school work, sweets. Don't worry, he'll be back in a few hours." She tried to reassure the little girl, but Isabell's eyes filled with tears. "Is he still mad at me?.." She whispered. Brittany quickly shook her head and pulled her daughter in her lap. "No, no, no sweetheart, daddy is just busy! Remember what I told you?" Isabell nodded and hid her face in her mother's neck. "So.. No pancakies?.."

* * *

"I've got fooood!"

Isabell looked at her mother and jumped of the couch. Brittany smiled and put her reading down. She watched Isabell sprinting to the front door, clinging to Santiago's legs.

"Daddy, I misses you lots!"

Santiago looked down in surprise, "Hey Billy, what's up?"

Brittany walked up to them and smiled a little, she noticed Santiago's tired face and was instantly worried.

Isabell just hugged her father's legs and looked up, "I love you, daddy."

Santiago's grin was so wide, it almost looked like he won a huge prize. He looked over at Brittany and winked, "hey baby, you hungry?"

Brittany smiled and shrugged, "I could eat. I'll set the table."

A couple of minutes later, the family was seated at the table, Isabell on the head of the table with her parents on either side of her. She was happily chatting about Sunny's actions, almost forgetting to eat her food. Santiago couldn't take his eyes off Brittany, still feeling guilty about walking away the night before, while Brittany just felt guilty about Santiago being tired… They smiled at each other and finished their meals.

"Go sit on the couch, I'll clean up." Brittany told him, when Isabell was finished too. "I want to talk to you about something in a minute." Santiago nodded and sat down on the couch with Isabell, reading a book together. He wondered what Brittany wanted to talk about, but was glad to see Isabell happy and talking to him again.

When Brittany sat down next to him, he got nervous though. He asked Isabell to play with Sunny, so he and Britt could talk. "So, what's up?" Santiago tried to play it smooth.

Brittany laughed, "Relax, honey, I just wanted to run something by you. I was thinking we could ask Quinn and Rachel to watch Isabell for a night, over the weekend. So we could have a night for ourselves.. Sleep in late.. You know?"

Santiago slumped down on the couch and stretched. "Heck yeah!" He grinned, "Sounds great." He yawned and made himself more comfortable. "I'm sure Quinn's okay with it." Brittany smiled happily and pulled Santiago's legs on her lap. She patted his legs and reached for her phone. "Oh crap, I forgot, Quinn's got a new number and I forgot to save it.." Santiago had his eyes closed and grinned slyly, "Well take my phone then." Brittany nodded and held her hand out, her eyes still on her phone.

When she felt nothing in her hand, she looked up and rolled her eyes. Santiago only lifted his hips a bit, "Just reach in, baby."

Brittany laughed, "You're an idiot…" But she did lean over and reached in his pocket and slowly pulled his phone out. "So, should I ask if Saturday night is okay?" She watched Santiago and knew he was about to drift off. "Hmhm, yeah that's good. "

Brittany smiled at his sleepy face and unlocked his phone. She went to his texts to compose a knew message, when she noticed a unread text. "You've got a new message, babe." Santiago opened one eye, "Hm? What does it say?" Brittany opened the text and froze in her place.

Santiago raised his eyebrow. "Babe? Who sent it?"

Brittany clenched her jaw, "Had a great time last night, did you get to finish?" She pushed his legs of off her legs roughly and stood up, "xo Chrissie?" she continued. Santiago frowned, "Yeah I saw her in the library, we decided to study together, she helped me out actually.."

Brittany caught him off, "Oh so while I was waiting for you, _worried,_ you were 'having a great time' with _her_? Is that why it took you so long, huh?"

Santiago quickly got up, "Britt! Don't act like this, come on, we talked about this.." He tried.

Brittany scrolled through the other messages, a lot sent by Christine. "Why the hell are you texting so much?!"

Santiago frowned, "Baby, please.. We study together, that's it. Just open the texts, read them all! It's nothing.. And last night, we didn't have a 'great time', I don't know why she would call it that. We just studied, we weren't alone, not for a second, our studygroup was there too."

Brittany scowled, "If it's nothing, why didn't you just tell me right away?"

Santiago shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't think it would be a big deal, actually.." He tried to get closer to Brittany, "Please, baby." He sighed, "You trust me, right? We talked about this.."

Brittany bit her lip. "Yeah and I told you I would continue to be jealous, you could have seen this coming, you should have just told me right away, San! Would you have told me later on?"

Santiago sighed again and gripped his hair. "Britt, please! It's just not a big deal, I didn't think it would matter!" He frowned and shrugged again, making Brittany even more angry. "Oh come on, I told you, San! I fu.. Friggin' told you, I would stay jealous. You . Should. Have. Told me!"

She threw his phone back on the couch and shook her head.

"You know what, just forget it.. I'm overreacting, never mind."

Defeated she run her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She swallowed and put on a smile, "I'm taking Isabell to the store for groceries. You coming?"

Santiago stood frozen in his place, "I.. Don't.. I.. Okay?.." He mumbled, confused. Brittany nodded, "Okay, good. I'll go get Isabell ready." She took a step closer and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I do trust you with her. I just don't like you with her." She simply said and looked at him with sad eyes. Santiago nodded, "I'm going to change my shirt.." He said, still confused. _Damn, is she pregnant again or something?!_

* * *

**AN: Is she? I don't even know yet! **

**Lemme know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CH10.**

* * *

"Britt, what kind of ice cream did you want?"

Santiago looked at his girlfriend, holding up two flavors, "Chocolate?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah sure." She gave him a smile and turned back to Isabell, who was happily chatting away. "What do want for dinner tonight, baby?"

Santiago sighed and followed Brittany, who kept pushing the cart. She wasn't exactly ignoring him, but she wasn't very talkative either. Well, not with him. He dropped the ice cream in the cart and listened to Isabell demanding nuggets for dinner. Just as Santiago tried to object, Brittany nodded, "Sure baby. With fries?"

Santiago looked up in surprise, "I thought we talked about this.. Vegetables during weekdays ?" He whispered. Brittany shrugged, "I don't feel like cooking tonight. Besides, she'll have some salad with it and it'll be alright."

Santiago nodded, not completely convinced. He was still confused; one minute, Brittany was being jealous and yelling at him, the other moment she was nothing but sweet and now she was very.. Calm. He didn't like it one bit and kept replaying their argument in his head. Should he have told her about Christine being there? About the two of them texting? It weren't important texts, it didn't mean anything..

"San, did you hear me?"

Brittany raised her eyebrow, when Santiago finally looked up. She sighed, "I asked you if you need anything else." Santiago frowned at the annoyed tone in her voice and quickly shook his head, "No, I'm good." He smiled and closed the distance between them, he leaned in to place a kiss on Brittany's lips, but she quickly turned her head, letting Santiago kiss her cheek.

Santiago leaned back in surprise, "Britt.." He frowned. Brittany gave him a quick smile and walked the cart to the cash register. Santiago stood surprised, he didn't know what the hell was going on and worse; he had no clue how to fix this.

Brittany managed to keep her distant throughout the day, leaving Santiago go out of his mind. He was sitting at the dining table, going over some of his school work. Isabell was taking a nap, while Brittany was on the phone with the contractor and Mrs. Wright. Santiago looked at his books, but couldn't focus one bit. He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on and he decided to end this.

* * *

"Britt, can we talk?"

Santiago sat down on the couch and waited for Brittany to look up from her notebook.

"What is it?"

Santiago pouted, "Why are you being like this, princess?"

Brittany looked up in surprise, "Like what, I'm busy, San.. I thought you were finishing up your schoolwork."

"Yes but.. Never mind.. Sorry for disturbing."

Santiago clenched his jaw and stood up. He got himself something to drink and got back to his studying. He wanted to fix this, but with Brittany ignoring him, he had no idea where to start.

Brittany sighed, she knew she was being unfair, but she just couldn't let go. Santiago _knew_ how she felt about that Christine girl and she wasn't against them hanging out, but he should have told her. He wouldn't like it either, if she spend the night with some guy he didn't like, even if it was only work related, without knowing it.

Brittany closer her eyes and dropped her head back. She tried to act grown up, she tried to ignore her feelings, but she couldn't do it anymore. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to Santiago.

"Look, I just really feel like you should have told me, okay?"

Santiago looked up in surprise, "Britt, why are you being so jealous! I just don't understand.."

Brittany took a deep breath and looked at her boyfriend. "How would you feel, if I spend a night with a guy you don't like, working till midnight, _without_ telling you about it, huh?"

Santiago frowned, "You know I wouldn't like that.. I understand where you're coming from, but baby, this is about my studies.."

Brittany shook her head, "No! It's about you, spending time with someone, without mentioning it to me! How many times did you studies with her till midnight? How many times did she meet our daughter? Did she come over a lot? Did she spend time with my daughter?"

Santiago blinked, "You're talking about when you were gone.."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Ya think?"

Santiago frowned, "Don't act like that, Britt, please.. Look, she came over a few times, yeah, I'm not going to deny that, but we were never alone. She always came with our study-group, okay? She met Isabell a few times, but only because I couldn't get a sitter for her and I needed to study.."

Brittany nodded and tried to fight her tears. She understood. Of course she did, just because she was traveling the world, didn't mean Santiago had to give up his life and stay at home all the time…

Santiago sighed and quickly got up, "Princess, come here.." He pulled Brittany into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. "You need to relax, baby. Yeah, you've been gone, but we were faithful, weren't we? Isabell is happier than ever and so am I. Well, when all this schoolstuff is finished, I will be.." He mumbled.

Brittany hid her face against his chest and nodded again, "I'm sorry for being so insecure. I just feel like I messed everything up, by going away.. I feel so selfish for wanting you for myself.."

Santiago chuckled, "It's okay, princess, I understand. And I have to ask you something.."

Brittany sniffled and looked up, "What?"

Santiago looked down with a sheepish grin on his face. "Please don't go working until midnight with some guy?.."

Brittany laughed at them and swatted his arm. "You're an idiot. Fine, but only if you promise to spend late nights only with me and our daughter." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Brittany smiled when she heard Santiago laugh, "I promise, Britt.."

* * *

"Mommy, I wanna dance tooooo.."

Santiago chuckled, he had Isabell in his arms, watching Brittany walk through the new dance studio. It was now Friday and after the weekend, the studio would have its grand opening. Brittany already had a waiting list; when mothers recognized the building was being transformed into a dance studio, they immediately walked up to Brittany, trying to enroll their daughters. Turned out Brittany was right; the neighborhood was in desperate need of a dance studio, seeing there were a lot of young families.

"Daddy, lemme go!"

Isabell wiggled in her father's arms, trying to get down to get to her mother. Santiago tightened his hold though and waited for Brittany to finish her round. "Billy, relax. Just give your mom a sec." Isabell scowled and crossed her little arms. "I wanna dance.." She mumbled, making Santiago laugh loudly.

Brittany smiled at the sound and turned around, "What do you think, San?"

Santiago simply smiled proudly and nodded his head, "Looks great, baby. You did it!"

Brittany let out a squeal and jumped up and down, before running up to Santiago and Isabell. Hearing her mother's enthusiasm, Isabell smiled and clapped her hands. "You like it too, sweets?" Brittany took Isabell over from Santiago and walked up to the new dancefloor. Isabell nodded, "Yes momma, can we dance now?" She looked up hopeful.

Brittany laughed and nodded, "San, can you put up some music?"

Santiago nodded and walked up to the laptop, linked to the surround system. Loud music filled the room and Brittany dropped Isabell to the floor, taking her hands while the two moved to the music. Santiago watched with a proud smile, Brittany moved with such grace and Isabell, only three years old, clearly had the right genes. He grinned when Brittany motioned for him to join them and walked up to them.

Isabell was now twirling on her feet, loving how her dress would flow with her, while Brittany wrapped her arms around Santiago's arms and moved her hips against his. Santiago laughed and danced with his girlfriend, while their daughter was in her own world. Brittany pulled Santiago closer, a happy smile on her face. Santiago slowly leaned in and pressed a kiss on her lips. "I'm proud of you, princess."

Brittany blushed, "I'm happy I get to do this.. With you by my side. I couldn't have done this without you.." She whispered and pressed her lips against his. Santiago grinned and kept his hand on her lower back. "I love you, baby." Brittany hugged him close, "I love you, San.."

* * *

"Okay Billy, have fun with aunty Q and Aunty Rachel!" Santiago gave his daughter a big hug and peppered her face with kisses, making Isabell squeal. "I'ma miss ya, daddy.." She hid her face in his neck and held on tight. Santiago smiled sadly. It wasn't the first time Isabell was spending the night elsewhere, but every time she was getting ready for a sleepover, she would get clingy and wouldn't let go of her father.

Brittany stood by with a little smile on her face. Isabell was a true daddy's girl and events like this, showed it even more. She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around the loves of her life. "Baby, we'll be picking you up tomorrow.. It's just for one night and you like spending time with your aunties, don't you?"

Isabell nodded slowly and let go her father's neck, only to throw herself in her mother's arms. "One night.." She repeated and her parents both nodded. "And then pahk tomowwow.." she added, with a sly grin.

All the grownups laughed at that and Isabell grinned widely. Brittany placed her on the floor and pressed a kiss on her head. "Have fun sweets and be good to your aunties!" Isabell nodded and grabbed Quinn's hand. "Bye momma, bye daddy!" She waved and walked away with Quinn and Rachel.

Santiago closed the door and sat down on the couch with a sigh. Brittany sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around his middle. Santiago looked to the side and smiled, "I can't wait for her first day of school." He sarcastically joked. Brittany chuckled, "It's going to be okay, babe. It's just for one night.."

Santiago nodded and leaned back, pulling Brittany against his chest. "Yeah, one night, just the two of us.." He whispered. Brittany looked up and grinned, she leaned over him and pressed her lips against his. "I kinda like the sound of that.." Santiago chuckled and wrapped his arms around her middle. "I love you, Brittany." He looked at her with loving smile. Brittany swallowed, "I love you too, baby, so, so much.." She leaned back in for a kiss, which Santiago immediately deepened.

After a quick make out session on the couch, the couple got ready to go out. Santiago already made reservations at a fancy restaurant and he wanted to surprise Brittany by taking her out dancing.

"Babe, you almost done?!"

Santiago was long ready and now waiting for Brittany to come out of the bedroom. He was simply dressed in his dark washed jeans and a white v-neck sweater and his favorite chucks. He quickly threw on his blazer, to make sure the restaurant would let him in and sat down on the couch. Santiago was playing with phone when he heard the bedroom door close and Brittany's heels announced her entrée.

"Finally!"

Santiago grinned as he stood up but stood frozen when looked at his girlfriend. Her hair was up, exposing her long neck and she was wearing a high fitted, long sleeved black cocktail dress, showing off her long legs, which ended in high black heels. Santiago swallowed heavily, "You.. Look amazing.."

Brittany blushed as she put her earrings in, "You're silly.." Santiago grinned and closed the distance between them, to gently kiss her lips. "Nope, you simply look amazing." Brittany laughed, "You told me the same thing this morning, when I was in my sweats!" Santiago smirked, "Well, what can I say? You always look amazing to me.."

Brittany chuckled, "San, flattery will get you anywhere, but I can promise you already; you're going to get laid tonight, so easy on the compliments, baby."

Santiago licked his lips, "I like the sounds of thát!" He pecked her lips and offered her his arm, "Shall we?" Brittany blushed again, "You're a dork.. Lemme get my coat."

* * *

"Thank you so much for dinner, San! I love that restaurant, but how did you get in?! In takes months to get a reservation.." Brittany wrapped her arm around Santiago's middle and looked up, wearing a big smile.

Santiago shrugged, "You know, I have my ways.."

Brittany raised an eyebrow, "Don't go all godfather on me, babe."

Santiago chuckled, "I got in through my boss at work. He also got us on the VIP list for that new club.."

Brittany's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me? I've been dying to see it! I've heard so much about it, but with the studio opening and your schoolwork and.. Oh my god, you're totally the best boyfriend ever, San!" She squealed before coming to a stop. Santiago stopped walking too and looked at Brittany, "What is it?"

Brittany stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his jawline. "Somebody deservers a special reward.." She whispered in his ear. Santiago's eyes widened and he gulped. "Tonight, you can do with me whatever the hell you want…" Brittany kissed his cheek and winked at him. "Let's go, babe!"

Santiago cleared his throat and tried to think of anything unappealing, thinking this might become a long, long night…

_In the club..._

Brittany closed her eyes as she moved her body against Santiago's. She could feel his arm around her middle, his hand dangerously high on her thigh. She knew they were seconds away from dryhumping on the dance floor and with everybody around her and the studio close to opening, Brittany didn't want to take any risks. So she leaned her head back, resting it on Santiago's shoulder and kissed his jawline. "I'm thirsty, babe, get me a drink?" She asked him as she looked all kinds of innocent.

Santiago squinted and then smiled, "Sure, beautiful, what do you want? Another Long Island Iced Tea?" Brittany nodded and pressed a kiss on his lips, "Thank you, baby!" Santiago chuckled and made his way over to the bar. This was definitely Brittany's last drink, since she was already tipsy. He ordered himself another bear and sat down at a stool, looking around. Brittany kept dancing and she looked amazing, as always. Since she went on the tour, she became an even better dancer, making Santiago more proud.

He got his drinks and thanked the bartender, when Brittany came up to him. "Gotta use the restroom, be back in a sec!" He nodded and took a sip of his bear. Santiago smiled, he was getting tipsy himself and liked the little buzz. _Life is good.._ He thought to himself and took another swig.

"Hey, you alone here?"

Santiago looked up and behind him, when a girl stood in front of him. "Me? Oh no, I'm here with my girlfriend." He explained and pointed with his thumb to the restrooms. "She'll be back in sec." He smiled and turned away from the girl. "Really? She left you here all alone?" She tried again. Santiago rolled his eyes, "Yeah what else is she supposed to do? Pee in her pants?" He frowned. The girl giggled, like Santiago made the best fucking joke ever, making him frown even more.

The girl slipped of her stool and took a step closer to Santiago, who leaned away from the girl. "You're funny ánd goodlooking, what a match.." She giggled again, making Santiago wonder how much she drank.

"He's great in the sack too."

Santiago looked up in surprise, "Britt! I was just telling this.. Girl. Where you were. Here's your drink!"

Brittany nodded, but kept glancing at the girl. She turned Santiago on his stool and went to stand between his legs. She run her hands through his hair and pulled his face close, slamming her mouth against his. Santiago's eyes widened as he felt her tongue against his lips, but eagerly opened his mouth a bit, allowing Brittany's tongue to stroke his. It took him one second, to close his eyes and he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

Brittany ended the kiss, gasping for air as she turned to see if the girl was still there. Her jaw dropped when she was indeed faced with the little brunette. Brittany raised her eyebrow when the girl pushed a coaster in front of her, with a number written on it. She licked her lips and winked, "You guys are both very good looking. Think about it." With that, she took her drink and walked away, leaving a stunned Brittany.

Santiago was too occupied to notice, his mind already at home in the bedroom… When Brittany didn't respond to touches though, he looked up. "What is it?" Brittany looked at him and held up the number. "Apparently, we both look hot." She deadpanned. Santiago's eyes widened and he smirked. "Well…"

Brittany gasped, "I don't think so, pall. I don't share, remember?" With that she pressed her lips back against his, letting him deepen the kiss with a little moan. When she felt his hands roam the back of her legs, she stopped him. "Okay, time to go home…" She panted.

* * *

**AN: Yes! I am the moodkiller of the year! I loooove stopping when things get too heated, muha. So, smutfest in the next chapter! And noooo, no preggo Britt. Not yet, anyways ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**CH11.**

* * *

"Baby.. We've got an audience…"

Brittany ignored him and continued to kiss Santiago's neck. She had her leg placed over Santiago's, so her dress was riding up dangerously high… Santiago growled, noticing the cabdriver checking Brittany out and he pushed her into her seat with a little force. He leaned over and kissed her neck, "I promise you, I will fuck you so hard, you'll be walking funny tomorrow, but you have to be patient.." He whispered in her ear. Brittany felt her thong stick between her legs and bit her lips to suppress a moan.

Santiago threw money at the leering cabdriver and took Brittany's hand in his, pulling her out of the car. He wanted to get her away from the perv and pulled her quickly to the entrance of their building. Brittany giggled and let Santiago lead her to the elevators. She licked her lips and pushed him against the wall, "So.. I'm all yours for the night.. What did you want to do with me?" Her eyes were full of lust. Santiago smirked and looked around if anybody noticed them. He placed his hands on the back of her legs and pulled her dress up a bit.

Brittany's gasped when cold air hit her ass and she pressed her body closer against Santiago.

"I'm going to fuck you in any way I can think of.." He whispered in her ear, before placing open mouth kisses in her neck. Brittany moaned at the thought and felt her knees get weak. Santiago grinned and pulled her in the elevator as soon as the doors opened. He pressed her against the wall and pressed the button. Santiago pressed his leg between Brittany's and pushed his thigh up, grinding it against Brittany's damp crotch.

Brittany let out a moan and rolled her hips against his legs, already panting a little. "Sann.." she let out. Santiago smirked and bit down on her neck, sucking on her pulse point. Brittany's moans went straight to his dick, which was already straining against his jeans. He continued to push his thigh against her throbbing pussy, until the elevator arrived at their floor. Brittany didn't waste a second as she pulled him with her. She bit her lip and watched Santiago fumble with the keys, trying to open the door. Brittany stood close behind him and let her hands slip under his shirt, caressing his back.

"Hurry up, baby.." She husked and moved her hands to the front, touching his abs and chest. Her fingers stroked his nipples, before slowing dragging her nails across his stomach. Santiago swallowed heavily and closed his eyes for a second. Brittany let one hand drop and pressed it against his crotch. "Hmm feels like somebody's ready for me.." Santiago moaned and quickly pushed the front door open to let them in.

Brittany licked her lips and started to tug on Santiago's jacket, while he kicked his shoes off. They started their kissing again; it was sloppy, all teeth and moans and they loved it. Santiago pushed Brittany towards their bedroom, his hands groping Brittany's ass under her dress. Brittany moaned and grabbed Santiago's hands as soon as they entered their bedroom. "Get on the bed, baby.."

Santiago grinned and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He pulled his socks off and moved to unbutton his jeans, but got pushed on the bed, before he could pull them down. Brittany went to put the light on her nightstand on and leaned over Santiago. She pressed a kiss on his lips and smirked, "I'm going to get changed, I'll be right back.." Santiago nodded eagerly and watched Brittany walk to the bathroom. He held back a moan, seeing her dress was still around her waist, offering him a view of her fine ass…

Brittany giggled and bend over to undo her heels, smirking when she heard Santiago moan. She quickly went in the bathroom and peeled her dress off. She checked herself in the mirror, deciding if she needed to fix her hair. Brittany let her hair down and run her hands through it before looking at her body. She was glad she still had her flat stomach, even after giving birth. Her ass was still firm and her breasts were a fuller after her pregnancy, but still perky. Brittany grinned, deciding she was ready to see Santiago. She had the lingerie on, she bought for the occasion and was sure Santiago would love it. It was a dark blue lacy set, a little bit see-through and easy to get out of…

Santiago had already discarded his jeans and was waiting in nothing but his boxers, lying on the bed. He couldn't help himself and placed his hand on his boxers and squeezed his dick. Santiago moaned a little and kept his eyes on the bathroom door, waiting for Brittany to come out. He got impatient soon and pulled his boxers down a bit and pulled his hardened member out and run his hand up and down.

When Brittany walked out, she gasped taking in the sight. Santiago was sprawled over the bed, his legs apart and his cock already hard in his hand. She moaned softly and quickly walked up to the bed. Santiago grinned at her reaction and held his hand around his shaft, waiting for Brittany's next move. She got on her knees on the bed, between his legs and stroked his thighs. "Don't stop baby, show me what you like.. "She whispered.

Santiago nodded quickly and cupped his balls with one hand and pumped his dick with the other. "You like what you see, baby?" He husked and let his eyes run up and down Brittany's body. She nodded and leaned back a bit, showing herself more to him. She placed her hand on her bra-clad breasts and stroked her nipple through the fabric, before dropping her hand down her stomach, into her thong. Santiago gulped when he saw her hand work inside the lacy piece of fabric and pumped his cock faster.

Brittany let out a moan when her fingers massaged her swollen nub, she was panting and kept her eyes on Santiago's large dick. "God, baby, I thought I could keep this up.. But.. Ugn.. I need you in me.." She whispered. Brittany smirked when she saw his dick twitch and pulled her hand out of her thong and brought it to her mouth. She slowly licked her fingers and watched Santiago's breathing picking up. "Don't you want to fuck me, Sanny?" Brittany sucked on her finger before biting her lip.

Santiago groaned and quickly nodded. Brittany saw his eyes darken and slowly went to remove her bra. "I'm all yours, baby, where do you want me?" Santiago closed his eyes for a moment, hoping he had enough stamina to last the night, knowing Brittany was in a submissive mood…

"Suck my dick first, baby.." He managed to get out.

Brittany nodded eagerly and placed her hands on his thighs and leaned forward. She wasted no time and wrapped her lips around the head, swirling her tongue around the top, tasting his pre-cum. Santiago moaned and wrapped his hand in Brittany's blonde hair, so he could decide the pace. Brittany moaned around his cock and looked up. She loved seeing Santiago enjoy.

Santiago groaned and pushed her head down even more, letting her take his cock in deeper. Brittany breathed through her nose and relaxed her throat, trying to take him in as much as possible. Santiago moaned her name and let go of her hair, "Ride me, Britt, I need to see your body.." He panted. Brittany grinned and let go of his dick with a pop. She licked her lips and got up from the bed, to remove her soaked panties.

She quickly got back on the bed and straddled Santiago's lap. Brittany moved closer, rubbing her pussy against his cock. "San.." She whispered. Santiago was too busy watching her pink, wet pussy, rubbing against his darker cock to respond.

But when Brittany stopped moving and sat back on his thighs, he looked up, slightly annoyed.

"What?"

Brittany giggled and dragged her nails across his abs, scratching his skin.

"You do know.. You're mine, right?"

Santiago nodded, his eyes falling back to her dripping core, "Yeah off course babe, now please.."

Brittany interrupted him.

"No, San. I need you to know, to realize.. That you're _all_ mine."

She wrapped her hand around his dick and squeezed him almost painfully, making Santiago squeak.

"Careful there, baby.." He managed to get out.

Brittany bit her lip and shook her head, "Tell me, you understand me, honey.. That you belong to me and only me."

Santiago gulped and nodded fiercely, "Yes! God, yes, all yours!"

Brittany grinned and slowly pumped his cock. "I own you.. Your body.." She gave his dick another squeeze. "Your heart.. Your mind.. Your future.." Slowly she moved her body and lined his cock up with her heated core . She slipped the head between her wet fold and moved her body down, slowly allowing his cock to fill her up. Santiago's eyes were still wide in shock and arousal as he moaned loudly. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her down against his hips.

Brittany moaned in surprise when she felt his dick balls deep inside of her and she fell forward, leaning with her hands on his chest. Her long blonde hair tickled his shoulders and he smirked as he lifted her a bit and bucked his hips up, hitting her g-spot with his cock. Brittany yelped and moaned his name. She looked at him with her big blue eyes, her lips parted and her hair already tousled.

"Just remember, _sweetheart_, I.. Own you."

Santiago growled and bucked his hips up again, thrusting his cock deep inside her wet pussy, earning another loud moan from the blonde.

"I own your body, your pussy is mine.." He groaned and suddenly got up, taking Brittany in his arms, pushing her back. Brittany let out a shriek and wrapped her arms around Santiago shoulder, letting him place her on her back. Santiago sat up on his knees, wrapping her long legs around his middle. He placed his hand on her stomach, keeping her back to the bed, as he slowly moved his hips, pushing his cock in with long, deep thrusts.

Brittany moaned, "God, yes.. San, I'm yours, do with me whatever you want.." She panted. She watched him, his body covered with a layer of sweat, his muscles tense and his face… Brittany watched his face, his jaw clenched in focus, his eyes darkened with lust and need. His face was contorted in pleasure as he moved his hips faster, his thrusts becoming rougher…

Santiago kept his eyes on Brittany's body, taking in her milky skin, her tones stomach. Her breasts bouncing with his every thrust. He moved his hand lower, his thumb moving through the small patch of hair, before flicking her clit. Brittany moaned, making Santiago look up. She had her eyes close, her lips parted. Her cheeks were pink and her blonde hair lay tousled around her head like a halo. Santiago placed his free hand next to her head and leveled his hips, pushing his cock in with fast, short thrusts.

Brittany whimpered when she felt Santiago's dick hit her g-spot over and over, his thumb rubbing her throbbing clit became almost too much and she could feel her orgasm building up. Santiago could feel her walls clench around his dick and knew she was close. He leaned down and kissed her jawline, before pressing his mouth in her neck, nipping at her skin. He could feel his own orgasm coming, but pushed it away, needing Brittany to come first. He sucked on her pulse point, knowing it would leave a mark and kissed his way down.

Brittany moaned his name, she felt her hips bucking up and crossed her ankles behind his back, holding him close. With his short, rough thrusts, he was lifting her higher and higher, hitting her in all the right places. "San.. I'm close.. So close.." She whimpered. Santiago only nodded and kissed her breasts, before sucking on her nipples. Brittany's eyes widened in surprise and she run her hand through his hair, holding his head against her chest.

Santiago rubbed her clit harder, pushed his dick in deeper and bit down on her nipple, making Brittany's eyes roll to the back. "YESSS… San… Oh baby.. Yes…"

His tongue on her nipples, his dick thrust deep inside her wet core… It became too much and it pushed Brittany over the edge. Waves of pleasure took over her body and she chanted Santiago's name.

Feeling smug, Santiago leaned on his both hands, hovering over the breathless blonde. He kissed her neck and bit down again, making sure she was marked all over. "Did you enjoy that, baby?" He husked. Brittany nodded, still panting.

"Good.." Santiago continued as he slowed his movements down. "Now it's my turn.." He pulled his still rockhard cock out and leaned back on his knees. "Get on your hands and knees."

Brittany's eyes shut open. She was spend from her coming hard, but got turned on again, hearing Santiago giving her the order. She swallowed and got up. Before she turned around though, she got face to face with Santiago and pressed her lips against his, immediately pushing her tongue inside Santiago's mouth. He moaned in surprise and wrapped his hand in her hair, holding her close. Their tongues battled for dominance, before Brittany pulled back, gasping.

She licked her lips and quickly turned around, getting on her hands and knees.

"Fuck me, San.. Fuck me good.." She whispered.

Santiago grabbed her hips and lined his dick up, without a notice, he pushed his dick in, balls deep, moaning out loudly. He immediately started his thrusting, feeling Brittany's walls clench around his cock. Santiago let out a growl as his hips moved on their own. His thrusts were getting rougher and Brittany knew he was chasing his own orgasm. She loved their lovemaking, but this primal, almost animalistic _fucking_, turned her on more than anything.

She threw her head back, moaned his name when she felt her walls being stretched by his hard dick. She loved the sounds of their bodies slapping together, his moans and grunts, as he pushed his cock in rougher and harder. Santiago kept his hands on her ass, kneading her flesh.

"Let go, San.. Fill me up, Fuck me good.." She moaned, knowing it would push him over the edge. "I'm yourss.. My body is yours.. Use it…" She whispered the final words.

Santiago let out a growl and run one hand up her back, wrapping it in her hair. He pulled her head back, "Get up.."

Brittany immediately obeyed and leaned her back against his chest. Santiago let go of her hair and wrapped his arm around her body. He placed open mouthed kisses on her shoulders and neck, nipping at her skin. Brittany moaned, knowing his marks were going to be visible for a few days. She placed her smaller hand on his and wrapped around her breast, letting him knead it. His kneading was almost too rough, but Brittany loved it anyway.

Santiago kept thrusting, his body shaking, his muscles straining.. Brittany could feel his hips buck against her, his cock twitching inside her. His breathing in her neck became irregular, "I'm going to come.." He moaned. Brittany nodded and pushed her ass back more. "Please, come for me.." She squeezed his dick with her muscles, milking him. She moved her body against his, with his, taking him deeper. "Come for me, Santiago.."

With a loud grunt, Santiago fell over the edge, shooting his load deep inside Brittany's waiting pussy. He kept moving his hips, breathless, his body sweaty and trembling. Brittany moaned when she felt the warmth inside her wet core and she closed her eyes, leaning more against his body, heavily panting. Santiago moaned her name, his legs giving out as he fell forward, pinning Brittany against the bed.

They stayed like that for a couple of moments, before Santiago reluctantly pulled out and rolled on his back next to her. Brittany was trying to even her breathing, her eyes closed and a content smile on her face. Santiago gently nudged Brittany and smiled at her, "Get under the covers.." He mumbled and moved up to the bed. Brittany nodded lazily and winced when she felt the wetness between her legs when she got up. Santiago noticed and smirked, "We'll shower tomorrow.." He simply said and smiled. Brittany nodded and crawled against his warm body. She had her leg between his, while she rested her upper body against his chest.

Santiago wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her head in the crook of his neck. His breathing finally more even. Brittany held her arm around his waist and yawned. The couple didn't say a word, but fell asleep contently, wrapped in each other's arms…

* * *

**AN: Oh yeah! All smutttt… Next chapter will hold a little bit more story, hehe.. **


	13. Chapter 13

**CH12.**

* * *

Brittany woke up feeling very hot. Like, literally, hot. She opened her eyes and tried to turn around when she realized Santiago was lying on top of her. He held his arm around her body, his chest pressed against her back and his… _Ooh.._ Brittany bit her lip when she realized what she felt against her ass and she suppressed a giggle.

She closed her eyes again and snuggled closer against Santiago, letting her mind wonder back to the last night. They claimed each other and she loved it. With a little effort, she pushed herself up and looked down at her chest. Just as she predicted, Brittany was covered with hickies and love bites. Brittany gasped softly, _He really did mark me…_

Santiago let out a little groan and wrapped his arm tighter around Brittany, his hand cupping one of her breasts. Brittany moaned softly and wondered if Santiago was waking up. She held her breath and waited for Santiago's breathing to change, but to her surprise, it stayed even. His hand did started to massage her breasts though…

Brittany pushed her hips back more, grinding on Santiago's morningwood. She moaned again and enjoyed the warm feeling of his body against hers, his hand on her.. She was surrounded by Santiago and it turned her on more than she expected. Brittany bit her lip and dropped her hand between her legs. Surprisingly she wasn't very sore and she slowly rubbed her clit, pushing her ass out more.

Santiago moaned in her neck and pushed his hips forward. His dick was getting harder and rubbed it against Brittany's entrance. "Hmm.. Britt.." He mumbled. Brittany smirked, "Finally waking up, baby?" She whispered. Santiago opened his eyes, "God.. This.. Isn't a dream.." Brittany giggled, "Nope.. But I don't mind?" She looked over her shoulder and continued to grind her ass against Santiago's crotch. He moaned her name and pressed his mouth in her neck, kissing her skin. His hand was still working her breasts, his fingers rubbing her erect nipples, while he lined his dick up with her heated core.

"Can I?.." He whispered. Brittany moaned, "God yes, always.." She whispered back and turned her head more to capture his lips with hers. Santiago let his dick slip between her wet folds and parted his lips a bit, allowing her tongue to glide around his. Brittany moaned in his mouth and lifted her arm to hold his head close. Santiago pulled her leg up and pushed his dick in further, earning a deep moan from the blonde.

Brittany pushed her hips against Santiago, "So full.. So deep.. " She whispered. Santiago let out a groan and pushed the covers away, so he could see more of Brittany's body. He let his hand run up and down her leg and hip, his fingers caressing her skin. "You're so beautiful, Britt.." He whispered. Brittany closed her eyes and leaned more against Santiago chest.

Their moves were slow, almost lazy. Brittany moved her hips along with Santiago's, enjoying their lovemaking. Santiago kept stroking every part of her body he could touch. "I love you.. I love your body.." Brittany blushed hearing his words whispered to her. "I love you too.." She panted and moaned his name.

Brittany grabbed a free pillow and pushed it down, before slowly rolling on her stomach, keeping the pillow under her hips. Santiago licked his lip, knowing what she wanted. He quickly leaned over her body, pressing his chest against her back. Brittany spread her legs a bit, giving Santiago room to slide his dick in from behind, moaning when he felt her pussy instantly clench around him. He leaned on his lower arms on both sides of her head and kissed her shoulder, before he started to thrust his dick in with slow moves.

Brittany whimpered and grabbed Santiago hand, "You feel so good inside me, baby.."

Santiago let out a grunt and rolled his hips against Brittany, knowing he would hit her sweet spot with this angle. There was barely any space between their bodies, Brittany was surrounded by Santiago again and loved every second of it. "Santiago… Don't stop.." She whispered.

Brittany squeezed his hand and turned her head, "Kiss me, please.." She whimpered. Santiago leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you, god, I fucking love you.." Brittany moaned against his lips and giggled, "You mean you love fucking me?" Santiago panted and grinned, "Both…" He moved his hips faster, thrusting his cock deeper and harder in, making sure he kept touching Brittany's sweet spot.

Santiago bit down on her lower lip, before sucking on it gently . "I'm not going to last long.." He panted.

Brittany moaned and pushed her ass up a bit, meeting his deep thrusts. "Let go, baby.. I want you to come, I'm close too.." she managed to get out and moaned again when she felt his body tremble against hers. Brittany could feel his cock twitch inside her and she could only hope he would last a few seconds longer… She squeezed his hand harder and her body started to shake. Santiago held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold on a little while longer. His thrusts became sloppy, messy and he moaned her name loudly when he pushed his dick in rougher than before.

Brittany yelled his name and pushed her ass up more, meeting his hard thrusts and moaned deeply when she felt Santiago shoot his load deep inside her clenching pussy. "Oh god.. San.. It feels soo.." Before she could finish her sentence, her own orgasm flood through her body and she was shaking under Santiago's body. Santiago kept bucking his hips against her, before dropping his body on Brittany, feeling spend.

"Babe.. I need.. a little room to breathe… "

Santiago quickly got up, both of them wincing when he pulled out and rolled on his back, still panting. Brittany didn't move, but she did turn her head to look at Santiago. She wore a goofy smile on her face, making Santiago chuckle.

"Good morning, baby.."

* * *

Santiago squeezed Brittany's hand and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

Brittany beamed, "I love you too, baby!" She kissed his cheek and smiled widely. Quinn rolled her eyes, "Well, I wonder what you kids did last night.." Rachel walked in with Isabell, "What did they do?"

Brittany blushed, "We eh.. Went out!"

"Mommy!" Isabell shrieked and jumped in her arms. "I missed you lots! You too daddy!" She crawled from her mother's lap, in her father's and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, squeezing him. Santiago laughed, "I missed you too, my Billy.."

Quinn chuckled, "Uhhu, I'm sure you missed her.." Rachel swatted her arm, "Be nice, Quinnie!"

"We went to the theehtre, daddy! And we went to MacDoooooonalds! And I got to make my own beah, daddy! MY OWN BEAH!"

Santiago winced at the volume of his daughter's voice. "That's eh.. great, baby.."

"Where is your bear, sweets? Show it to mommy!"

Isabell cheered loudly and jumped of Santiago's lap, to run to the guestroom aka Isabell's room.

The grownups watcher leave, all laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Thank you guys for having her." Brittany started. "I hope she wasn't too much to handle?"

Quinn scoffed, "Please, girl. When she's with her aunties, Isabell is the sweetest kid in the world!"

Rachel laughed, "Yeah because you keep bribing her…"

They chuckled and Brittany braced herself when Isabell came running back in and, like expected, jumped on Brittany's lap, pushing the Build-a-Bear in her face. "You like him, momma? He's so fluffy!" Brittany laughed and took the bear in her hands. "It's amazing, sweets!"

Isabell beamed proudly, "Sho to daddy!" Brittany handed Santiago the bear, who took a close look to it. "You made this, Bill?" Isabell nodded, "You don't like him, daddy? His name is Billy!" Santiago smiled, "He's amazing, sweets. But does that mean your Simba is being replaced?"

Isabell scowled, "No daddy! Nevah.." She pouted and pulled her stuffed lion from behind a cushion. "It was just lying hewe, daddy.." Brittany smiled lovingly and pulled her pouting daughter in her arms. "Daddy didn't say you had to replace him.. You can keep them both." Isabell nodded, "But Simba is my favorite, mommy.."

Rachel frowned, "Yeah why is that? The little lion is oooold… This cool new bear wears sunglasses!" Quinn nudged her shoulder and quickly shook her head. Rachel looked around confused, "What? What's so special about the lion?"

Isabell hugged her stuffed lion close to her body. Sure, the toy had lost a little hair and his eye was hanging loose –again. He was a little dirty and ragged, but he was her little lion. "My daddy gave it to us.." She whispered. "And he's full of love, so when mommy and daddy awe not wif me.. Simba gives me love.."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Wait.. Is that the.."

Santiago smiled, "Yeah Berry, it's the same." Brittany grinned and pressed a kiss on Santiago's cheek.

"When I went away on tour, Isabell slept a lot in our bed with San and one night, she decided Simba belonged to her. We told her from the beginning where it came from and we told her we hugged the toy for years, so it was filled with years of love and kisses."

Isabell nodded, "Foh me. When I'm alone." She kissed the stuffed Lion and looked up to her parents, smiling widely.

Quinn swallowed heavily and grabbed Rachel's hand, squeezing it gently. Rachel looked at her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "We'll get there.." She whispered quickly and smiled. Both girls loved Santiago and Brittany and loved them being a family with their little girl. But seeing them sitting together, made both of them yearn for a family of their own. Quinn sighed, she knew they were too young for a family right now. But Isabell was such a sweet kid and Santiago and Britt never looked more happy than they do now. She couldn't wait to finish her studies and start family with Rachel.

Brittany looked away from Santiago and noticed her friends holding hands. She smiled reassuringly, "You know, you can borrow her every weekend, right?" She grinned, making them all laugh again. Isabell looked around and laughed along, not knowing what the hell everybody was laughing about, but loving the harmony.

"Well, Bills, you ready to go home or should we leave you here?" Santiago grinned after a while.

Isabell's eyes widened, "No leaving me!" She shrieked. Santiago laughed and pulled her in his arms. "I wouldn't dare!" He peppered her face with kisses, loving her shrieks and laughs. Brittany watched them, holding up Isabell's jacket. "Go to your momma and get ready." Santiago smiled and turned to Quinn and Rachel, "Really, thanks you guys." Quinn smirked, "Yeah yeah, loverboy.."

Rachel laughed and closed the distance between her and Santiago and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Sure thing, San, no problem. And just ignore Quinn, she hasn't gotten any lately." She smirked and walked over to Brittany and Isabell, to say goodbye.

Santiago raised his eyebrow and looked at Quinn. "Hmhm, so all your little jokes.. Seem a little green now." Quinn punched his arm, "Shut up, jerk."

"HEY! No hitting my daddy!"

Isabell jumped between her father and aunt and scowled at Quinn. "No violins!"

Brittany brought her hand up to her face for a facepalm… "Honey, it's violence.. No violence…"

The grownups laughed again, but Isabell kept her arm protectively around Santiago's leg. "Yeah that's I saids." Santiago lifted Isabell in his arm and kissed her nose. "Aunty Q was just kidding, sweetheart. Relax.." He looked at her and winked, making Isabell relax in his arms. "Say goodbye to your aunties, I do believe a little kitten is waiting for you at home.."

Isabell's eyes widened and she quickly waved at her aunts, "Bye Auntie Q! Bye Auntie Wachie!" She wiggled in her father's arms, "Let's go daddyyy!" She whined. Brittany laughed and grabbed their daughter's bag. "Thank again, guys." She hugged her friends, before the family left the apartment and made their way home.

* * *

"Suuuuunny?"

Isabell ran through the apartment looking for the cat, making Santiago chuckle. Brittany laughed and pointed at Isabell's bag. "I'm going to put her stuff away." Santiago nodded and grabbed Brittany's wrist when she turned away, pulling her close. He gently pulled her top down a bit, revealing her chest, full of marks. His fingers caressed the marks and he leaned forward to kiss her neck. "I love you, my princess. And I _loved_ this weekend.." Brittany blushed and swallowed heavily. "I love you too.." She whispered and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Santiago let go of her hand and grinned, "Billy! Try not to smother your cat, okay honey?" He winked at Brittany and followed the sound of his daughter, afraid he might have to peel a crushed cat from her chest…

* * *

**AN: Just a shorty! Next up will be their birthdays, so the family make an appearance. And I've already thought of something for Santiago to show his green side… Lemme know what you guys think! I love the reviews, thank you all so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CH13.**

* * *

"San! What do you think?"

Brittany bounced up and down in excitement, looking around with a big smile. Today was the opening of the dance studio and it was a huge succes. Brittany had asked several dance teachers to do demo's and there was a bouncing castle for the little children.

"Where's Isabell?"

Santiago laughed, "What do you think?" He pointed to the bouncing castle and Brittany laughed with him, seeing her little girl jump up and down, squealing in joy.

She turned to Santiago and wrapped her arms around his middle, looking up, she asked again, "What do you think, babe?"

Santiago smiled down proudly, "It looks amazing, Britt. And I've seen the registration forms piling up! You, my love, are the new town-hero." He kissed the tip of her nose and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're amazing, Britt, I'm so proud."

Brittany beamed and quickly pressed a kiss on his chin, "I love you, I couldn't have done it without you, San.." Santiago smiled, "I love you too, princess." He checked his watch and pressed a kiss on Brittany's head. "I take it you're almost done here?" Brittany looked around and nodded, almost all the parents left already. "Yeah, all I need to do is paperwork and clean this room up. So.. you're gonna help me, right?"

She smiled innocently and pressed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "I could sure use a little help from a strong, big guy.." She grinned and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'll make sure to reward you?"

Santiago smirked, "Oh yeah?"

Brittany bit her lip and nodded, "Totally.. So.."

Santiago rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll start cleaning her, you finish up the paperwork. I'll keep Isabell here with me." Brittany clapped her hands and showed Santiago the broom and cleaning supplies. "You're the best, Sanny!" She grinned and kissed his lips briefly, before skipping off to the office. Santiago sighed and shook his head, but couldn't stop the grin forming on his face. He quickly got to work, while keeping an eye on Isabell.

It didn't take him very long actually and after throwing out the trash, he went to check on Isabell in the bouncing castle. "Billy?" Santiago stuck his head through the opening and smiled, noticing his daughter sound asleep. It had been a hectic day, she spend most of the afternoon dancing with her mother and jumping in the bouncing castle, without taking her nap, so it didn't really surprise Santiago to find her passed out like that. He shook his head and decided to retrieve Brittany.

Santiago whistled making his way over to the little office and frowned when he heard Brittany laugh loudly, joined by someone else's laughter. He slowed his steps down, _I thought everybody already left.. _"Britt?" He rounded the corner and knocked on the door.

"San!" Brittany smiled and stood up from behind her desk, "This is Taylor Salling, he just enrolled his daughter for ballet lessons."

Santiago looked at the guy sitting on the seat opposite Brittany's desk and suppressed a frown. The guy looked like he was in his thirties and to Santiago's annoyance, he kept his eyes on Brittany, not even acknowledging Santiago's presence.

Santiago cleared his throat, making the guy finally look up.

"Hi there, I'm Santiago, Brittany's boyfriend." He forced a smile and stuck his hand out.

Taylor Salling stood up and faked a smile, as he shook Santiago's hand. "You've got yourself a very special girl here, Santiago."

Santiago gave his hand a firm squeeze, before letting go and nodded. He couldn't fight the grin on his face, "Two, actually!"

Mr. Salling looked confused and Brittany quickly picked up a picture frame from her desk and went to stand next to Santiago. She held up the picture to Mr. Salling, handing him a photo of Santiago, Brittany and Isabell on Isabell's third birthday. The picture showed a proud smiling Santiago, with Isabell on one arm and his other around Brittany's shoulders. Isabell looked like she was having the time of her life, while Brittany had her eyes closed, her both arms wrapped around Santiago. She wore a beautiful smile and never looked more happy.

"That's my family." Santiago stated, his voice friendly but firm. "My favorite girls." He immediately wrapped his arm around Brittany's shoulder and pulled her closer. Brittany let out a giggle and looked at Mr. Salling. "It's true. We are!" She looked up at Santiago, "Where is your other lovely lady, by the way?"

"She's asleep in the bouncing castle." He didn't look away from Mr. Salling, who frowned, looking at the picture of the happy family. "So, _Tyler_, how old is your little girl?" Brittany looked up in surprise and rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go get Isabell, _behave.._" She whispered the last part and quickly went to get her daughter.

"Well?" Santiago repeated, "Our Isabell just turned three, that's where this lovely picture was taken."

Without notice, he grabbed the picture frame from the guy's hands and placed it carefully back on Brittany's desk, next to the pictures of them together at graduation and a photo of the couple also taken on Isabell's birthday. Santiago smiled at the pictures and looked up when Mr. Salling finally answered, "She's almost seven."

Santiago smiled, "Ah good age. I remember Brittany starting ballet at age seven. Of course she was taking other classes before that." He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed the way Mr. Salling's shoulder slumped. "That's nice." The guy mumbled.

Santiago nodded, "Yeah, it's no surprise she's a teacher now herself. She's amazing."

Mr. Salling nodded, "Yeah I saw her dancing earlier today. She looked .. Good."

Santiago squinted his eyes, "She does. So, what did Mrs. Salling think about this dance school?"

"My ex-wife doesn't really care for dancing."

Santiago crossed his arms before his chest, "I see. That's a shame."

Both men fell silent for a moment, before Santiago decided it was enough.

"Well, I take it Britt took all your information?"

Mr. Salling nodded, "Yes, she got my work- and cell number and.."

"Well, my guess is, she only needs your daughter's name for now, don't you think?"

Santiago glared at the guy before him, just _knowing_, he was into Brittany.

"I highly doubt she will be using your number, buddy."

The guy scoffed, "Buddy? Kid, maybe you should show a little bit respect."

Santiago clenched his jaw, but tried to remain calm. He forced out a smile and took a step closer, "You can go now."

He stood tall and eyed the smaller guy before him. Santiago smirked inwardly, noticing he was not only taller, but seemed a lot broader. Santiago took another step closer, forcing the guy to take a step back.

"Daddy! Momma sayses we can eat grilled cheeses today!"

Brittany rounded the corner with Isabell in her arms. The little girl looked tired, but happy, with her arms around her mother's neck. "Yeah babe, I hope you don't mind?" Brittany looked at him, but frowned when she noticed Santiago's tensed posture. "What.. Is going on here?" She looked from her boyfriend to Mr. Salling, "Any problems? Do you need anything else?"

Santiago smirked, "No honey, Mr. Salling here was just leaving!" He wrapped his arm around Brittany and kissed her head, before kissing Isabell's forehead. "And I'm going to take my girls home!" He looked over Brittany's head and smirked at the guy.

Mr. Salling clenched his jaw, hating the smug little punk. _How old was this kid? Acting all high and mighty… I thought this lady was 25 and here she is with a kid? What a waste.. _

"Yes, I have to go. I'll see you when I bring Olivia to class, right?" He smiled sweetly at Brittany. His smile faltered quickly though, when Santiago opened his mouth.

"Ah.. That's too bad.. Britt here doesn't teach Ballet! We've hired a very, very skilled teacher for that class. Adam's _really_ the best, isn't he, babe?"

Mr. Salling scowled at Santiago, "What?"

Brittany raised her eyebrow, beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Yeah, I already told you that, sir. I only teach a few classes a week and ballet isn't one of them.." She lifted Isabell a bit higher, "With this little munchkin here, I want to spend as much time at home as possible." Brittany smiled at her daughter, who had her head rested in her neck.

"So.. What? You only run this place or something?"

Brittany frowned, hearing the annoyed tone in the guy's voice. Santiago also picked up and he felt anger flame through his body.

"Yeah, she owns this fu.. Flipping place."

Brittany looked up, "_We _do, actually. _We_ own this place." She smiled at Santiago, not wanting to look back at the guy in front of her. He seemed nice at first, talking about his daughter, but now she was just feeling uncomfortable. She turned her head a bit and looked Santiago, "Can we go?.." She whispered.

Santiago nodded, but kept his eyes on the guy in front of him.

"We would like to thank you for your interest, but I hate to inform you.. All ballet classes are booked full. Sorry for the trouble."

Mr. Salling looked furious and opened his mouth to speak, but Santiago cut him off.

"Thankfully, we've got your work- ánd cell number, so I'll make sure to contact you, when a spot opens up."

Santiago sent him a glare and slowly moved in front of Brittany and Isabell.

"And now I would like to ask you to leave."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and kept staring at the guy.

Mr. Salling tried to look at Brittany, but Santiago kept blocking the view, taking another step closer, forcing the guy to step back, out of the office. Mr. Salling huffed and for a moment, it seemed like he wanted to object, before walking towards the exit. Santiago didn't think twice and followed the guy, until he really was out the door. He quickly closed and locked the door behind him. Santiago took a deep breath and frowned, _Who the hell was that guy?!_

Santiago walked back to the office, trying to shake the weird feeling off.

"San? Are you alright? I'm sorry, the man seemed really nice at first.." Brittany bit her lip and looked worried. Santiago shrugged, "It's okay, he was just a creep.." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to carry Billy or should I grab the bags?"

Brittany handed him Isabell, "You take her, she's almost asleep and she becomes dead weight which I can't carry.. Thankfully my big, strong boyfriend is here." She grinned and picked the bags up. She wrapped her arm around Santiago's waist as the family left the studio.

* * *

"San?"

Santiago looked up and quickly pulled his reading glasses of his face. "Yeah babe?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Honey, I know you wear glasses from time to time, please don't hide them."

Santiago blushed, "I just don't like looking like a nerd.." He mumbled.

Brittany giggled, "I like you looking like a nerd, you look hot wearing your glasses." She went to stand behind him and wrapped her around his shoulders. Santiago leaned back and looked up, "That's nice to hear." He grinned. Brittany kissed his temple and looked up in his books. "You almost finished here?"

As soon as they got home, Brittany fixed something to eat for Isabell, while Santiago got back to finishing his schoolwork. When Brittany gave Isabell a bath and put her to bed, she walked back to Santiago, who was still sitting at the dinner table.

"Yeah, actually.. When I finish this page, it's all done." Santiago's smile was wide, he was finally done with school… "What did you want to talk about, princess?" He pushed his chair back a little and turned, to look at his girlfriend.

Brittany smiled and sat down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and run her fingers through his hair. "I meant what I said earlier.." When Santiago looked at her confused, she continued. "I was glad my big, strong boyfriend was with me, today. I really didn't like that creepy guy.." She frowned a little.

Santiago slowly nodded, "Well, to tell you the truth, I was glad to be there too. At first I was just jealous, I knew for a face this guy was into you. But then he got all kinds of different creepy!"

Brittany laughed a little at his frustration and kissed his forehead. "I know what you mean.. That's why I'm glad you were there." She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "I felt protected.. Safe." Brittany smiled at Santiago, before kissing gently on the lips. "So.. Thank you.." She whispered.

Santiago cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. "Never thank me, for protecting my family, Britt." He rested his forehead against Brittany's and ran his fingers through her hair. Brittany smiled and kissed his lips again, before sucking softly on his lower lip. Santiago moved his hands down her shoulders, to her back, keeping her close to him. He opened his mouth a little and leaned in more. Brittany slipped her tongue between his lips and pressed herself closer to his body.

After a few moments, Brittany ended the kiss, before things could get too heated. She already felt Santiago's hand roam her backside, slowly inching closer to her ass…

"Baby.." She whispered.

Santiago kissed her neck softly, humming in response.

Brittany giggled, "San.. Babe, we still have to eat.."

Santiago looked up with a smirk, "I know what I want to eat?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and grinned, "Yeah well, you can do that later…" She pushed herself off and stood up, "Grilled cheese and soup or do you want to order something?" Santiago smiled, "Grilled cheese is fine, princess."

Brittany pressed a kiss on his forehead, "You finish up here and I'll make us some dinner. Do you want to watch a movie while we eat?"

Santiago nodded, "Thank you, baby." He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her closer, leaning with his head against her belly. Brittany looked down with a loving smile and ran her hands through his thick, dark hair. "Never thank me for taking care of my family, San.." She whispered.

* * *

"Babyyy.."

Brittany laughed silently, hearing Santiago whine.

"Come to bed!"

She raised an eyebrow, _getting demanding, huh?_ Brittany smirked and took her time in the bathroom. She already had a nice, long shower, to ease her muscles and.. Well, to shave her legs. Now she was putting on her bodylotion, which happened to be Santiago's favorite. According to him, she smelled as good as she looked, using the almond milk lotion.

"Britt?.."

Brittany laughed out loud at the now concerned tone.

"Baby, I'm coming, relax!"

"Wanky.."

Brittany laughed again and shook her head. With her robe hanging loose, she turned the bathroom light off and walked into the bedroom. Santiago was lying on his stomach, watching the news, when he noticed Brittany.

"Ah San, you know I don't like it when you lay with your feet near the pillows!"

He immediately pushed himself up and looked at her with an apologetic pout. He sat in the middle of their bed, only wearing his boxers, which turned out to be a great distraction for Brittany… She let her eyes wander across his body, taking in his broad shoulders and toned chest, down to his abs and the sexy v-line down his tight, black boxers.

Brittany swallowed heavily and licked her lips, before biting it.

Santiago smirked when he saw her wandering eyes and he immediately turned the television off. He threw the remote-control at the bed and walked on his knees to the edge of the bed. Santiago reached out his hand and smiled at his girlfriend. Brittany shook her head smiling and closed the distance between them.

Santiago placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. He gently kissed her cheek and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth, while slowly tugging on her robe. "Hmm baby, you smell as good as you look.."

Brittany giggled, "I knew you would say that.."

Santiago looked at her with a smirk as he pulled the robe open. When he looked down, his breath got cut in his throat. "Britt.. You take my breath away.." He leaned in and kissed her collarbone. "Every.." He kissed the skin just above her breasts. "Single.." He looked up when he placed his mouth on her nipple.. "Time.."

Brittany bit her lip and felt her breathing pick up. She placed her hand on his head and run her fingers through his hair. She kept her eyes on Santiago's, when he took her nipple in his mouth and let his tongue glide around the erect nub. Brittany let out a quiet moan and kept his head close to her breasts.

Santiago slowly pushed the robe of her shoulders and placed his hands on her hips, stroking the skin. His hands wandered across her back, slowly dropping to her ass. Santiago sucked gently on her nipple, before moving to the other. Brittany let out another moan and closed her eyes. She let her head fall back and enjoyed Santiago mouth on her breasts and his kneading hands on her ass.

Brittany felt Santiago's hands direct her to the bed. He pulled his head back and smiled at her. It was one of Brittany's favorite smiles, reserved for only her. It was a crooked smile, full of love and adoration. But, Santiago being Santiago.. Also full of mischief.

She quickly went to lay on the bed, laying her long hair on the pillows. Brittany immediately held out her arms, "Come here, baby.." She whispered. Santiago eagerly crawled over to his girlfriend, hovering over her body. He leaned down to capture her lips with his and dropped his body against hers.

Brittany sighed contently against lips and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers. He was always so warm and.. _Home_. She opened her mouth a bit and run her hands up and down his back, scratching his skin with her nails when she felt his tongue glide around her own. Brittany let out a moan, arched her back and pressed her breasts against Santiago chest.

She could feel Santiago getting more aroused. His breathing picked up and she could something poke her thigh… Brittany moaned feeling his member harden against her and let her tongue massage his. She lifted her leg, rubbing her thigh against his erect cock. Santiago moaned and suddenly pulled back, panting. Brittany giggled and bit her lip, watching Santiago trying to stay calm. She let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come here, baby.. You know I don't mind.." She licked her lips and wrapped her legs around his waist, effectively locking him there, with his dick against her wet core. Santiago nodded and leaned in to kiss her neck. He slowly licked her skin, before biting down gently. Brittany moaned and pushed her hips up, loving how he took his time, showering her with love and affection.

Santiago leaned on his forearms on either side of her head, hovering over her. He kissed her earlobe and nibbled on it. "I love you, Brittany.. And I'm still in love with you, even after all these years.." Brittany got choked up with emotions and pulled Santiago even closer. She nodded against his shoulder, "I love you too, baby.." She croaked. Santiago pushed himself up, alarmed by her voice. "Britt?"

Brittany shook her head, fighting the tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay, I'm fine.."

Santiago frowned and wiped away a tear. "Why are you crying then.."

"I just love you so, so much.. I love you, I love being with you.. The things I feel when I'm with you; God, San.."

Santiago smiled and leaned in again, kissing her forehead.. Her temple. He kissed her eyelids and kissed away the tears. "I know, baby, I know.." He continued to kiss her face and slowly kissed his way down. His lips touched her jawline, her neck.. Her collarbone and breasts.. He kissed her stomach and the little stretchmarks she got during her pregnancy.

Brittany closed her eyes, she kept her hands rested on Santiago's shoulders, loving his kisses. She could feel the love through them and she loved his lips on her skin. Santiago gently spread her legs, his hands on her thighs, his thumbs caressing the skin. He kissed her lower abdomen and moved his hands up, placing them on her breasts. Brittany moaned when he started to massage her breasts, his fingers flicking her nipples, his mouth on her inner thigh..

"San.." She whispered hoarsely.

Santiago's touches were gentle, loving.. His mouth was hot and eager. Brittany moaned louder when she felt his mouth on her wet core, his tongue slipping between her wet folds. Santiago hummed, he loved Brittany's taste. Brittany's hand slipped in his hair, holding his head close to her throbbing pussy, while she placed the other on one of his hands. Santiago took his hand in hers, entangling their fingers, while he placed his mouth of her swollen nub.

Brittany gasped, feeling his hot mouth on her clit, his wet tongue teasing her.

"Ohh.. Baby.." Her nails scratched his skull, urging him to add more pressure.

Santiago smirked and sucked gently on her clit. He licked the nub with his flat tongue, loving Brittany's little moans and whimpers. It only spurred him on more, needing to hear her enjoy this. He licked from her slit to her clit, moaning when he tasted more of Brittany. He couldn't help himself and stuck his tongue as deep as he could in her tight hole, earning a deep moan.

"Santiago.. So, so good…" She whimpered.

Santiago kept a hold of her hand and dropped his free hand between her legs. He continued to lick her clit, letting the tip of his tongue toy with it, while he pressed two fingers inside her wet core. Brittany moaned in surprise and pressed Santiago's head closer to her throbbing core. Santiago pulled his fingers out and licked them off, moaning her name.

Brittany was panting, "Please.. Please don't stop.." She whispered.

Santiago quickly pushed his fingers back inside, now a little deeper. He looked up at her face, smirking when he noticed her in pleasure contorted face. Her lips were parted and her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. Santiago loved her tousled hair and when Brittany suddenly looked up, their eyes locked.

Brittany blushed, Santiago brown eyes a shade darker, his lips around her throbbing clit. She still had her hand in his hair, but didn't want to let go. She wetted her lips and couldn't look away. Santiago sucked on her clit again and moved his fingers in and out her wet pussy. Suddenly, he curled his fingers, hitting the spongy spot inside her core, making Brittany squeak.

Santiago smirked, knowing she was getting closer.

He continued thrusting his fingers inside of her, curling them, while moving his tongue over and around her swollen nub. He added more pressure and moved his fingers faster and deeper, making Brittany squirm beneath him. Her hips bucked up and she pushed his head closer to her core. Her walls clenched around his fingers, her breathing irregular. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back, "So.. close. So close, San.."

Santiago kept his eyes on her face, licking diligently, pushing his fingers against her sweet spot deep inside. "Make me come, baby.. Make me come on your mouth.." She husked, turning Santiago on even more. He thrusts his fingers in deeper, a little bit more rougher and smirked when he heard her whimpers, knowing she was about to come.

He lifted his head a bit, "Come for me Britt.." His voice was low and raspy and it was just what Brittany needed; it pushed her over the edge and she could feel waves of pleasure run through her body. Brittany's body shook, her muscles twitched and she kept repeating Santiago's name over and over again.

Santiago kept licking her, he pulled his hand back, but sucked on her clit, helping Brittany ride out her orgasm. After a couple of seconds, Brittany eyes fluttered open and she gently pulled on Santiago's hair, making him look up.

"Come here.." She whispered, "I need you in me, now.."

Santiago licked his lips and nodded quickly. He placed a last kiss on her clit and got up a bit, stopping at her breasts, not being able to resist kissing them… Brittany giggled and pulled him further.

"Please, baby, I need to feel you in me.."

Santiago pressed his lips against hers, maybe with a little bit too much force, but he couldn't help himself. He rested his lower body between her legs and rubbed his dick against her wet folds. Brittany moaned, tasting herself on his lips and wrapped her legs around Santiago's middle. She slipped her hand between them and positioned his dick against her entrance. She kept her hands on his lower back and urged him to enter her.

Brittany moaned deeply, when Santiago slid his cock between her wet folds and entered her with one long thrust.

"Oh god.. Yess.. " She hissed.

Santiago let out a groan and lowered his body close against hers, needing to feel as much of Brittany as possible. He slowly started to move his hips, letting his dick glide deeper inside her tight pussy. Brittany looked over his shoulder, only seeing his backside come up and down. She bit her lip and spread her legs wider, placing her heels on his ass, pushing him in deeper.

"Oh baby.. So tight.." He murmured. Santiago rested his head against Brittany's shoulder and continued to move his body against hers, thrusting his dick in deeper. Brittany run her hands up and down his back, moaning when she felt his dick deep inside her.

"I love you, baby.. I love your body, your lips. Your.. ugn.. You deep cock inside of me.."

Santiago groaned and increased his pace. His thrusts became harder, deeper..

"I love to feel you come inside of me.. Feeling your cum deep inside me.."

Brittany bit her lip, knowing this would spur Santiago on even more. She moaned when she felt him bite down on her shoulder, knowing he was marking her again. Brittany didn't mind, she understood where he was coming from. The creepy guy in the office earlier that day, freaked them both out and knowing Santiago, he was going to be in his possessive-mode, for the next few days.. Weeks.

Santiago moaned her name and kissed her neck, "Hmm I'm already close, baby, so you'll feel it soon enough.."

Brittany moaned in pleasure and bucked her hips up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands in his hair. "Look at me, baby.." Santiago leaned up on his arms and locked his eyes with Brittany's. "I need to look at you, I want to see you come.." She whispered and let out a moan when she felt Santiago roll his hips against her.

Santiago groaned and nodded, alternating between looking at her and looking between them. Her breasts moving with his thrusts, both of their bodies, glistening with a small layer of sweat. Brittany placed her hands on either side of his head, forcing him to only look at her. Santiago was panting, his thrusting became sloppy and irregular and he could feel his dick twitch.

Brittany kept him close, kept them in their own little bubble. "Fill me up, San.." She husked.

Santiago bucked his hips against her, moaning her name. Brittany clenched her walls down around him, squeezing his dick. Santiago groaned and kept his eyes on Brittany's, intensifying everything he was feeling. "I'm so close, baby.." Brittany nodded and pressed her lips against his. "Please give me your seed.." She whispered and blushed fiercely.

Santiago let out a growl and pulled his hips back, letting his cock almost slip out, before thrusting his dick back in, balls deep. His cock twitched and his muscles clenched. Brittany watched his mouth fall open, his eyes squeezed shut and loved him cursing when he shot his load deep inside her clenching pussy. Santiago trembled and after a few more thrusts, giving Brittany everything he had, he slumped down on top of her.

Brittany moaned and smiled blissfully, wrapping her arms around Santiago.

Santiago rested his head on her breasts, breathing heavily. "Felt good?" He panted.

Brittany giggled, "It's always good with you, my silly man.."

Santiago chuckled and brought one hand up to cup Brittany's breast. He kissed the areola and rubbed his thumb lazily across her nipple. Brittany bit her lip and relaxed her body, enjoying Santiago on top of her, his hand on her breast, his breathing against her skin.

"Marry me.." Santiago mumbled. Brittany gasped and froze.

"What..?" She whispered.

Santiago shook his head and muttered something under his breath. He tried to get up, but Brittany cupped his face, "No, San, wait. What?.."

Santiago blushed, "I'm sorry, I.. "

Brittany looked at him, pleading with her eyes for him to continue. "It..Was a spur of the moment thing?.." She held her breath, fearing his answer.

Santiago quickly shook his head and grabbed her hand, kissing the ring he once gave her.

"No, not at all.. I was just thinking about the future and I realized how badly I want to marry you. I just didn't mean to ask you like this, so yeah, it kinda slipped out, but it doesn't mean I don't mean it! I just.. need you to forget this until I ask you for real?.."

Brittany blinked.

Moments when by, with complete silent, scaring Santiago.

"Britt? Please, you know I want to marry you, right?.. But just.. With the right ring! And.. A _real_ proposal, because you deserve it.. And with your father's blessing and.."

Brittany placed her hand over Santiago's mouth, stopping his rambling.

"I will say yes"

Santiago's eyes widened and he grinned widely behind Brittany's hand.

"I will say yes, anytime, anyplace, anywhere."

Brittany slowly pulled her hand back and looked at her boyfriend with a small smile. Santiago pressed his lips against hers, "I promise you, I won't let you wait too long.." He gently stroked her face and kissed her forehead, before rolling on his back, taking Brittany with him, holding her close. Santiago pulled the comforter over them, turned the lights off and drew patterns on her back.

"That's good.." Brittany whispered and yawned a little. Santiago smiled and closed his eyes and before they knew it, they were both asleep…

* * *

**AN: Everybody goes aahw… Should I bring (hey I couldn't think of a name myself!) back? I've got no idea myself, yeey! See you guys soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

**CH14.**

* * *

Brittany's eyes fluttered open with the feeling of the warm sun on her face. She smiled lazily when she felt something on her stomach and knew it was Santiago's head. She placed her hand on his head and run her fingers through his hair. Brittany loved seeing him like this. Ever since they were kids, Santiago had the habit to rest his head on Brittany's stomach, when they would be lying down.

She gently stroked his hair and caressed his cheek, loving the way his face relaxed. Brittany looked up when she noticed the door peep open and she smiled, seeing Isabell's face pop in. Her daughter's eyes widened, seeing her father so close to her mother and she grinned widely.

Brittany quickly motioned for her to be quiet and patted the place next to her. _Thank god for putting a tshirt on, last night.._ Brittany thought. Isabell quickly made her way over and climbed in the bed, settling herself in next to her mother. "Daddy's lazy, momma.." She whispered. Brittany chuckled, "He's just tired, my love. Did you sleep okay?"

Brittany wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled her closer. Santiago was still sound asleep on her stomach as she kept stroking his hair. Isabell hid her face against her mother's side and nodded, "Yeah mommy, did you too?" She asked sweetly. Brittany smiled and nodded and closer her eyes for a second. Isabell watched her mother's hand on Santiago's head and smiled. Carefully, she got up and leaned down, to kiss her father's forehead.

She looked at her mother and smiled widely. Brittany grinned, noticing the smile forming on Santiago's face and let her hand drop to his neck, gently massaging him.

"Maybe you should give him another kiss, baby. I'm sure that will wake him up!" Brittany said softly.

Isabell nodded and got on her knees to sit beside her father. She placed her little hands on his cheeks and placed a wet kiss on his nose. Isabell looked at her mother, giggling happily, making Brittany chuckle.

"Is that my Billy?" Santiago murmured, his voice laced with sleep.

Isabell laughed, "Yes daddy, momma saids to wake you!"

She sat up on her knees and watched Santiago rub his eyes. He sighed and got up, leaning on his arm. "Well good morning, ladies." He yawned and fell down on his back, keeping his eyes closed. Isabell pouted, "Momma I thoughted he was awake.."

Brittany laughed, "Perhaps you should tickle him, sweets.." Brittany watched Santiago's face and laughed louder when his eyes popped open.

"No! No, no, no.. I'm awake."

Isabell laughed and climbed over her mother to wiggle herself between her parents. Santiago immediately wrapped his arm around his little girl and pulled her against his body. He rolled on his side and held her tightly in his embrace.

"Daddy!" Isabell squealed.

Brittany laughed, propping herself on her side, watching her family with a smile. Santiago had his eyes closed and almost squashed his daughter beneath his body and wore a grin on his face.

"Momma! Help me!" Isabell giggled. Brittany continued to watch the two for another second, before scooting on closer. She wrapped her arm around Santiago, who grinned when he noticed his girlfriend. "No! Mommy, noooo.." Isabell whined, making her parents laugh. "Not faih!" Her muffled voice sounded.

Brittany looked down and peppered Isabell's face with kisses, as the little girl clung to her mother's shirt. "Momma, save me from daddy!"

Santiago feigned to be offended, "I was just hugging my baby!" He let go of Isabell and got on his back again.

Isabell huffed, "Nu-uh, you were twying to squashes me!" Her dark locks were everywhere and she desperately tried to get her hair out of her face. Brittany laughed and leaned back, to retrieve a scrunchy from her nightstand. She sat up and pulled Isabell closer and pulled her hair in a high ponytail.

Santiago lay on his back and watched the two with a smile. Isabell had her eyes close, loving it when her mother fixed her hair. When her eyes opened and she saw her father watching with a smile, she quickly made her way over and crawled on top of him. She placed her head on his chest and held her breath.

Brittany watched the two with a raised eyebrow. "Whatcha doing there, sweets?"

Isabell waved her hand, motioning her mother to come closer. "Listen to daddy's badaboom, mommy!"

Brittany looked at Santiago, who smiled. "She likes listening to heartbeats."

Isabell nodded, "Yeah mommy, 'cause daddy's heawt booms foh you and me!" She smiled widely and placed her head back on his chest, closing her eyes. Brittany swallowed heavily and crawled closer, when Santiago held his arm out. She kissed his shoulder and hid her face in the crook of his neck. "My heart beats just for you two.." She whispered. Santiago smiled, hearing the emotions in her voice and placed his hand on her back.

* * *

Santiago smiled, opening the door. "Hey guys!" He whisperyelled and hugged his mother. "It's so good to see you!" He let go of Maribel, to hug his mother in law. "Please come in, Britt's got no idea you're here, I kept it a surprise!" Santiago smiled when he let his mother and parents in law in and quietly closed the door.

He helped them with their coats and gestured to sit on the couch, while he walked to their bedroom. Brittany was still getting dressed and helping Isabell with her hair. It had been a couple of weeks, since their parents visited and Santiago knew how much she missed them. They couldn't make it to the grand opening of the studio yesterday, but Santiago was glad they could make it to come out on a Sunday, to visit them and the dance studio, of course.

"Babe, you ready? I've got something to show you."

Brittany poked her head out the bathroom, "Yeah almost finished, just helping your impatient daughter here, who can't sit still!" Santiago chuckled hearing Isabell's giggle from the bathroom. "I just wanna look pwetty foh daddy, momma.." Brittany sighed, "I know baby, but please! Sit still! You want your hair braided, don't you?"

Santiago laughed and quickly walked back to the living room. "She'll be right out! Do you guys want some coffee?" The parents were seated on the couch and nodded, "I'll help you!" Maribel immediately offered and stood up. Santiago smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arm around his mother's waist. "It's good to see you, mami."

Maribel smiled and pulled her son in her arms. "I love you, hijo, I miss you so much." Santiago wrapped his mother in a tight hug, "I miss you too.." Maribel let go of him, to take a closer look. She placed her hands on his chest and patted him. "You got broader." Santiago blushed, "No mom.."

His mother laughed, "No hijo, you're becoming a man."

Santiago shook his head and took out the coffee out.

"Is everything alright between you kids?"

Maribel observed her son and smiled when he nodded fiercely.

"Yeah, it's going great, mami, it really is. I'm graduating next week, Britt's studio looks promising. Isabell is happy and we're all healthy. Mom, it's going amazing." Santiago beamed.

Maribel let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding and nodded, "That's good to hear, honey."

Santiago smiled, "I did want to talk to you, mom.."

His mother looked at him, a bit worried. "What is it, San?" She noticed a blush on his cheeks and chuckled, "Nothing embarrassing I hope?"

Santiago gasped, "No! No, mami.. I was just wondering.. Abuela's engagement ring .."

"Oh my god, Santiago!"

"Grandpa! Grandma!"

Brittany came running to the kitchen, "San!" She was smiling widely and pulled her mother in law in her embrace, "Mami, it's so good to see you!"

Maribel laughed and wrapped her arms around the tall blonde. "I'm happy to be here, honey!"

Brittany looked over Maribel's shoulder, "Babe, you kept this a surprise?" Santiago laughed and nodded, "You like it?" Brittany nodded and kissed Maribel's cheek, "I love it! I missed you so much, mami." Maribel laughed, "I missed you too, my dear." She said softly as she cupped Brittany's face.

Santiago's last words repeated themselves in her head, _my mother's ring… Is he finally proposing? _

"You look good, Brittany. I can't wait to see you studio!"

Brittany beamed at her mother in law, "I can't wait to show you guys, I'm so proud we were able to pull this off.." She let go of Maribel and walked up to Santiago, to hug him. "Thank you for getting them here.." Brittany kissed his cheek and skipped back to the living room, where Isabell was talking to her grandparents.

"You're going to propose?!" Maribel whisperyelled. Santiago laughed nervously and shrugged, "I'm thinking about it.. Yeah." Maribel clapped her hands, making Santiago laugh even more. "So.. Can I have it? The ring?.. I think it's just perfect for Britt.." He smiled shyly, making Maribel's eyes fill with tears. "Oh god.. Mami, don't cry!" Santiago panicked.

Maribel shook her head, "It's fine, honey. I'm okay.. It just means so much for me. Of course you can give her the ring and you're right, it's perfect for your girl." She pulled Santiago in another hug and peppered his face with kisses. "I'm so, so proud of you kids!" Santiago chuckled, "I'm glad, mom. I'm going to ask Frank for her hand today. So I can propose when we're back home, for our birthdays." Maribel nodded fiercely, "That's great idea, son!"

* * *

"Billy! Sit your tiny butt down! The waitress didn't bring you these crayons for nothing.."

Isabell came back to the table, scowling at her father.

"Isabell, don't give your father the stink eye, just sit down, please." Brittany sounded stern, letting Isabell know she wasn't playing. Isabell pouted and allowed her grandfather to lift her into her sit. Frank winked at his granddaughter, "Just draw something with your crayons, little one." Isabell nodded and the grownups returned to their conversations.

"Britt, honey, we're so proud of you! The studio looks amazing!" Susan exclaimed.

Brittany nodded, "I still can't believe it's finished! And already so many applications, mom!"

The families had spent the day together, walking through the park – Isabell insisted her grandparents had to meet her favorite duck and they ended at Brittany's new studio. Brittany showed them all the new rooms and proudly showed them her little office. After a long day of walking, they decided to go out to dinner, before their parents would return to their hotel.

The waitress arrived with their starters and Santiago took the moment to turn to Brittany. "We need to talk about something at home.." He whispered. Brittany looked up in surprise. She took his plate and placed in front of him, making their parents smile at her caring. "What is it?" Brittany received her own entrée but didn't look away from her boyfriend. Santiago smiled and placed his hand on her thigh, "There's nothing wrong, baby. I just think we may need to think about moving." He squeezed her thigh and looked around. "I don't like putting our parents in a hotel."

Brittany smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you." Santiago grinned and kept his hand on her thigh, "I love you too." The couple ignored the smirks from their parents and kept looking at each other, before turning to their food.

After their main courses, Santiago sat back, feeling full. He had his arm over Brittany's chair and smiled happily. He loved having his family together and enjoyed their conversations. Brittany was engrossed in the dessert menu, making the others laugh. She didn't really notice anything going on, too focused on the possible desserts. "Look at the chocolate mousse, San!" Brittany pushed the card under his nose. Santiago had to admit, it all looked pretty good, but he was too full… Brittany looked at him smiling, "I'll just share it with you."

Santiago grinned, Brittany knew him too well.. He kissed the tip of her nose and nodded, "I like that."

It didn't take long, before the icecoupes, chocolate mousses and sorbets were served. Isabell was eating from a way too big ice coupe and had whipped cream all over her face, but nobody seemed to care for this one time. Everybody started their dessert, moaning at the tastes. Santiago looked around, almost regretting his decision not to order his own dessert, when Brittany looked at him with a loving smile, holding her spoon up.

Santiago smiled widely and opened his mouth, allowing Brittany to feed him the delicious chocolate mousse. Santiago let out a moan and licked his lips. He grinned when he noticed Brittany's face; her eyes a shade darker and her lips slightly parted. She swallowed heavily and shook her head. She quickly turned back to the dessert and took a bite herself. Santiago chuckled and placed his arm on her shoulders. He slowly moved his hand and rubbed up and down her back.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Gimme more!"

Isabell laughed, watching her father beg for another bite and held up her spoon. "You can have some of my icey, daddy!" Santiago smiled, "Well thank you, Billy!" He leaned over the table and accepted his daughter's spoonful of icecream. Isabell giggled and took another bite herself. "Is good, huh daddy?" She grinned. The family laughed again and Brittany offered Santiago another bite of chocolate mousse. "We should make this at home." She whispered quietly enough, so only Santiago could hear. "If it makes you moan like this…"

Santiago's eyes widened and he started coughing. He quickly took a sip of his coffee and looked around the table. Thankfully, everybody was preoccupied and Santiago leaned in, placing a kiss on Brittany's shoulder. "Imagine the possibilities.." He whispered in her ear. Now it was Brittany's time, to blush…

* * *

"Mommy! Look! It's miss Williams!" Isabell started to pull on Brittany's arm, wanting to greet her teacher. They were walking their parents to their hotel, enjoying the nice evening out. Brittany smiled and looked over at Santiago, "I'm just going to say hi!" Santiago nodded and looked at his mother, who immediately took the hint. She pulled Susan with her, "Let's go say hi, too!" Susan shrugged and allowed Maribel to drag her with her.

Frank raised an eyebrow and looked at Santiago, "What is up with that, huh?"

Santiago cleared his throat and walked a little further away from the girls, motioning Frank to follow him. Frank frowned, but followed his son in law. "What's going on, Santiago?" he looked worried. Frank had a talk with his daughter that afternoon and she seemed happier than ever..

Santiago swallowed and looked at Frank. "Frank.. I.. Look."

"Spit it out, son, you're worrying me."

"I want to marry Britt." Santiago blurted out.

Frank's eyes widened and he started to laugh. "Well son, that's not really a surprise, is it?"

Santiago shook his head, "No it isn't, but I.. I'm planning on proposing on our party, back home. Where my mom's keeping my grandmother's ring.. which.. I want to use to propose."

Frank watched Santiago and smiled. "San, calm down."

Santiago looked up, "Sir, I just want your blessing. I want to ask your daughter's hand in marriage."

Frank laughed again, to Santiago's frustration…

"Santiago, son, you've been a part of my family, for as long as can remember. And I knew you kids would end up together, when you were standing in front of my door, with that stupid stuffed animal… You always take care of my little girl, even if that means hurting yourself. You've given me my first granddaughter and Santiago.. Look at them, you make them happy. You're a good guy, you're a good man and I know you're going to be a good husband, to my baby. You've got my blessing, Santiago Lopez."

Santiago swallowed heavily, he got choked up but tried to stay calm. Frank smiled and pulled Santiago into a quick hug. "It's okay, son." Santiago nodded against his shoulder. "Thank you, dad.." He whispered. Frank nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"San? Dad? What's going on?" Brittany handed Isabell over to her mother and quickly walked up to them.

Santiago let go of Fran, took a deep breath and shook his head. "It's nothing, baby, just an emotional moment. "

Brittany examined his face and closed the distance between them, throwing her arms immediately around his neck. She pulled him close to her body and looked over his shoulder at her father. Frank rubbed his eyes and smiled reassuringly at his daughter. Brittany frowned and stroked Santiago's neck. "Why are you upset, baby?" She whispered. Santiago kissed her cheek. "I just realized, I've got 2 fathers watching over me."

Santiago smiled and Brittany nodded slowly, "Yes you do, baby." She hugged him again, before taking his hand in hers. "Let's go, Isabell needs to get in bed." Santiago nodded and pressed a kiss on her hand. "Let's go, people!"

* * *

**AN: The parents are in town!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CH15.**

* * *

"Hmm.. Baby.." Brittany moaned. "Your hands are like magic.. Don't stop…"

Santiago held back a groan and tried to think about little puppies and Puck in a thong, while gently massaging Brittany's back and shoulders.

"Oh god, San.. Yeah right there.."

"Okay, I'm done! Sorry, I can't do this anymore!"

Santiago got off the bed and walked around, trying to ignore his erection. He kept muttering to himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

Brittany got up surprised, "Babe, what the hell.." She wrapped the sheets around her body and sat up on her knees. "What's your deal?!"

Santiago huffed and walked over to the bathroom. "Well, my dear, I need a shower. A cold one." He got in the bathroom and turned the shower on. Brittany's eyes widened before she let out a loud laugh. "Oh my god, San, are you kidding me? Come here.."

In response, his t-shirt flew out the door.

"No!"

Brittany laughed even louder, "San, please, when has you getting hard ever been a problem between us?"

Santiago walked back in the bedroom, his sweats hanging low on his waist. He squinted, "Since you said we can't do anything, since you've got to get up early! I knew this was a stupid thing to do.." He muttered. "I could have known giving you a massage would get an erection.. REACTION! Out of me!"

Santiago groaned and walked back to the bathroom.

Brittany giggled at his mistake and got off the bed, the sheets still draped around her body.

"Baby, please come back here. We can have a quickie, alright?"

It stayed quiet for a little while, but then the shower was turned off.

"Really?"

Santiago walked out of the bathroom, butt naked, holding his sweats in front of his crotch.

Brittany bit her lip to suppress another giggle and nodded, "But you have to use a condom."

Santiago's face fell for a second; he really didn't like condoms…

"Okay, deal."

Brittany raised her eyebrow, "Deal?" She huffed, "What, is this a negotiation?"

Santiago smirked, "Who cares…" He dropped his sweats, showing his huge erection. He closed the distance between them and pulled the sheets of Brittany's body. Santiago licked his lips and pushed her backwards onto the bed. Brittany shook her head and scooted up, until she was lying with her head on the pillows. Santiago let his eyes roam her body and quickly lowered himself on top of her. He started to kiss her neck, while rubbing his hardened member against her folds.

Brittany let out a little moan and widened her legs. _God.. I'm already turned on, I'm too easy for him…_ Santiago chuckled, "Yepp.." He murmured and kissed her collarbone, while bringing his hand up to massage her breasts. "Oh god I said that out loud?" Brittany groaned.

Santiago nodded and cupped her breast, while he placed his lips around her nipple and sucked on it. Brittany moaned loudly and placed her hand in his neck. Her breathing was already getting ragged and she glanced at the clock. She knew she was going to regret this in the morning…

She placed both of her hands on his shoulder and pushed him down.

Santiago looked up in surprise and leaned on his hands. "Babe, I don't mind or anything.. But I thought you just wanted a quickie?" He husked smirking.

Brittany groaned, "Shut up! You know a quickie is just for you… I've got needs too."

Santiago laughed and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the blonde, "No words, use your mouth for something else!" Brittany put more pressure on his shoulders and pushed him down. Santiago's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't complain… He kissed her stomach and lowered his body between her legs. Brittany immediately placed her legs over his shoulders and propped herself up on her elbows. She kept one hand on his head and bit her lip.

Santiago looked up when he kissed her lower abdomen and slowly traced his tongue down the small patch of hair, until he reached her folds. Brittany swallowed but kept her eyes on his and used her hand to push him closer. Santiago let his tongue run through her folds, moaning when he tasted her. He wrapped his lips around her swollen nub and gently sucked on her clit, earning a long, deep moan from Brittany.

He grinned and started to lick from her slit up to her clit, keeping his tongue flat.

"Oh god.. San.."

Brittany's moans spurred him on and he quickened his pace, still licking her up and down. Suddenly, he felt more pressure on his head. Brittany gripped his hair and pushed his head even closer. "I want you.. to fuck me with your tongue.." She said hoarsely. Santiago nodded and let his tongue enter her tight hole. He moaned again at her taste and placed one of his hand on her lower belly, to keep her grounded against the bed. He inched his hand lower, letting his thumb brush her clit, earning another moan from the sexy blonde beneath him.

Santiago pushed his tongue in deeper, while rubbing her swollen nub. Brittany moaned his name and bucked her hips up. "Fingers.. " She let out. Santiago nodded and quickly pulled his head back and let his fingers sleep inside her wet pussy. "You like that, baby?" He whispered and looked up.

Brittany was biting her lip. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. She quickly nodded and pushed his head back again. Santiago placed his mouth on her clit and let the tip of his tongue play with the sensitive nub, while curling his fingers deep inside of her, finding her sweet spot in no time.

Santiago loved her little moans, her thighs against his ears and to his own surprise, he liked the strong hold she kept on his head… He sucked on her clit and kept thrusting his fingers inside her wet core, knowing she was already close. Santiago was a man on a mission and he knew exactly how to make the blonde come undone the quickest.

Brittany kept bucking her hips up, her hand pulled on Santiago's hair and she bit her lip so hard, she could almost taste blood. "Keep.. Going.." She managed to get out, before moaning his name again. Her eyes rolled back when she felt his skilled tongue play with her clit. His fingers kept hitting her in the right place and she knew she was seconds away from coming on his fingers and mouth.

Santiago added a third finger, filling her up even better, while he sucked harder on her clit.

Brittany's eyes widened and her mouth formed an o. Her body started to shake uncontrollably and she held her breath, feeling the floods of her orgasm flow through her body. Her legs were shaking and she was clenching down around Santiago's fingers. His tongue on her clit helped her riding out her orgasm and couldn't stop her moaning and whimpering.

Slowly, he pulled out his fingers and licked them off. He sucked gently on her folds and kissed her thighs, waiting for Brittany to calm down again. Santiago kissed his way up, feeling his erection throb. He was already about the explode and quickly went to lay on top of her. "Did that satisfy your needs, princess?" He whispered, before placing his lips on hers. He immediately shoved his tongue inside her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. Brittany moaned and nodded, "So, so good.." She whispered and cupped his face.

She licked her lips and looked at him, "Wear a condom or let me blow you.." She whispered and bit her lip. Santiago swallowed heavily and looked at her mouth. Her lips were swollen from their kissing and he felt his cock twitch at the thought of her mouth on it. "Blow me.." He mumbled. Brittany let out a giggle and pushed him against his chest. "Sit up at the headboard.." She whispered.

Santiago nodded and immediately did as asked.

"Such a good boy tonight.." Brittany husked. She got up on her knees between his legs and kissed his jawline. "Good boys deserve a reward, don't you think?" Santiago nodded eagerly and groaned when Brittany wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock. Pre-cum was leaking down the tip of his dick and Brittany slowly leaned down and licked it off.

"So gooddd.." She moaned, before wrapping her lips around the head. She sucked gently, while pumping his shaft slowly. Santiago moaned loudly and quickly fisted her hair, so he could see her mouth on him. Brittany licked along the shaft, down to his balls and looked up. "You want to fuck my mouth, baby?" She pumped her hand up down and bit her lip. "I can't wait to taste you.. Swallow everything you give me.."

Just like Santiago knew exactly what to do, to make Brittany come fast, so did she when it came to Santiago's orgasms. All she needed to do, was talk a little bit dirty, massage his balls, while sucking on his dick and he was a goner.

Brittany kept her eyes on his and she lowered her mouth back on his cock and started to suck on the head. Her hand moved up and down the shaft, until she cupped his balls. Her fingers massaging him, her tongue flicking the tip of his dick… Santiago moaned loudly and bucked his hips up, fucking her mouth with shallow thrusts. Brittany kept her throat relaxed and breathed through her nose, knowing what was to come.

Santiago groaned and growled, an indication for Brittany he was already close. Inwardly Brittany was smirking, loving how fast she could make him come. Part of her wanted to tease him, pull back and let him suffer for a little while longer… But knowing they both had to be up early, made her decide to keep the teasing for another time.

Instead, she placed her hands on the bed outside his legs and allowed him to thrust his dick up in her mouth. Brittany took a deep breath and took his dick in as far as she could. Santiago cursed and moaned louder. His body was trembling and Brittany pulled back quickly. She started to suck on the tip of his cock and looked up.

Big blue eyes locked with his darkened brown ones and Santiago was a goner….

Brittany swallowed every stream of seed he sent down her throat and kept sucking him gently, until Santiago dropped on his back and his dick got limb. Brittany giggled and licked his cock clean, before getting up. She straddled his legs and kissed his neck. "How are your needs, baby?" She whispered in his ear.

Santiago could only smirk contently and pulled her closer.

Brittany let out another giggle and got up from the bed. She quickly walked over the bathroom for a quick wash and brushed her teeth. When she got back, Santiago was already sprawled out over the bed, making her laugh. She shook her head and pushed Santiago on his side of the bed, before crawling under the comforter and turning the lights off.

"Sometimes you're just such a pig.." She huffed quietly. Brittany didn't expect the quiet chuckle. "You love me anyways.. " Santiago wrapped his strong arm around her waist and pulled her closer against his body. "And I love you, baby."

* * *

"I knew it.." Brittany groaned when the alarm went off. "I knew I would regret it."

Santiago leaned over her with a pout, when he hit the alarm. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it…"

Brittany laughed, "Well of course I enjoyed it… I'm just so damn tired right now!"

Santiago smirked, "I think it was worth it." He pressed a kiss on her forehead and looked at the time. "You lay here for another minute. I'm gonna take a quick shower, before getting Billy and breakfast ready, okay?" He kissed her gently on the cheek and Brittany nodded, "I love you, baby." Santiago chuckled, "I love you too, princess." He quickly hopped out of bed and made his way over to the shower. Brittany watched his strong back and firm butt and smirked, "Yeah it was worth it.." She mumbled to herself and closer her eyes for another second.

"Baby, shower's free. I've got you some coffee already. "

Brittany opened her eyes again and nodded, "You're the best." Santiago smiled, he was already dressed and only needed to fix his hair before going. He kissed her forehead and walked away to get their daughter.

When Brittany came in the living room, showered, dressed and ready, Santiago was already seated at the table with Isabell waiting for Brittany. Isabell still looked sleepy, but Santiago already got her washed and dressed. "I was only hoping you could do her hair?" Santiago confessed. Brittany smiled, "Sure, babe." She kissed both of them on the head, before sitting down. Santiago made his pancakes and had fresh coffee.

"Okay Billy, so you're going with mommy to the studio, but you have to promise me to behave.."

Isabell nodded and yawned, "Yes daddy." She said sweetly and smiled at their parents.

Santiago smiled, "That's my girl. I'm off around three and I'll pick you up then, you can go grocery shopping with daddy!" Isabell smiled, "Can I help you then, daddy?" Santiago nodded, "Sure you can, baby. You know I always need my little helper." Isabell clapped her hands, "Can I help you too today, momma?" Brittany smiled, "We'll find something for you to do, baby."

After breakfast, Santiago cleaned the table and dishes, while Brittany fixed Isabell's hair. When Santiago came back in the living room, Isabell was watching a cartoon and Brittany stood waiting with her hands up, "Come here, babe." Santiago frowned and looked at her, but came closer. "Sit." Brittany ordered. "Well Britt, off course I can sit down for you!" Santiago said sarcastically.

Brittany rolled her eyes and waited for Santiago to sit down. She quickly run her hands through his hair, fixing it with a little wax. "Ooh.. That's why.." Santiago mumbled and let Brittany do his hair. She laughed, "Yeah well, I was busy anyway." She finished his hair and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "All done." She quickly got to the kitchen and washed her hands, before checking her bag.

"I've got everything I need, babe, are you ready to go?"

Santiago quickly threw on his jacket and grabbed his bag. "Yep, good to go."

Brittany handed him Isabell's jacket, while she got on hers. She grabbed Isabell's beg and smiled when she saw Santiago held up Isabell's jacket. Like a little lady, she let him help her and took her time, buttoning the jacket up herself. The little girl walked up to her mother and held out her arms. "My bag, momma?" Brittany helped her putting the bag pack on and laughed when she saw Isabel walking to the front door where she waited for her parents.

Santiago winked at his girlfriend and grabbed her hand. "Aren't we being domestic.." He mumbled and kissed her lips. "Let's go, wifey." Brittany blushed and felt flutters in her stomach. "Sure thing, hubby."

* * *

Brittany looked at the clock feeling anxious. Santiago was supposed to be here already.. She checked the schedule and noticed she was due for her first lesson. The whole morning, Brittany spend her time doing paperwork, checking applications and talking to the other dance instructors. She loved every minute of it, but couldn't wait to start her first class. She was going to teach a class of six year olds their first lesson hiphop/jazz and needed Santiago to pick Isabell up. Brittany sighed annoyed and walked out of her office to find Isabell.

The studio was already packed with people, dance instructors preparing their afternoon classes, parents, dropping their children off. And of course; the kids running around.

Brittany smiled at the energy flowing through the building and looked around in hopes to find her daughter. Isabell was introduced to all the teachers and Brittany knew she was being watched by all of them.

When Brittany walked into the lobby, she immediately frowned. She saw Santiago corned by two mothers and he didn't seemed to like it..

"Well, I uh don't know? I don't know a thing about dancing, lady.."

Brittany could hear his annoyed tone and recognized the ladies as two very demanding mothers, she dealt with earlier that day… The ladies wanted their daughters on ballet, but acted insulted when Brittany told them she wasn't teaching those classes. On the one hand, it was flattering; a lot of parents wanted _her_ to teach their kids. On the other hand; Brittany feared it was only because she had a bit of fame, being in Rihanna's video clip. Those parents didn't seem to appreciate her true talent.

"Look, I'm not even a teacher here! I'm just picking up my kid.."

Brittany tried to hold her laugh, the two older women obviously liked Santiago, while Santiago just looked uncomfortable.

"You're a father? But you're so young!" The brunette gasped and placed her hand on Santiago's arm, making Brittany's smirk falter. Santiago looked over the woman's shoulder and his face lit up, seeing Brittany. He let out a breath of relief and gently pushed the women aside.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but my girlfriend's here!"

He slipped passed the mothers and almost ran to Brittany. Santiago wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "Save me…" Brittany laughed and grabbed his hand. The ladies were looking at them, their mouths opened. "Britt-Britt, dear… This fine man is your boyfriend?"

"Britt-Britt?" Santiago whispered. Brittany squinted at him, before turning to her clients.

"Mrs. Lewis, Mrs. Cohen! Yes, this is Santiago. My boyfriend!"

"And apparently a father…"

Brittany frowned, "Well, yeah.. We have a daughter together."

Santiago looked at his girlfriend, "Yeah ehm.. Where is Billy?"

Mrs. Cohen look disapproving. "Billy?"

Santiago clenched his jaw. _What is it with Britt's clients?! First the asshole.. This must be his wife._

"Her name is Isabell. She had trouble pronouncing her own name, so she called herself Billy and it stuck. Got a problem with that?"

Brittany looked up in surprise, Santiago wasn't one to be hostile against strangers. She squeezed his hand, trying him to back down and looked at him warningly.

Santiago shrugged, "I'm going to get _Isabell_." He chastely kissed Brittany's head and walked away, before saying something he was definitely going to regret.

Brittany watched him walk away, before turning back to the ladies.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Ms. Pierce."

Brittany looked up, she disliked Mrs. Cohen from the beginning and she hated the condescending tone in her voice. She swallowed heavily and nodded, "Well, I do, Mrs. Cohen." Brittany smiled sweetly. "She just turned three."

Mrs. Lewis smiled, "That's such a cute age! But, doesn't that mean you were really young, when you had her? I mean, you're now only 22, aren't you?" Brittany looked at Mrs. Lewis and believed the sincerity behind her kind eyes. She nodded quickly, "Yes, it was unplanned. And we're almost 23, actually." She murmured.

Mrs. Cohen opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a small child jumping around them. The mothers looked down and couldn't fight their smiles. Isabell was standing there with her big, toothy smile. Brittany had braided her hair that morning and it became pretty loose over the course of the day. "Momma, I'm going with daddy now, ke?"

Brittany smiled and crouched down. "Sure thing, sweets. Be good to daddy, okay? Behave and listen to him. I'll be home in a few hours.." She stroked her brown hair and kissed her forehead. "And maybe we can go to the pahk afta dinne, mommy?" Isabell looked up with hopeful eyes. "We'll see, baby. Now go grab your bag and say goodbye to the guys here!" Isabell nodded and hugged her mother before running away again.

"Excuse me, ladies." Brittany smiled and turned to Santiago, who kept a safe distance. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for behaving.." She whispered. Santiago grinned, "I try.. What do you want for dinner?" Brittany shrugged and looked at him. _He's so amazing.._, "Surprise me." After a quick peck on his lips she said goodbye and confidently walked back to the women waiting for her.

"I'm sorry, ladies. Was there something else I could do for you?"

* * *

**AN: And there's another one! Next one will be back home with their parents, for their 23th birthday party and… ? ;-) **


	17. Chapter 17

**CH16.**

* * *

"Honeys, I'm home!" Brittany placed her bag and jacket in the closet and walked in the living room, where Isabell was seated on the sofa. "Momma!" She immediately jumped up, wanting a hug from her mother.

Brittany took the tiny Latina in her arms and twirled her around. "Hey baby, did you have a nice day with daddy?" Isabell nodded and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "But I missed you, mommy.." Brittany smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, where's my kiss?!"

Isabell giggled and looked at Santiago, who just walked in, wiping his hands on a towel.

Brittany turned around with a big smile and lowered Isabell back on the couch, before closing the distance between her and Santiago. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to place her lips on his. Santiago grinned against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "We really did miss you, baby.." He mumbled, making Brittany smile.

It had been two weeks since the opening of Brittany's dance studio and so far; things were going great. Santiago graduated and got a contract with a few more hours at the law firm he was still working at as an assistant. Santiago loved his work but after a few nights of discussing it, they decided it would work out better if Santiago worked part-time, with Brittany too busy teaching and doing to paperwork at the studio.

So, Santiago became part-time housedad, which Isabell seemed to love. They did grocery shopping together and Isabell even helped him in the kitchen at night. In the morning, she would go with Brittany to the dance studio and of course, there were her aunties Quinn and Rachel, who jumped at every chance to babysit their favorite little girl!

"How was work, princess?" Santiago smiled. Brittany shrugged, "Busy… I'm thankful for all the people helping out, otherwise I would have lost my mind the day we opened!" Brittany dropped on the couch and Isabell immediately climbed into her lap. Santiago chuckled and leaned over his two girls and pressed a kiss on their heads. "So how about a nice glass of wine?"

Brittany stroked Isabell's hair and nodded, "Sounds great, baby."

Santiago quickly walked to the kitchen and came back with a glass of wine for Brittany, a beer for himself and grape juice in a wineglass for Isabell, knowing she loved to be part of the grownups. He placed the glasses in front of them and winked at Brittany, when they heard Isabell gasp. "Billy too?" She asked, her voice laced with excitement. Santiago laughed and nodded. Isabell wiggled herself to the ground and sat on her knees in front of the table, sipping on her grape juice. "Hmmm its good, daddy!"

Isabell giggled and went back to watching TV. Brittany pulled Santiago on the couch next to her and crawled against him when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay, princess?"

Brittany nodded and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hmhm, just tired, babe.."

Santiago ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple.

"Dinner is almost ready, just take a long shower afterwards and I'll take care of Billy. We can pop in a movie and watch it in bed, how does that sound, huh?"

Brittany smiled, "Thank you, San.. I love you." She whispered against his skin.

Santiago kissed her head and after he finished his beer, he left the two girls in front of the TV to finish his cooking. It didn't take long until Santiago called his girls to the table. Brittany grinned, "Well, San, aren't you being all kinds of domestic…"

Santiago simply rolled his eyes and helped Isabell up her seat. "Just sit down…" He grumbled, but Brittany saw the smile on his face. "It's smells great, though, baby!" She quickly sat down and licked her lips. Santiago grinned and sat down too. "Well, it sure as hell doesn't beat mom's cooking, but we're lucky we're going on a little vacation back home tomorrow!" His smile was so wide and happy, Brittany couldn't help but smile with him. "I'm so excited to go home! And eat your mom's cooking." The couple laughed and started their meals.

* * *

"What do you want to watch, babe?"

Brittany walked out of the bathroom and smiled. Santiago was sitting up against the headboard of their bed, reading a book. He was still in his faded jeans and ragged t-shirt and Brittany loved it. Combined with his reading glasses and messy hair, she knew she could just watch him all night.

"Sweetheart?"

Brittany snapped out her thoughts and saw Santiago looked at her, with a loving smile. "Where did you go?"

Brittany blushed and shrugged, "Just thinking.." She pulled the comforter back and slipped out of her bathrobe. "Wearing my boxers again, huh babe?" Santiago grinned. Brittany laughed, "They're comfy!" She loved wearing Santiago's clothes, but especially his boxers, which were perfect for nightwear. She usually combined it with her own tanktop, unless she got cold, then Santiago also had to give up one of his shirts.

Santiago laughed and watched Brittany slip under the comforter. "It's okay, I like seeing you in my clothes." He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips, before turning back to his book.

"So, what do you want to watch?"

Brittany propped herself on her side and leaned on her elbow. "You?" She offered.

Santiago looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Eh.."

Brittany laughed, "What? You're good to look at?" She shrugged and smirked.

Santiago shook his head and turned back to his book. "Well, I just need to finish a few more pages and then I'll pick a movie… Maybe The Avengers. Or Spiderman." He couldn't hide his smirk, knowing Brittany hated those movies.

He didn't see her response coming, though and a pillow hit him square in the face.

"Britt!" He sat up a bit and replaced his glasses. "Overreacting much?"

The pillow hit him again.

"Britt!"

Brittany threw her head back in laughter, hearing the baffled tone in his voice.

Santiago watched the blonde laugh and couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing her laugh and enjoy herself. "Yeah feel good now? Hitting your beloved boyfriend?" Brittany only laughed harder at that and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Uhhu, domestic violence, ring any bells? I fix you supper, let you wear my boxers.. And this is how you repay me?"

Brittany kept laughing, "Oh god, San.. Stop, my stomach.."

Santiago shook his head and put his book away, knowing he wasn't going to be able to finish it tonight. He got up and hovered over his girlfriend. Brittany's breathing slowed down for a second, until Santiago lowered his body on top of hers. She wetted her lips and looked up at him. She knew she was only wearing her old tanktop, her hair was still a little wet from the shower and she had no makeup on.

But still he managed to make her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world, just by looking at her, with loving eyes.

Santiago showed his crooked smile and leaned in to kiss her lips. Brittany gasped and opened her mouth a little, needing him to deepen the kiss. Santiago ran his hand through her hair and let his tongue slip in her mouth. Brittany let out a little moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue glided against his and she pushed her hips up. It had been over a few since they had sex and although it doesn't seem that long.. For them, it felt like a year.

Brittany let her fingers play with the little hairs in his neck and moaned his name. "God I love you, Santiago, I love you so much.."

Santiago leaned up on his arms and smiled down at her. "I love you too, baby." He kissed her lips, her jawline and lowered his head to her neck, softly kissing and nipping on the skin. "Babe, did you still want to watch a movie?" He looked up again and smiled when he noticed her closed eyes and the smile on her face.

She slowly shook her head and opened her eyes, she had a cute blush on her face when she shook her head. "Can we just.. Lay here?" Santiago grinned, "Anything for you, my love." He lowered himself closer to Brittany again and pressed his lips against hers. Brittany cupped his face and nibbled on his lower lip. "Hmm.. Like you mind.." She whispered. Santiago chuckled, "Never.."

Brittany placed her hands on his back and pulled his shirt up, "Take it off, baby.."

Santiago nodded and got up to sit back on his knees. He quickly lifted his shirt over his head and moved to unbutton his jeans. Brittany bit her lip and nodded, encouraging him to take his jeans off too. Santiago stood up and stripped down to his boxers and turned back to the bed. Brittany pushed the comforter down and smiled, "Come here, baby.." Santiago got quickly under the covers and pulled Brittany in his arms.

Brittany rolled on her side and hid her face in the crook of his neck, placing her lips against his skin. Her hands rested against chest, feeling his heartbeat. Santiago kissed her temple and closed his eyes, enjoying their intimacy. Brittany kept kissing his neck, slowly moving her lips to his ear. She sucked gently on his earlobe and kissed his cheek.

After almost an hour of kissing and stroking, Santiago chuckled, "Oh my god, Britt.. When was the last time we made out like this?" Brittany laughed, "Feels like high school, huh?" Santiago grinned and nodded, "But I don't mind.. I like making out with my beautiful girlfriend."

Brittany looked up shyly, "You don't mind not having sex?"

Santiago shrugged, "I'm never against having sex…" He smirked, "But it's not necessary, baby."

Brittany smiled contently and cuddled back against his broad chest. "I love your chest.." She sighed and kissed his chest gently. Brittany pulled his arm closer around her body, "I also love your arms, so safe.." She mumbled, obviously getting more tired. Santiago smiled and kissed her temple.

"I love everything about you, princess.."

Brittany sighed again and couldn't keep her eyes open. She placed another lazy kiss on his chest and slowly drifted off.

* * *

"San! Will you hurry up, _please_?"

Santiago frowned, "Babe, relax, we're right on schedule.." Brittany had been bossy all morning; and not in the good way. Brittany huffed, "That's not the point, San! The cab is already waiting!" She lifted Isabell on to her other hip and walked out the door, leaving Santiago to carry their luggage.

"Britt, what in the hell is in here?!" Santiago threw the luggage in the back of the cab, before getting in too. Brittany and Isabell were talking about their trip and both tried to look as innocent as possible when Santiago sat down next to them with a huff. "Baby, we're girls.. We need our clothes!"

Isabell nodded, "And shoes, daddy!"

Santiago rolled his eyes and shook his head. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, while the cab started to drive off. Brittany whispered something in Isabell's ear who giggled and crawled over to Santiago's lap. "I love you, daddy.." She whispered. Santiago groaned and wrapped his arm around his daughter and nearly squashed her in a hug. Isabell giggled, "Mommy, it wuhked!"

Santiago looked up, "Are you kidding me, Britt? You can't use our kid like this!" He sounded upset, but Brittany recognized the grin on his face. She scooted closer and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Isabell relaxed in his lap and looked outside, before turning to the cabdriver. "We ahe gonna fly!"

The cabdriver looked up with a smirk, "That's cool, kid. Where you going?"

"To my gwaaandpa. And gwaaaandma. And my abuela!"

The cabdriver smiled, "Well, kid, I hope you have fun."

Santiago and Brittany laughed together and held hands, while Isabell kept chatting with the cabdriver.

"San, I'm sorry for being so stressed. I just can't wait to be home.." Brittany whispered. Santiago nodded, "It's okay.. Just.. No more hitting, okay? I had enough last night.." He watched Brittany turn red and threw his head back in laughter. Brittany placed her hand on his thigh and gave him a subtle pinch. "Just behave.." She mumbled, "And everything will be just fine…"

Santiago simply kept laughing….

* * *

**AN: Just a filler! And a lot of fluff… **


	18. Chapter 18

**CH17.**

* * *

"Grandma!"

Brittany laughed and lowered a wiggling Isabell to the ground. Santiago and Brittany watched Isabell run towards Frank and Susan, who stood waiting with open arms. Santiago smiled at his girlfriend, "Go ahead, I know you want to run up to them to…." Brittany grinned and kissed Santiago on the cheek, before skipping off. Santiago chuckled and groaned when he lifted their luggage.

Frank hugged Brittany and kissed her cheeks, before he quickly walked up to Santiago to greet him and to help with the suitcases. "Jesus son, what's up with all the luggage?!" Santiago simply rolled his eyes, "Women.." He mumbled and was thankful for his father in law helping him. "So.. You're gonna pop the question anyday now, huh?"

Santiago's eyes widened, "Keep it down! But yeah.. I'm going to propose on the party, so.. Only two more nights." He smiled and the two walked up to the car, where Susan, Brittany and Isabell were already waiting. "Huwwy daddy! Abuela is waiting!" Santiago grinned, "I know, Billy, she can't wait to see her babyboy again." Isabell huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Nu-uh, she misses _me_!"

Brittany laughed, "Nope, sorry guys, I'm afraid she missing her daughter the most!"

They all laughed and Santiago had to admit she may be right… He and Frank loaded up the car, before getting in. Brittany strapped Isabell in and she and Susan got in back, letting the two men ride in the front.

"So, Heather and Naythan are coming in tomorrow. They're really excited to see you and Heather might have some new for you." Susan revealed. Brittany smiled widely, "Really? What news?! Am I going to be an aunt?" Susan laughed, "No dear, I wished… I'm sorry, Britt, but I'm not the one to tell you!"

Isabell sat quietly in her seat, looking outside the window. "Gwandpa, I was on a plane!" Frank looked at her from the rearview mirror. "Did you like it, Isabell? You've been on one before, right?" Isabell nodded fiercely, "Yeah but I got a soda this time!" The grownups laughed loudly at the sound of her excitement. "On the plane, gwandpa, a soda!" Isabell repeated happily.

Frank drove over the Maribel's house, wearing a big smile on his face. He loved having his kids at home and especially Isabell's presence made him a very happy man. When he drove into the right street, he noticed Maribel already waiting on the porch. Santiago couldn't help but smile, seeing his mother, his home… Brittany watched Santiago's face with a happy smile and helped Isabell out of her seat, when the car stopped.

Santiago immediately got out and walked up to his mother, who wrapped him in a tight hug. "Hijo, I'm so glad you're home!" She kissed his cheeks and cupped his face. Santiago watched his mother loving smile and nodded, "It's good to be home, mami.."

"Hi mami!"

"Abuela!"

Maribel let go of her son, to hug her daughter and granddaughter. "Oh my, Izzy, you keep on growing!" She stroked Isabell's hair and kissed Brittany on the forehead. "I love having you home, kids, come in!"

The women walked in the house, happily chatting, leaving Frank and Santiago to move the luggage in.. Apparently.

"Abuela, I got a soda! On the plane!"

Santiago laughed, hearing Isabell tell her story again, when he came down the stairs. He and Frank had just put the luggage away in the right rooms and quickly sat down at the table, where Maribel had just put down the food.

"Oh my god, mami, I missed you!"

Jaws dropped when Santiago stuffed his mouth with the freshly baked bread.

"Daddy…" Isabell's voice was laced with disgust. Santiago looked up, "What?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Don't eat with your mouth full, dear." Santiago grinned and kept stuffing his mouth with the homecooked meal. "I weally, weally miss you, mami!" Maribel laughed, "Setting a good example here, honey." Isabell kept looking at her father, her eyebrow raised. "That's not nice, daddy." She sounded so serious, Santiago dropped his head and emptied his mouth, before taking a sip from his water.

"I'm sorry, Billy.." He murmured, making everybody laugh. "Oh son, you're seriously whipped by the Pierce-women!" Frank slapped Santiago on the shoulder, "Well he did set an example how to enjoy, everybody, dig in!"

* * *

"We'll see you tomorrow!"

Frank and Susan waved before taking off in their car. Since Maribel was all alone, she had more room in the house for Santiago and Brittany to stay at, especially with Heather and Naythan coming in the day after, who were going to stay with the Pierces for the weekend. Isabell was spending Friday night at her grandparents too, so Santiago and Brittany could go out with their friends.

They agreed to go out clubbing with all their old friends, who came back home for the weekend, to celebrate their birthday. Quinn and Rachel couldn't get more time off, so they would arrive on Friday, instead of Thursday, like Santiago and Brittany. Santiago didn't mind, though. He liked spending an ordinary Friday with his mother, like they used to. He didn't actually mind the clubbing either, though.

Brittany watched her parents car leave the street, before she followed Santiago back inside. She let out a yawn and dropped on the couch. Isabell was already in bed, she was exhausted after dinner and didn't protest, when her abuela put her to bed. She loved her bed at her grandmother's house. Maribel thought about moving before, when her only child moved to New York, but with a grandchild in her life, she decided to stay in the house, even if it was too big for her alone. She left Santiago's room like it was, but changed one of the guestrooms, into a pink and purple princess-room.

Isabell loved her own room, she had one at the Pierces too, it was Brittany's old room, actually. And though she loved that one too, it wasn't pink like the room at Maribel's…

Santiago sat down next to Brittany and handed her a beer. She took it smiling and sighed. "I like being home." Santiago nodded and kissed her head, "Yeah me too."

"Well, that's good, cause I like having you kids home."

Maribel smiled when she walked in the living room. "Isabell's still sound asleep, I just checked. Brittany, I've put some new towels in the bathroom and I've got you some of that soap you like!" Brittany nodded, "Thanks mom! Talking about that.. I'm going to take a long shower!" She kissed Santiago on the cheek before she stood up. She leaned over Maribel and gave her a quick hug, "I love you, mami."

"I love you too, dear."

Brittany smiled and walked up the stairs.

Maribel watched the stairs, until she heard a door shut upstairs. She immediately jumped up and walked to the dresser and rummaged in one of the drawers. Santiago frowned and watched his mother, "What are you looking for, mom?"

When she turned around, Santiago smiled, "Oh yeah!" He sat up a bit and bit his lip. "Are you sure about this, mami?"

Maribel smiled lovingly, "Of course, San! Of course.." She opened the little black box and sighed. "Oh honey, it's like it was made for her.." She handed Santiago the box and wiped a tiny tear away. "Do you have some sort of a plan, dear?"

Santiago nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to ask her on our party. Take her aside for a moment, ask her in her old bedroom. I've talked to Frank about it, he's going to make sure there are candles and roses there." He looked in the box and bit his lip. There it was. His future.. Santiago carefully took the engagement ring out of the box and held it up.

It was a beautiful, simple but elegant ring. It had a Marquise shaped diamond, with two little diamonds on either side. It wasn't too flashy or too fancy, it was gracious, classic. It was perfect, Santiago decided. He carefully slipped it on his little finger and almost squealed, making Maribel look up, "Mom, it's a perfect fit for her!"

Maribel's eyes widened in surprise and she held back a laugh, when Santiago held his hand up, showing her the ring around his pinky. "I know it will fit her!"

Maribel swallowed heavily but couldn't help the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so happy for you, son.." Santiago stood up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm glad you approve, mom."

"How could I not, Santiago? You kids are made for each other! And I love Brittany like she's my own, you know that."

Santiago nodded, "Yeah but still.. Thank you, mom." He kissed her cheek. "Anything for you. Now, where are you going to hide it?"

Santiago laughed, "I'll find a place.."

After a while, Brittany came down, once again, wearing Santiago's clothes. She smirked when she noticed him watching her and kissed his cheek. "You want another beer, baby?" Santiago nodded, "I'd like that, thank you Britt." He handed her the empty bottle and smiled at her. "Maribel, can I get you anything?"

Maribel looked up from the photo album Brittany brought for her. "No thank you, dear." She immediately looked back at the photos with a dreamy smile on her face. "Thank you for this, kids. I love seeing pictures of my baby's."

Santiago smiled, "Well, we like taking pictures! And we want to have plenty of albums for Billy, I'm sure she'll love it when she's older!"

Brittany walked back in and handed Santiago a new beer. She sat down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, crawling against his side. Santiago grinned at his mother, who watched them with a loving smile. He pressed a kiss on Brittany's head and took a swig of his beer.

The three talked for a little while longer, until Brittany became heavy against Santiago's side. When he looked down at her, he noticed her heavy eyelids and smiled. He gently kissed her temple and looked at his mother. "We're going to bed, mom. We'll see you at breakfast!" He grinned widely. Maribel laughed, "I'm going to stay up a little while longer. Do you want pancakes in the morning, sweetheart?" Santiago nodded eagerly, "Hell yeah!"

Maribel scowled, "Language, boy."

Mother and son laughed when they heard Brittany's tired giggle. Maribel picked the dishes and empty beerbottles up and leaned over her son, to kiss his forehead. "Sleep tight, sweethearts." Santiago looked up, "I love you, mom."

"Me too.." Brittany mumbled. Maribel laughed again, "San, take her upstairs, poor child is half asleep already."

"I'm notta child.. I'm older than Sanny!"

Santiago rolled his eyes. "Right, so.. You're just acting like a child?" Smirking he got up, leaving Brittany to fall on her side. She let out a little whine, making Santiago chuckle. "Come here, baby.." He picked her up bridal style and smiled at his mother, before taking his girlfriend upstairs.

He carefully placed her in the bed, where Brittany immediately rolled on to her side. Santiago chuckled and leaned in to kiss her head. "Sleep tight baby.." Brittany frowned and opened one eye, "Where you going? Aren't you going to join me?"

Santiago smiled, "I'm just going to take a shower, sweetheart, but I'm afraid you'll be asleep when I'm back." Brittany shrugged, "Could be.." She mumbled and smiled a little. Santiago laughed, "It's okay, I'll be right back." He pulled his shirt off and grabbed a new pair of boxers and walked up to the bathroom.

After a short shower, he quickly walked back to the bedroom and smiled lovingly when he noticed Brittany sitting up against the headboard. "Britt, what are you doing?" It was clear how tired she was and Santiago wondered why she wasn't asleep.

Brittany shrugged, her eyes were closed and she looked like she could sleep any moment. "I wanted to wait for you.."

Santiago chuckled, "You're too cute, Britt." He quickly walked up to bed and slipped under the comforter. "On your side, baby.." He mumbled. Brittany immediately lowered herself and rolled on to her side. Santiago turned the little light off and scooted closer to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arm around Brittany, who grabbed his hand and clutched it against her chest. "I love you, San.." Santiago gently kissed her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. "As I love you, princess.."

* * *

**AN: Sorry guys, I'm a bit busy, so just another fluffy filler.. There's going to be drama in the next few chapters though… **


	19. Chapter 19

**CH18.**

* * *

"Momma, when is daddy going to be here?"

Brittany sighed, Isabell had been whining for a few hours now, wanting to see Santiago. He and Maribel went grocery shopping and lunching together. Brittany knew how much Santiago needed a day with his mother, so she took Isabell and went to her parents, to help them set up the party and spend some time with them.

She thought Isabell would like it, but after an hour or two, she became restless and kept walking up to the window, to see if her daddy arrived already.

"Isabell, honey, I don't know.. Look, aunty Heather is coming in a minute, why don't you finish your drawing for her?"

Isabell frowned, "But I want daddy.." Pouting, she sad back down at the table and picked up her crayons. Brittany sighed and looked at her daughter. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "She really is a daddy's girl, huh?" Susan smiled. Brittany nodded, "Yeah, sometimes it drives me crazy.. I love how close they are, I really do. But at times like this.."

Susan laughed, "Why don't you just let her call San?"

Brittany smiled, "Good idea, mom! Sweets, come here, let's call daddy, okay?"

Isabell's face lit up, "Weally, momma?" She jumped up and quickly ran over. Brittany laughed and pulled her phone out and dialed Santiago's number. "Hey princess, what's up?" Brittany smiled, "Hey baby, somebody is _very _anxious to see you.."

"… What do you mean? Is Heather there already? Why does she wants to see me?"

Brittany laughed and felt Isabell pull on her leg. "No you idiot, it's your daughter."

"Momma, gimme!"

Brittany scowled, "Isabell! Be nice!"

"Put her on, babe."

Isabell eagerly held up her hands and beamed when Brittany handed her the phone. "Daddy?"

"Hey Billy, what is going on, honey?"

"I miss you, daddy.." Isabell whispered softly.

Brittany smiled sadly, she knew how close daughter and father were, but she had no idea how attached Isabell was.

"You should be wif us.."

Brittany couldn't hear what Santiago said to Isabell, but she noticed the small smile on her daughter's face and Brittany was thankful for Santiago's parenting skills. She didn't want to interfere, so Brittany sat back down and waited until Isabell was ready.

After a couple of minutes, Isabell placed the iPhone on the table and went to stand between her mother's leg. Brittany looked surprised, "What is it, sweets?"

Isabell placed her little hands on Brittany cheeks and placed a wet kiss on her lips.

"That's from daddy."

Brittany laughed, but Isabell wasn't finished. She kissed her mother's cheeks and wrapped her around Brittany's neck, who immediately pulled her daughter in her lap. "I weally, weally love you, mommy.." She whispered.

Susan watched the two girls and felt her heart warm at the sight.

"Oh sweetie, I love you too.." Brittany hugged Isabell close to her body and peppered her face with kisses. "I love you very, very much!" She started to tickle the little girl, who squealed in her arms. "Daddy's home in a ouwah, momma." Isabell informed her mother. Brittany nodded, "That's good, baby. You want to color some more before auntie Heather is here?" Isabell nodded and Brittany lowered her to the ground, where Isabell happily returned to her coloring.

Brittany shook her head and watched her daughter with a loving smile. Susan sat down next to her, "How does he do it?" She grinned. Brittany laughed, "Well, she's just a daddy's girl.." Her phone chimed and Brittany quickly picked it up.

_Princess, thought you needed to know I just bribed our daughter into being patient and quiet. See you later, love you xSan. _

Brittany threw her head back in laughter and showed Susan the text, who laughed along. "Well there you go!"

_What did you promise her this time?_

_Love you too.:) _

It didn't take long before she got a reply.

_I may or may not have promised her a new bike… _

Brittany gasped and looked at her mother. "Please watch her?" She quickly walked upstairs, dialing Santiago's number again. He answered within seconds.

"Oh heeey, princess.."

"Oh no mister! Do not 'hey princess' me!"

"Britt, please, listen, I already figured she needed to learn how to ride a back and I figured why not? You know since.."

Brittany interrupted him, "San, what do you want with a bike in our apartment?! She can't even ride it outside in the neighborhood, San…" She heard him sigh and raised an eyebrow. "What, San?"

"Britt, baby, okay look, I've wanted to talk to you later about this, but.. I thought we needed to think about.. Moving."

Brittany's jaw dropped. In a couple of years, they already moved twice and with her traveling, she just wanted to stay put for a while.

"Britt? You there?"

"What? Yeah, sorry San.. But.. What?.. Moving? Again?"

"Well, yeah.. I mean. I got a good contract with the firm, not the world's best pay, but it's solid and the prospects for the studio are looking good and we're good and Isabell's going to school soon.. We need more, Britt. We need a yard, she needs to be able to play outside, walk to school.."

Brittany nodded, still a bit overwhelmed.

"Baby? Talk to me.."

"What? Oh sorry, I nodded, I see what you mean.. But a house? A real house? Move even further away from Quinn and Rachel? A house? In New York? How are we going to pay for it.."

"Well, I actually talked it over with my mom and.. Baby, she wants to move to New York. She had a job-offer there and she wants to live in our apartment! She's going to sell the house and she said we could use the money for a new house.." Santiago held his breath to wait for Brittany's reply.

"Wow.." She whispered. "San, that's.. Big. That's major…"

"I know, babe, I wanted to talk to you in person about it, but I was actually too excited. We just talked about it, but mom's pretty sure about it."

"I.. Don't know what to say, San.."

Brittany waited, but Santiago fell quiet.

"Is that.. a good thing? Don't you want to move, is that it?"

"No, I.. I love it, San, I really do. And you're right, a house would be better, a yard.. Maybe an extra room.. For.. The future?"

On the other end of the line, Santiago gasped. He never really doubted their future together, but Brittany just confirmed that their future was solid.

"YES! I mean.. Yeah.."

Brittany giggled, "You're a silly man. You're my silly man.." She whispered lovingly. "We'll discuss this tomorrow with your mother, okay? Are you on your way? Heather and Naythan are going to be here any moment now and we're supposed to meet the gang for dinner at seven-thirty."

"I know baby, we're on our way, I'll see you in a little bit, okay? I love you, Britt."

Brittany smiled widely, "I love you too! I'll see you soon, baby.." She said lovingly, before hanging up.

* * *

"AUNTIE HEATHAH!"

Isabell was jumping up and down in front of the window when she noticed her grandfather's car. Frank had picked up Heather Naythan from the airport and Isabell acted like everybody was there just for her…

The little girl raced to the front door and tried to open the door.

"Sweets, don't do that, come here.." Brittany came walking down the stairs and picked Isabell up. "You know not to stand behind the door, baby, just have a little patience."

Susan snorted behind them, "Yeah right, like you don't want to jump up and down.." She mumbled. Brittany looked over her shoulder and threw her mother a dirty look. "Trying to parent here, mother!" She laughed. Susan nodded and smiled happily. She loved having her family together and although Brittany wasn't spending the night at home, her party would be held in their back yard. And her favorite little girl was spending the night. Susan and Frank loved having Isabell over, with the distance, they weren't able to spoil their granddaughter as much as they would like to. So, when they got the chance, the Pierces went all out!

For the sleepover, Susan bought several movies and Frank even went out and bought a popcorn maker, knowing how much Isabell loved eating popcorn.

Isabell wiggled in her mother's arms when the door opened and Heather came barging in.

"Britt! Izzy!"

The tall blonde wrapped her arms around her sister and niece and hugged them both.

"B. You look so good!" Heather cupped her little sisters face and kissed her forehead. She smiled lovingly at her, before turning to her niece. "And you! Litty Izzy! Did you grow _again_?" Isabell giggled and stretched out her arms, obviously wanted to be in her aunties arms. Brittany smiled and handed her daughter to Heather and turned to Naythan who was still standing on the porch.

"Nayth! Come in, how are you?" She greeted him and pulled her brother in law into a hug. "It's been a while!" Naythan hugged the blonde and kissed her cheek, "It's good to see you, B. We're fine, thanks. Where's San?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, throughout the years Santiago and Naythan really bonded, Naythan even asked Santiago to be his best man at his wedding. "He's on his way, he should be here in half an hour!" Naythan grinned, "Good, I've missed you guys."

Frank carried in their suitcases and urged everybody to get in the house so they could get a drink. Isabell was happily chatting with her aunt and demanded a hug from Naythan. Susan greeted her eldest daughter and son in law with a hug and went to make coffee for everybody. Isabell skipped along with her grandmother to help her bring the cookies to the table.

"You only get one cookie, Isabell!" Brittany shouted from the living room.

"She pouting." Susan responded, making everybody laugh. Brittany knew her mother was going to allow Isabell to eat another cookie in the kitchen, but kept quiet about it, knowing her mother loved to spoil her granddaughter.

As predicted Susan walked back in holding a tray with coffee, followed by Isabell, who had crumbs around her mouth, a cookie in her hand and the cookie jar under her arm. Brittany shook her head and watched her daughter. Isabell grinned and knew she was caught. She quickly walked up to her mother and offered her a cookie. "I love you mommy.." She said sweetly, making Brittany laugh. "Oh god, you're such a Lopez!"

"Well, she better be.."

Isabell almost dropped the cookie jar and turned around, recognizing her father's voice.

"My Daddy! Finally!" She exclaimed dramatically. Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled, watching Isabell run to Santiago, who immediately lifted his daughter into his arms and gave her a kiss. "My Billy! What's going on here?" He walked further in, followed by his mother. "Abuela!" Isabell wiggled in her father's arms until he lowered her to the ground, so she could run to her grandmother.

Heather and Naythan got up to greet Santiago and soon everybody was talking with each other, catching up, chatting happily. Susan served coffee, while Isabell kept walking around with the cookie jar, taking a bite from each cookie she offered. Santiago was seated next to his girlfriend and leaned over, "She's going to be sick from eating all those cookies.." Brittany laughed, "Yeah well.. We'll be out tonight, soo.." She grinned and kissed his cheek.

Santiago laughed and nodded. He kept his hand on her thigh and was smiling the entire time. Brittany watched him, she watched every smile, the way his eyes sparkled in happiness..

"Britt!"

She looked up, "Sorry, what?"

Heather laughed, "I was asking you where you guys were meeting up tonight. Where did you go?"

Brittany blushed and shrugged. "We're going to dinner at BreadStix and after that.. I'm not sure, actually." Santiago stroked her knee and nodded, "I thought Puck had an idea for a club, but we'll see." Brittany became distracted by Santiago's hand on her leg and she leaned more against his body.

Heather noticed the difference in her sister's attitude immediately and she grinned. She knew about the trouble Brittany and Santiago had earlier, due to her traveling and Heather couldn't help feeling guilty. After all, it was partly her idea for Brittany to do the tours.. She felt relieved seeing the couple happy again and knew Santiago never held anything against her. He even told her, how thankful he was, for giving Brittany the chance to do what she loved. Seeing her little sister obviously in loved and being loved in return, made Heather very happy.

Santiago kissed Brittany's temple and accepted the beer Frank handed him. Brittany accepted her glass of wine and turned back to Heather, "Wait, mom told me you had news!" Santiago looked at his sister in law, "Yeah we were already told it wasn't a niece or nephew… So what is it?"

Naythan laughed, "No, no kid. Yet.."

"YET?!"

Naythan and Heather laughed, "Well, not gonna lie, we do want a family. But first.. I got a new job!"

Brittany smiled, "That's great! I knew you were getting sick of your job! What are you going to do?"

"I got a job as a teacher, actually! I'm going to teach high school kids History."

Santiago got up and held his hand out, "That's great, man! Congrats!" Naythan shook his hand and grinned, "Thanks!" Brittany stood up too and kissed Naythan's cheek. "I'm happy for you!"

"Well.. There's a catch. I'm going to have to quit my job, since we're going to have to move for his.." Heather started. Everybody sat back down and Brittany looked confused. "Why would you do that? I thought you loved your job.."

Heather nodded, "Yes, but I love Naythan more." She looked up and smiled at her husband. "He needs this to be happy."

Santiago nodded slowly, "So.. What about you then? Do you have to move far away?"

Heather took a deep breath and looked at Brittany, "Well, I was hoping you could help me out.."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah sure, whatever you need!"

Naythan laughed, "My new job is in New York, B."

Jaws dropped.

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me?!" Brittany squealed. Isabell looked up from her uncle's tablet, which she used to play her games. "Mommy? What is it?" Santiago smiled, Isabell was too caught up with her games to notice anything. "It's nothing, Billy." Isabell smiled sweetly and continued her games.

Heather looked at her sister, "We're serious, Britt. Nayth needs this job.. We've got a bit saved up, so we're going to be okay for a while, but I was kinda hoping.."

Brittany didn't let her finish, "You can work with me! Yes!"

Naythan's eyes widened, "Are you sure, B? You don't need to like.. Check it?"

Brittany huffed, "With who? The boss? .. Done! You're hired!"

Susan and Frank laughed, "Baby, do you really need somebody on your team?"

Heather looked unsure, "Britt, you don't need to do this for me.."

Santiago looked between the two sisters and thought back to their conversation on the phone and the ring in his pocket. He wouldn't mind having Brittany home more. With the two of them working part time and his mother generous offer to buy them a house, he knew they would get by and Santiago was already thinking about a house with 4 bedrooms and he planned to fill them all…

"San?"

He quickly looked up, "Sorry, my mind wandered off.." Brittany smiled and grabbed his hand, hoping he was thinking the same she was. "I was telling Heather how I could use someone part time for now, so I can ease up with the hours.. Maybe we can split the paperwork-part, so I can teach a little more."

Santiago smiled widely, "Sounds great. Make it a familycompany!" He winked and laughed. Brittany nodded, "Yeah why not, I trust you!"

Heather gasped, "Guys, are you serious?"

Both Brittany and Santiago nodded, "Of course, when are you guys moving?"

Naythan explained how he was going to start after the summer, so the move will be before that time. They were hoping to travel back to NY with Brittany and Santiago, to go apartment-hunting. Of course, they were invited to stay with them for as long as needed, making Heather jump up to hug her sister and brother in law. "You guys are the best!"

They laughed and talked further about their new future. Santiago never let go of Brittany's hand and kept squeezing it from time to time. He couldn't wait to have their talk about their new home…

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time for Santiago and Brittany to go. They said goodbye everyone and Santiago was thankful for Naythan's iPad, distracting Isabell. He hugged and kissed his daughter. After a few more hugs and kisses, they drove over to Maribel's house where Brittany took a quick shower. Maribel agreed to eat with the Pierces, before heading off to work. She had to work a nightshift, so she was free for the rest of the weekend. Santiago didn't mind his mother working…

After her shower, Brittany took her time to pick out her outfit, while Santiago quickly showered. When he got out of the bathroom, buttoning up his dress shirt, he walked in on Brittany who was drying her hair. Santiago smirked, watching Brittany stand bend over, working her hair with a towel. She was dressed in a pair of black, lowriding hipsters, all lacey and see-through, liked Santiago _loved _it. He licked his lips when he realized Brittany wasn't going to be wearing a bra tonight and suddenly he regretted they agreed to go out after dinner…

"Stop staring at me. If we're going to be late, you're not getting any tonight."

Santiago threw his head back in laughter and Brittany turned around, smirking.

"How did you know.."

Brittany laughed and walked up to him. Her creamy skin glistened from her oily bodylotion and she smelled almost as good as she looked… Santiago's eyes wandered off, taking in her breasts, her toned stomach. He swallowed heavily and grinned when he felt Brittany's fingers on his chin, lifting his head. "Eyes up here, buddy.. I mean it, I don't want to be late."

She gently kissed his lips and had to restrain herself from not pushing herself against his chest. He was wearing his black dress shirt, the sleeves already rolled up and he wore the jeans she loved so much on him. The jeans hang low on his hips and was a bit faded, but it made his ass look _so _good!

"Britt?"

Brittany looked up, "Hm?"

Santiago smirked, "Stop daydreaming about my body and get dressed." Brittany felt her cheeks heat up and she smacked his chest, making him laugh. She quickly grabbed her dress and made her way to the bathroom. Santiago grinned and fixed his shirt right. He was actually looking forward to tonight, seeing the gang, catching up.. And Puck couldn't stop talking about that new club, so that had to be something..

"Hey babe?"

Santiago was snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah honey?"

"Although I'm looking forward seeing everybody.. I can't wait to let you fuck me tonight."

"…"

* * *

**AN: Let me hear you! **


	20. Chapter 20

**CH19.**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Brittany yelled and ran up to Sugar and Tina. "It's so good to see you guys!"

Santiago smiled and watched the young women hug and greet each other, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Puck! Man, how are you?" He greeted his old friend with a one armed hug and smiled at him. It had been over a year since they last seen each other and although they would still recognize each other everywhere, it was clear both guys changed.

Puck got rid of the mowhawk a long time ago and although it took him a while, the guy became more mature over the years. He was still the tall, muscled guy who left high school, but now he was actually wearing decent clothes; no more ragged t-shirts and holes in his jeans. After high school, he and Sugar spend more time together, finding out they really loved each other and eventually, Sugar decided to go with him to LA. She went college, while Puck took every kind of job he could find.

He obviously had luck on his side; within months he got a job as a bouncer at one of the hottest clubs there and the owner became like a second father to Puck. Soon, Puck got more responsibilities and he proved to be worthy. The older man learned Puck everything he knew and when Puck turned 21, he was named Manager. Mr. Wade wanted to retire early and with no children or family, he told Puck he wanted him to have the club.

Sugar changed her major over the years, when she learned Puck was more serious when it came to his job and now they ran the club together; Sugar behind the scenes keeping herself busy with paperwork and finances, while Puck focused on the personal and bar.

"You look good, man!"

Santiago laughed, "Life's treating me well." Puck laughed with him, "How's the baby?"

Brittany came walking back and overheard Puck's question, "What baby? My little girl is three already!"

"Damn three?! I miss too much.." Puck pouted.

Santiago slapped his shoulder, "Just get your own!" It was meant as a joke, but when Sugar came closer, he noticed the nervous look on her face. "What? What did I say?"

Puck chuckled nervously, "Well, no better time than the present right?" He held his hand out and pulled Sugar closer, wrapping his arm around her.

"We're expecting. Sugar's due in 5 months…"

Brittany's jaw dropped, "Noo! Oh my god, that's so great!" She jumped up and down and wrapped her arms around the couple. "I'm so happy for you!"

Santiago looked at them with big eyes, "Dude!" He quickly gave the couple a hug, "Congratulations!"

Sugar blushed, "Thanks guys.. We're pretty excited about it." She beamed up at her boyfriend, who leaned in for a kiss. "I can't wait."

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santiago's waist and leaned against him. Santiago knew what Brittany was thinking and pressed a gentle kiss on her head. "Well, let's go in, guys, I bet the rest is already waiting inside!"

Soon, the couples walked inside only to find Tina, Finn and Artie there. "Of course, the diva's had to be late!" Santiago laughed and greeted Tina. "Hey! How are you?" he asked gently. Unfortunately she and Mike had just broke up. They managed to stay together during college, but both seemed to want other things in life. Although the breakup was mutual, he knew both of them had to be hurt.

Tina smiled and shrugged, "It's good. I'm good." She gently squeezed his arm, before turning to Puck.

Santiago greeted the others and pulled out a chair for his girlfriend. Brittany smiled and kissed his cheek, before sitting down. "Such a gentleman!" She giggled and smiled at him. Santiago quickly sat down next to her and shrugged, "Anything for you." Brittany laughed and leaned over, "Baby, you're gonna get lucky anyway.." She whispered. Santiago's eyes widened and he swallowed heavily. When Brittany was finally finished getting dressed, Santiago had suppress the urge to throw her on the bed and rip her dress off of her. After her confession about their activities later on, he was already having a _hard_ time being focused, ben then she walked out of the bathroom in a little white cocktail dress, he was a goner. He actually wanted to have a quickie before they left, but Brittany refused. She did promise him herself later that night, though...

"GAWD, you kids never change, do you?!"

"KURT!" Brittany squealed.

"Finally.." Santiago mumbled. Kurt had just walked in, holding hands with Blaine, followed by Quinn and Rachel.

"We're soo sorry!" Rachel started. "We had to share a bathroom with the four of us! Can you imagine?"

Santiago rolled his eyes and turned to look at the .. well, four diva's.

"Like.. Oh my god! That's like.. So uncool!"

Brittany threw her head back in laughter, hearing the nagging tone in his voice. "San, be nice.."

The others laughed too, though and even Rachel chuckled.

"Well, we're here now! Where's the love?!" Quinn exclaimed. Soon, everybody got up and another round of greeting began. When everybody finally sat down, almost 20 minutes had past, but people were updated again!

They learned about Mike being on tour, Tina was a kindergarten teacher, Artie was an assistant to a movie director, but his job seemed promising. Blain and Kurt were working on their clothinglines and Finn was still working at Burt's garage, still single while Rachel bragged about her auditions and Quinn's grades.

Food and drinks were ordered and Santiago couldn't help but smile when he looked around. Although he wasn't as close with some people as he was with others, this was still his little group, his family. They all tried their best to keep each other updated about their lives, but with the distance and busy schedules, it was almost impossible to keep in touch like they used to.

Brittany was laughing with Tina, when she noticed Santiago's frown. She quickly turned to him and placed a hand on his arm. "What is it, babe?" Santiago looked up and smiled, "Nothing's wrong, honey. I was just thinking what a shame it is, to have such little contact with our friends." Brittany nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean.. Wait!"

She grabbed her glass and used the knife to clink it, "Guys? I want to say a little something!"

Everybody got quiet and looked at the tall blonde. Santiago watched her too, with a smile on his face.

"I just wanted to say, how much I love seeing everybody again! San was just saying how much it sucks that we don't get to spend time together more and he's right. We're friends, right? We've been friends for a _long _time and I think we should honor that and we could put a little bit more effort in, don't you think? So.. How about, we agree to meet up, once every.. three months?"

Brittany looked around the group and grinned when she got a loud cheering as reply.

"Great! We take turns organizing a day or a weekend and we visit each other in our respective homes!"

She sat back down and grinned at Santiago. "There you go, baby!" She pecked his lips and got back to her dinner, leaving Santiago a little bit astonished, but smirking very happily. "You're amazing, Britt. I love you." He kissed her cheek and picked his fork back up and returned to eating.

* * *

"Ah I'm stuffed!" Santiago slumped back down in his seat, patting his stomach. "I'm getting old and fat." He poked his full stomach and let out a groan. Quinn huffed, "You're an idiot." She finished her drink and looked around, "Who's up for dessert?!" Everybody started to laugh when Santiago sat back up and raised his hand. When Quinn looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "So yeah, I'm an idiot."

Brittany laughed and wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him close, "Well, you're my idiot! And you're not fat, baby." She was clearly tipsy already and Santiago decided Brittany was switching from wine to water… Brittany raised her arm to wave a waiter over, "We would like to see your dessert menu!"

When she didn't get a reaction, Brittany looked up and couldn't fight the giggle, "Oh my god.."

Santiago looked up, "What?" Suddenly the table fell quiet, before Santiago threw his head back in laughter. "Oh my god is right! What the hell are you doing here?" Soon the whole table erupted in laughter, leaving the blonde waiter to grind his teeth and stomp off.

"Did anyone knew?" Brittany looked around the table, but everybody simply shrugged , clearly as surprised as she was.

The waiter returned and handed everyone a menu, before scurrying off again.

Santiago got a grin on his face and scooted closer to Brittany, placing his arm around her shoulders. "So.. How do you like me now, huh?" Brittany laughed, "You really are an idiot." She kissed his lips and placed her head on his shoulders. "You already were amazing, but yeah. You look even better now." She giggled and went over the menu. "Oh come on Britt, like you don't already know what you want to order…"

Brittany laughed and nodded, "You're right. I'm going to use the restroom, you order for us?" Santiago smiled and nodded, "Sure baby." Brittany stood up and was followed by Tina and Sugar, 'like old times'.

"Dude, how do you feel now, huh?" Puck smirked. Quinn laughed, "God, how big is your ego going to be after tonight, San?" Santiago simply laughed and shrugged, "Like there ever was a competition.." Rachel snorted, "Like we forgot prom, Santiago, come on!" Santiago shrugged again and smirked when the waiter returned.

"Hi there, Sammy! Can I get a large coupe of chocolate mousse for me and my girl? One spoon's enough." He threw in a fat wink and watched Sam Evans clutch his little notebook and pen. Santiago folded his hands behind his head and decided to just enjoy this. Since college, he wasn't exactly the insecure guy he used to be. He finished college and already got a decent job, he had a beautiful soon-to-be-fiancée girlfriend, who happened to be the mother of his equally beautiful daughter and they were living their dreamlife in New York City. Hell, Santiago Lopez. Felt. Great.

Sam Evans however; not so much.

He flunked out of college and was kicked out by his parents, when he didn't want to get a job. It took him a while before he got his current job and now he was living in a small studio. Sure, sometimes he would go out on dates, but as soon as girls found out about his career and his lack of ambition, the relationships stranded.

Seeing Santiago fucking Lopez, was just rubbing salt into his open wounds and Sam was close to punching Santiago in the face. He was still together with Brittany and word around town was, they even had a kid. Sam read the magazines; he knew about Brittany touring, seeing the world. So how were these two still together?!

Sam clenched his jaw and reluctantly wrote down the other orders, when he heard Brittany's giggles behind him. He quickly turned around and swallowed heavily. Brittany S. Pierce was still as beautiful and sexy as she was in high school. Her hair was longer and seemed blonder than he remembered. _Had she always been this tall?_ Sam licked his lips and took in Brittany's long legs.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something behind him. He turned around and gulped when he saw Santiago tower over him. His jaw clenched and his eyes a shade darker. "How about you put in our orders, buddy?"

Brittany watched the two and quickly went to stand besides Santiago. "Come on, babe. What did you order for us?" Santiago huffed, but relaxed a little. "What do you think, sweetheart? Like I don't know what you like.." Brittany laughed, "True." She kissed his cheek and looked back at Sam. "I'm sorry, do you need something else?.."

Sam clenched pen, almost breaking it, "No." He managed to get out and turned around.

Brittany let out a breath she didn't even knew she was holding and looked back at Santiago. She squeezed his hand and pulled on his arm, silently ordering him to sit down. Of course, he obeyed and sat down, pulling her chair a little bit closer.

"Well that was awkward.." Puck smirked, making everybody laugh.

Slowly the group relaxed again, although Santiago kept his hand on Brittany thigh, him thumb gently caressing her skin. The chattering resumed and Sam was once again forgotten, until he announced his presence again, offering the desserts.

Santiago's eyes darkened again and sat back up. Brittany smirked, recognizing the change in his demeanor immediately and she wasn't complaining… She liked her boyfriend possessive, knowing he would never take it too far. Santiago kept his hand on her thigh, slowly inching the little piece fabric of her dress up a bit.

Brittany's eyes shot from Santiago's hand, to his face and gulped. _What was he doing?_

Santiago looked at Sam and waited for him to serve everybody their desserts. He even thanked him politely when he placed the big coupe of chocolate mousse in front of Brittany and pressed his fingers higher on Brittany's thigh, letting his hand slip under her dress, knowing Sam was watching.

Brittany gasped a little and kept her eyes down.

Sam swallowed heavily, seeing the little dress ride up higher. He threw Santiago an angry glare, but Santiago simply smirked and gently squeezed Brittan's thigh, earning a little moan. "You really love your chocolate mousse, don't you, Britt?" Rachel laughed.

Brittany quickly nodded, but smiled at Santiago. "He ordered it for me, he knows like no other what I like.. Or love.."

She threw a look over her shoulder, "You're done here?" She all but sneered, making Sam wince. He quickly nodded and clenched his jaw, noticing Santiago smug grin. "I really hate you.." He mumbled under his breath, but it went unheard, seeing how Santiago and Brittany were too caught up in each other and their friends.

"You're a jerk.." Brittany whispered.

Santiago simply smirked. "You know you love me. And I know you loved that little thing just now..." He quickly held up a spoon full of mousse and smiled sweetly. Brittany squinted before rolling her eyes. "Yeah you're right. No gimme!" She smiled and opened her mouth. Santiago laughed and the table finished their desserts in a comfortable silence.

After their desserts and a last coffee, Puck went to pay the check. He surprised everyone when he announced he wanted to pay the bill, since he loved having their friends together. Santiago promised to buy all his drinks, but Puck simply smiled.

While the rest was getting their coats, Santiago called for cabs and Puck walked up to the counter. He was glad Sam was still around and liked it even more when he noticed the guppy lipped blonde gulp when he noticed Puck. Puck didn't say a thing, though and he simply handed his creditcard over.

Sam sighed in relief, secretly thankful for not having to face Santiago or Brittany again, but when he handed Puck his creditcard and the receipt, he got a surprise. Puck got awful close and looked around to see if anyone noticed them. When he knew for sure they were alone, Puck grabbed Sam by his collar.

"Listen here, asshat, you've caused enough trouble in highschool and you may behave this time, but I'm still warning you. If I catch you so much as looking at Brittany, I will end you. Do you hear me? You're a pathetic piece of shit and you're nothing compared to Santiago. That's why she chose him and she'll always will. Don't think about her, don't look at her, don't look her up. Forget about her and focus on yourself, on getting your sorry ass out of here."

Puck let go of the other guy and fixed his collar.

"Thanks for your service!" He resumed in a upbeat voice. Puck turned on his heels and quickly caught up with his friends, wrapping his arm around Sugar. "Are you two okay, hon?" He asked, placing his hand on her stomach. Sugar giggled and nodded, as they walked outside.

* * *

"Puck, man! This place is amazing! How did you find out about it?" Santiago yelled over the music. Puck shrugged, "I know some people!" He yelled back, making the both of them laugh. They shared another beer and looked around. The club they were in, was still new, but already very popular. The place was packed and of course, Brittany was found on the dance floor.

"She hasn't changed one bit, man. Sugar keeps on nagging about how she wants to look that good after the birth."

Santiago laughed, "Well, Brittany was up and dancing only a few weeks after Isabell was born, so she was bound to get back in shape."

"Well, you're one lucky fucker."

Santiago smirked, "That I am, man!" He fistbumbed Puck and the two walked back to their girlfriends. Sugar and Brittany never left the dance floor, enjoying the music and their company too much, but with their boyfriends around, dancing was quickly forgotten. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santiago's neck and kissed his lips. "Are you happy?" She yelled.

Santiago looked up confused, "Of course, babe!"

Brittany smiled, "Me too! I like having everyone close!"

Santiago laughed, "I know baby."

"I want you closer, though." Brittany kissed his cheek.

In response, Santiago pulled Brittany against his body, wrapping his arms around her waist. Brittany sighed contently and looked around. Tina already went home, along with Artie and Kurt and Blaine. Finn was around somewhere, chasing girls, while Rachel and Quinn were seating in a corner, standing awfully close. Brittany played with the little hairs in Santiago's neck and moved her body against his, letting her body feel the rhythm of the music.

She moved her hips against his and turned around in his arms, pushing her ass against his crotch. Brittany grabbed his hands and kept them on her hips, letting him move her. Santiago kissed her neck and pushed his hips against hers. "I want to take you home, baby.." Brittany licked her lips and nodded. She closed her eyes and felt like she was floating. Santiago felt so good against her, his hands moving her hips..

Brittany turned back again and smiled, "Take me home then."

Santiago grinned and kissed her lips, letting his hands slip from her hips, to her ass. He gave both cheeks a firm squeeze before nodding. "Go say goodbye to Sugar." Brittany bit her lip; there was something in his voice, making something inside her stomach flutter. She quickly nodded and turned around, to find Sugar.

The two girls hugged and talked for a bit, while Santiago went to pay their tab. He then walked up to Puck, who already understood they were leaving. He was wearing a shiteating grin on his face and slapped Santiago on the shoulder. "Go get her, huh?" Santiago laughed and simply wiggled his eyebrows, making Puck laugh. "I'll take care of the diva's, you horny lovebirds go ahead."

Santiago thanked Puck for the evening and said goodbye to Sugar. "See you guys at the party tomorrow! Come before dinner, we've got this big barbecue planned." Puck nodded and hugged Brittany goodbye. The blonde thanked him too and quickly went to stand next to Santiago, holding his hand tightly in hers. The couple waved a last goodbye, before walking outside, where there were already several cabs waiting. Santiago quickly walked up to one and opened the door for Brittany. Before she got in, she pressed his lips against his mouth and gently sucked on his lower lip.

Santiago let out a little moan and shook his head, "Behave, until we're home, babe. We're not giving this taxidriver a free show. Got it?"

Brittany bit her lip; again that tone in his voice… She nodded and got in the car, quickly buckling up. Santiago got in after her and told the driver where to go. Thankfully, they weren't too far off, cause Santiago couldn't wait to get home.. He looked beside him and smiled, Brittany had her eyes closed and wore a smile on her face. Her cheeks were rosy and Santiago knew the wine had something to do with that. He smirked, knowing Brittany was a little bit more than tipsy and he couldn't wait to get his hands on her….

* * *

**AN: Tomorrow there will be smut! Followed by drama. You don't want to miss it… The drama, I mean. We can live without the wordporn, that's just for fun and stuff. **


	21. Chapter 21

**CH20.**

* * *

"Oh god.." Brittany whimpered. She was lying on her back, with Santiago hovering over her body. As soon as they got home, Santiago began to undress and grope her. Within seconds, her jacket was off and her heels were left at the bottom of the stairs. Thinking about Maribel, they managed to make it to the bedroom, before getting rid of the rest of their clothes.

Santiago was still in his jeans, while Brittany was only dressed in the see-through hipster.

"More.." She husked, scratching her nails on Santiago's back. He groaned and nodded quickly. When he had taken her dress off, followed by her bra, he had pushed on the bed and didn't waste a second. He immediately crawled over her body and pushed his hand under her underwear, rubbing her already swollen clit.

With her plead for more, Santiago pushed his fingers through her wet folds and entered her tight pussy. He kissed her collarbone , making sure to only leave marks beneath it, seeing they had a familyparty the next day…

"Oh god, San.. Baby.. _Ugn…_"

Santiago smirked hearing Brittany already coming undone and he kissed her breasts. Slowly he kissed his way down, dragging her underwear down her legs. Brittany whimpered and whined when he pulled his hand back, but lifted her hips so he could take her underwear off.

Santiago gently kissed her thigh, already smelling her arousal. He pushed her legs wider and looked up, before pressing his mouth against her wet core. Brittany's hand found her way down to his hair, gripping it when he slipped his tongue between her wet folds.

"Hmm baby, you taste so good.." He husked. Brittany let out a moan, "I've been thinking about this.. All day long.." She managed to get out. Santiago smirked and kissed her thighs again, earning a frustrated groan from Brittany. "San, please don't tease me.."

Santiago placed his hand on her lower abdomen, his thumb just above her throbbing clit. "Tell me what you were thinking.." Brittany groaned again and bucked her hips up, needing his mouth against her pussy. "Just this.. You, your head between my legs.. Your mouth on my pussy, oh god San, please!"

Santiago smirked and pressed his thumb on her clit, only adding a slight pressure.

"San! God.. Just.. Stop teasing me or I'm just going to this myself!"

Brittany pushed herself up on her elbows and looked down. Her hair was tousled and falling in her face. Her cheeks a nice shade of pink and her blue eyes were dark with lust.

Santiago let out a growl and got up, leaning over his naked girlfriend. He placed his hand around her throat and looked down at her. Brittany gulped and smirked inwardly, already expecting this reaction from him. She bit her lip and looked innocently, "Can't do it, big guy?" She dropped her hand down between their bodies, knowing Santiago would go crazy.

Brittany let her fingers trail down her stomach and kept her eyes on Santiago. He clenched his jaw and removed his hand from her throat and grabbed her wrist. "You know I'm the only one to do that.." He placed her hand on the pillow over her head and roughly pressed his own between her legs, rubbing her pussy.

Brittany let out a deep moan and spread her legs wider. She closed her eyes and pushed her hips up, urging Santiago to touch her even more. Santiago kept his eyes on Brittany's face, while he placed his fingers on her clit and started to rub her harder and faster.

"Please San.. Put your mouth on me again.." Brittany pleaded.

Santiago licked his lips and kissed her neck. "You like my mouth on your pussy, baby?" Brittany moaned at his dirty talk and nodded, "Yes please, please.. Eat my pussy.." She moaned and placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down. Santiago grinned and let her guide him down. He placed her legs over his shoulders and pressed his mouth on her glistening sex.

Brittany moaned deeply and dropped her head on the pillow. "Oh god.. Fuck me with your tongue.."

Santiago let his tongue ran through her wet folds, before pushing inside. Brittany moaned at the feeling and pushed his head closer. She placed one hand on her breasts and played with her hard nipples, moaning out his name. Santiago started to suck on her clit and placed his hands under her, holding her ass. He pushed her lower body up, effectively pushing his mouth closer against her pussy.

Brittany's moans were increasing with his lips around her clit and Santiago flicked his tongue against the swollen nub. "God Britt.. You taste so good.. You're so wet.." He quickly lapped up her juices and pushed his tongue inside her. Brittany's body started to tremble, her hips bucked up and Santiago knew she was already close.

He kept one arm around her waist and held one hand on her thigh. He sucked her clit in his mouth and pushed two fingers inside her dripping core. Brittany let out a scream and chanted Santiago's name. Santiago smirked and used the tip of his tongue to spell out the alphabet on her clit, while thrusting and curling his fingers inside Brittany's tight hole.

"Shit.. San.. Don't stop, I'm coming.. _San!_" Brittany let out deep moan when she came all over Santiago's tongue and fingers, who eagerly lapped up her juices. He slowed the movements of his fingers and sucked gently on her inner-lips. Brittany whimpered when he pulled his fingers out and panted heavily. "Oh god you're too good at that.."

Santiago smirked and lowered his body on top of hers. Brittany kept her eyes closed and grabbed his wrist to bring his hand up. With her eyes still closed, she brought his fingers to her lips. Brittany opened her mouth and licked his fingers off, moaning when she tasted herself. Santiago gasped, watching Brittany suck on his fingers and he was about to cream his boxers…

Suddenly, Brittany opened her eyes, "Give something more to suck on.." She whispered.

Santiago's throat went dry and he moaned her name. Brittany giggled and lowered her hand between them, dropping it in his already open jeans and boxers. Santiago let out a groan when he felt her hand wrapped around his hardened member and he pushed himself up, giving Brittany's hand more room.

Brittany licked her lips and pulled his jeans and boxers down a bit, pulling his cock out completely. Slowly she started to pump him, his cock already wet enough by Santiago's pre-cum. Brittany looked between them, watching her hand go up and down his erect member. Santiago had his eyes closed and moaned her name. Brittany kept up a slow pace and traced the tip of his cock with her fingers.

When Santiago opened his eyes, he noticed Brittany watching her hand and he smirked, "You like watching, huh baby?" He husked and got up a bit more. Brittany blushed and nodded. She lowered her hand and cupped his balls, watching his cock twitch. Santiago groaned and threw his head in his neck, "I need you, baby.."

Brittany let out another giggle and looked at his face, "Well take me then.."

Before she had time to process what was going on, Santiago was up on his knees. He got off the bed and within seconds, pulled his jeans and boxers down and off. Brittany sat up a bit, watching Santiago strip. Absentmindedly, she dropped one of her hands between her legs and rubbed her pussy lazily.

Santiago watched her and swallowed heavily. His cock was begging for attention and he moaned her name. Brittany let her eyes wander across his body, loving his tan and muscles... She moaned when she saw his hand around his throbbing dick and she quickly got up on her knees, scooting over to the edge of the bed.

Brittany placed her hand on his hips and pulled him closer, immediately taking him in her mouth. Santiago moaned surprised and looked down, enjoying the view. Brittany was on her hands and knees, keeping one arm around his middle, placing her hand on his ass. She sucked on his cock, hollowing out her cheeks, humming around his dick.

Santiago wrapped his hand in Brittany's hair so he could see his dick between her lips. Brittany looked up at him and let go of his cock with a pop. "Feel good, baby?" She panted. "Fuck my mouth, San.." Santiago growled and placed both of his hands on her head and pushed his hips forward, letting his cock slide back between her lips. He moved his hips in a slow pace, rubbing the head of his cock against her cheek.

"God Britt.. I love your mouth around my dick.."

Suddenly he leaned forward and grabbed her ass, kneading the flesh. Brittany's eyes widened and she moaned louder. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, while he kept moving his hips, fucking her mouth. Santiago rubbed Brittany's ass with his hand, before slapping it softly. Brittany moaned and Santiago leaned back to see if she was okay with it. Brittany had her eyes closed and seemed to be okay, so Santiago repeated it, this time slapping her ass a little bit harder.

Brittany let out a muffled shriek and pulled back gasping. She sat up on her knees and pulled Santiago close, pressing her lips against his, immediately pushing her tongue between his lips. Santiago moaned and welcomed her tongue with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands finding her ass again quickly. Brittany moaned when she felt his hands massaging her and she quickly pulled back and turned around. "Fuck me like this.." her voice was hoarse and full of lust.

Santiago let out a moan, "God baby, sometimes you're just too good to be true.."

Brittany looked over her shoulder and bit her lip, "Just for you.." She whispered. Brittany lowered her upper body and leaned on her forearms, pushing her ass in the air. Santiago licked his lips and groaned, watching her firm ass and dripping pussy, waiting for him. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close, rubbing his dick against her wet folds.

Brittany moaned and closed her eyes, needing to feel him inside of her. Santiago didn't waste any time and lined his dick up with her heated core. "Oh god baby, so wet.. Always so tight.." He groaned when he pushed his cock deep inside her. "All.. All for you.. You make me so wet, San.." Brittany managed to get out.

Santiago's nails sunk into her skin, while he thrust in cock balls deep into her tight cunt. Brittany moaned in pleasure, "Oh you feel so good.. So good in me.." Santiago started to move his hips, rolling them against her, thrusting his dick inside her in a steady pace. "It's like your pussy's made for me, baby.." He panted and moaned her name. Santiago leaned on the bed with one knee, offering them a whole new angle.

Brittany let out a load moan and pushed her ass more firmly against Santiago's groin, "Fuck me harder, San.."

Santiago smirked, "You like that, don't you.." He thrust his cock in deeper and slowly pulled back. "Ask nicely, baby..." Santiago teased. Brittany let out a groan, "Argh, just fuck me, San!" She leaned up on her hands and looked over her shoulder. Santiago grinned and almost pulled completely. He placed his hand on her back, gently caressing her skin. Slowly, he inched his hand lower and stroked her ass. "I need you to ask it nicely first, baby.."

His hand squeezed her ass and Santiago smirked when he noticed the frustration on Brittany's face. "Will you.. Please.. Fuck me?" She muttered. Santiago leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her spine, while he pushed his hips back forward, thrusting his cock deep inside Brittany again.

"_SAN!" _

Brittany let out a scream and moaned his name, "Yes.. Oh god.. Do it again.." She moaned. Santiago panted heavily and nodded, pulling his hips back a bit, before thrusting back in again. He cursed and moaned loudly, feeling Brittany walls tighten around him.

Santiago let out a growl and gave Brittany's ass a little slap, before increasing his pace.

"Oh god San, do that again.."

Santiago started to thrust harder, his body trembling and his cock already twitching.

"No, no.. Ugn.. San.. Spank me.." Brittany murmured, before hiding her face in the comforter.

Santiago stilled for a second, his movements slowing down. He leaned forward again and stroked Brittany's hair to the side and kissed her neck. "You like that, baby?" He whispered. Brittany felt his sweaty chest against her back, his lower abdomen against her ass and she nodded slowly. She squeezed her muscles, feeling his dick deep inside her twitching.

Santiago moaned her name against her spine and softly licked her skin. Slowly he increased the speed of his movements again, pushing his dick in deeper, harder… He rolled his hips against her, hitting her sweet spot inside, over and over. Brittany let out a wanton moan and squeezed the comforter. Santiago's movements began rougher, less in control. Brittany hissed when she felt his nails scratch at her skin and yelped when she felt Santiago's hand come down on her ass. "Oh San.. Yes.."

He could feel his body tremble and shake and Santiago desperately tried to hold his orgasm off. His thrusting became more irregular and he bit his lip as he spanked Brittany's ass a few times. Santiago moaned when he noticed her creamy, pale skin turn a nice shade of pink and it urged him to thrust his dick in even harder.

Brittany's moaning increased, he could feel her walls clamp down around his cock, sucking him in deeper. Santiago managed to thrust a few more times, making sure to hit Brittany's g-spot, when he couldn't take it anymore.

"Britt.. Baby.. I'm coming.."

Brittany's moans muffled, she bucked her hips up against Santiago, praying he would hang on for just a second longer.. Just a few more thrusts, a few more hits…

Santiago's hips moved rougher than before, his thrusting harder… His hands on her hips, pulling on her body, pulling her wet, tight cunt over his cock…

Brittany squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on the comforter, muffling her screams when she came around his cock. Santiago grunted and spanked Brittany one last time; harder than before, when he exploded and spurted into her hot pussy.

Brittany arched her back, her orgasm hit her hard and the waves of pleasure rolled through her body. Santiago managed to thrust a few more times, before he dropped forward, pressing Brittany closer to the bed. She moaned his name and could still feel her body tremble. "San.." She mumbled. Santiago was out of breath, he felt completely satisfied and completely exhausted.

"San.. Please, a little.. room.." Brittany said a little louder. She winced when she felt Santiago pull out, as he quickly got up and lowered his body on his back next to her. Brittany relaxed, needing to catch her breath first, before she got up a little and lowered her upperbody on top of Santiago's chest. She gently kissed his neck, tasting the saltines of his skin and just.. Santiago.

Santiago wrapped his arm around Brittany and stroked her hair and back. He slowly dropped his hand to her ass and caressed the skin. "Not too much?" He murmured. Brittany slowly shook her head, "Maybe not enough even.. " She whispered. Brittany giggled when she noticed the smirk on Santiago's face. "It's enough for now, though.." Santiago nodded and kissed the top of her head, while he continued to stroke her lowerback and bottom. Brittany leaned up a bit, "You really are an ass-man, huh?" Santiago chuckled and shrugged, "What can I say? You've got a great ass, honey.." Brittany giggled and kissed his chest, "Let's go to sleep, babe."

Santiago nodded and scooted up, until his head hit his pillow. Brittany got up, grimacing when she noticed her bottom did feel a little bit sore; the good kind and crawled up against Santiago, pulling the covers with her. "I love you, baby." She mumbled and rolled to her side. Santiago immediately took his place as the bigger spoon and hugged her close to him. "I love you too.." He held his arm possessive around her and kissed her shoulder. "I will love you forever." Brittany smiled but was already too much out to react…

* * *

When Brittany woke up the next day, she was still in Santiago's arms. Her back pressed against his warm chest and his hand between her breasts. She could still hear him snoring lightly, making Brittany giggle. Santiago only snored when he had a few drinks too much or when he was completely out. This time, it was probably a little bit of both…

Brittany slowly turned around in his arms to look at her boyfriend. His short, dark hair was tousled and Brittany couldn't fight the urge to run her hand through it. Santiago stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Brittany watched his face, his defined jawline, long eyelashes. His full lips formed a smile and she leaned in to kiss him gently. Brittany softly caressed his cheeks, feeling her heart swell with love.

Although Santiago was turning 23 next week, somehow he still looked like the teenage kid she fell in love with, although he definitely looked more manly, of course. Brittany kissed his forehead, before slipping out of bed to go the bathroom. She quickly used the toilet and turned she shower on, while she checked herself in the mirror. In two days she was turning 23 but she didn't know if she felt like it. Some days, Brittany would feel like a thirty-something, running around in the studio, chasing after Isabell…

But when she looked at herself in the mirror, she knew she wasn't changed. She knew she still looked like the high school girl, her hair was longer, her hips were a bit wider and she had a little more junk in the trunk, like Santiago would put it… But she still looked young and fresh. Brittany smiled and figured she had Santiago to thank. He still made her feel like a giddy schoolgirl, made her want to look pretty for him.

Brittany got under the shower and enjoyed the moment alone. She took her time washing her long blonde hair, forgetting about the time. When she heard a knock on the door, Brittany was a little startled. "Baby?" Santiago quietly opened the door and peeked inside. Brittany smiled when she saw his tousled hair and crooked grin, "I'm almost finished, honey, or did you want to join me?"

Santiago laughed, "Although it pains me to say this.. No… But I did make you breakfast and got you coffee and juice."

"You're too good for me, baby!"

Santiago chuckled, "Billy called, she misses us but she wanted to spend some time with me. So, I figured, you could help out at your parents, while I take Billy out for an hour?" He stepped closer when he noticed Brittany finished her shower and handed her a towel.

Brittany turned the water off and accepted the towel. "Thanks babe. And yeah, she really missed you yesterday, so I guess it's a good thing you're going to spend some time with her." She wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out of the shower. Santiago kissed her cheek, "Alright then, I'm going to take a quick shower then." Brittany nodded, "All yours!" She grinned and kissed him on the lips, before scurrying out of the bathroom.

"Your breakfast is on a tray on the bed, babe." Santiago quickly discarded his clothing and stepped in the shower, already planning his day. He wanted to talk to Isabell about proposing to Brittany. He had no doubt she was going to be over the moon with the news, but he still wanted to know how she felt about it. When Santiago was out with his mother, they paid a visit to the local jeweler and Santiago managed to find a ring that looked just like the engagement ring he had for Brittany. Thankfully the owner could resize it, so it would fit Isabell and Maribel offered to get it today, so Santiago could ask Isabell as well.

After his shower, Santiago was anxious to get his daughter and quickly walked back into the bedroom, to collect his clothes. Brittany had just finished her breakfast and was sitting with her phone. She looked up and smiled when she saw Santiago getting dressed fast.

"Should I be jealous?" She smirked.

Santiago laughed and walked up to the bed and leaned over. He gently kissed her forehead and smiled, "Never." He sat down on the bed to pull his sneakers on, when Brittany sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I love you, babe. Kiss Isabell for me!" Santiago looked over his shoulder, "I love you too, honey." After a few kisses and hugs, Santiago grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and left the house, all but running over to the Pierces, to collect his Billy.

Brittany stood in front of the window, feeling butterflies in her belly, watching her loving boyfriend run off to get to his daughter. _Their_ daughter. She smiled and bit her lip; Brittany S. Pierce was a very lucky girl, she decided..

* * *

"So.. Bill.. You get what I'm saying?"

Santiago took Isabell to park and after feeding the ducks, the two sat down on a bench.

"Yeah, mommies and daddies ah mawwied. You ahe gonna be too!" Isabell clapped her hands in excitement.

Santiago laughed, "Yeah, but it's a surprise, honey. I'm going to surprise mommy by proposing. And you know what surprise means, right?"

Isabell nodded and looked at her father, "Yes daddy, it means Billy has to talk about aaaall things and not about the supwise!" Santiago laughed again, "That's right, baby. " He pulled her into his lap and hugged her. "So you like it?"

Isabell seemed to overthink it for a second, "Yeah. I be in the wedding too, wight?" Santiago nodded quickly, "Yes! Yes sweetheart, actually, you're important in the wedding. You have to carry the rings and stay very close to mommy. She going to need you, baby. After I give her the ring tonight, she's going to need you close."

Santiago smiled down at his daughter and stroked her hair out of her face. "Is that alright with you, Billy?" Isabell nodded and fell quiet again.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Can I get a new dwess foh the wedding?"

Santiago laughed and lifted Isabell in the air, placing her on his shoulders and made his way home.

"Yes, Billy, you can have the prettiest dress you can find!"

* * *

"Brittany! Will you sit down?" Heather exclaimed. Brittany was pacing back and forth, checking if everything was alright. Isabell was seated in Heather's lap and watched her mother stress out. "Why is mommy wohhied, auntie Heathah?" She whispered loudly. Brittany froze, "I'm not stressed!"

Isabell frowned at the volume of her mother's voice, making Brittany sigh.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry, sweets! I'm sorry.. " She crouched down in front of her sister and daughter and cupped Isabell's face. "I'm fine, honey. There are just a lot of people coming and I'm worried the barbecue is going to be ready and there aren't enough chairs and the food…"

Isabell interrupted her mother's rambling by placing her hand on Brittany's lips. She giggled and leaned forward, placing a sloppy, wet kiss on her mother's cheek. "Is gonna be okay, momma. Daddy's close, he's gonna fix all!"

The smile Isabell wore, made Brittany relax in an instant and she nodded, "Yeah, everything's gonna be okay. "

Heather watched mother and daughter with a smile, _those two are too cute.._

"Hey Isabell, why don't you let me take you out for icecream, huh? Let mommy worry here, we'll go out!"

Isabell's eyes widened and she looked at Brittany, "Can I, mommy?"

Brittany laughed, "Sure baby, but only one scoop, okay? Don't want to ruin your appetite." She answered Isabell's question, but looked at Heather who nodded quickly. "One scoop, mommy. Do you want me to bwing you some too?" Isabell asked sweetly.

Brittany chuckled, "No sweets, I'm fine. You go have fun with your auntie!"

Isabell hugged her mother before running off, "I'm gonna say bye to daddy!" Heather and Brittany watch the little Latina run off and smiled. "So, I'm just gonna take her to take an icecream, I'll be back soon, okay? Relax a little, Sis. The guys got in under controle!"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah you're right. Nayth and dad have been working all day and with San helping them, it should be finished soon." The men were working on placing the tables and tents outside, along with the huge barbecues. "I'm going to help out in the kitchen!" Heather nodded and stood up, "Just relax, B." Brittany smiled and quickly hugged her sister.

"Come on, Izzy, let's go!" Heather hollered and held out her arms when Isabell came running back inside. "Let's get us some icecreams!" Heather lifted Isabell in her arms and walked outside. Isabell kept waving, "Bye momma, see you soon!"

"Hello?" Brittany answered her phone, slightly out of breath. She was so busy in the kitchen, she barely heard her phone.

"Britt?.." A distressed voice sounded. "Brittany?" She heard a muffled sob.

Brittany frowned, "Heather? Is that you? What.. What's going on?"

"Brittany.. I.. Oh god.. it's Isabell.."

* * *

**AN: MUHA, IT'S THE MOTHER OF ALL CLIFFHANGERS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CH21.**

* * *

"_Britt, baby, please.. What is it?" Santiago sounded distressed, he couldn't remember the last time he saw Brittany this upset. She wouldn't stop sobbing and he couldn't make out the words. Slowly the panic started to set in, "Isabell? Where.. Where's Isabell? Brittany, what's going on?!" _

_Brittany tried to take deep breaths, but Heather's words kept repeating themselves,_ "Isabell got hit by a car.. I'm so, so sorry.." _Brittany threw herself in Santiago's arms, "Isabell.. Hospital.." She managed to get out. Within minutes, Santiago had Brittany settled in the car and the two drove off, followed by their parents and Naythan._

* * *

"You're sorry?!" Santiago yelled. Heather winced and continued to cry. "You're _sorry_?"

Santiago paced around in the waiting room. Brittany was in her father's arms, still a sobbing mess. Her little girl was hit by a car, when she chased down a floating balloon. Isabell ran up the road, following the balloon and didn't noticed the car. It hit her from the side and according to eyewitnesses, their babygirl was thrown in the air due to the impact. The police and Heather wanted to tell more, but Santiago and Brittany couldn't listen to it. Brittany was too upset and Santiago had to throw up.

Brittany broke down again, when the doctors told her they had to perform surgery. Isabell's leg was broken in two different places and the doctors feared for brain-damage. Santiago and Brittany had only a couple of minutes with their daughter, who seemed smaller than ever, covered with bruises and cuts. They kissed Isabell goodbye and when the doctors rolled her into the O.R. Brittany fell in Santiago's arms, muffling her screams against his shoulders.

Santiago tried to comfort her, but Brittany was inconsolable. After ten minutes of sobbing and screaming, she sunk down against the wall, silent tears streaming down her face. Santiago went to hold her, but she pushed him away, "Not now.." She mumbled. Santiago frowned and looked at her parents. He angrily wiped away his tears and swallowed heavily, when Frank smiled sadly, before standing up. Santiago tried to sit down, but after a second, he was already up again.

Susan was crying in her seat, while Maribel talked to her collegues, trying to get more information. Heather was a crying mess, held by Naythan. He gently stroked her hair and whispered something in her ear. Heather nodded and tried to calm down.

When Santiago noticed them comforting each other, he tried to hug Brittany again, but she was in her father's arms. Santiago ran his hands through his hair, pulling on it roughly, feeling frustrated. Heather sniffled and looked up, "B.. San.. I'm so sorry.."

Santiago clenched his jaw and let out a growl.

You're sorry?!" Santiago yelled. Heather winced and continued to cry. "You're _sorry_?"

"You better pray to some motherfucking God up there, that my kid is going to wake up and be okay, because I promise you.. If she doesn't; you'll be sorry alright." He roared.

Santiago's lip trembled and he looked around. Susan looked scared, Maribel looked shocked, while Frank and Brittany seemed oblivious. Naythan simply looked angry and he gently pushed Heather into her seat and stood up.

"Look man, I know you're upset, but come on, it was an accident.." He tried.

Santiago glared at him, "Your wife, decided to take _my_ baby out, she was supposed to look out for her, take care of her! Now my three year old is lying in a goddamn operating room, fighting for her life!"

Naythan shook his head, "She feels bad enough already! Come on, San, sit down, take some coffee.." He placed his hand on Santiago's arm, trying to console him. Maribel watched the two men and quickly got up, fearing for Santiago's reaction.

Unfortunately, she was too late; Santiago pulled his arm back and shoved Naythan away. "Don't touch me!" He hissed. Santiago looked at Heather, "You're never _ever_, going to get near my child again. _EVER!_"

"San.. Don't.." Brittany's weak voice sounded. "It.. It was an accident.." She whispered.

Santiago quickly turned around and watched his girlfriend. Brittany looked brokenhearted and considering how he felt.. She probably was heartbroken.

Brittany nodded and slumped back down again. She looked away from her boyfriend and watched the clock. "It was an accident, she's going to be fine." She whispered.

Santiago clenched his jaw and looked around the room. "She's too young to be lying there."

Brittany looked up again and clenched her jaw, "Yeah well, shit happens, Santiago. Our daughter is in there, now shut up, sit down and just pray she's going to be okay!"

Santiago's jaw dropped and he looked around again. Maribel walked up to her son, "Honey.. Britt is right.. Just.. take a seat.." She tried. Santiago didn't say a thing, but took one of the seats. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Santiago rested his head in his hands and couldn't fight the tears, burning in his eyes. He sniffled and tried to swallow the tears, but couldn't stop them falling down. After a few seconds, Santiago was fully crying. His shoulders shook and he tried to stay quiet.

Brittany heard Santiago and quickly got up, _shit, shit, shit.._ She sunk to her knees in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "I'm so sorry, San, I didn't know.. what to do.. I.." Santiago interrupted her, "No talking.." He mumbled and rested his head on her shoulder. Brittany cried against his neck, "She has to be okay, San.." Santiago nodded and sat up, pulling Brittany in his lap. The two hid in each other's embrace, ignoring everything around them.

Santiago clutched Brittany against his body, still crying, while Brittany stroked his hair, murmuring how everything had to be okay. Frank got up and kissed his wife forehead, before turning to his oldest daughter.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

Heather looked up and shook her head. "Santiago is right.." She whispered.

Naythan quickly shook his head, "No, no, no, honey, listen, Santiago is just upset.. And that's understandable. It'll be okay.." Heather looked at her husband, "I don't know, Nayth. Look at them.. They're crushed." Naythan nodded, "Yeah, I would be too and yeah, I would be mad at first, but then I would realize, this wasn't your fault, Heather, listen to me. They're upset, but it will be okay."

Heather slowly nodded, still not convinced. "Maybe.. Maybe we should just go.. Somebody has to clean up the house and.. All the guests.. " She started to cry again. Frank tried to comfort her, "You know what, let me take you kids home." When he turned around, Susan was standing there. Frank wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "It's going to be fine. I just know it.. Our Isabell is one tough cookie."

Susan smiled a bit and nodded, "She's strong.. Yes. Can you take me and Heather home? I'm going to call off the guests and clean up. Maribel's going to call us when there's news."

Santiago and Brittany barely noticed the Pierces leaving, both to upset and focused on the O.R. door, waiting for it to open, waiting for the doctors to come out and tell them their little girl is going to be fine. They keep holding each other's hands, watching the time go by, so very, _very_ slowly.

Frank returned from home, passing on caring wishes from their friends and family. He also got Santiago and Brittany something to eat, which they both declined. Frank urged them to drink some coffee though, but Santiago got sick right after it. Maribel stayed with her children, sometimes leaving them, to ask a colleague for some information, but she never went too far.

* * *

After what felt like hours, finally the doors opened and the surgeon stepped out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez?"

Brittany didn't correct the doctor, "Yes? Isabell.. Is she.. How.."

Santiago stood up and kept his arm around Brittany. "How is our daughter?"

The surgeon smiled tiredly at the young couple. "We managed to fix her leg and we had to perform a surgery on her chest, your daughter suffered from a pneumothorax, which we managed to fix, but.."

"Wait, wait, wait.. Pneuma-what?" Santiago interrupted. Maribel joined her children and stood behind them. "It's collapsed lung, Santiago. It's relatively easy to heal, it just takes her a little while." She gently squeezed his shoulder and looked at her colleague to continue.

"Yes, your .. Mother is right, sir. Other than that, we couldn't do much more at the moment. There seemed to be some swelling in the brains, so we're keeping her in a medically induced coma, but I think it won't take long before she wakes up from it. Other than that, she bruised, of course, she's got some cuts, but we stitched her up and those cuts and bruises are going to heal just fine."

Brittany held back a sob, "So.. My baby's going to be.. fine?"

"Well, we're going to have to wait for her to wake up. We'll know more then."

Santiago wrapped his arm tighter around Brittany's shoulder and nodded, "Thank you, doctor. Can.. Can we see our daughter now?"

"She's being transported to a private room, a request from your mother." The surgeon smiled. "She'll show you the room and then you can see your daughter." Santiago nodded and held his hand out. The doctor shook it and placed his hand on Brittany's arm. "We're doing everything we can to help your daughter, ma'am."

Brittany nodded and sniffled, "Thank you, sir.."

* * *

"San.. Look at her.." Brittany whispered. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, gently caressing her daughters hair. Santiago nodded and rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the tears. Brittany got up and grabbed his hands and pulled him close. Santiago sat down on the chair next to the bed and pulled Brittany on his lap. They watched Isabell lying in the big hospital bed. All kinds of tubes attached to her little body, a large cut above eyebrow and a nasty bruise on her cheek.

"She's so small, San.." Santiago nodded and held on to his girlfriend tighter. "I know, baby.. But she's a fighter, our little baby.." Brittany nodded and watched all the machines around her daughter. "You're going to have to apologize to Heather.."

Santiago looked up, "What?"

Brittany looked at him, "You were out of line, San.." She watched Santiago clench his jaw and his eyes darkened. She knew he was angry and trying to stay calm in front of her. Brittany smiled sadly, "I know, honey.. But she feels bad enough already and it wasn't her fault and you know it." She watched Santiago frown, before she looked at their daughter. "Nobody wanted this to happen."

Santiago sighed and nodded slowly. He rested his head on Brittany's shoulder, "You're right.. I'll apologize later." He mumbled. Brittany tried to smile, but the sight of her babygirl in a coma, broke her heart again. "I don't think I can live without her, San.." Brittany started to cry again and Santiago couldn't keep it dry either. "I know, Britt, but we need to keep positive.. Billy would be positive too.." He whispered.

Brittany nodded, "I know.. I know. It's going to be okay, she's going to be okay.." She got up and leaned over Isabell and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Please wake up soon, my love, we need you here with us."

Brittany felt Santiago stand behind her and made room for him. "Talk to her, San." Santiago gulped, feeling scared, not knowing what to say. "I eh.. " Brittany grabbed his hand and squeezed his gently. Santiago sighed and carefully went to lie down next to his daughter, like he always did when he put Isabell to bed.

"Hey my little Billy.." he gently stroked her hair, watching out for her cuts and bruises. "I need you to wake up soon, baby. We're really scared right now and we miss you. I miss your pretty blue eyes and your smile. I love you so much, Isabell, you're my world. You have been since the day you were born and I really, really need you to wake up, honey.." Santiago tried to hold back his tears, but couldn't help but sniffle.

Brittany sat down on the edge of the chair, leaning over Santiago to hold Isabell's hand. She rested her hair on Santiago's shoulder, silent tears streaming down her face. Santiago placed his hand on top of theirs and kissed Isabell's head.

"We love you, Billy, we're here, mommy and daddy are here, so.. Whenever you're ready.. Just, open your eyes, sweetheart.."

* * *

**AN: Just a shorty…. My apologies if the whole hospital-line doesn't add up; I've got no idea how it works, so. And the little I **_**do**_** know, is kinda hard to translate to English. So I'm sorry for possible mistakes! **


	23. Chapter 23

**CH22.**

* * *

"San.. You need to eat something.." Brittany watched her boyfriend with a frown on her face. Hours passed, without any change in Isabell's situation. Dinnertime came and passed and Brittany knew for a fact, Santiago hadn't eaten all day, looking forward to the barbecue.

"Your mom brought us something. She figured you would hate the cafeteria-food here.."

Santiago shook his head, not taking his eyes off of his daughter. "I'm fine, Britt.. You eat. I don't want to get sick again."

Brittany sighed, "Honey, you're going to get sick if you're not gonna eat. Please, I don't need you both to be ill.." Her eyes filled with tears. Finally Santiago looked up, his eyes bloodshot and puffy, "I'm sorry, I'll try." He gave her a small smile and accepted the plate of food. Brittany smiled back and sat down next to him. The two took a few bites, before Santiago apologized for not being able to eat more.

"Puck called.. Dad is keeping everybody up to date, everyone wanted to visit, but he told them it was better like this."

Santiago nodded, "I'm sorry.. For not.. Handling them." He looked up, "The questions, I mean, our friends, family.."

Brittany shrugged and wrapped her arm around Santiago. "It's okay, San. You need to be here.."

At first, it was hard for Brittany to admit, but she knew Santiago's connection with Isabell was closer, than Brittany was to her daughter. She hated herself for it, but could understand. For months, father and daughter depended on each other and Brittany knew their bond was unusual and extremely close. At first, she felt like a lousy mother, but she knew Isabell loved her. Brittany accepted the fact her daughter was the biggest daddy's girl you could think of and embraced it.

It didn't mean she felt any less heartbroken than Santiago did, though. No, Brittany was scared out of her mind and although she wasn't religious, she kept praying to _something_, to save and heal her little girl.

Santiago pulled Brittany closer, "You're cold, honey.."

Brittany shrugged, "Just tired, I guess. I don't care." She gave him a weak smile and Santiago nodded understandingly. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her temple. "I don't know what to do without her, Britt.." He murmured. "I really can't live without her.."

Brittany felt Santiago's breathing picking up. "San, you need to calm down…"

Santiago swallowed heavily, fighting the panic attack rising in his chest. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut.

Brittany felt tears stream down her cheeks and cupped Santiago's face.

"Come here, baby, look at me. Come back to me.."

Santiago opened his eyes and looked into Brittany's big blue ones.

"Breath with me, San. Please, calm down. I might me selfish here, but I need you to stay calm, because I need you to take care of me.."

Brittany looked at him, pleading with her eyes. She gently pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes. Santiago tasted her salty lips and desperately tried to keep his breathing even. He peppered her face with kisses, furiously trying to kiss her tears away. His arms tightened around her waist, "I'm here.." He mumbled, his voice unsteady. Santiago cleared his throat and tried again, "I'm here, Britt, I'm here for you.."

Brittany nodded and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Santiago let out a deep breath and watched their daughter, still unconscious. _Please wake up, Billy, we need you.._

* * *

Santiago rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair. "Heather.. Can.. Can I talk to you?"

Both Heather and Naythan looked up; Heather scared and Naythan squinting.

"Please?.."

Heather sniffled and nodded. She gave Naythan a weak smile and stood up. Santiago and Heather took a few steps, for a little more privacy. "Is.. Is there news?" Heather whispered. Santiago shook his head sadly. "No, but.. I need to apologize.."

Heather shook her head, "No, San.. No, you were right.." Tears filled her eyes again and she ran her hands through her long blonde hair. From the corner of her eye, she saw Naythan getting up. "It's my fault, San. It's all my fault and I'm so sorry!"

Santiago clenched his jaw, hating what he did to his sister in law. The tall dancer looked tired, scared and broken. "Did you push her under the car?" He asked harshly.

Naythan, overhearing the conversation, stepped between him and his wife.

"Are you kidding me?!" Naythan hissed.

Santiago ignored him.

"Answer me, Heather. Did you push my kid in front of that car?!"

Heather started to cry, "No, of course not!"

"Then tell me, did you tell her to follow the balloon? Did you tell her to jump in front of the car?"

Naythan looked at his bawling wife, "Santiago, what the hell?!" He clenched his jaw and balled his fists, ready to take swing at the young man in front of him.

Santiago stood tall, knowing he needed to do this. He looked at Naythan, trying to tell him with his eyes what he was up to, but Naythan could only hear his wife crying. He took a step forward and got up in Santiago's face. "Don't make me do something I might regret, kid."

Santiago took a deep breath and squinted his eyes.

"Were you drunk, Heather? Was that why you couldn't stop your niece from getting hit by a fucking car?"

"That's it, asshole!"

Naythan pulled his arm back and punched Santiago in the face, making the younger man fall back.

Heather let out a piercing scream, "No! No! No! I wasn't drunk! I was telling her to be careful! I told her to stay close! I told her to watch out, I tried to keep her close and when she ran off, I tried to catch up with her, I tried to save her damnit! This wasn't my fault! There was nothing I could have done, _THIS WASN'T MY FAULT!" _

Naythan looked at his wife, his mouth open in shock by her ranting. He closed his eyes when he realized this was what Santiago wanted to get out of her. He quickly looked down to where Santiago was lying, holding his hand to his face.

Brittany came running out the room, "What the hell is goi… San!"

"See.. Not your fault.. "Santiago mumbled and tried to get up. Naythan wanted to help him, but Santiago pushed his arm away.

Heather's jaw dropped. "But.. You.." She looked from her brother in law to her husband and ran off to the restroom, closely followed by her mother, who watched the whole thing with Frank.

Brittany ran up to Santiago and dropped on her knees, "San, baby, what happened, are you okay?"

Naythan swallowed heavily and looked around, "I.. I don't know.. I didn't know what he was trying! He insulted my wife and I.." Brittany glared at him, "You hit my man! When our daughter is in a coma! I don't care what excuses you've got! Just.. Just go!" Naythan shook his head, "It wasn't like that, B.! Please let me explain. Santiago, I'm sorry man!"

Frank decided to step in now. He placed his hand on Naythan's shoulder and gently lead him away. "It's going to be okay, son, focus on your wife, okay?" Naythan nodded and looked at Santiago, who was helped up by Brittany. He winced when he noticed the split lip and lowered his head. "I'm sorry, man.." he mumbled and walked away.

"San, what happened.." Brittany whispered when she lead Santiago back to Isabell's room. Santiago shrugged and whimpered when Brittany touched his lip. "I apologized to Heather and tried to make her see this wasn't her fault.."

Brittany stopped and looked at him, "Why did Nayth hit you then?.."

"Punched.." Santiago deadpanned. "He punched me.."

Brittany sighed, "Why, San? Our daughter is lying here and you guys go start a fight?"

Santiago frowned, "I just asked her if she was drunk.. And if she pushed our kid in front of a car.. Can we discuss this later, please?" He whispered. Brittany clenched her jaw and nodded. She understood what Santiago tried to do, but she couldn't take the stress on top of their situation. "I'm sorry, Britt.. I just.. I went to the bathroom and saw her and she looked so helpless and I just wanted to do something.."

Brittany nodded, "I know, honey."

"This was just something I could do. I need to do something, Britt! I can't stand this.."

Brittany gently placed her fingers on his lips, "Shht. I get it. Okay?"

Santiago nodded and took his seat next to Isbell. "Auntie Heather is going to fine, Billy. I promise." He sat back and let Brittany take care of his split lip. Brittany focused on his cut and cleaned off the blood. Santiago used the moment to study his girlfriend's face. She looked tired and way beyond her age, the frown on her face seemed permanent and her beautiful eyes were filled with sadness.

Suddenly, Santiago grabbed her wrist, "She's going to be okay." He said. Brittany looked at him, her eyes big in surprise. "She's going to be okay."

* * *

Santiago kept his arm around Brittany, who was finally asleep. It was well past midnight and there was still no sign of improvement in Isabell's situation. Santiago sighed, he was thankful his mother was a bigshot, here in the hospital, so he and Brittany could spend the night. Brittany's parents took Heather and Naythan home, while Maribel stuck around. She could get more information for the young couple and could monitor Isabell's health.

Santiago dropped his head back and closed his eyes. At this moment, he was supposed to be engaged.. He still had the rings in his pocket. Just before Brittany got the phone call, his mother slipped him the ring he got for Isabell. Tears filled eyes again and Santiago sighed annoyed, _Like I haven't cried enough today.._

He angrily wiped the tears away and wrapped his arms tighter around Brittany. Santiago looked at his daughter, "Please Billy.. Please wake up.. Daddy really needs to see your smile.." He stroked Brittany's hair who stirred in his arms a little and kept his eyes on their little girl.

Suddenly, Santiago froze. "Billy?.." He whispered. He rubbed his eyes and sat up a bit, holding Brittany close. "Isabell?" He said a little bit louder. Santiago kept his eyes wide open, afraid he was imagining things. "Britt.. Baby, wake up.. Brittany.." He whisper yelled.

Brittany sat up in an instant, "Isabell?" She looked around and her jaw dropped when she noticed Isabell's eyes fluttered. "San! Look! Oh my god, Isabell, sweets.." She quickly got up and leaned over her daughter.

Santiago jumped up and ran outside, yelling for his mother or a doctor. He quickly got back in and sat on the other side of Isabell's bed. "Billy, honey, we're here.. Mommy and daddy are here." Brittany and Santiago held their breaths and watched Isabell struggle to open her eyes.

Maribel and Isabell's doctor came running in, "What is it, San?!" Maribel gasped when she saw Isabell blink furiously. Santiago and Brittany looked at each other and then at their daughter. Brittany cried, she saw Isabell struggle and starting to panic, "San, what.. What do we do.." Santiago gently stroked Isabell's hair, "Hey there, my love. Shh.. Try and relax, baby. "

Maribel gently shook Brittany's shoulder, "Honey, we need some room.." Brittany nodded, "Yes, yeah mami, sure!" She gently kissed Isabell's forehead, "We're here honey, it's okay.."

Brittany and Santiago made room for the doctors, but stayed close. They kept talking to Isabell, noticing that it calmed her down a little. Brittany clutched to Santiago's side, who had tears in eyes, hearing his daughter whimper.

"Daddy.. Momma.." They heard her strangled voice, making Brittany cry harder.

"We're here, baby! Mommy and daddy are right here! Just.." Santiago's voice broke. "We're here, Billy and we love you so much!"

Isabell started to panic more, trying to kick the comforter off, but her body was too tired. She felt pain everywhere and she saw her parents cry. "Daddy.." She whimpered again and lifted an arm. When she looked down, she saw a little tube in her arm and it scared her even more. "Wha.. I.. Mommy.."

Brittany clenched her jaw and pushed the doctor to the side. "She can talk, she remembers us, do your tests later, she needs us now!"

The doctor wanted to object, but Maribel stopped him, "Eric, she's right. Her eyes are bright and the pupils are in order. She's responsive and needs her parents." The doctor took a second to think it over, before nodding. "We need to run more tests, though." Maribel nodded, "Of course, but please, she needs to calm down. I'll run the tests myself." With that promise, the doctor smiled at the young family and left the room.

Maribel moved to the side and finally let her emotions set in. All the time, she was in doctor-mode, but seeing her only granddaughter panic like that, seeing her children cry… Maribel became a mother again and tried to hold back the sobs.

Santiago and Brittany sat down on the edge of Isabell's bed. The little girl was crying and whimpering, mostly because she was panicking, since her pain medication kicked in.

"Oh baby I'm so glad to see you awake.." Brittany murmured as she took Isabell's little hand in hers.

Isabell didn't calm down, she was confused about the room she was in and couldn't understand why her parents were crying.

"Billy, listen to daddy. I need you to take deep breaths. Stay still.." Isabell was still upset, but hearing her father's voice, made her feel saver. She kept his eyes on his face and tried to take deep breaths. Santiago fought back his tears and smiled at his daughter. _She needs me to be strong.._

"You're in the hospital, honey, because you had an accident. You know where Abuela works? Well, you're there now.. You had a booboo on your leg, but they fixed it. Now you need to stay still now, honey, can you do that for daddy, Bill?"

Brittany watched Santiago in amazement. He was so calm, so collected. Brittany was ready to break down again, but Santiago managed to calm Isabell down and stay relaxed himself.

"Now, Abuela needs to check a few things. Can you nod if you understand me, honey?"

Santiago sounded so sweet and caring… Brittany couldn't stop watching the interaction between him and Isabell, while she kept stroking Isabell's hand.

Isabell nodded slowly and squeezed her mother's hand. Brittany quickly leaned in a bit, "You're such a good girl, honey, I'm so proud of you!" Isabell gave her mother a little smile and tried to relax. "Daddy?.." She whispered.

Santiago smiled, "Yes, Billy? What is it, my love?"

"I'm thisty.. And tiwed.." Her lip started to quiver and she started to whimper.

Brittany quickly grabbed a bottle of water and helped Isabell to take a small sip, after checking with Maribel. "You can sleep in a little while, baby, Abuela needs to check some things, is that okay?" Isabell nodded and looked at her grandmother. Maribel smiled gently and got closer. Santiago immediately went to stand behind Brittany and held on to her hips.

Brittany felt his body shake and she looked over her shoulder, "My hero.." She mouthed and turned back to Isabell. Maribel talked to her granddaughter, in a gentle tone and explained what she was going to do. Isabell was still upset, but agreed to let her grandmother run the tests.

Maribel worked as quick as she could and smiled throughout the process. "Is good, Abeulie?" The little girl whispered. Maribel nodded, "Yes, my dear. It's good." She looked up at her son and daughter in law and nodded, "I believe she's going to be fine." Brittany hid her face behind her hands and started to cry. "Oh thank God…"

"Mommy.." A scared whisper, snapped Brittany out of it. She swallowed heavily and sat down next to her babygirl. "I'm here, Isabell. Mommy's here." Isabell held out her arms and Brittany leaned in for a hug. "I love you so, so much, sweets."

"Love you too.." Isabell whispered. "Daddy?" Santiago quickly sat down on Isabell's other side. "Daddy's here too.. What is it, Billy?"

"Daddy, did I miss the pahtey?"

Santiago, Brittany and Maribel chuckled, "Well, we canceled the party, sweetheart. Nobody was happy enough to celebrate without you there." They were shocked when they saw Isabell's lip quiver.

"Isabell! Honey, don't cry! We can have the party another time!" Brittany rushed.

Isabell shook her head and looked at her father, "I missed the asking, daddy.." She cried and held out her arms for a hug from her father. Santiago swallowed and his eyes shot up to a confused Brittany. "No, no, honey, there was no.. Asking. I waited for you.." He quickly hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead.

Brittany frowned, "What.. What are you talking about?"

Maribel held her breath and watched the young family. "I ehm.. I'm going to call Frank and Susan.." She slipped out of the room.

"San?"

Santiago slowly got up and cleared his throat.

"Daddy wanted to do the asking.." Isabell whispered tiredly and she yawned.

"Asking? What are you.." Santiago looked at Brittany with pleading eyes.

Brittany shook her head confused, "Isabell, sweets, why don't you close your eyes for a second, huh? You must be tired.." She gently stroked her hair and smiled at her daughter. Isabell nodded and her eyelids were already closing. Santiago and Brittany watched her with a loving smile on their faces.

Suddenly, Isabell's eyes shot up, "No leaving!" She whisperyelled. Brittany's eyes widened, "No, no of course not! We're here to stay, my love." Isabell nodded and smiled, "Kissie?" Brittany quickly leaned over and pressed her lips against Isabell's temple. "I love you, honey." Isabell smiled. "Daddy kissie?" Santiago chuckled and leaned in too and gently kissed her cheek, avoiding the cut there. "Daddy loves you too, Billy.."

The two watched their daughter fall asleep again and after a quiet moment, Brittany looked up.

"San? What was that about 'the asking'?"

* * *

**AN: Ahwww… Sorry again, if some things don't add up! Just… Try and ignore it, it's fanFICTION, remember? ;-) **

**I'm loving the reviews, by the way, wink wink!**


	24. Chapter 24

**CH23.**

* * *

Brittany's breathing picked up. "What asking, San.." She whispered. _Was he going to propose?.._

Santiago scratched his neck, "Yeah.. Ehm.. You see.." Brittany bit her lip and looked at him pleadingly. "Were you.." She started. Santiago looked at her, "Was I what?" Brittany blushed, "You tell me.."

"Daddy.." Isabell whimpered.

The conversation was quickly forgotten and Santiago and Brittany turned to Isabell, "What is it, honey?" Santiago rushed to her side. Isabell looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I have auwie, daddy.." She whispered. Santiago frowned, "Oh Billy, I know.." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Brittany watched them, "I'm going to get your mother of a nurse, see if she can get more pain medication.." Santiago nodded and stayed glued to Isabell's side.

Brittany ran down the halls, searching for Maribel. "Mami, she's in pain." She panted. Maribel was standing in front of a whiteboard, checking the schedule. She looked up in surprise, "Britt? Honey, of course she is.." Brittany frowned, "She's in more pain, she needs more medication, mom.." Maribel smiled sadly, "Oh sweetheart.. She's already getting the max. Her new dose will kick in any minute, I promise."

Maribel pulled Brittany into a hug, "Are you okay, honey? You need to rest too, you know. Did you eat?" Brittany shrugged, "I ate a little earlier tonight. And I slept a little. We can't leave her, mami." Maribel chuckled, "I know, honey, but there's an extra bed in the room! Behind the curtain. Please try and sleep, okay?" She lifted Brittany's face by her chin and looked at her daughter in law. "Santiago needs some sleep too."

Brittany nodded, "You're right.. I'm going back, Isabell was close to falling asleep."

"That's good, honey. It'll be okay, Britt, I know it will. Isabell just needs some time, her body's been through a lot and she needs to rest."

Brittany nodded again, "Thanks mom.." She whispered and turned around. When she walked up to Isabell's room, she gently pushed the door open.

"Tell me moh, daddy.."

Brittany heard Santiago's chuckle and smiled.

"Well, Bill, I was thinking you would be wearing a pink dress. With a white flower in your hair. What do you think?"

Brittany gasped, _Was he talking about.._

"I like it, daddy. What will you be weahing.."

"Probably whatever auntie Sugar forces on me.." Santiago's low voice mumbled. Brittany giggled, making Santiago look up. "Britt?" Isabell smiled, "Mommy, come. Daddy has an asking!"

Brittany slowly entered the room and bit her lip.

"Really, San?"

Santiago looked nervous. "Well, I don't know.. Isabell thought it was a good time.."

Brittany swallowed, "For.. What.."

Isabell beamed at her mother, "For the asking! Daddy says I can watch!" Her little voice sounded full of excitement. Santiago looked at Brittany and tried to read her face. "I don't know if mommy appreciates such an important question in a hospital room, Isabell.."

Brittany immediately shook her head, "No! I mean.. No, San. You can ask me anything. Anything, anywhere…" She held her breath and looked at her boyfriend and daughter.

Santiago let out a nervous chuckle. "Well.."

Isabell giggled, she seemed to pick up Santiago's nervous state and patted his hand, "Just do it, daddy.. " Santiago looked at his daughter and smiled. He pressed a loving kiss on her forehead, "Where did I get this awesome, wise daughter from.." He whispered, making Isabell giggle.

Very carefully, Santiago pressed a button to lift Isabell's bed up a little, so she sat up a bit, offering her a better view. He then walked around the bed, to where Brittany was standing and smiled at her.

"Brittany, princess.. You know I've loved you since the day we've met. We've been through a lot together, shared a lot of laughter, tears, kisses, adventures and love. You've given me everything I ever dreamed of and more."

He took a second to look at their daughter and winked.

"You're the girl of my dreams, Britt and I can't imagine life without you. I want to grow old with you, have more babies. I want to dance with you until eternity and beyond. I want you to be wife.."

Santiago fumbled in his pocket and quickly got the little box out. He dropped down on one knee and looked up, his eyes loving and hopeful.

Brittany's lip quivered, this wasn't the biggest surprise, but it was still a little shock. It was just too much; first she was planning a party, then she was praying for her daughter to stay alive and now this?

"So, princess.. Will you please, make me the happiest man alive.. Will you please agree to spend the rest of our lives together.. Brittany, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Santiago opened the little box and presented her his grandmother's ring and held his breath.

Isabell her breath as well and watched closely.

"Say yes, mommy.." She whispered almost too softly.

Brittany let out a laugh, hearing her daughter and nodded.

Santiago looked with pleading eyes, "She nodding, right, Billy? It's not just me, right?"

Isabell giggled, "Yes daddy, mommy just say it!"

Brittany nodded more furiously, before exclaiming, "Yes! Yes! Yes, Santiago, of course I will marry you…" She dropped down on her knees and fell into Santiago's body, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed his lips against his with force and hugged him close.

Santiago's eyes widened and he tried to wrap his arm around Brittany.

Brittany leaned back and quickly wiped her tears away. "Yes, San, I will be your wife.." She whispered.

Santiago quickly fumbled to get the ring out of the little box and took the hand Brittany offered him. With a trembling hand, he gently placed the ring on the right finger and pulled Brittany into another bonecrushing hug. "I love you, Brittany, I love you so damn much.." He whispered in her ear.

Brittany nodded and hid her face in the crook of his neck, "I love you too.."

Isabell giggled and then whimpered, making her parents look up.

"Oh god, Billy.."

Santiago rushed to her side again, but Isabell shook her head. "I wanted to clap my hands…" She pouted, "But it huhts.." Santiago fought back a smile and leaned forward, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "You need to rest, babygirl. Before you know it, you can clap all day long!"

Isabell nodded slowly and looked at her mother. "You happy, momma? You like the wing?"

Brittany laughed and nodded, "I love it, baby. So, you already knew daddy was going to propose, huh?"

Isabell nodded again, "Yeah he wanted my pe.. pehmission, mommy. But I saids it was okay, just like gwampa did!"

Brittany looked up, "Ahw San, you even asked for my father's blessing?"

Santiago shrugged, "Of course I did.." He sat down on the edge of the bed, close to Isabell and pulled Brittany into his lap.

"Billy, there's one more thing I need to show you, but you can't wear it, until the doctors say it's okay, alright?"

Isabell looked at her father and frowned. "What is it, daddy?"

Santiago reached in his pocket and got out another ring.

Brittany gasped when she noticed it looked exactly like her own and she couldn't help cry again.

"San.." She whispered.

Santiago winked at her and turned to Isabell.

"Look, honey. A marriage isn't just between mommy's and daddy's. It's between people who love each other. For instance, your aunties Q. and Rachel. They love each other very much. Not as much as I love your mommy… But in their own way. And that's possible too! See, they can marry each other, because of all their love between them.

Mommy and daddy love each other, but, we also love you, very much. "

Isabell smiled a little, "Yeah?"

Brittany nodded, "Of course, sweets! You two are the loves of my life."

Santiago agreed, "Remember my heart, baby? It beats just for you two."

Isabell nodded, "Oh yeah.."

Santiago laughed. "Well, we're a family, you know? The Lopez-family. And when mommy and I get married, she's going to be a Lopez too."

Brittany nodded again, smiling widely, "We're all going to be named Lopez, honey. Do you like that?"

Isabell watched her mother, "Yes, mommy! Now you've got gwampa's name but Lopez is pwettieh!"

Brittany and Santiago laughed. "See, baby, this marriage is going to be more than just about mommy and me. It's like a marriage between the three of us. Our family. But I don't even know if you want that! So.."

Santiago held the tiny ring up.

"Isabell Suzanna Lopez. Will you marry me as well?"

Isabell's eyes widened and she looked at her mother, as if she was looking for permission. Brittany nodded, "It's okay, honey!" The tiny Latina watched her father and mother for a second, before slowly nodding. Santiago smiled widely, "Is that a yes, my little Billy?"

Isabell giggled, "Yes! Daddy, yes!" Santiago laughed and showed her the ring. "Look, it's the same as your mommy's, Bill. And as soon as Abuela says so, you can wear it, just like your mommy." Isabell took the ring from her father and looked at it. She gasped and her eyes got dreamy.

"It's soo pwetty, daddy.."

* * *

Santiago yawned and rubbed his eyes. He immediately got up and looked around, _Isabell.._ When he got off the bed, he couldn't help but smile. Isabell was in her mother's arms, listening to Brittany hum a song. Isabell was close to falling asleep again and Santiago let out a breath of relief. It had been a long night, with Isabell being in too much pain to fall asleep.

They tried taking turns, but Brittany was too exhausted to keep her eyes open, leaving Santiago to stay up. He sang to Isabell and stroked her hair, until she fell asleep, but after 5 long hours repeating, he was used up. The day had been long and emotionally very heavy and with Isabell waking up every hour…

When Brittany woke up after a few hours of sleep, guilt washed over. Santiago looked spent and extremely pale so she ordered him to go sleep. Thankfully, Isabell managed to get some more sleep as well and when Santiago woke up in the morning, the doctor already came to check on her.

"How are my girls?" Santiago whispered and stretched. Brittany smiled, "She's still hurting, but the doctor said there's no brain damage. She's going to be in pain for a while though.." She frowned. Santiago nodded, his mother already explained about Isabell's leg, not to mention all the cuts and bruises on her tiny body. "I know, sweetheart. Mom said she has to stay here for a little while longer, but she was able to get on a plane next week."

Brittany looked up, "A plane? Can't we just stay here?"

Santiago shook his head sadly, "Britt, honey, you've got the studio to think about and I've got a job too.. Mom's willing to come with us, though."

Brittany nodded slowly, still doubtful. "I don't want to go back to work with my baby in pain.." She whispered. Santiago sat down next to her. "I understand, baby, I feel the same way. But think about it, with mom there, she's a got a loving grandmother and doctor in one!"

Brittany chuckled, "Yeah I guess.." She gently stroked Isabell's hair and kissed her forehead. Brittany turned back to Santiago and giggled. She leaned forward and ran her hand through his hair, "You look like a mess.."

Santiago scoffed, "Thank a lot, dear."

Brittany laughed quietly, "I'm guessing I look about the same."

Santiago shrugged, "I don't care, you're a mom and I love you anyway." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to get something to eat and call your parents." Brittany shook her head, "I already texted them, they're on their way. Heather and Naythan are coming too.." Santiago nodded, "That's good. What do you want to eat? Did you contact Puck or Quinn?"

Brittany frowned, "No, sorry.. Kinda forgot about it.." Santiago smiled, "It's okay, princess, I know dad called them yesterday so they know what's going on. I'm just going to update everyone." Brittany smiled back, "Thanks babe, I love you." Santiago leaned in for another kiss, this time on her lips and Brittany closed her eyes at the feeling of his soft lips against hers. "I love you too, _wifey_." Santiago smirked and with one last kiss, he walked out of the room.

Brittany watched her fiancé walked away and smiled to herself. She held her hand against her chest, before holding it out to look at her ring. She knew it was a family piece, making it even more special. Brittany sighed and bit her lip. Although yesterday was a disaster and Brittany never felt worse in her whole life; Santiago managed to turn it all around. She fell in love all over again and although she knew it took a while for Isabell to get better, she wasn't afraid for what the future might bring. Brittany knew they were going to make it, together.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay, honey.." Heather whispered. Isabell nodded, "Sowwy foh scahhing you, auntie.." Heather quickly wiped a few tears away, "No! Don't be silly, it was an accident, it was no-one's fault, okay?" She hugged her niece and dared to look at her sister and brother in law.

Santiago and Brittany were standing close together, watching their family interact with their daughter. When Santiago's eyes met Heather's, he knew what she was talking about and he nodded. "Your auntie is right, Billy. It was an accident and it's in the past." Brittany wrapped her arm tighter around Santiago's waist and beamed up at him. Santiago threw her a wink and kissed her temple.

"We're just going to focus on the future!" Frank said and Isabell nodded, "Yes and on momma's dress!"

Heather looked up, "What dress, honey?"

Isabell looked at her parents and grinned widely, "The weddingdwess!" She exclaimed.

Everybody froze and turned to look at the young couple. "San, did you.."

Santiago blushed and nodded, he pulled Brittany closer against his body. "Yeah, I asked Brittany to marry me last night and she said yes.." Everybody started to cheer and Susan wrapped her arms around them. "It's about time! Congratulations you guys!"

Santiago let go of Brittany, to shake Frank's hand, but Frank immediately pulled him into a hug. "Good for you, son." Santiago swallowed heavily and patted him on the back. "Thanks, dad.." He whispered.

Heather left Isabell's bed to hug her sister, while Naythan stood in front of Santiago. The two men stood awkward, they hadn't talked about their confrontation earlier and although things were unspoken with Heather, Santiago knew there were no problems between them. Naythan however, did hit him in the face, his split lip still there as proof.

Naythan took a deep breath and held out his hand. "Congrats, man.." He started, a little bit hesitant. Santiago smiled and shook his hand, "Thanks.." Brittany and Heather watched their partners awkwardness and rolled their eyes. "Just hug it out!"

The guys looked at the two sisters and groaned. "Look man, I'm sorry about yesterday." Naythan said quietly. Santiago nodded, "It's okay. Just don't do it again, 'cause next time I will fight back." He warned. Naythan nodded quickly, "Yeah well, don't insult my wife and we're good."

Brittany sighed, "Knock it out, guys.."

Santiago smirked, "Sure honey. Just keep Rambo here on a short leash, Heather."

Naythan squinted, "Jerk.." He mumbled, but both guys were smirking.

"Hey, what do you have here, Izzy?"

Frank noticed the necklace around Isabell's neck, holding her very own ring.

Isabell grinned widely, "That's my wing, gwandpa!"

Susan looked at Santiago, "You.. Got her a ring too? It's looks just like Brittany's.."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah mom, since we're already a family, this wedding isn't just about San and me.. He wanted Isabell to be involved too so.. He asked her too."

Isabell was beaming at her father, making Brittany roll her eyes. _If she wasn't a daddy's girl already, she is now… _"Daddy wants to mahhy me too, wight, daddy?" She looked at Santiago with the biggest smile on her face.

Santiago laughed and nodded, "That's right, baby. Because you're both the loves of my life."

Heather giggled, "That's so cute!" Naythan rolled his eyes, "Dude, you're such a cornball!"

Everybody laughed at that, while Santiago just shrugged. He liked Naythan, but sometimes the guy made him feel like a young kid, even though Naythan was only seven years older. "Guess I just know how to treat a lady right." He simply stated, making Naythan shut up immediately. Santiago smirked and kissed Brittany's head.

* * *

After another exhausting day full of visits from friends and family, Santiago and Brittany sat down on the extra bed in the room. Isabell was asleep, a little less in pain and she finally ate something. Brittany looked at Santiago, who was typing away on his iPhone. They were seated facing each other and Brittany couldn't help but stare art her boyfr… Fiancée.

"Puck and Sugar are on their way home, but they'll call tomorrow."

When Brittany didn't respond, Santiago looked up and laughed when he saw Brittany looking at him with a goofy grin on her face.

"Babe?" He smirked. Brittany blushed, "Sorry, what?.." She mumbled. Santiago laughed again and sat back again the pillows and pulled Brittany onto his lip. He pulled his knees up and let Brittany rest her back against it. "What were you thinking about?" He asked, gently stroking her legs.

Brittany smiled, "The wedding.."

Santiago's smile widened, "Really? What about it? Do you.. Do you have an idea when you want to get married?" Brittany blushed and kept her hands on his arms. It felt a bit weird, talking about this, in a hospital room with their daughter lying close. "I don't know.." She mumbled. Santiago looked at her, "How about next year? A spring-wedding?"

Brittany pouted. "That's so far away.." Santiago nodded, "Yeah but the weather will be nice?"

She nodded, "Yeah but.. It's so long! Maybe.. We can do a winter-wedding, in New York?" Brittany looked at him hopeful. "I like snow!" Santiago laughed and leaned forward, "Whatever you want, my dear. We need to discuss the new house as well, remember?"

Brittany smiled, "I talked to your mother.. She said she contacted Ms. Holliday, remember her?"

"Oh yeah, she was nice." Santiago nodded.

Brittany continued, "She said Holly also has a few houses for us to look at.."

"Wow that's really quick!" Santiago said and he smiled. Brittany nodded, "Are you sure about all this, San?.. It's a big deal, a house.." Santiago laughed, "Babe, I just proposed…"

Brittany laughed too, "True.. So, we're really doing this?" She bit her lip.

Santiago leaned forward and cupped Brittany's face, "We're really doing this, baby. A winter-wedding and a new yard in the summer.." Brittany nodded, "Yeah, sounds good, baby." She rested her forehead against Santiago's and smiled happily. "God, I love you.." She whispered. Santiago gently pecked her lips, "I love you more, princess."

* * *

**AN: Ahww... A winter-wedding! You like? **

**For the next chapter I'm thinking to jump ahead in time a little bit… See you then!**


	25. Chapter 25

**CH24.**

* * *

"Babe.. It's your turn.." Brittany murmured. Santiago sighed and slipped out of bed. He quietly made his way over to Isabell's room and smiled when he saw his daughter sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You okay there, Billy?"

Isabell sniffled, "It huwts, daddy.."

Santiago frowned and nodded, "Come on, honey."

He gently carried her to the bathroom and helped her on the toilet. It had been a couple of weeks since Isabell's stay in the hospital and all her cuts and bruises were healed perfectly fine. Her leg though, needed another surgery, due to the complex fractions. Now, the little Latina was in a lot of pain again and her parents had to take turns to lift her to the bathroom and help her throughout the day.

Maribel came and spend the first weeks with them, but she had to wrap up work back home. After five nights with not a lot of sleep, Santiago badly wanted is mother back…

"I'm done, daddy." Isabell said quietly. Santiago simply smiled and helped her with her pajama bottoms and washing her hands, before lifting her back to her room. In the hallway she hid her face in his neck, "Can I sleep with you and momma, please?" She asked in a little voice. Santiago bit his lip, afraid nobody would have a good night sleep with her in the bed, but he couldn't leave her alone either.

"Tell you what, baby, let mommy sleep in our bed and I'll spend the night with you, okay?"

Isabell smiled, "Thank you, daddy.." She kept her little arms tightly around his neck and Santiago suppressed a sigh when he carried her to her bedroom. He gently placed her down on her bed and crawled in beside her, pulling the very pink covers over them. Isabell curled herself against her father's chest and closed her eyes. Santiago smiled at the sight and gently stroked her hair. It didn't take long before her breathing slowed down and the little girl fell asleep, soon followed by her father.

When Brittany woke up the next morning, she took her time stretching and reached over to Santiago's side, expecting to feel the warmth of his body. When she was only met with cold sheets, Brittany immediately sat up and looked around. It was almost 8 o'clock and she expected Santiago asleep, since it was his night to take care of Isabell.

That was how their deal worked; at night one of them would go out, so the other could get a good night of sleep, before waking up soon to take care of Isabell.

Brittany frowned and rubbed her eyes. She quickly got out of bed to go look at Isabell, feeling a tiny bit worried. When she walked up to her daughter's room, the door was already open. Brittany peeked inside and felt her heart swell with the sight. Santiago was lying on his back, sound asleep, with Isabell sprawled out over his chest. He had one hand on her back and the other above his head.

Brittany smiled at the sight and gently closed the door, deciding to let them sleep. She wasn't needed in the studio until past noon and it was Santiago's day off, so Brittany decided to make them all breakfast. After a quick shower, she grabbed a pair of faded jeans and one of Santiago's hoodie's and got in the kitchen to make her family breakfast.

It didn't take long before she heard Isabell's giggles from the hallway, followed by Santiago's low voice. Brittany had just finished setting the table, when Santiago walked in, holding Isabell on his hip. He was yawning and scratching his hair, wearing his crooked smile. "Well hello wifey." He mumbled, his voice still laced with sleep.

Isabell giggled, "Mohning momma!"

Brittany laughed, "Good morning, my loves." She walked up to Santiago and Isabell, who already reached out her arms, wanting a hug from her mother. Brittany took Isabell in her arms and kissed Santiago's cheek. "Sit down, baby." She took Isabell with her into the kitchen and hugged the tiny girl.

"Did you sleep okay, sweets? Are you still in pain?"

Isabell shrugged, "I sleeped okay, mommy. Daddy was with me." She smiled. "And daddy gave me the little pill so I don't have much pain!" Brittany nodded, "That's good, honey. Now, do you want juice or chocolate milk this morning?" She watched her daughter's face light up and laughed when Isabell grinned, "Chocolate miiiiilk!" Brittany laughed harder, "Chocolate miiiiiilk, it is!" She grabbed the drinks and walked back to the dining room, where Santiago was already seated.

Santiago smiled at his fiancée, "Good morning, princess." Brittany placed Isabell in her seat and helped her with her leg, before standing behind Santiago's chair. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him from behind. Santiago grinned, "Missed me, honey?" He turned his head and kissed her cheek gently. Brittany nodded, "The bed was cold.." She whispered and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, before she sat down as well.

Isabell looked between her parents and smiled, "Momma, when ahe we gonna marry daddy?"

Brittany laughed, "We don't know the exact date, honey, but it will be in the winter."

Isabell nodded slowly, "With the snow?"

Santiago took a sip from his coffee, "We'll see, Billy. Doesn't matter, as long as we're there!"

Isabell grinned, "You right, daddy." She grabbed her fork and started to eat the pancake her mother placed in front of her. Brittany looked at Santiago, "Well, not just us, right? We do need to talk about the guest list." Santiago smiled, "We can invite whoever you want, princess. All I need is my two girls."

Isabell beamed at her father, "You faaaavowite, gihls?"

Santiago and Brittany laughed, "Yes, honey, my faaaavorite girls." Santiago winked and started his breakfast.

* * *

"I'm sorry for leaving her with you again.." Brittany pouted. Santiago shrugged, "It's okay, baby. We're just going to watch some movies together and I figured I could start with pianolessons." Brittany nodded slowly. "Maybe you can nap too? You barely slept, didn't you? And you've got work tomorrow." Santiago laughed, "Britt, relax. I can take care of our daughter… Besides, it's your turn tonight, right?"

"Yeah and I've got the day off tomorrow, so I'm going to spend the night in her room, like you did last night."

Santiago pouted, "Why? I like sleeping with you.." He slowly closed the distance between them and wiggled his eyebrows. Brittany laughed, "Yeah you horndog, I know you do. We'll see, alright? I've got to go now.."

Brittany was already standing with her coat on, with a still pouting Santiago in front of her. He was still in his sweats and ragged t-shirt, his hair tousled and he needed a shaving too. "I'm going to miss you.." Santiago murmured and he pulled her into a hug. Brittany sighed, it had been a while since they had a night alone and she knew Santiago was missing their intimacy. Everything was revolving around Isabell the last few weeks and although she was the most important thing for Santiago, he did miss spending time with Brittany, especially in the bedroom…

"I'm going to miss you too.." Brittany whispered and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Santiago stroked her hair and kissed her temple, "Maybe we can ask Rachel and Quinn to babysit Isabell tonight? We could go out.. See a movie?" Brittany bit her lip. She missed Santiago just as much as he missed her, but she didn't want to leave Isabell. Santiago pulled back and looked at her with hopeful eyes. "I'll take you out to that little Italian restaurant?" He tried, sensing her doubt.

Brittany avoided looking at him, "Maybe next week, okay? Isabell needs us.." She said quietly. Santiago sighed and nodded, "Yeah sure." He mumbled, trying to hide the sting of her rejection. Of course, he wanted best for their daughter, but it had been weeks, literally _weeks_ since they spend a night together, just the two of them. It wasn't like he hadn't tried, almost daily he had asked Brittany out and every time she turned him down. Stating Isabell needed them, they needed their rest…

Brittany frowned when she noticed Santiago's fallen face and she closed her eyes.

"We can just order in tonight?" She tried. "And when Isabell's in bed, we can watch a movie together, we've still got a few DVD's to watch, right?"

Santiago smiled, "Sure baby." He kissed her cheek, feeling a little better. Brittany smiled too and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We'll have all the time in the world to make up for these last weeks.." She mumbled. Santiago nodded, "Good. Cause I can't wait to make love to my fiancée."

He wasn't going to lie; he didn't just miss spending time together, he missed the sex as well… They always had a very active sexlife, but since Isabell's accident, they hit a bit of a dry spell. And Santiago was only a guy…

Brittany blushed, she knew Santiago was getting impatient. Usually they had sex at least three times a week and he already tried to seduce her, several times in the last couple of days. But Brittany was anxious with Isabell being in pain. She didn't want to be too preoccupied when her daughter needed her and she didn't want to risk not hearing her when Isabell needed one of her parents. It wasn't like she didn't miss the sex… She was only human and Santiago made it very hard for her to turn him down.

"I know, baby. I just don't want.."

Santiago cut her off, ".. To take a risk. I know, Britt."

Brittany frowned at the annoyed tone in his voice. "Well, I'm sorry for wanting the best for our daughter." She huffed and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you when I get home."

Santiago sighed, "Britt.. Baby, I'm sorry." He tried. Brittany didn't respond and pulled the front door open. "I'll call you later." Brittany said in a clipped tone and walked out the door. Santiago sighed again and let his hands drop, he watched Brittany walk away before closing the door and returning to Isabell.

"Hey Billy. How about a bath, huh?"

* * *

"I'm home!"

Brittany dropped her bag and shrugged of her jacket, before entering the living room. Santiago and Isabell were seated on the floor, Isabell's leg lifted by some pillows and drawings all over the room.

"Mommy!" Isabell exclaimed and she smiled widely.

"Hey baby, how was work?" Santiago asked as he got up. Brittany shrugged, "Busy. Heather is coming next weekend, so we can look over some new arrangements." She passed Santiago and lifted Isabell in her arms. "Hey sweets! What are you doing?"

Isabell hugged her mother, before pointing to the drawing on the table. "Look momma, I made you a dwahing!" Brittany gasped, "Really? Thank you, honey!" She placed a sloppy kiss on the little girl's cheek, who giggled happily. "Daddy helped me!"

Brittany nodded, "That's nice, sweets." She gently lowered Isabell to the floor, so she could finish coloring and sat down on the couch.

"You want something to drink?"

Brittany looked up at Santiago and shrugged, "Sure."

Santiago frowned, "Are you still mad?" He whispered, watching if Isabell noticed anything.

Brittany shrugged again and picked up a magazine. Santiago stood still, waiting for a proper answer that didn't come. He clenched his jaw and shook his head. He tried to be understanding, he tried to patient, he tried to be the most loving parent he could be, but this situation was killing him. Everything was about Isabell, even when she was fine. Santiago walked to the kitchen and got Brittany and Isabell something to drink.

When he walked back into the living room, Isabell was seated in Brittany's lap, watching some cartoon. He placed the drinks down on the table and walked to the hallway and grabbed his shoes. "Where are you going?" Brittany called. Santiago put his shoes on and grabbed his jacket, before walking back into the living room. "Grocery shopping."

Brittany frowned, "It's almost six. Didn't you already do that?"

Santiago's eyes widened and he lowered his jacket. "How? When?" He started. Brittany looked at him in surprise and let out a laugh, "Well, like.. earlier this day?"

"With Isabell? How? I'm not taking her into a grocery store.."

Brittany frowned again, "So she's been inside all day?"

Santiago's jaw dropped, "Britt, what the hell? I took her out to the park, but the stores are too cramped, I'm not taking her there. And why are you questioning me? Like I would keep her locked inside all day? I've been doing this parenting for a while now, you know. I don't need lecturing about it, I know how to take care of my daughter." He huffed and turned on his heels. Santiago walked out of the apartment without a goodbye, leaving a baffled Brittany.

"Mommy?"

Isabell's little voice broke Brittany out of her trance.

"Mommy, wheh's daddy going?"

Brittany shook her head, "Just doing some shopping, baby."

Isabell nodded happily, "Good!"

Brittany smiled, "Why is that good, honey?"

Isabell shrugged, "I wanted apple lollipops." Like it wasn't a big deal, she turned her attention back to the television. Brittany frowned, "Baby, we've always got lots of lollipops and candy in the drawer in the kitchen.."

Isabell looked at her mother, "But I wanted apple!" She explained.

Brittany nodded slowly, "So.. Daddy's just doing shopping, because you wanted apple flavor, while we have a ton of other flavors in the kitchen?"

Isabell grinned widely, "Yes! Cause my daddy loves me." She nodded confident.

Brittany sighed and nodded, "I know, baby. You stay here, okay?" She gently placed Isabell next to her and stood up to grab her phone.

_To San: I'm sorry. I'm a jerk. You're a great father.. _

Brittany bit her lip and held her phone in her hand, hoping it would light up with a response from Santiago. She started to get nervous when minutes passed. Usually, Santiago would react immediately when Brittany texted or called him…

_From San: Then why do you keep doubting me?_

Brittany winced, she didn't doubt him.. Was that how he was feeling?

_To San: I don't doubt you! I'm sorry, don't know how to act with our baby in her situation. _

_From San: How about you act like Brittany? She's alive, B. She broke her leg, doesn't mean we have to put our life on hold, doesn't mean she's disabled for life. _

Brittany nodded slowly and reread Santiago's text. He was right. She had been putting their lives on hold. They hadn't even told everybody about their engagement. Hell, Isabell seemed to be the only one excited about it. On the surface, their relationship seemed to be fine, but Brittany knew things weren't completely okay.

_To San: I'm sorry, San.. You're right. Please come home soon, I'm really sorry._

_From San: I'm always right, Britt…. _

Brittany snorted. With one little text, Santiago managed to take all her doubts away.

_To San: I love you. _

_From San: I know. As I love you, princess._

* * *

**AN: A shorty! Filler.. I'm kinda having a writersblock. We'll see what comes out next… **


	26. Chapter 26

**CH25. (I'm bahack! In the Netherlands we've got about… 10 days of real summer, so when the sun shines, you need to enjoy it and that's what I did!)**

* * *

"So.."

Santiago looked up from his book. "Yeah?"

Brittany sighed, "Don't you think we.. need to talk some more?"

Santiago smiled a little, "Sure, honey. Come sit.." He quickly placed his book down and sat up more. Brittany smiled too and sat down next to him. She had just put Isabell to bed, while Santiago stayed on the couch.

"So.." Santiago started.

"I think you should just let me be a mom." Brittany blurted.

Santiago blinked. "What?"

Brittany sighed, "Look, I was just.. _Really _concerned for our daughter. I still am, San. I've never experienced her being in pain!"

Santiago nodded, "I understand, babe, I really do. But it's been a couple of weeks already.. The studio needs you, Britt. And don't try to deny it; I know Heather took over most of your classes." He looked at Brittany with a stern look.

"Yeah well, my daughter needs me, San." Brittany huffed.

Santiago sighed, "We're back to this again.. Honey, she doesn't need us 24/7. The studio needs you too? And you need time for yourself as well. And well.. I need you." He shrugged.

Brittany looked up, "What do you mean? Is something wrong?" She turned her body towards Santiago and quickly ran her eyes up and down his body, checking for signs.

"Baby, I'm fine.. It's just.." he sighed again. "Britt, we're engaged and I thought you didn't want to wait too long to get married."

Brittany nodded.

"Well, that means we've got to start planning, right? If we want a winterwedding, we've only got a few months left.."

"I don't need a big wedding, I just want you and Isabell there!" Brittany interrupted.

Santiago smiled, "That's good, honey, but it's not just that.. Look, remember last week?"

_Isabell was finally deep asleep, leaving Santiago and Brittany on the couch together. Brittany rested her feet on the coffeetable and watched the TV when she felt Santiago scoot closer. He gently kissed her cheek and placed his hand on her leg, caressing her thigh. Brittany smiled and turned her head to kiss Santiago's lips. _

_Santiago immediately tried to deepen the kiss and sucked on Brittany's lower lip. She let out a little moan, turning Santiago on even more. It had been weeks since their trip back home. Since the last time they had sex… And Santiago was beginning to feel frustrated._

_Brittany opened her mouth a bit more, giving Santiago's tongue excess. Santiago moaned softly when he felt her soft tongue gliding against his and he slipped his hand between her legs, slowly rubbing her thighs. Brittany's breathing picked up when she felt his hand inch closer to her core, the yoga pants thin enough for her to feel his touch. _

_Slowly Santiago pushed Brittany on her back and hovered over her, his hand never leaving her thighs. Brittany felt his hardened member already poking against her leg and tried to lean up. Santiago cupped her heated core through her pants and started to kiss her neck. "Hmm baby, you feel so good.." He whispered. _

_Brittany moaned and placed her hands on Santiago's chest, pushing him away a little._

_Santiago leaned up, looking surprised. "What.." He husked. Brittany bit her lip and closed her eyes. "We can't, San.." She whispered. Santiago frowned and let out a chuckle, "Why not?" He leaned in and kissed her jawline. "You're not thinking about withholding until the wedding, are you? Because I really, really…. Want to make love to my fiancée." He looked up, his eyes warm and living, matching his smile. _

_Brittany swallowed, "No, no that's not it.. It's just. We can't, not right now. Isabell might wake up and.." _

_Santiago let out a groan and sat up. "Again, Britt?" _

_Brittany frowned, "San.. Come on. Just until she's feeling better!" _

_Santiago sighed, "You said that last time, Britt. Don't you miss it? Don't you miss me?.." He asked, placing his hand back on her thigh. Brittany shrugged, making Santiago immediately pull his hand back. "Fine." He mumbled and ran his hands through his hair. _

_Brittany sat up and grabbed his hand, "Baby, come on. Don't act like this. I'll make it up to you! Just.. As soon as she's better, okay? I do miss it.." _

_Santiago shrugged, "Sure.." he mumbled and kept his eyes on the TV, trying to ignore the feeling of rejection and not to mention the strain in his pants… _

_Brittany sighed, "Baby, I'm sorry. Don't be like this.." She scooted closer and pulled his arm over her shoulder. "We can cuddle?.." she whispered and looked up with a pout. Santiago rolled his eyes when he looked at her and smiled a little when he pulled her closer. He kissed her head and prayed to every God he ever read about, hoping Isabell would heal quickly…_

Brittany frowned, "When I didn't.."

Santiago nodded, "Yeah when you rejected me again." He said.

"Hey! San, I explained.."

Santiago cut her off, "Yeah, I know, Isabell might woke up and you wanted to take care of her.. I know, Britt, but come on.. Do you really want to put a hold on everything because Isabell's leg is hurting?"

Brittany watched Santiago's face.

"Are you sure this isn't just about you not getting any?"

Santiago frowned, "No, Britt. It's not actually but thanks."

Brittany sighed, "San, I didn't mean it like that.. I understand where you're coming from.. This is just all new for me and it sucks."

"What do you mean, Britt?" Santiago sat up more and watched Brittany.

She shrugged and bit her lip, trying to keep the emotions in.

"I'm a mom, San. For three years and this is the first time I'm really here for her when she's in pain! All the other times.. I wasn't here. I couldn't take care of her and I hate it. It makes me feel like a bad mother, while I'm trying the best I can.."

Santiago's eyes widened in shock and he quickly wrapped his arm around Brittany's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

Brittany sniffled and hid her face against Santiago's chest.

"I'm just so ashamed, San! I'm her mother and every time she's hurt, she runs to you.. And I don't blame any of you, I really don't. I just hate myself for it.."

Santiago gently stroked her hair, "Oh princess.. Don't. It's okay, she loves you, you know that. And she knows how much you love her."

Brittany kept crying, "I know! I know, I just want to be the best mom I can be.."

Santiago kissed her temple and gently stroked her back. He allowed her to cry, to release all the buildup emotions and stress. Brittany clung to Santiago's shirt, hiding her face against his chest. She took in his scent and his hands rubbing her back, managed to calm her down. Brittany felt his lips against her forehead and listened to him murmuring sweets words.

"You are the best mom for her, sweetie.. She loves you, she adores you."

Brittany nodded against his chest, "She deserves the best, San.." She grinned when she felt the rumble in Santiago's chest when he laughed. "You're right, baby. Just.. Try not to worry too much, okay? You're a great mom. Almost the best.."

Brittany looked up, "Almost?"

Santiago smirked, "Sorry babe, nothing beats my mami."

Brittany laughed and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Santiago's. Santiago smiled against her mouth, feeling her soft lips always made him smile. She tasted like Brittany, mixed with her salted tears. Santiago wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled onto his lap.

"You're a _really_ good second, though.." He whispered against her lips, making Brittany laugh again.

* * *

For the first time in weeks, Isabell slept through the night. Which was good, since Santiago and Brittany spend the whole evening talking and making out with each other. For the first time in weeks, the family spend the morning stress-free and without somebody feeling exhausted. Brittany smiled throughout breakfast and kept kissing her loved ones.

"Momma, what ahe you doing?" Isabell sounded annoyed when Brittany leaned over the table again to kiss her forehead. Santiago chuckled, "Mommy's just expressing herself." Isabell frowned, "What?" Brittany laughed, "I love you, babygirl and with a kiss, you can tell someone you love them." Santiago smiled and leaned in as well, so he could kiss Isabell too.

"Daddy! Momma!" Isabell squealed. Santiago and Brittany laughed before sitting back down. Isabell giggled and continued to eat. "Mommy, can I go wif you to dancing?" Brittany looked at her daughter and nodded slowly. "Sure."

Surprised by her answer, Isabell's eyes widened. "Weally?!"

Santiago laughed and took Brittany's hand in his. Isabell asked almost daily of she could go with Brittany, but with her mother being protective, Isabell was mostly disappointed. Santiago was impressed with the blonde dancer, he too expected Brittany to tell Isabell no.

Brittany smiled at Santiago, "It's time you're going out again, baby."

Isabell nodded, "Yes! Daddy, when am I gonna see the doc again?"

Santiago finished his coffee, "Your abuela is going to be here next weekend, honey. She agreed to check your leg." Isabell nodded, "Then it can go off?" Brittany smiled, "We'll see, sweets. Now, finish your breakfast so we can get you dressed!"

"Daddy, are you coming wif us?" Isabell asked sweetly. Santiago smiled, "No, Billy, daddy has to go to work. But we'll spend the day together tomorrow, how does that sound?"

Isabell pouted for a second, "Wif mommy?" She asked.

Santiago looked at Brittany and nodded, "Of course, honey."

Isabell clapped her hands, "To the pahk!" Brittany laughed, while Santiago rolled his eyes. "We'll see, Billy."

After they finished their breakfast, Santiago went to take a shower, while Brittany and Isabell kept chatting in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. Isabell kept babbling about going to the park and feeding the ducks. "We can weah dwesses mommy. You like to do that?" Isabell was sitting on the counter, watching her mother. Brittany smiled, "Sure honey. The weather's nice, we can wear a dress."

Isabell nodded, "We have to match, mommy!" Brittany finished the dishes and dried her hands. She went to stand in front of her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Is that so, baby?" Isabell nodded again, "I want to look like you, mommy." She said sweetly.

Brittany smiled widely, her heart filling with love. "You look like me, baby."

Isabell shook her head and held up her hands. Brittany leaned in closer and let Isabell run her hands through her blond hair. "Not weally.." Brittany smiled, "It's just a color of hair, honey. You've got your daddy's hair, but my eyes! And you love to dance, right? Just like me." Isabell smiled, "And Sunny, mommy! You like cats, too, wight?"

Brittany laughed, "That's right, sweets! See, we do look alike."

Isabell nodded, "And we love daddy." She said. Brittany smiled like she always did, when somebody mentioned the love of her life. "We sure do, Isabell." She gently wrapped her arms around the tiny Latina and hugged her close to her body. "Let's go see if daddy's ready, we can wave him off."

* * *

"I'm home!" Santiago's deep voice boomed. "It smells good in here, what's for dinner?" He kicked his shoes off and threw his jacket in the closet. "Britt? Billy?" Santiago frowned when he didn't get a reply and he quickly walked up to the dining room. Usually when Santiago was home around this time, Brittany and Isabell would be waiting for him at the dinner table.

Santiago was surprised when he noticed the table set up for two, including candles and a chilled wine. He grinned widely, but then thought about his daughter.

"Britt? Where's Billy?" He loosened his tie and walked up to Isabell bedroom, when he heard their bedroom door close. Santiago's jaw dropped when he saw Brittany standing in the hallway. Her long blonde hair was braided and falling loosely over her shoulder and she was wearing a denim skirt and a white, sleeveless button up. Slowly a grin formed on his face, but then he quickly reminded the missing dinner plate.

He swallowed heavily, "Billy.. Isabell.. Already ate?"

Brittany chuckled when she heard Santiago stutter.

"She's with Quinn and Rachel, honey.." She walked up to her finance and smiled seductively. "She's spending the night, so it's just you and me." Brittany took Santiago's hand in hers and stood on her tippy toes. She gently kissed his cheek, "Do you want to take a shower before dinner? Or.. Maybe take a bath together afterwards?"

Santiago was still stunned and nodded slowly.

Brittany laughed, "Yes for what, honey?"

"Bath.. Together.." Was Santiago's stammering reply. Brittany laughed again, making Santiago groan. "God.. I'm turning into a blubbering mess.. Look what you're doing to me, woman!"

Brittany giggled and walked back to the dining room, dragging Santiago with her.

"So, what are we having for dinner? Since I already know what I'm having for desert.." He mumbled lowly.

"I made you chicken parmesan and I actually got us some tiramisu.. " Brittany let out another giggle and turned around in front of him. She placed her hands on his chest and looked at him, love ánd lust evident in her eyes. "But you can have anything you want for desert.."

She gently pushed him in one of the chairs and winked. "I'm going to go get our dinner."

Santiago smirked and relaxed in his chair. He left his tie on, knowing Brittany liked it on him and opened the bottle of wine to pour the glasses. Santiago took a sip and leaned back. He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He was wearing a grin on his face when Brittany walked back in, holding a tray with the food.

She smiled when she noticed Santiago's relaxed face and placed the food on the table. Brittany went to stand behind Santiago and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I love you.." she whispered and kissed his cheek. Santiago smiled and gently stroked her arms. "As I love you, princess." He turned his head to look at her. Brittany leaned in and pressed her lips against his, before letting go and sitting down herself.

Santiago handed her a glass of wine and held up his own. "To us.." He mumbled. Brittany smiled widely and nodded. She took a sip of the wine, while Santiago placed some food on their plates. "How was work, honey?" Brittany asked and looked at Santiago. He shrugged, "it was okay." He quickly filled her in on his day and asked about hers and Isabell.

Brittany told him about her day and how she ran into Quinn and Rachel. They immediately offered to take Isabell for the night, saying how much they missed their niece. Santiago blushed a little when Brittany told him she thought it was a good idea to have a night to themselves. He knew the double meaning of it and he loved Brittany for doing this for them.

The couple enjoyed their meals, while talking and flirting, like it was a first date. The wine flowed nicely and after his long day, Santiago was already feeling a little buzz. When they finished their dinner, Santiago slumped down in his seat.

"That was delicious, babe, thank you." He said, while patting his stomach.

Brittany giggled and smiled proudly. She looked at Santiago and bit her lip. He was looking so handsome wearing his suit and tie… Brittany knew he kept the tie on, because she liked it on him. When he stretched, eyes closed, his hands behind his head, Brittany got an idea and bit her lip. She sat back in her seat and lifted her barefoot leg, placing it on Santiago's thighs.

She could hear him gasp, but he didn't open his eyes. Slowly, Brittany placed her foot on his crotch and applied little pressure. Santiago let out a quiet moan and he slowly looked up at her. Brittany's breathing picked up when she noticed the way his eyes darkened. She swallowed heavily and rubbed her foot up and down his growing member. Brittany suppressed a tiny moan when she felt him harden against her foot.

"So.. How about my desert?" Santiago's voice sounded hoarse. Brittany slowly dropped her foot and nodded, "Let me clean the table first.." She mumbled and got up from her seat. She quickly grabbed their plates and brought them to the kitchen. When she turned around, Santiago was standing close by. "Table's clear, we'll clean the kitchen tomorrow.." He mumbled and let his eyes wander down her body.

Brittany blushed under his gaze and nodded slowly.

"So.. What do you feel like eating now?" She whispered, hoping his answer would be good for her too.

Santiago smirked and placed his hands on her hips. With ease he lifted her up on the counter and went to stand between her legs. Santiago kissed her neck and nipped on her skin. "I don't feel like eating tiramisu.." He mumbled. Brittany held her breath and nodded, "That's okay.." She managed to get out. Santiago ran his hand up and down her legs, softly caressing the skin. His lips found her pulse point and he gently sucked on her neck.

"Hmm San.." Brittany ran her hand through his hair and opened her legs a bit more. Santiago kissed her neck and jawline, while slipping his hand underneath her skirt. Brittany let out a surprisingly loud moan, making Santiago look up. "I didn't even touch you.." He whispered. Brittany groaned and dropped her head in her neck. "I.. Know.. I told you I missed us.."

Santiago chuckled and wrapped Brittany's legs around his waist and lifted her against his chest. Brittany let out a shriek and wrapped her arms around his neck. "San!" She giggled. Santiago smirked, "Let's take this to the bedroom.." Brittany nodded and pressed her lips against his mouth, making Santiago stumble out of the kitchen.

They chuckled as Santiago hurried to get to the bedroom. Brittany was rolling her hips against him, turning him on even more. "God… I want you.." He whispered. Brittany kissed his jawline, "Then take me.. San, you know I'm yours.." Santiago nodded and as soon as they hit the bedroom, he lowered her on the bed. She quickly got up on her knees on the bed and looked at him.

"Get naked for me.." Brittany whispered and grinned. Santiago chuckled and quickly shut the curtains, before standing in front of Brittany. He kicked his shoes off and undid his tie. Brittany bit her lip and watched Santiago strip. He grinned and unbuttoned his shirt, but didn't take it off right away. He undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Santiago watched Brittany as he slowly pushed his pants a bit down.

Brittany groaned in frustration and sat up a bit more. She reached out and grabbed Santiago shirt, pulling him closer. She didn't waste any time and pushed the shirt of his shoulders. His broad, tan chest was now exposed and Brittany couldn't help but lick her lips. She loved his tones chest and abs and she leaned in to kiss his chest. Santiago's breathing picked up and he looked down to see how Brittany's pink lips touched his skin.

She placed her hands on his hips and pushed his pants down too, leaving him in his boxers. Santiago quickly stepped out of his pants and placed his hands on Brittany shoulders, gently pushing her down on the bed. Brittany scooted up the bed, so she was lying in the middle. Santiago immediately crawled up on the bed and hovered over her body.

He leaned in and pressed his mouth on hers, sucking her lower lip in his mouth. Brittany moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She parted her lips and gasped when she felt Santiago's tongue enter her mouth. Their kiss was slow and sensual, both enjoying the feel of each other, the taste, being close…

Santiago let his hand slip between them and began to unbutton Brittany's shirt. It didn't take him long, before Brittany was lying under him in her bra. Santiago kissed the skin just above the bra and he looked up. "Your turn to get naked.." He whispered and grinned. Brittany nodded and got up a bit, allowing Santiago to slip his hand under her body to unclasp her bra.

Within seconds, her bra was flying through the room. Santiago gazed at her breasts, with a hungry look in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her perky breasts. As soon as his lips touched her sensitive skin, her nipples hardened. Santiago noticed and cupped her breast. He looked up at her face when he lowered his head again, this time wrapping his lips around the erect nub. His tongue swirled around her pink nipple, earning a deep moan from Brittany.

She ran her hand through his hair and neck, keeping his head close to her chest. Santiago continued to kiss her breasts and lowered his hand. His fingers trailed her stomach until they hit the denim skirt. Santiago fumbled with the button, trying to get the piece of fabric off.

Brittany giggled and placed her hands on his head, forcing him to look up. Santiago frowned, "What is it?.." Brittany grinned, "Honey, the skirt also has a zipper on the back.. Let me do it." She whispered. Santiago let out a groan and rolled onto his back. Brittany chuckled and quickly lifted her butt to undo the skirt and shimmy out of it. She threw it on the floor and quickly got up and lowered her body on top of Santiago.

She pressed her breasts flush against Santiago's chest and kissed his lips gently. Santiago wrapped his arms around her and immediately placed his hands on her ass. Brittany giggled against his lips, "Honey, what's the obsession with my ass.." Santiago chuckled, "I just love your body." He grinned and lifted his head for another kiss.

Brittany smiled and pressed her mouth against his, while rolling her hips against his. "I missed this.." She whispered. Santiago nodded and let out a moan, feeling her hips against his crotch. Brittany licked his lips and let her tongue slip inside his mouth. His hands massaged her ass firmly, pushing her closer against his body. They both moaned and tried to dominate the kiss. Suddenly, Santiago flipped them and hovered over her body.

"Time for my desert.." He whispered and wiggled his eyebrows. Brittany laughed and licked her lips. "What do you want, honey?" Santiago kissed her jawline and placed his hand on her hip and started to pull her thong down. "I want to taste you.." Brittany gasped and lifted her butt, allowing Santiago to pull the skimpy piece of fabric down her legs.

Santiago took his time kissing his way down. He nipped at her skin, kissed his way down her lower abdomen. Brittany threw her arm over her eyes and moaned his name. She was conflicted; she loved it when Santiago went down on her, but it had been weeks and she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her…

Soon, al her worries were taken away when she felt his hot breath against her pussy. She thanked the Gods above he was teasing her right now, as Brittany immediately felt Santiago mouth on her wet core. Santiago pushed her legs wider apart and let his tongue run through her wet folds. He then wrapped his lips around her swollen nub and gently sucked on her clit.

Brittany let out a deep moan and bucked her hips up. She knew she wasn't going to last long, but she didn't mind; she couldn't wait to feel him inside her. Santiago kept his arm over her stomach, to keep her grounded against the bed, while swirled his tongue around her sensitive nub. Brittany chanted his name and let out a shriek when Santiago entered her with two fingers. She kept bucking her hips up, allowing Santiago to push his fingers in even deeper.

Santiago eagerly sucked on her clit, while thrusting his fingers in and out her dripping core. He curled his fingers and swirled his tongue around the bundle of nerves, loving hearing Brittany moan and curse. He grinned when she begged him not to stop and he pushed his fingers in even deeper and faster.

"Oh god.. San..Tiago.. Don't.. Stop.."

Santiago growled, "Come for me, Brittany.." He sucked her clit back in his mouth and let the tip of his tongue play with it. It was enough to push Brittany over the edge. She yelled out his name and felt her body shake and tremble, when the waves of pleasure ran through her body. "San.. You're.. So good at this.." Santiago smirked and lapped up all her juices, before Brittany pulled on his hair a bit, to get him to come up.

Santiago kissed her stomach and breast and placed his hands on either side of her head. Brittany still had her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. Santiago looked down and smirked proudly. Her hair was a bit tousled and she looked flushed. "You liked that, huh?" Brittany opened her eyes and groaned, "Hell yeah.." She whispered. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

Brittany moaned, tasting herself on his lips and tongue, "I can't believe I went all that time without this.." Santiago grinned and started to grind his hips down. Brittany moaned and opened her legs, allowing Santiago to rub his crotch against her wet core. His tight boxers was the only thing between them now and Brittany let out a frustrated groan. She dropped her hands and started to push his boxers down.

She slipped one hand between them and in his boxers. Santiago let out a surprised moan and leaned up a bit, giving Brittany more space. She licked her lips as she stroked his shaft. Slowly, Brittany pulled his dick out of his boxers and ran her hand up and down, earning a deep moan from Santiago. His cock was already throbbing and wet by pre-cum.

"Oh god babe.. I need you.."

Brittany nodded and wrapped her legs around Santiago's waist. She used her feet the push his boxers down even more and with a bit of fumbling, Santiago was finally naked. Brittany pumped his cock a few times more, before wrapping both of her arms around Santiago's shoulder. "Please, San.." She whispered.

Santiago let his cock slip between her wet folds, the head nudging against her sensitive clit, making Brittany shudder in pleasure. Santiago groaned and lined his dick up with her entrance. "You ready, baby?" Brittany nodded quickly, "Yes! Yes, please, make love to me, San.." She whispered. Santiago lowered himself on Brittany's body and let his cock slowly enter her wet pussy.

They both moaned at the sensation and Brittany wrapped her legs tighter around Santiago's waist. Santiago leaned on his forearms and kissed Brittany´s lips. He was moaning her name and already feeling the familiar tightening in his stomach…

"Baby.. I'm not.. Ugn.. I'm not going to last long.." He managed to get out.

Brittany giggled and pushed her hips up, allowing Santiago to go even deeper.

"You feel so good.. Always so tight.." Santiago murmured against her lips. Brittany moaned his name, "I love feeling you inside me, you're so.. big." Santiago groaned and started to increase his pace. He slowly pushed his dick in deeper and harder, moaning Brittany's name. He kissed her neck and gently sucked on her pulse point. Santiago placed his hand on the backside of her leg and pulled her closer, thrusting his dick in deeper.

Brittany kept her hands in his neck, playing with his hair. She threw her head back, enjoying his mouth in her neck. She loved feeling this full, feeling surrounded by Santiago. Brittany bit her lip, knowing Santiago was already close. She ran her hands down his back, scratching his skin lightly. She clenched down around him, "Give me more.." She whispered.

Santiago looked up and nodded. Slowly he leaned up on his hands and increased his speed again. His thrusting became rougher and he let out a groan. Brittany looked up at her fiancé and pressed her hips up, meeting his thrusts. Santiago's muscled arms supported him and she bit her lip as she watched his broad chest, covered with a thin layer of sweat.

Brittany ran her hands through his hair and pulled him in for a kiss, "Let go, I want you to come.." She whispered, reminding Santiago of their first time together. Santiago groaned, "Don't you want to.." Brittany moaned, "Baby, it's always amazing with you.. I don't need to come every time during."

Santiago nodded faintly, he closed his eyes and felt his cock twitch. He let out a deep moan when he felt Brittany squeeze him with her tight pussy. "Fill me.." She husked. Santiago groaned, his thrusts became more sloppy and less in control. Brittany kept her eyes on Santiago's face, she loved watching him enjoy and come. She felt a sense of pride, knowing she was giving him this pleasure.

Santiago felt his body shake and tremble. He continued to thrust his cock inside Brittany, harder, deeper.. His jaw clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut. Brittany continued to milk him with her inner muscles. Santiago let out a deep moan and felt his dick twitch.

"Oh god.. Britt, baby.. I'm coming.."

Brittany bit her lip, "Fill me up, baby.. Come inside me.. "

With a few more thrusts, Santiago came undone. With a low growl, his body froze and he shot his load deep inside her clenching pussy. He moaned her name, before lowering his body on top of Brittany's. Slowly she dropped her legs from his hips and kept her arms around Santiago's shoulder. She gently stroked his back and closed her eyes. Brittany had a satisfied smile on her face and she lazily played with Santiago's hair. "Let's never go a week without sex, ever again.." Santiago mumbled against her breasts. Brittany laughed and gently stroked his face. "I'm sorry, baby, I promise you, no more dry spells.."

Santiago looked up and grinned, "I'm going to hold you to that.."

Brittany grinned and kissed his forehead. She gently pushed against his head, forcing him to lay his head down on her chest again. "Please let us just lie like this for a little while?" She whispered. Santiago smiled and gently kissed her skin. He kept his hand on her leg, keeping her close. "Next round, I'm going to rock your world.." He mumbled, suppressing a yawn.

Brittany giggled, "Next round, huh? Well, relax first.. And then show me what you got.."

* * *

**AN: So, here I am again! What do you guys think? **


	27. Chapter 27

**CH26.**

* * *

Brittany hummed when she felt the warm water against her breasts and closed her eyes. Last night had been amazing, she had no idea how much she missed the sex, until she felt Santiago again. She smirked inwardly and grabbed her soap.

After their first lovemaking, round two followed soon and Santiago proved to himself he was still able to make Brittany come during sex. Brittany giggled thinking back to his persistence to make her come.. She bit her lip and held her head under the shower.

Although they had the whole morning to themselves, Brittany couldn't fight her instincts and she woke up before Santiago. She quickly texted Rachel if Isabell was alright and only a few minutes later, the happy voice of her three year old filled her ear, babbling about the movie she saw with her aunties. After the call, Brittany contemplated about going back to bed, but feeling the soreness between her legs, made her decide to shower instead.

Brittany smiled thinking about her daughter and Santiago. She never felt more happy and in luck, she really had the perfect family and she couldn't wait to marry Santiago. He was right, she needed to focus on that too. Brittany was too caught up in her thoughts to hear Santiago enter the bathroom.

He smiled when he saw her naked backside, her long hair almost reaching her firm ass, when she tilted her head back. Santiago smirked as he stepped in the shower, careful not to scare his girlfriend to death, he gently placed his hands on her hips.

Brittany gasped, "Hey baby.." She wanted to turn around, but Santiago kept her in place, pressing his body flush against hers. Brittany bit her lip when she felt his muscular chest against her back. Santiago slowly slipped his arms around her middle and kissed her shoulder, "Good morning, princess.." He whispered. Brittany giggled, "Good morning to you too, honey."

She turned around in his arms and pulled him under the shower. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Santiago hummed contently against her lips, "How is our daughter?" Brittany looked surprised, "How do you.."

Santiago grinned, "Come on, babe, I know you.." Brittany laughed and gently kissed his chest. "She's fine, Rachel asked to meet them in the park later." Santiago nodded absentmindedly, already distracted by the naked beauty in front of him. He woke up alone, to his dismay and when he heard the water run, the thought about Brittany standing naked under the shower turned him on in no time.

Brittany watched Santiago's lustful eyes and bit her lip. She grabbed the washcloth and lathered it up with Santiago's favorite soap. Brittany gently placed the cloth on his chest and slowly lathered him up. "Already eager for more, huh?" She whispered in his ear. Santiago swallowed heavily and nodded slowly. His dick was already hard and ready…

Brittany moved her hand across Santiago's chest, slowly lathering up his tanned skin. Her hand moved down his abs and she could already she his cock twitch. Brittany let out a quiet moan at the sight and immediately dropped her hand further, to wrap it around Santiago hardened member. Santiago moaned her name and cupped her breasts. His fingers toyed with her erect nipples and he leaned in to suck gently on one of them.

"Oh god.." Brittany whispered and pumped her hand up and down his slick shaft. Santiago let out a groan and kissed her mouth, immediately pushing his tongue between her lips. Brittany moaned surprised and massaged his tongue with hers. She kept her hand around his cock, softly squeezing him. Santiago pulled back panting and rested his forehead against hers. "Turn around, baby.." He husked.

Brittany bit her lip and nodded slowly before giving his dick one last tug and turning around. Santiago stepped closer and rubbed his dick against her ass. He grabbed her hands and placed them against the wall, to keep her steady. Brittany moaned when she felt his rockhard dick sliding across her ass and she pushed her hips back.

Santiago chuckled, "Who's the eager one now.."

He rubbed her pussy from behind and moaned when he felt how wet she already was. Santiago kissed her shoulder and rubbed his dick against her pussy. Brittany let out a whiny moan and pushed her ass back more. "No teasing, baby, please.." She whispered. Santiago smirked and ordered Brittany to spread her legs further.

Brittany moaned his name again and placed one hand on her breast. She took her nipple between her fingers and pinched softly. She could hear Santiago's moans and couldn't wait to feel him inside of her. She thought she was a bit sore, but just thinking about him, made her so wet, all soreness was forgotten. She felt Santiago's hot breath in her neck and let out a deep moan when she felt his cock slide inside her wet pussy.

"Oh god, always.. so good.." Santiago moaned.

Brittany clenched her walls down around him and tugged on her nipples. "Fuck me, San.." She panted. Santiago let out a growl and wasted no time. He grabbed Brittany hips and started to push his dick deep inside her dripping core, with determined, rough thrusts. Santiago pulled on her hips, bending her forward even more and continued his thrusting. Santiago groaned and rolled his hips against her ass, letting his dick hit her in all the right spots.

Brittany let out a shriek when he hit her g-spot. "Touch me, San, please touch me.." Santiago wrapped his arm around her middle and cupped her tight little pussy. He could feel himself gliding deeper in and placed his fingers on her throbbing clit. Brittany was conflicted; part of her wanted to ride his fingers, to feel him rub her clit. But his dick inside her felt too good and she wanted more…

Before she knew it, Brittany was pressed flushed against the cold tiles and she let out a surprised scream. Santiago continued to pound her pussy and with every rough thrust, he rubbed her clit even harder. Brittany felt her legs getting weaker and was glad to be supported by Santiago's strong arms. His thrusts were relentless and she was positive she was going to be sore the rest of the day. With the way he was fucking her, she wondered if she was able to walk today…

But oh how she loved it… Feeling every inch of his throbbing member thrust inside her. Her pussy stretched in the most delicious way. His skillful fingers working on her sensitive nub, getting her higher and higher. Brittany kept chanting his name, begging him to fuck her harder, deeper..

Santiago felt his body tremble, he was breathing heavily and he could feel his cock twitch inside her wet pussy. His fingers rubbed her clit harder, "Come for me, baby.. I need you to come for me.." He panted in her ear. Brittany nodded and bit down on her lip. She closed her eyes and felt her body shake. Santiago's cock was hitting her g-spot over and over again, "So.. So close, baby.. I need more!" She whimpered. Santiago growled in her ear, he kept his fingers on her clit and used his free hand to pull on her hair.

Brittany's head was forced back and she winced at the little pain. Santiago placed his mouth on her neck and sucked down hard. Brittany let out another scream, her pussy was clenching down around his throbbing member and her legs started to shake. When she felt Santiago's teeth scrape across her skin, his fingers on her clit and his dick hitting her sweet spot again, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she almost lost her conscious. Her orgasm was hitting her hard and she could feel the waves of pleasure throughout her body when she came, moaning loudly.

Santiago let go of her hair and placed his hand on the water temperature controller and turned the hot water off, leaving them under a cold spray. Brittany was gasping for air, her whole body trembling. "San.. That was.." She moaned again when she felt Santiago still hitting her g-spot. Brittany brought her hand behind her and gently pushed Santiago away, "Too.. Too sensitive.." She managed to get out.

Santiago suppressed a frustrated groan and pulled back out, wincing at the feeling.

Brittany took a second to get back to earth and to catch her breath. The cold water helped her to cool back down and she turned around panting. She looked at Santiago and wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down with force, for a searing kiss. They both moaned and Brittany ended the kiss, before pushing Santiago against the wall. She immediately dropped down on her knees and wrapped her hand around his thick member.

She could feel him twitch against her hand and opened her mouth to take the head between her lips. Her tongue swirled around the tip as she sucked their juices off. Brittany moaned around his cock and cupped his balls, massaging them gently. Santiago groaned and dropped his back against the tiles. He closed his eyes and brought his hand to the back of Brittany's head. She slowly opened her mouth to take his throbbing cock deeper inside. She could feel him tremble and shake and knew he was already close.

Suddenly, Brittany decided to do something else. She leaned back on her heels and wrapped both hands around his dick.

"Look at me.." She demanded.

Santiago looked down, breathless. The shower was still running beside them, both of them not paying attention to it. He bit his lip as he watched his girl, her cheeks almost as pink as her erect nipples. Brittany had a satisfied look on her face, but a hungry look in her eyes. Santiago moaned at the feel of her hands around his dick and he wondered what she was up to.

Brittany started to jerk him off, using both of her hands. She kept her eyes on his and licked her lips. "I want to see you come.."

Santiago nodded quickly, his hips bucked and he moaned her name. His legs were shaking and he was already close. Brittany arched her back, almost like she was presenting him her breasts. She bit her lower lip and acted all kinds of innocent, while she rubbed the head of his cock with one hand and kept jerking him off with the other.

"I want you to mark me.." She whispered.

Santiago closed his eyes and felt his body jerk. His cock twitched inside her hands and let out a deep moan. "Oh god, baby, I'm so close.. I'm coming.."

Brittany licked her lips in anticipation and kept jerking him off. It didn't take long before the first spurt landed on her perky breasts. They both moaned loudly and Brittany cupped his balls, kneading them. Santiago growled and kept his eyes on Brittany. He bucked his hips forward and shot his load all over her chest.

Santiago leaned back against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Brittany watched her boyfriend, his muscles all tensed, clearly spend by his orgasm. Brittany giggled and slowly got up and pressed her body flush against Santiago's. "Did you like that, baby?" She whispered and kissed his neck. Santiago chuckled, "Hell yeah.." He reached for the temperature controller again and made sure the water was nice and warm. Santiago wrapped his arms around Brittany and pushed the two of them under the spray. "Let's get you cleaned up, huh?"

* * *

"Hey Q, how are you?"

"_Oh hey B! We're fine! How are you two, huh?" _

Brittany could hear the smirk in Quinn's voice.

"We're great, Q. Thanks again for having Isabell last night."

"_Are you kidding me? It was no problem. We love having Isabell over, feels like a little practice.." _

Quinn let out a nervous giggle.

"Are you serious?! Do you guys need to tell us something?"

Quinn laughed.

"_No, not yet, I wish though. We're actually looking into IVF or adoption. With both of us finishing school and starting our careers, we at least want to learn about our options.. "_

"That's so great! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"_Thanks B. So, why did you call me? Didn't Rach tell you to meet us at the park?" _

"No, she told us, I was just wondering which dress Isabell is wearing."

"_Oh Rachel though she looked pretty in the blue summerdress you packed her. Is that okay?" _

"Yeah absolutely! It's just.. Isabell's going to some sort of phase, thinking she doesn't look like me or something and she asked me to wear the same dress."

"_Ahw that's so cute B. Just go with the dress you wore to Rachel's party last year! That's about the same one your little girl's wearing today. And we'll meet you at the pond, right?" _

"Oh yeah that's a great dress. Thanks Quinn. We'll see in you about an hour, okay?"

"_Sure, say hi to San from me and we'll see you in a little bit." _

"Okay, give my girl a kiss from me and I'll see you guys soon."

"_Will do, bye Britt!" _

Brittany hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She quickly turned around to her closet and rummaged through her clothes, trying to find the dress. Brittany hummed along with a song on the radio, looking forward to see Isabell again. She shook her hips, dancing a little when the song turned upbeat.

"Looking good."

Brittany turned around, a little bit startled and blushed when she saw Santiago standing against the doorpost. He was already casually dressed and wearing the biggest grin on his face.

"How .. How long have you've been standing there?" Brittany mumbled and pulled her dress out of the closet. Santiago shrugged.

"Long enough to fall in love with you all over again."

Brittany laughed, "Oh smooth talker.. What have you got there?"

Santiago smirked, "I made us some coffee." He walked up to her and handed her the mug and placed a kiss on her lips. Brittany smiled, "Thanks baby." She leaned in and kissed his mouth again. "I love you." She said sweetly.

"I love you too, babe. Now, how late are we supposed to meet Q and Rachel? I can't wait to see my Billy!"

Brittany laughed, "It's only been one night." She teased.

Santiago shrugged, "One night too long."

Brittany shook her head and sipped her coffee, "We're meeting them in an hour. By the way, does this mean Isabell is coming with us on our honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon? I hadn't thought about that, to tell you the truth.." Santiago sat down on the bed and looked at his fiancée. "Did you? Where do you want to go?"

Brittany shrugged and placed their coffee mugs on her bedside and sat down on Santiago's lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Somewhere warm.. Tropical." Santiago smiled, "I was thinking Hawaii.." He mumbled.

"Really?" Brittany beamed.

Santiago chuckled, "Yeah, sipping cocktails in Maui.. I actually wanted to take you there someday."

Brittany pressed her lips against Santiago's, "You're amazing! I would love Maui.. So, did you want to go alone or.."

Santiago shrugged, "Well, I love our little girl. But I do think our honeymoon should be just the two of us. But if we do decide on Hawaii, we would have a layover in LA. I was thinking we could do a two-part honeymoon, take Billy with us for a couple of days in LA together and then.. I don't know, let Puck babysit her?"

"Oh! No! I know! Why don't we ask Rachel and Quinn to come with us? They would love a holiday and they can watch Isabell when we go away, they want to practice!"

Santiago raised an eyebrow, "Practice what?"

Brittany smiled, "They're already looking into adoption and IVF."

"Really? Oh that's great. I've always known Quinn wanted kids." Santiago smiled widely. Brittany nodded, "I know, they want to get their jobs situated first, but it's still exciting, don't you think? We should ask them, if they want to join us to LA."

Santiago nodded, "Great idea, baby. I knew there was a reason I would marry you.." Brittany fake-gasped and hit his arm. "You're a jerk." Santiago smirked, "Yeah but I'm your jerk.." He placed his hand in Brittany's neck and pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss. Brittany hummed against lips and ran her hand through his hair. When they broke the kiss, she sighed contently. "All mine.."

* * *

"Momma! Daddy!" Santiago and Brittany smiled widely when they heard Isabell yelling. The couple was holding hands, walking through the park. They brought some bread for Isabell to feed to the ducks, knowing she would love it.

"Auntie Q, look at mamma's dwess!"

Rachel and Quinn gasped, "Oh wow, you guys look like twins!" Rachel winked and helped Isabell from the bench they were seated on. Santiago quickly closed the distance between them and lifted Isabell in his arms. The little girl squealed happily, "Daddy I missesed you sooo much!" She wrapped her arms around Santiago's neck and placed sloppy kisses on his cheek.

"Mommy, I missesed you too.."

Brittany stood next to Santiago and kissed Isabell's cheek, "I missed you too, sweets! Did you have a good time with your aunties?"

Isabell nodded, "We watcheded a movie and auntie Rachel taught me to sing! And auntie Q painteded my nails, look!" She held up her fingernails to see. Brittany smiled widely, "That looks so good, baby! Really pretty!" Isabell grinned and reached for her mother, "Pwetty dwess, mommy, just like mine." She said sweetly and stroked her mother's hair.

Brittany smiled and kissed Isabell's forehead, "I like your dress, baby."

Santiago handed Isabell the extra bread they brought alone and let Brittany carry Isabell to the pond, to feed the ducks together. He kissed Quinn and Rachel on the cheeks as a greeting and sat down next to them. "How are you guys? Thanks for having Isabell last night." He smiled.

Rachel chuckled, "Not a problem, San, we love Isabell We're fine, thanks. How was your night?" She leaned into Quinn's side and held her hand between hers on her lap. Santiago eyed their hands and watched Quinn smile. "Our night was great, thanks. So.. Britt told me something.."

Quinn looked up, "What is it?"

Santiago grinned, "Something about practicing?"

Rachel and Quinn blushed, "Yeah well, nothing's set in stone, but we just want to know our options, you know? IVF isn't cheap and though we've got the support from Rachel's dads, we have to know what we're up against." Quinn explained, gently squeezing Rachel's hand.

Santiago nodded, "I understand. Well, you can practice with Isabell all you want." He chuckled and watched Brittany holding Isabell close. Once again he realized how lucky they were. Though Isabell wasn't planned, she came very easy. And with his parents always working hard and saving up for him, Santiago and Brittany didn't have a financial problem whatsoever. Of course, his father's life insurance helped too, although he rather had his father with him of course… But now he and Britt could live the life they wanted to. Brittany could run the studio without worrying and Santiago only had to work part-time.

Santiago's mother offered to buy a house for them, which blew him away. But she insisted on it, claiming her grandchildren needed a real home, with a real yard. Maribel also told them his father would have wanted it this way. She also promised them to help out with the costs of the wedding, though Santiago wanted to do as much themselves. The Pierces already told Brittany they were going to pay for the dress, but Kurt insisted on designing it for her.

Yeah, Santiago and Brittany were lucky..

"San? Helloohoo?" Quinn snapped her fingers in front of him, forcing Santiago to snap out of his thoughts. "Sorry, what?" Rachel chuckled, "Where did you just go?" Santiago blushed. "I eh.. I was actually just thinking about how lucky I am. To have Britt and Isabell and well.. My parents wealth, I guess."

Quinn smiled and placed her arm around Santiago's shoulders. "Well, you deserve it, San." She simply stated. Santiago looked at his friends and their intertwined hands. "But so do you." He said quietly. Rachel chuckled, "Santiago, don't you worry. We'll get there too, I promise you. We're just.. Taking our time! Look, I'm sure you wouldn't be thinking about moving or marrying, if you didn't have Isabell. I know you love your life, but without Isabell, you would be living.. Well, our lives. Finishing up university, maybe thinking about kids and marriage. You guys just had to grow up fast and yeah, you're lucky you've got supportive family and friends, but so are we. You're just lucky 'cause you 've got this amazing little girl you can call your daughter."

Santiago fell quiet after Rachel's rambling. He slowly nodded, "I do have some great friends, huh?" Rachel smirked, "Hell yeah." She winked at her girlfriend before standing up. "So, I just saw this sigh for ice cream. Who wants some?" Quinn and Santiago laughed at how easy Rachel fixed this issue. Santiago smiled, realizing he wasn't the only one who changed since high school. "Let me go get Britt and Billy!"

* * *

"You undress her, I'll go grab her pajama's." Brittany whispered. Santiago nodded and carried Isabell to her bedroom. The little girl was exhausted after her long day and her late night sleepover at her aunts. After their trip to the park, Santiago surprised both Isabell and Brittany, by taking them to an arcade, finished by a meal at McDonalds. Thankfully, her leg wasn't hurting her, but the long day was just a bit too much, for the little girl.

Santiago loved the feeling of his sleeping daughter in his arms. She had her head against his chest and her little arms around his neck. He felt needed and loved and he hoped his little Billy would never change…

Quietly, Santiago made his way over to Isabell's room. Brittany quickly followed and shut the curtains and got out her little PJ's. Santiago placed her down on her bed and worked quickly to get the dress off. He then stepped back, knowing he had to leave her hair and dressing up to Brittany. Santiago grabbed her backpack and threw the dirty clothes in the hamper and put her stuff away, while Brittany helped her sleeping daughter in clean PJ's and quickly braded her hair.

Brittany gently placed Isabell under the covers and made sure Isabell's favorite stuffed toy was close. She placed a soft kiss on Isabell's forehead and looked over her shoulder when she heard Santiago enter again. He was holding a purring Sunny and smiled when he noticed Brittany watching him.

"I just fed him, I figured Isabell would like it, if he slept in his basket here.."

Brittany smiled, "You're right, baby." She whispered and got up. Santiago held the cat up. Sunny grew quite a lot and wasn't the little kitten anymore. Brittany chuckled, "He's starting to look like Lord T." Santiago grinned, "I know.." He whispered, "Isabell keeps feeding him extra snacks, I wonder where she gets it from.."

Brittany scowled and playfully swatted his arm. She then took Sunny out of his arms and hugged the cat, before kissing his head. Santiago smiled and made his way over to Isabell's bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned in to kiss her temple gently. "Sweet dreams, my Billy. Mommy and daddy love you very, very much.." Brittany put Sunny in his basket and went to stand behind Santiago. She placed her hands on Santiago's shoulders and watched their little girl sleep.

Santiago turned his head and pressed a kiss on Brittany's hand, "Let's go, honey." He carefully got up and grabbed Brittany's hand, leading them out of Isabell's room. Brittany left the door open a bit and followed Santiago to the living room. Santiago stopped in front of the couch and turned around, cupping her face in his hands.

"Thank you, for being with me." He whispered and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Thank you, for loving me.." Santiago kissed her nose. "Thank you, for giving me Isabell.." He placed another kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, for being you." Santiago looked Brittany in the eye and pressed his lips on hers.

Brittany immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Her fingers toyed with the hairs in his neck, "You silly man. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!" She kissed him with passion and love and pushed herself closer into his embrace. "I can't imagine my life without you, I don't want to, either." She whispered.

Santiago smiled and sighed contently. "I really can't wait to marry you!" He grinned. Brittany giggled, "Only a few more months, babe. Talking about marrying.. Kurt is coming over Sunday, he offered to be our weddingplanner!"

Santiago laughed, "That's great honey, you do whatever you need to do." He turned them and gently pushed her on the couch. Santiago handed Brittany the remote control and smiled, "You pick out a movie, I'm going to get us some drinks." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Brittany stretched and kicked her shoes off. She pulled her legs on the couch and turned the TV on. It didn't take Santiago long before he returned with their drinks. He smiled at Brittany and handed her a glass, before sitting down next to her. Santiago placed his feet on the coffee table and pulled Brittany's leg on his lap. "So, what are we watching?"

Brittany looked at her boyfriend, her future husband. Sometimes she couldn't believe how well their lives turned out, she was so lucky to have him. He was a good man, a perfect father and she knew he was going to be a great husband. They were going to start the new year, as a married couple. In a new home, a real house. With a yard and a swing set for Isabell, to play with her brothers or si…

"I want another baby." Brittany blurted out.

* * *

**AN: I'm getting there, people! The good thing about this couple, is their age! In 'Don't be hasty', they were teenagers. In this story, they're growing up. But can you imagine the drama that comes with Isabell dating? ;) So, I'm not sure yet, either this story will be very long or I'm going to wrap it up after maybe the wedding or a second baby and start another story. **

**Oh and.. God.. Cory Monteith… RIP. My heart goes out to all the people he left behind.. **


	28. Chapter 28

**CH27. (Guys, thank you all so much for the feedback and reviews, I love them! Thanks!)**

* * *

Santiago lazily kissed Brittany's neck, panting against her skin. "We'll be having that baby in no time.."

Brittany giggled and stroked Santiago's back. After her announcement, Santiago had kissed her hard and long, letting her know he wanted another baby just as much as she did. They cuddled on the sofa, kissing softly, talking about babynames and hopes and dreams for the future. It didn't take long before their cuddling turned into groping and making out. When Santiago's shirt hit the floor, he lifted Brittany from the couch and carried her to their bedroom, where they slowly and softly made love.

"You do know I need to throw the pill out, right?"

Santiago shrugged and slowly rolled over to his back, pulling Brittany into his embrace. "We'll get there.." He gently kissed her shoulder and spooned her soft body. Brittany sighed contently and pulled Santiago's arm around her chest and held on to his hand.

"I'm going to make an appointment with the doctor Monday."

Santiago smiled widely, "Yeah? So.. We're really doing this?"

Brittany snorted, "I thought you already started it?"

Santiago poked her stomach, "Har har. I mean it, Britt.." He leaned on his elbow, resting his head on his hand. Brittany turned to her back and looked up. She placed her hand on his cheek and nodded, "Yeah San, we're really going to do this.." Santiago smiled and lowered his head. He gently pressed his lips against Brittany's. "I love you so much.." he whispered.

Brittany smiled took his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach. "You're really ready for another one, daddy? Nine months of getting me cheesecake and strawberries?" she giggled, thinking back to her cheesecake obsession during her pregnancy with Isabell.

Santiago smirked and gently stroked her skin, "Everything you want and need, my love!" Brittany giggled and snuggled up against Santiago's chest. Santiago smiled and wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders and held her close. "Sweet dreams, princess.." He whispered and kissed her head. Brittany placed soft kisses against his shoulder and chest, "I love you, San.."

* * *

"Abuela!" Isabell shrieked and tried to climb down from her seat.

Maribel smiled widely and walked up to her granddaughter. "Hi munchkin, how are you?" Santiago followed his mother in and watched her greet her only granddaughter. "How is your leg, honey?"

"No moh booboo, Abuelie, can we take it off?" Isabell asked hopeful.

Maribel laughed, "Well, let Abuelie check, honey."

"Oh mom! No, you should sit down first, do you want something to drink?" Brittany asked when she entered the living room. She went to hug her mother in law and looked at Isabell, "Let your grandmother breath, sweets!" She linked her arm through Maribel's and lead her to the kitchen.

Isabell pouted and looked at her father, "You saids when Abuela is hehe, the stupid cast could go off.." Santiago shrugged, "Yeah well, she's not gone yet, is she?" He sat down next to Isabell and pulled her close. "Relax, Billy, she's going to check your leg in a moment." He gently kissed his daughter's head and smiled.

"Daddy, can we go swimming when Abualie takes it off?"

Santiago shrugged, "I don't see why not, Billy." It didn't take long before Maribel and Brittany walked back in the living room, holding drinks and cookies. Both Santiago and Isabell started to grin, "Oh cookies!"

Brittany and Maribel laughed, seeing the same look on their faces. Brittany held the cookie jar in front of them and rolled her eyes when both Santiago and Isabell, immediately grabbed two cookies.

"San, really? Two?"

Santiago stuffed one of the cookies in his mouth and shrugged, "What? I love cookies!"

Brittany scowled at him when she noticed Isabell shoving the cookie in her mouth, the same way as Santiago. "They weally goowd, momma!" She mumbled with her mouth full. Maribel started to laugh, "Oh lord, she's just like Santiago was."

"What do you mean, _was_?" Brittany said, slightly annoyed.

Santiago swallowed his cookie and looked down ashamed. "Sorry babe.."

Isabell looked at her father and mirrored his movements, "Yeah, sowwy mommy.."

Brittany bit her lip to stop her from laughing and shook her head, "Monsters… So, mom, how are you?" She turned to her mother in law. Santiago looked up at Isabell and winked, letting her know they were safe. Isabell grinned and started on her other cookie. She waited impatiently until her grandmother finished her drink. As soon as Maribel set her empty glass down, Isabell smiled widely, "Abuelie's done! Now look at ma leg!"

Santiago scowled at his daughter, "Isabell! I thought I told you to relax?!"

Isabell pouted, "But daddyyy.." She whined.

"No! No 'but daddy', young lady." Santiago said in a stern voice. To be honest, he hated to parent her like this. He completely understood her impatient, the cast must be itching and Santiago could see why she wanted it gone. However, Isabell wasn't raised like this, she knew she wasn't supposed to demand something.

Brittany watched Santiago correct their daughter and smiled. She knew he wasn't the kind of guy to discipline Isabell. She had him too much wrapped around her little finger… But she admired her boyfriend for knowing when to step in.

Isabell snapped her mouth shut and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine."

Santiago raised an eyebrow at her attitude, "Excuse me?"

Isabell sighed and dropped her arms. "Sowwy daddy.." She whispered and looked up at her father. "I'm sowwy." Santiago smiled and nodded slowly, "It's okay. I understand you don't like your cast, but we aren't simply going to demand attention in this house. You'll never be forgotten, you know that. Now, ask your grandmother nicely and _maybe_, she'll check your leg."

Maribel watched the whole ordeal without opening her mouth. She knew when to shut up and knew Santiago could handle it. She admired her son; he kept calm and loving, just like his father used to act.. Maribel took a deep breath and swallowed heavily. _You would have been so proud of our boy.._ She thought and looked up.

"Mom?.." Santiago asked softly and looked worried. "Mami, Billy asked you something.."

"What? Oh dear, I'm sorry, I kinda zoned out there.." Maribel let out a humorless laugh and turned to Isabell. "What is it, honey?"

Isabell quietly asked her grandmother to take a look at her leg and of course, Maribel agreed. She took the little girl to the dining room to let her sit on the table, where she left her 'tools'. Santiago watched his mother walk away and looked at Brittany. "Did.. Did you notice it too?"

Brittany nodded sadly, "The look on her face, you mean?"

Santiago nodded, "Yeah.. Do you.. Do you think she's lonely? With my dad gone.."

Brittany quickly stood up and sat down on Santiago's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his temple. "I'm afraid so, yeah. I mean, maybe not all the time. But since you moved out.. Yeah, it must be quiet in the house. But honey, it won't be long before she's moving! Remember? We're having a meeting with Holly next week.."

Santiago nodded absentmindedly, "I know, babe.." He mumbled. Brittany ran her hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. "Come on, let's go check Isabell out." She stood up and took his hand in hers, smiling. Santiago smiled back and stood up, "Yeah, little Miss Impatient. Must be something she got from you…" Brittany scowled and swatted his arm. "You're a jerk!" Santiago simply laughed and let Brittany lead them to their daughter.

* * *

"So, how does it feel, Izzy?" Rachel asked the tiny Latina. Isabell grinned, "Funny!" She was sitting on a bench, waiting for her parents and kicked her legs in the air. "But weally good!"

Quinn laughed, "I can imagine, little one!"

Thankfully, the cast finally could go off, Maribel told Santiago and Brittany it could have gone off earlier, but with Isabell being so active, she kept it on longer. Now that is was off, they immediately decided to go swimming, much to Isabell's delight.

Maribel herself had to go to the hospital for some meetings for her new job. Santiago and Brittany asked Quinn and Rachel to join them, which they happily agreed to. Now the couple was waiting with Isabell, while Santiago and Brittany went to get the tickets.

"Okay, come on guys!" Brittany yelled. Isabell immediately jumped off the bench and ran up to her parents. All the grownups held their breaths. Sure, the cast was off, but everybody feared Isabell might fall and break something again. Isabell however, was grinning happily and reaching for both her parent's hands. "Les go, aunties!" She yelled back, making everybody laugh.

After changing into their swimsuits, they went out to the pool. Isabell kept rambling on, making Santiago roll his eyes. He loved Isabell. He really did. But sometimes she would drive him nuts… Quinn and Rachel laughed, seeing Santiago frustrated, while Brittany chatted along with Isabell.

They chose a spot to dump their stuff and Isabell started to pull on Santiago's arm, begging him to go in the water. Santiago looked at Brittany who nodded, "Go ahead, babe. I'm just going to settle first." Santiago smiled and lifted Isabell in his arms, "Let's go, Billy!"

Rachel and Quinn decided to wait with Brittany and sat down first.

"Look at her.." Quinn mumbled and nudged Rachel's shoulder. She smiled and grabbed Quinn's hand, to squeeze it gently. Brittany watched her friends and smiled. "When are you having your appointment?" She asked softly.

Rachel turned to Brittany, "Next week. We know the basis, but IVF isn't simple.."

"Or cheap.." Quinn mumbled. She kept her eyes on Isabell, who was sitting in the water with Santiago next to her. The kiddie pool wasn't deep, but enough for Isabell to enjoy herself. Santiago simply kept watching Isabell, with a big smile on his face. When Brittany was going to join them, they were going to move to the deeper end, but for now, he was happy watching his daughter having fun.

Brittany frowned, "What are you talking about, Q?"

Quinn looked up, "IVF is pretty expensive and you never get a guaranty." She said sadly.

Rachel pulled Quinn closer and kissed her temple, "Honey, come on.. " Quinn smiled, "Sorry babe." Rachel kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand again, before turning to Brittany. "She's just stressed, that's why we really need to appointment." She winked and Brittany nodded, "It'll be alright." She said.

Quinn looked at her friend for a moment and then at her girlfriend. Rachel looked at her, with loving eyes, calming Quinn down in an instant.

"Yeah, it's going to be alright."

"Momma! Aunties! Come!"

The girls looked up when they heard Isabell yell and all three started to laugh. Isabell was waving them over, with a big smile on her face. And who can deny Isabell Suzanna Lopez something? The girls soon joined Santiago and Isabell in the water, making Isabell squeal in excitement.

They all enjoyed themselves, splashing around, they went on the waterslides and Isabell absolutely had the time of her life. Rachel and Quinn excuses themselves a few times, to spend a little time alone in the water. Santiago smirked when he saw the two in the corner of the pool, wrapped in each other's embrace.

Brittany scowled when she noticed him watching and hit him on the head, "Stop ogling! They're your best friends." Santiago rubbed his head, "Auch, Britt!" He frowned at her, making Brittany chuckle. "Don't be a perv."

Santiago pouted, "I'm not.."

Brittany snorted and kept her eye on Isabell, who was floating on her back, still holding her mother's hands. The little girl was oblivious to her parent's conversation. "I'm not! I'm just happy for my friends.."

"San, you don't watch Puck and Sugar like that when they're together, do you?"

Santiago shrugged.

Brittany shook her head, "You're a pig." She mumbled. Santiago quickly went to stand behind her. He placed his hands on Brittany's waist and kissed her neck, "Come on, princess.." Brittany ignored him and kept making funny faces at Isabell, who was still happily floating.

Santiago kissed Brittany's shoulder, "Look I'm sorry! I'm just a dude.. Being a pig is like.. second nature?"

Brittany laughed, "Yeah right. You should be lucky I love you so much."

".. And I'm this amazing, trustworthy guy, you mean." Santiago deadpanned, making Brittany laugh so hard, Isabell looked up. She smiled when she saw her father behind her mother, their smiles matching. Isabell watched her father kiss her mother's cheek and how she beamed up at him.

Wanting in on the love, she moved her legs, trying to get up. Brittany immediately reacted and held Isabell on her hip. "What is it, sweets?" Isabell grinned and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and tried to include her father in the hug too. "I love you!" The little Latina exclaimed, making her parents laugh. "We love you too, honey."

A little hour later, Isabell was spend. The warm water and the excitement, made everyone slow and after having another drink, they all decided it had been fun and they went home. After saying goodbye to Rachel and Quinn, Santiago carried Isabell on one arm, keeping his free arm around Brittany's shoulders.

Isabell cupped her father's face, while she talked to him. She asked about the wedding and what Santiago was going to wear. Brittany knew Santiago didn't care about pink and purples dresses and he sure as hell wasn't going to wear a pink unicorn tie, but he humored his daughter and went along. Brittany giggled when Santiago agreed to wear a pink corsage and wrapped her arm tighter around his middle.

Santiago looked down at his girlfriend and gave her a wink, before gently kissing the top of her head. Brittany leaned into Santiago's embrace and smiled widely. Unknowingly, she placed her hand on her stomach, _Oh I can't wait.._

* * *

**AN: Just a filler, guys! Next up; househunting and weddingplanning… **

**Did I thank you guys for the reviews already? I really appreciate them, although I don't respond to them individual, I thank you all! **


	29. Chapter 29

**CH28.**

* * *

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Santiago looked up smiling. Brittany had a long day away from home, working at the studio. "Long.." Brittany groaned. She dropped down on the couch and kicked her shoes off. She leaned against Santiago side, who immediately wrapped his arm around her. Santiago kissed her head, "Wasn't Heather there to help out?" He asked gently.

Brittany yawned, "Yeah she was, but I was swamped with paperwork. I only had a sandwich for dinner.." She pouted. "How was your day? What did you guys do?" Santiago laughed, "There's still some leftover chicken in the oven. I took Billy to the Zoo, the weather was nice so.. She's spend now though."

They both laughed, Isabell managed to act above her age sometimes, but at the end of the day, she was still just a little girl. Ever since Santiago and Brittany decided to cut her afternoon-naps off, so she slept through the night alright, Isabell almost fell asleep right after dinner.

"Can I get you a plate, baby?" Santiago asked and rubbed her arm. Brittany nodded eagerly, "Is it with those little potatoes?" She asked hopeful. Santiago laughed and got up, "Yes it is, dear. I'll be right back." He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. Brittany placed her feet on the coffee table and stretched. She grinned when Santiago came back with a warm plate, "Oh babe, you're the best!"

Santiago laughed and handed the plate of food. "You want something to drink?" Brittany nodded and quickly took a bite of the chicken. She moaned in pleasure and looked at Santiago, "What are you having?" She asked with her mouthful. Santiago raised his eyebrow and shook his head, "I was having a beer, you want some?" Brittany nodded, "Yeah! Do we still have some Heineken?" Santiago smirked, "What else should I be drinking?"

Brittany eagerly munched down on her food and smiled at Santiago when he handed her a bottle. "Did I mention that I love you?" Santiago laughed, "Not this evening, no." Brittany grinned, "Well I love you very much!" After Brittany finished her meal, she took her dishes to the kitchen and came back with two more beers. She handed Santiago one and sat down next to him, placing her head on his lap.

"I need to talk to you." She started.

Santiago immediately muted the TV and looked down. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and frowned, "What is it?"

Brittany bit her lip and smiled, "Remember how I had my doctor's appointment this week?"

Santiago nodded slowly and held his breath. "Yeah.. Did you go today?"

Brittany beamed up at him, "Yep.. She told me it could take up to three months for the hormones to leave my body, so we shouldn't be disappointed if it takes us a while.. However, she also told me I was healthy and young and we had Isabell with only one try, even if it was an accident.. "

They both winced at the word accident, but Santiago was too happy to correct her. He wasn't too worried about having another baby, he knew they were both healthy and fit. Brittany had enough exercise being a dance teacher and they both ate pretty healthy. While thinking about their lifestyle, Santiago looked at the beer bottle in his hand and he made a decision, there and then.

He got up a bit and placed the bottle on the table, before looking down.

"No more alcohol." Santiago stated firmly, making Brittany look up in surprise.

"What? Why? You do know I'm the one who's going to carry Santiago the Second, right?" She teased.

Santiago shrugged, "Well, first of all, I read that eh.. It could help, you know? With my .. Little soldiers." He stammered. "And well, I'm being supportive."

Brittany grinned widely, "You really are too cute. But you love your beer in the weekends, babe.." Santiago shrugged again, "Not as much as I love you."

"Ahw there you go being all smooth again!"

Santiago placed his hand on her sides and tickled her, "You mean, 'Thank you o great Santiago!'"

Brittany shrieked and laughed, "Arrogant much?" She snorted, making Santiago laugh. "Yeah whatever.."

They fooled around for a while, until Brittany jumped up, "You're going to make me pee my pants!"

Santiago froze in an instant and raised his arms, "Please don't?"

Brittany laughed and shook her head, "I'm going to take a shower." She turned around and unbuttoned her jeans walking away. "You're going to join me or what? This baby isn't going to make itself you know?" She laughed when she heard Santiago jump up and ran after her.

* * *

"Billy, come here please? Mommy and daddy want to talk to you." Santiago called out. Within a minute, Isabell came running in, holding Sunny under her arm. "Yes, daddy?" She asked, looking a bit worried. Brittany smiled and patted the place next to her on the couch. "Come sit here, sweets."

Santiago sat down in front of them on the coffee table and looked at his daughter. "Honey, we want to talk to you about something important." Isabell nodded slowly and kept stroking Sunny's fur. "What is it, daddy?" She asked sweetly and looked from her father to her mother.

Brittany smiled gently and stroked Isabell's brown curls. "Baby, do you remember the bike daddy promised you?" Isabell's eyes widened and she started to nod vigorously. "Yes…? " She said unsure. Santiago laughed, "Billy, relax! We just want to talk." Isabell smiled a little.

Santiago smiled at his daughter and continued, "Well, I wanted to buy you a bike. But.. You can't really ride it here. Do you agree?"

Isabell looked around and frowned, she hadn't really thought about it. "So.." Her lip started to quiver. "No bike?.." She whispered. Brittany quickly pulled her daughter into her lap. "No! No sweets, you'll get your bike. We just.." Brittany looked at Santiago, pleading for him to continue.

"Billy, we want to move out. To a real house, with a yard, like Abuela and Grandpa and Grandma Pierce, where you can play and ride your bike.."

Isabell's eyes widened, "Weally?" She looked at her mother, who quickly nodded. "Would you like that, honey?" Isabell still looked shocked, "Moving? A ward?" Santiago laughed and nodded, "Yeah Billy! A real house, with a yard and grass."

After a long silence, Isabell looked at her father, "Can I get a swing?"

Santiago and Brittany started laughing and Santiago leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Yes, my love, of course you can get a swing."

Isabell squealed, "Yeah! When awe we moving?"

Brittany laughed, "Well, honey, that's the other thing. We still have to look at houses, but we want you to come with us. We're going to pick a new house together, with the help of our friend, Ms. Holiday. We were hoping you could help us."

Isabell smiled widely, "Yes! I can help pick!" Brittany and Santiago shared a look and a loving smile. Isabell held up her arms, "Gwouphug!" She giggled and Santiago and Brittany couldn't do anything but hug each other…

After talking things through some more, Isabell started to list her demands for the new house. The demanding and listing went on the entire time, even on their way to meet Holly. "Well, Billy, there's Ms. Holiday, you can tell her, _all_ about your needs for your new room." Santiago winked at Brittany, knowing Isabell would shut up in an instant, when she would meet a stranger.

"Santiago, Brittany! Hi!" Holly waved and walked up to them. Isabell was hiding behind her father's leg. "Mommy.." She whispered and looked up hopeful. Brittany smiled and quickly gave Holly a hug, before lifting Isabell in her arms. The little Latina immediately hid her face in her mother's long hair and avoided looking at Holly.

Santiago smiled and kissed Holly's cheek, "Hey Holly, how are you?"

Holly smiled, "I'm great! You kids look good! Look at you, Mr. Lopez, all grown up." She winked. "And who is this little lady?" She asked, looking at Isabell. Brittany smiled, "Say hi, Isabell, come on." She urged her daughter. Santiago stood next to his fiancée and nudged Isabell's shoulder, "Isabell, don't be rude." He said in a stern voice.

Isabell slowly got up and looked up at Ms. Holiday. She studied the smiling woman in front of her and quickly looked at her father. Santiago smiled reassuringly and gave her a little nod. Isabell looked back to Holly and held out her hand, "I'm Isabell.." She whispered.

"Ahw! Look at her!" Holly took Isabell's little hand in hers and shook it gently. "My name is Ms. Holiday, but you, sweetcheeks, can call me Holly!" She gave the little girl a wink and looked at Brittany, "Good job, momma! What a beauty!"

Isabell blushed, realizing the lady was talking about her. Santiago noticed the smirk and chuckled, "Well, you found the way to befriend our daughter. She sure loves compliments."

Holly laughed and looked at Isabell, "Well honey, it's true, you're gorgeous! Your father is going to have a hard time when you hit your teens."

Santiago let out a groan, "Please.. Don't talk about that, I do not want to think about my daughter being a teenager." Holly and Brittany started to laugh, making Isabell frown in confusion. Her daddy looked sad, so why was her mother laughing? Isabell reached out to her father and smiled at him. Brittany handed Isabell over, grinning at Santiago, "Enjoy it while you can!"

Santiago stuck his tongue out and hugged Isabell close to his chest, "Promise me to always stay my sweet, little Billy!" He mumbled against her temple. Isabell giggled, "You silly, daddy." She placed her hands on his cheeks and gave Santiago a wet kiss on his lips. Santiago laughed and looked lovingly at his daughter.

Holly watched the family with a big smile. When she met the two teenagers a few years ago, she already loved them as a couple, but seeing them as a happy, young family, made her heart melt.

"Okay you guys, I hate to break it up, but let's get moving! I've got some nice houses to show you kids!"

* * *

Brittany looked out the window, watching the traffic and busy people. Holly was driving them and she and Santiago were talking about the crisis and how it affected the housemarket, while Brittany sat in the back with Isabell, who was playing a game on Brittany's iPhone. "Is it harder to sell, these days? 'Cause my mom's house is practically sold already." Santiago wondered. Holly laughed, "San, your mom's house is in perfect condition, it's big and in a great neighborhood, without many houses for sale. Of course it's gone before you know it."

Santiago shrugged, "But still, it's a _very_ expensive house, it has to be, if it allows us to buy a real house in the city."

Brittany looked up the window and fumbled to get the paper Holly gave her. She gave them a lists with addresses and little descriptions from the houses they were about the visit and just now, Brittany looked at the prices. Her eyes widened and she swallowed heavily. She leaned forward, so her face was close to Santiago's ear. "San.."

Santiago looked up smiling, "What is it, babe?"

"Is.. Are.. Is this for real?!"

Santiago frowned and turned in his seat, "What are you talking about?"

Holly looked up too, "Problems?"

Brittany bit her lip, "These numbers.. Are those the.. Prices?" She asked quietly.

Holly smiled at her, "Honey, you had no idea about this?"

Brittany shook her head, "No, I mean.. I knew it wasn't going to be cheap, but.. Over a million dollars for a house?! And mami is just.. _giving _it to us? San, I don't know.."

Santiago smiled, "Baby, it's okay. I felt the same way but she said we should do it. She wants to live in our apartment, so it's all working out. She said this is why she and my father used work hard for, so she could do stuff like this for us. Besides, most of their money is old money, from my grandparents, it's kinda like getting our in heritage up front?.. " He tried to explain without sounding like a spoiled brat.

Brittany frowned and sat back in her seat. She still wasn't sure. Sure, she knew about the Lopez-wealth. Both sides of Santiago's family were pretty rich. They were all hard workers and owned companies and property around the country and she knew Santiago was bound to inherit a lot, when certain uncles would die, someday. But to be 24 year old home owners, felt odd. Especially since she knew about the struggle their peers were having.

Santiago was still turned around in his seat, watching his girlfriend.

"Baby, relax. We're just going to check a few houses and we'll see how it feels, okay?"

Brittany smiled when she saw Santiago's concerned face and nodded quickly. "Sure, honey."

Holly watched the two from the corner of her eye. She admired Brittany's attitude. Holly knew about the budget for this move and the houses she selected were pretty amazing. Some were probably too big, but she had a feeling one of the houses could be a hit. She also knew Brittany was the one to convince, but Holly was pretty sure Brittany would love certain house. If only she could embrace the thought about receiving such a huge gift from her mother in law..

* * *

"Now, I know you didn't really like the last two houses.." Holly started. Brittany rolled her eyes, she absolutely hated the house they just left. It was way too big, too extravagant and it didn't have a homey-feel to it. She sighed, still thinking about the prices of these properties. Sure, Brittany loved living in the city and she wanted nothing more than to stay there.

Santiago wrapped his free arm around Brittany's waist. He had Isabell sitting on his other arm and smiled at the tall blonde. "Please, Britt.. Mom would actually be offended if we turned down her offer.." Brittany snorted, "You're cheating here, Lopez." She mumbled and leaned against his side, while they followed Holly into one of the quiet streets of West Village.

"San, this neighborhood is so expensive.. I know a couple of my students live in this neighborhood."

Santiago looked up, "Are they stuck up kids?"

Brittany frowned and shook her head, "No, they're fine, most of their mothers are nice too. Why?"

Santiago shrugged, "No reason to hate the neighborhood then, right? I mean, look around.."

Brittany nodded slowly and took in her surroundings. She saw quiet streets, with kids playing on the sidewalks and there were a lot of trees, making the streets almost look.. Cozy. The houses didn't look exorbitantly big, but Brittany knew Holly only selected houses with 5 bedrooms, so this one had to be big as well. She bit her lip when she noticed a little girl, around Isabell's age, sitting on the steps in front of a house. The girl looked up curiously and gave them a little wave. Brittany smiled back and looked up at Santiago, who grabbed her hand. She noticed something in his eyes, but wasn't sure what is was, until she felt him gently squeeze her hand.

_He loves it already.._ Brittany thought and felt his pace quicken. She laughed and couldn't help but feel a little excited herself. This neighborhood felt really good, where the others just felt crowded. Brittany took a deep breath when Holly stopped in front of the steps.

"Now, I must say.. I have a really good feeling about this one, kids." She smiled widely and got her keys out. "You ready?" Brittany grabbed Santiago's hand and nodded quickly. Holly laughed and walked up to open the front door, allowing Santiago and Brittany to enter.

They walked up the steps and into the house, gasping when they noticed the high ceilings and wood plank floors. Santiago bit his lip and squeezed Brittany's hand when they walked into the living room, which was attached to the dining room. The living was very spacious and both rooms contained a burning fireplace.

"All the rooms have one of those." Holly said quickly, when she noticed them watching the fireplace.

Santiago nodded absendmindelty and let Brittany lead him through the dining room to look at the kitchen. It was an open kitchen, making the dining room look a lot more cozy. There were beautiful French doors, leading to stairs from the parlor floor to a gorgeous garden.

"San.." Brittany whispered.

Holly bit her lip in excitement, knowing Brittany was loving this house.

Isabell held on to her father's neck and looked around curiously. "Daddy, whewe is da swing?" She pouted. Santiago laughed and pulled Brittany closer. The yard was over 21 feet wide and he knew how rare that was in the city. "We can build one ourselves, baby.." He mumbled and looked at Brittany, hoping she was loving this as much as he was.

Brittany looked him straight in the eye, not looking away when she spoke to Holly, "So.. Show us the rest please, Ms. Holiday." She smiled and pulled Santiago with her. Isabell smiled, "Ahe we gonna pick my woom?" Everybody laughed, "We'll see, Billy." Santiago said and followed Brittany and Holly out of the room.

After showing them the parlor floor, Holly took them upstairs to the third floor, claiming she wanted to save the garden floor 'till last. On the third floor, there were two spacious bedrooms, a small office and 2.5 bathrooms. Isabell skipped off to the room looking over the garden, claiming she was taking that room. Santiago chuckled and quietly wondered off to the fourth floor, looking for the master bedroom. When he got to the fourth floor, he frowned confused.

One of the two bedrooms he found there, was more spacious than the other he found, but it didn't look like a master bedroom. He turned around when he heard the girls behind him and Santiago looked at Isabell with a questioning face. Holly laughed, "I told you, the garden floor is a special one." She winked.

"Well, more rooms here!" She exclaimed. "Your mother told me you hoped to stay here forever, so the house had to have enough rooms." Santiago chuckled, "Yeah, mom's still hoping for an entire football team or something."

Brittany laughed too, "But the extra rooms are welcome for guest as well!" She looked around and already pictured herself decorating the rooms on the fourth floor as guestrooms, maybe for her parents or Puck and Sugar and their baby.. All the rooms had their own bathroom and both Brittany and Santiago loved the house, but were very curious about the master bedroom.

The house was meticulously maintained even though it was built in 1841. Brittany loved the fact it was an old home. The high ceilings and French doors had a historic look and Brittany could really picture them living there, having Isabell play in the garden, a little Santiago the Second running around and maybe even a third on the way…

"Baby?" Santiago watched Brittany with a smile. She completely missed Holly talking about the maintains on the house and blushed when she realized how far away she went. Santiago chuckled and pulled her closer, "Let's go check out the last floor." Brittany nodded quickly and lifted Isabell in her arms.

"And here it is…" Holly pointed to the stairs which lead down to the garden floor and urged the youngers to take a look. Brittany went first and gasped when she got downstairs. There was the huge master bedroom, Santiago wanted to check out. The room wasn't in a color Brittany and Santiago exactly loved, but they were willing to paint…

Attatched to the large room, was a big bathroom, with a big bath and double shower. Brittany squealed, "San! Look at this place!" Santiago chuckled, already noticing it was exactly Brittany's taste. The master bedroom looked out over the garden which could be entered through slidingdoors.

On the floor was also a smaller bedroom, with a small bathroom attached to it. Santiago went to check that out as well, when he felt Brittany's arms around his middle, "A nursery, San.." She whispered. Santiago smiled widely and placed his hands on Brittany's arms. "Yeah.. Looks like it, huh?" He turned around to look at his girl. "I take it you like it?"

Brittany nodded vigorously, "I love it, San, I really do. So does Isabell.." Santiago bit his lip, "I love it too.."

"So.. Do you.." They both said at the same time. Santiago started to laugh and Brittany giggled when she heard the nerves in his laughter. "You first." She said quickly. Santiago nodded, "I want my mom to see it too, before we really decide." Brittany nodded, "I wanted to say the same!" They laughed again and Santiago pulled Brittany closer and pressed his lips against hers.

They were interrupted by Holly and Isabell walking into the smaller bedroom.

"Ahum!" Holly winked. "I take it you like it?" Brittany turned around in Santiago's arms and nodded quickly, "We love it, Holly! We just want Maribel to see it too." Holly smiled and nodded, "No problem, but I understand you are interested?"

Isabell looked at her parents with big eyes, "I love it, mommy!" She all but yelled. Brittany laughed and held her arms out of her daughter. Isabell skipped over and jumped in her mother's arms. "Ahe we moving?" She asked sweetly. Brittany looked over her shoulder to Santiago and nodded slowly when she saw his loving smile.

"Well.. I actually think we are, Sweets."

* * *

**AN: Pf hard one to write! I had a house in mind and looked some things up, but I'm very sorry if I got some things wrong. Maybe some things are impossible in the NYC, I've got no idea! Just keep in mind it's a fanFICTION, deal? **

**It may take me a week before I update, I'm going to Denmark tomorrow! I may be back Wednesday, but I've also got a trip to Paris and Barcelona planned. Anyway, I guess you're just going to have to wait ;) Bye guys!**


	30. Chapter 30

**CH29.**

**AN: I'm back! Denmark was awesome, everyone should visit Legoland at least once in their live ;) Paris was awesome too and Barcelona is soon to follow. But until then; on with the story! Be aware; a lot of lemonsmut in this chapter ;) **

* * *

"Abuelie! You hewe!" Isabell exclaimed and ran up to the door. Maribel smiled and held out her arms to catch her granddaughter. "You coming to see ouh new house?" Isabell smiled widely and hugged her grandmother.

"I sure am, sweetheart!" Maribel held Isabell in her arms and looked at Santiago and Brittany. "So.. This is really it, kids?" Santiago looked at Brittany and took her hand in his, before nodding. "Yeah mami. We want the house.."

Maribel gasped, "Children, that's great!" Isabell clapped her hands, "Gweat!" She repeated, making everybody laugh. "So we're going to check it out? I'm very curious!" Maribel said. Santiago nodded, "We're waiting for Quinn and Rachel, but then we're on our way." Maribel smiled, "I'm so happy for you, sweethearts."

Brittany smiled and quickly pecked Santiago's cheek. "Come here, Isabell, let's fix your hair!" Isabell held out her arms, to be lifted by her mother. "Can I weah bwaids, momma?" Santiago watched Brittany and Isabell walk away and sighed happily. "Thank you, mom.." He said quietly. Maribel sat down next to her son. "For what, honey?"

Santiago looked up, "Well.. Duh?.. The house! Without you, we wouldn't be able to move.. Well, not in the city."

Maribel shrugged, "It's your money, Santiago. Your father left it to you, I'm just managing it for yo."

Santiago watched his mother, "Mami, it is a _lot_ of money.."

Maribel smiled sadly, "I know, sweetheart, but your father saved a lot of money for you.. You know how he was." She leaned into Santiago's embrace, when he wrapped his arm around his mother's shoulders. "I miss him, mom.." He whispered. Maribel pulled Santiago closer and kissed his temple. "I know, hijo, I know.."

Santiago swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. "I miss him too, San, but I just know he is looking down at us. And he's proud, Santiago."

"Really?.." Santiago asked softly. Maribel smiled and stroked his neck. "I'm positive. He's looking down at all of us. He would love Isabell, sweetheart. And we all know he loves Brittany." Maribel chuckled, "Your father always told me. He told me you were going to marry that girl someday.."

Santiago grinned, "Yeah I remember. He said to be good for 'the cute blonde', when I was just her friend, her boyfriend and especially when I would become her husband." Maribel and Santiago laughed at that. "He's right, you know." Maribel said after a couple of minutes of silence. "Treat her well, Santiago. Be a good husband, you had the best example in the world."

Brittany bit her lip and motioned for Isabell to be quiet, when they were standing in the doorway. She overheard Santiago and her mother in law and didn't want to ruin the moment they were having. Brittany felt hear eyes fill with tears, thinking about her father in law. _Oh how I wish you could see him now.._

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Quinn squealed. "It's real house!"

Santiago laughed and held Isabell on his back, giving her the piggy ride she demanded. Brittany was taking Maribel upstairs, already decorating the place, while Santiago was in the yard with Quinn and Rachel.

"Rach? Nothing to say? That's a first.." Santiago teased.

"Dude! This is.. Amazing!" The diva exclaimed after a few moments of stuttering.

Quinn and Santiago started to laugh, while Rachel kept staring at the building, clearly in awe. Quinn asked Isabell about her new room and of course, the little girl immediately started to explain how she wanted to design her new bedroom. Santiago groaned when he heard about all the pink and purple ideas his daughter had. Quinn simply laughed and pulled Isabell from Santiago's back, to take her to her new bedroom.

"It's beautiful, San." Rachel smiled at her friend. Santiago grinned, "I know, it's amazing. I can't believe this is going to be ours.." Holly left a key with him, thrusting the young couple, since they already agreed to buy the house, but Santiago didn't want to it call theirs just yet. He was waiting until all the papers were signed and the champagne flowed.

"And don't worry, there's a pretty big guestroom for you guys!" Santiago laughed. Rachel smiled, "I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his middle. Santiago chuckled at the height difference and wrapped his arms around Rachel's shoulders. "Thanks, midget."

Rachel scowled at him but couldn't hide her smirk. "Talking about rooms.." Santiago looked at her, "Yeah?"

"You sure got a lot of them here."

Santiago bit his lip and tried to hide his grin. He blushed a little and shrugged. "Yeah well.. We need the room for our parents to stay. And you guys of course.."

Rachel watched her friend with a smirk. "Uhhu, sure you do. And it's got nothing to do with you guys expanding your little family?"

Santiago stuttered a little. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell about their decisions about having another baby, without Brittany there either.

"Oh my god! You totally want another baby!" Rachel squealed.

"Santiago Lopez! You told her?!"

Santiago winced and looked over his shoulder. Brittany was walking out back, holding Isabell in her arms. She didn't look too mad, but she sure as hell didn't look pleased…

"No, nooo, baby.. I didn't! She.. I.. No wait.." Santiago frowned.

Brittany bit her lip, to suppress her laughter. Santiago looked too cute right now.. Brittany looked at Rachel and raised her eyebrow, "So, you just.. Guessed?"

Rachel shrugged, "I did, actually. I mean, come on B. Look at all these rooms you got!"

Brittany grinned and turned around to look at the house. "Yeah, it is pretty big, huh?"

"That's what she said.. Wanky." Santiago murmured and quickly lifted Isabell out of Brittany's arms, to use as a shield. Brittany scowled at Santiago, but couldn't fight the smirk forming on her face. Isabell wrapped her arms around her father's neck and informed him about the plans she and Brittany already made.

"And Abuelie said it was aaall okay AND she's going to help, daddy!"

The little girl placed her hands on her father's cheeks.

"Daddy, listen to me!"

Santiago frowned at her demanding tone, "Relax, Billy, please." He scowled at her. "I know you're excited, but I want you to calm down." Isabell nodded slowly, "Sowwy daddy.." she played with the collar of his shirt and looked at her mother. "Mommy, you saids he was going to like the ideas.." She pouted.

Brittany laughed, "Yes, sweets, but I also told you to tell him using your indoor-voice."

Rachel and Quinn watched the young family interact and Quinn couldn't help the smile forming on her face. Her hand found Rachel's and she gave a little squeeze. The two young women knew they weren't ready to be as settled as their friends were, but both of them couldn't wait to start their own family. Rachel rested her head against Quinn's shoulder and sighed. "I really, really hope to get a steady job soon." She whispered. Quinn smiled and kissed her girlfriend's head, "Me neither, baby.."

* * *

"San.." Brittany moaned. "San, don't.."

Santiago mumbled something against her neck and continued to kiss her skin. His hand was under Brittany's tight shirt, cupping her bra-cladded breast. Brittany let out another moan and closed her eyes.

"Baby, come on.. Your mom just went to bed.." She hissed. Santiago gently sucked on her pulsepoint and rubbed his thumb over her hardened nipple. The lacy bra she was wearing, allowed her to feel his gentle touch and though she wanted to feel more, she was too afraid of getting caught.

"Exactly.." Santiago mumbled against her skin, "She went to bed." He nipped at her jawline and pulled the cups of her bra down, cupping her breast with his warm hand. Brittany let out a moan and slumped down on the couch. "Oh god.. But.. San.. Hmm.."

Santiago smirked and continued his assault on her neck. He licked at the skin and gently pinched her nipples. Slowly, Santiago dropped his hand and caressed her stomach. Brittany bit her lip and couldn't help but open her legs a bit more. Santiago popped open her jeans and quickly pushed his hand in her pants. He cupped her heated core through her already wet panties.

"Baby.. You're so wet already.." Santiago looked at her surprised. Brittany blushed and bit her lip. "Yeah well.. You turn me on. Come here." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips against his. Santiago groaned against her mouth and slowly rubbed his fingers against her crotch.

After their afternoon at the new house, they went home to the apartment, where Maribel surprised her son by cooking his favorite meal. They ate together and watched some TV, before Maribel brought Isabell to bed. Instead of sitting back down with her children, she excused herself, saying she was a bit tired and went to the guestroom. Santiago and Brittany stayed in the living room, watching some movie. Of course, it didn't take long before Santiago started to kiss the beautiful blonde. His hands were wandering and soon he had Brittany moaning beneath him.

Brittany gently sucked on his tongue and bucked her hips up, needing more friction. Santiago let out a quiet moan and eagerly pulled Brittany's panties to the side. He let his fingers slip through her wet folds and rubbed her swollen clit.

"Oh god.. San.." Brittany pushed her hips up and moaned his name. Santiago smirked and sucked on her lower lip. "Feels good, baby?" He husked and kissed her jawline. Brittany had her eyes closed and nodded quickly, "So.. So good.. Don't stop.." She mumbled and wrapped her hand around his wrist. Santiago placed his fingers over her sensitive nub and rubbed a little harder.

Brittany's breathing picked up, her moans became a louder and Santiago was getting harder by the second. Suddenly, he pulled his hand back and brought his fingers to his mouth. He eagerly sucked off all her juices and moaned her name. "Let's take this to the bedroom. I want to taste you.." Santiago's voice was laced with lust and Brittany nodded quickly. Santiago placed a quick kiss on her lips, before standing up. He quickly turned off the TV and lights and leaned over the tall blonde.

Santiago smiled at Brittany and wrapped her legs around his waist. Brittany giggled and grabbed his shoulders, holding on tight. She pressed her lips against Santiago's warm mouth and kissed him with all the passion, love and lust she had in her. Santiago moaned quietly against her lips and placed his hands on her firm ass, giving it a gentle squeeze.

He quickly carried her to the bedroom and placed Brittany down on the bed. Santiago rushed to lock their door and pulled his shirt off. Brittany bit her lip and watched Santiago strip, his muscles flexing when he stretched, exposing his tanned skin. She quickly sat up on her knees and pulled her shirt over her head.

"God, you're so hot.." Brittany whispered, while checking out Santiago chest and abs. Santiago smirked and unbuttoned his jeans. "And you're the most beautiful woman alive." He said sincerely and walked up to the bed. Brittany blushed. She knew for a fact she wasn't the prettiest, but Santiago always managed to make her feel more beautiful than any model or actress in the world.

"I love you.. Come here, please.. "She husked.

Santiago gently pushed her on her back and crawled on top of her. He leaned over her body, his forearms resting besides both sides of her head, holding him up. Santiago gently kissed her lips, flicking his tongue across her lower lip. Brittany let out a content moan and wrapped her legs around Santiago middle. She parted her lips a bit, allowing Santiago to excess her mouth.

Brittany moaned in his mouth and placed her hands on his hips, eager to push his jeans down. Santiago smirked and pushed his hips up, allowing Brittany to push his pants and boxers down. His already hardened member poked her thigh and Santiago couldn't help but moan. Brittany's breathing picked up and she managed to push her own jeans down as well, kicking it further down with her legs.

She let out a deep moan when she felt Santiago rub his dick against her heated crotch. The fabric of her damped panties scraped against her clit and she could feel Santiago's cock gliding against her wet folds.

Santiago started to kiss her neck and fumbled to get a hand beneath her, to unclasp her bra. Brittany did what she could to help him and within seconds, her bra was flying through the air. Her pink nipples, already erect, were begging for attention and Santiago cupped on breast, slowly massaging it, while his mouth found her other breast. Santiago wrapped his lips around her nipple and gently sucked on the sensitive nub.

Brittany moaned and let her hands wander across his back, scratching at his skin with her nails. Santiago let out a groan and bit down on her nipple, earning a shriek from Brittany. He quickly placed his lips on hers, muffling her sounds. "Stay quiet, baby.." He mumbled and slowly kissed his way down her chest. Brittany nodded and leaned up on her elbows, knowing what was going to come.

She watched Santiago kiss her stomach, his dark eyes looking up at her, never leaving her eyes. Slowly he pulled down her panties and let out a quiet moan when he smelled her arousal. Brittany quickly lifted her hips, allowing Santiago to pull the little piece of fabric all the way down. She eagerly spread her legs and bit her lip.

Santiago smirked and kissed the inside of her thighs. He gently placed one of her legs over his shoulder and placed his hand on her thigh, slowly massaging it. Santiago moaned when he saw Brittany's pussy glisten in front of him and he leaned in quickly to run his tongue through her wet folds.

Brittany moaned his name and dropped her head back on the pillows.

"Oh god…" She got out.

Santiago chuckled and placed his free hand on her lower abdomen, knowing he needed to keep Brittany down. He placed his open mouth on her pussy and flicked his tongue against her swollen clit. Just like Santiago predicted, Brittany bucked her hips up, needing more of his mouth and tongue. Santiago grinned and licked from her slit to her clit, swallowing her juices. He moaned her name and sucked on her clit, making Brittany moan loader.

"Baby.. Keep it down.." Santiago got up a bit and looked at the tall blonde before him. Her long hair was tousled and her lips were parted, while she was panting lightly.

"Yeah, yeah.." She nodded and placed her hand in his hair. "Don't stop!" She ordered and pushed Santiago's mouth back to her throbbing pussy. Santiago smirked and knew not to tease Brittany. He quickly placed his mouth back on her pussy and let his tongue work his magic on her sensitive nub. Santiago let his hand slide around her thigh and let his fingers slip inside her clenching pussy.

Brittany moaned his name and placed her arm over her head, biting down on her hand to keep her from screaming. Santiago thrust his fingers in and out her tight hole and continued to let the tip of his tongue play with her clit. He sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves and curled his fingers deep inside her, knowing how to hit her sweet spot.

Santiago knew Brittany was already close, her walls clenched down around his fingers and he could feel her clit throb against his tongue. He looked up and saw Brittany's big blue eyes staring down at him. Santiago increased the speed of his thrusting and sucked her swollen clit in his mouth, his eyes never leaving Brittany's.

"Come for me.." He ordered in a stern voice.

Brittany felt her body tremble and jerk and she bucked her hips up. "Oh god.. Oh god.." She got out. Santiago kept licking her clit, his fingers kept hitting her G-spot and his eyes… Demanding, loving, lustful. All at once. Brittany bit down on her lip hard, she almost draw blood. She kept chanting Santiago's name, while riding his fingers and tongue until she felt the familiar tightening in her belly. Waves of pleasure rolled through her body and with a low moan she came all over his fingers.

Santiago eagerly lapped up her juices and kept thrusting his fingers in, letting Brittany ride out her orgasm. After a few moments, he pulled his fingers out and licked them off. Santiago kissed his way up again and watched the tousled blonde.

Brittany was still coming down from her high, breathing heavily with a nice shade of pink on her cheeks. "Wow.." she whispered, before opening her eyes. Brittany chuckled when she saw Santiago's proud smirk above her and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Brittany moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue and let her hands caress his back.

It took Brittany a second before she wasn't feeling oversensitive and they used the time to kiss. Enjoying being together, feeling each other's body.. It didn't take long before Brittany felt herself getting wetter again and she slowly dropped her hand between their bodies. Santiago's breathing picked up. Sure, he liked making out and cuddling, but with his extremely hard member pressed against Brittany's leg, he wanted a little bit more than that…

"Fill me good, baby.." Brittany whispered in his ear. "How do you want me?"

Santiago swallowed heavily and got up a bit, to kick his pants and boxers off. Brittany giggled, "Don't forget the socks, babe.." Santiago grinned and got completely naked before lowering himself on top of Brittany again. He pressed his mouth against her swollen lips and pushed her legs further apart. Brittany let out a moan and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pushed her hips up and moaned deeper when she felt his cock against her pussy.

Santiago let out a groan and wrapped one hand around his cock and guided the head between her wet folds. Brittany's head dropped back and she closed her eyes. No matter how many times they would do it, it always felt good, _so_ good. She moaned his name when she felt his dick enter her tight channel and she quickly pulled Santiago close against her. Santiago let out a groan when he felt her walls clench around his cock. Brittany pressed her breasts against his chest and moaned quietly.

"So good.." She whispered and gently stroked his back. Santiago could only nod and continued to push his hips against her until he filled her up completely. Brittany moaned his name and trailed her lips from his jaw down to his chest, waiting for him to move. Santiago moaned when he felt Brittany's tight pussy around his dick. He pushed himself up on his arms and hovered over the blonde. With deliberate, deep thrusts, he pushed his cock deeper inside Brittany.

The blonde moaned louder and closed her eyes. She arched her back and rolled her hips against Santiago's. He groaned and looked down at Brittany's body. Her perky breasts moved with his every thrust and her milky skin had a thin layer of sweat on it, just like his. Santiago looked at her flat stomach, her lower abdomen.. Until he saw the thin line of hair and her glistening pussy. She was stretched around his cock and Santiago enjoyed watching his darker cock gliding deep inside her pink cunt.

Brittany opened her eyes and watched Santiago looking down. She blushed and bit her lip. She actually understood why he enjoyed watching it, Brittany herself liked it too. Seeing his thick, hard cock being thrust deep inside her, covered in their juices.. Brittany cupped Santiago's face, forcing him to look up. She lifted her head and kissed his lips, "Let me ride you.." she whispered.

Santiago grinned and nodded quickly. He lowered himself on top of Brittany again and kissed her deeply, before rolling onto his back, taking Brittany with him. Brittany let out a quiet shriek and moaned deep when she felt him ballsdeep inside her wet core. It took her a moment to get used to it, but soon she sat up, her eyes fluttering close when she felt completely filled up by Santiago.

She placed her hands on his chest and slowly rolled her hips against his. Santiago was lying with his back on the pillows which gave him a bit more leverage to watch his girl on top of him. He placed his hands on her waist, lifting her a bit and pulling her back down over his dick. They both moaned at the feeling and Brittany quickly placed her hands over his. She looked down at his body, his muscles flexed, his big, strong hands on her hips, moving her. Brittany watched Santiago's face, his eyes glued to her body, his face contorted in pleasure.

She wanted him to come. She wanted to _make_ him come. Slowly she increased the pace of her movements, her eyes fixed on his face. Brittany focused on him, on his pleasure. She squeezed her muscles around his cock, milking him, silently begging him for his release. Santiago let out a groan and watched how Brittany's tight, pink pussy glided over his dick, taking him in deeper and deeper.

"So.. hot.." He managed to get out and could already feel the familiar tightening in his balls. Santiago squeezed his eyes shut and felt his hips buck up. Brittany watched Santiago's struggle and moved her hands over his stomach and chest. "Don't hold it in.." She whispered. "Let go.."

Suddenly, Santiago opened his eyes and looked at Brittany. He placed his feet flat on the matrass and gave Brittany his crooked smile. "Hold on, baby." Brittany moaned in surprise when she felt Santiago thrust his hips up, pushing his cock in harder and deeper. "Oh.. My…" She let out another moan when Santiago repeated his action, hitting her G-spot.

Brittany placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, allowing Santiago to thrust up inside her. Her blonde curls fell like a curtain around their faces, her soft hair tickling Santiago's neck. He wrapped his arm around Brittany waist and managed to increase his speed even more, slamming his cock deep inside her clenching pussy. "I'm close.." Santiago panted. Brittany could only nod, already floating. She could her orgasm building, only a few more thrusts… "Don't stop.. Please, don't stop.." She begged.

Santiago clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold on a little bit longer, knowing Brittany was close as well. He kept his thrusting up, rough movements against her silky skin. Santiago felt his cock twitch and he knew he wasn't able to hold on much longer. "Come for me, baby.. Come all over my dick." He was almost begging.

Brittany's breathing was heavy, her arms were about to give out and she became like a doll in Santiago arms. He was having trouble keeping her up, while thrusting inside, but Santiago was determined to make Brittany come. He could already feel Brittany clenching around him and her body was shaking. "Please, baby.." He whispered. Santiago couldn't hold off any longer, with one last, deep thrust, he spilled his seed inside Brittany's womb.

Feeling Santiago come inside her, pushed Brittany over the edge and her orgasm took over. Her eyes rolled to the back and felt her body tremble. Santiago managed to thrust a few more times, before he dropped flat on his back. Brittany collapsed on top of Santiago, both feeling out of breath and extremely satisfied.

Brittany rested her head on Santiago's chest, trying to catch her breath. She could feel and hear Santiago's heart beating wildly. His chest was heaving and when she looked up, she saw his relaxed face. Santiago had his eyes closed and wore a lazy smile on his face. Brittany giggled and pressed a kiss on his lips. "I love you.."

Santiago grinned, "I love you too, princess."

Brittany knew their lovemaking exhausted Santiago and she felt a sense of pride, knowing she was responsible for wearing him out like that. Santiago wrapped his strong arms around her body and kept her close. Brittany smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"We do need to shower, baby.." She whispered. Santiago simply shrugged. "In a moment." Brittany giggled, "Come on, San." Santiago opened his eyes and gently stroked her back.

"I wish we could just.. Fast forward."

Brittany leaned on Santiago's chest, to look at him. "What are you talking about, babe?"

Santiago smiled and kissed her forehead. "You know. Fast forward, just a few months to the wedding.."

Brittany grinned, "I know, honey. But we're just going to have to be patient.." She leaned in for a sweet kiss, but Santiago immediately deepened it. After a few moments, Brittany pulled back with a little gasp, "Oh no mister! Don't try and seduce me again.." She scolded at him, making Santiago smirk. "We're going to take a shower." Brittany said in a stern voice.

".. and maybe we can have a round 2 there."

* * *

**AN: Thankfully, I can fast forward! So, next up, we're getting closer to the wedding, they will be moved in to their new home and Brittany's getting on Santiago's nerves, with all her wedding-stressing. **

**See you next time! **


	31. Chapter 31

**CH30. (Like I said: fast forward! This is a few months later)**

* * *

"Isabell Suzanna Lopez! What did I say about leaving your stuff in the garden?"

"I'm soowwy!"

Santiago chuckled when he entered their house. _House.. We've got ourselves a real house._ Santiago still couldn't believe it sometimes. It only took them a couple of weeks to move in and decorate the house. Brittany and Maribel had very clear ideas about the decorations and all Santiago had to do, was follow their orders…

Isabell loved the garden, the first thing Santiago did in the new house (besides kissing his fiancée) was installing the new swingset for his daughter. Of course Isabell figured the yard could be her domain so every day she brought out all her toys and tea sets and settled herself in the garden. Much to Brittany's frustrations, since Isabell, much like her father, didn't concentrate for a very long time. Which meant she left all her stuff in the garden, when she felt like watching some TV, leaving the mess she made for her mother to clean up.

Santiago walked through the living room, into the dining room. The French doors were standing open and Santiago saw Brittany and Isabell standing in the garden, both looking upset.

"What's going on here?"

Isabell immediately skipped over to her father. "Daddy, you home!" she tried to jump in his arms, but Santiago simply raised his eyebrow. "I mean it, Billy. What is going on here?" Santiago walked up to Brittany and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Trouble, honey?"

Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes, "I keep telling her, to put her stuff away. She keeps ignoring me. So.."

"So she thew it away, daddy!"

Isabell stood beside her father, her lip trembling. "Momma thew away my teddy!"

Santiago sighed, recognizing the problem. Isabell seemed to be acting up, hitting some kind of toddler-puberty. She went against everything her parents said and especially Santiago seemed to be the bad guy, last couple of weeks.

"Well, did mommy warn you about your toys?"

Isabell huffed and stomped her little foot down. "It's no faih!"

Brittany clenched her jaw when she heard her 4 year old raise her voice – again and looked at Santiago. "Please, _please_ handle this? I'm going to start dinner." She said in a clipped tone. Santiago frowned and nodded. Brittany walked past him, but stopped for a second. She quickly kissed his cheek and gave him a small smile, "I'm glad you're home." Santiago smiled back, instantly relaxing.

"Billy, go get the rest of your stuff from the garden and put them away."

"But dadd.."

Santiago scowled, "No but's, young lady! I'm going to count to three.."

Isabell squinted, trying to see if Santiago was for real. When he turned to his daughter, his arms crossed in front of him, she knew he meant business… She huffed and turned around to collect the remaining toys. Of course Brittany hadn't thrown away the stuffed bear Isabell got for Christmas. She simply placed it on the high cabinet in the kitchen. Brittany just wanted her daughter to listen to her parents, but after weeks of nothing but attitude, her patience was running low.

"Daddy.."

"No, Isabell. I want you to take _all_ your toys up to your room and then you bring your tiny behind down and sit on the couch. I am very disappointed in you." Santiago tried to keep a stern look on his face, but truthfully? He hated to discipline his daughter.

Isabell's eyes filled with tears and the tiny Latina silently began to collect her toys. Santiago sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair. He turned around and walked in the house, finding Brittany watching him.

"Not the fun part, huh?"

Santiago shook his head sadly. "If she's acting like this, at only 4.. We're going to be screwed when she's going to hit her real puberty." He walked straight into Brittany's open arms and dropped his head to rest on her shoulder. Brittany giggled and stroked his neck, "Well, maybe this is going to be the hard part and it's only going to be easier?"

Santiago looked up and grinned, "Do you have any idea how hopeful you sound right now?"

Brittany laughed, "Well, babe, you're not the only one who's struggling to keep her in line." She smiled and pressed her lips against his jaw. "Go freshen up, then you can talk to your daughter and hopefully we can have a nice meal together.." Santiago nodded and placed his hands on Brittany's cheeks. "I love you. It'll be okay in the end." He smiled his crooked smile and Brittany instantly relaxed. "I know, I love you too."

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Santiago was seated on the couch with Isabell next to him. The little girl was sobbing quietly, after Santiago's threats. She seriously had to clean up her act, or she wasn't allowed to go to her dance classes. Santiago also threatened to take away her TV, making Isabell panic. The girl really did love her cartoons…

"You understand what I'm saying here, Billy?"

Isabell nodded slowly. She knew she had to listen to her mommy and daddy, but sometimes she just wanted to do, what _she_ wanted to do. When she tried to explain it to her father, they came to some agreement, but it was clear to Isabell, she had to obey her parents. The biggest threat however, came from her mother…

Only three more weeks until Halloween and this was the first year, Isabell understood the true meaning of trick or treating. She found a friend in a little girl from a few houses down the road, who went to same school as she did and her parents agreed to let their daughter to go trick or treating with the Lopez family. However, Brittany made it _very_ clear, Isabell had to behave, otherwise, her new friend could go trick or treating alone.

Santiago sighed when he saw how distressed Isabell was.

"Come here, Billy.." He said in a gentle voice. Isabell looked up and quickly scrambled up to climb onto Santiago's lap. She clung to his shirt and began to sob louder.

"I'm so sowwy, daddy.."

Santiago gently stroked her hair, "I'm positive I'm not the one you should apologize to, today." Isabell nodded against his shoulder and wiggled herself free. As fast as her little legs could walk, she ran up to the kitchen, where Brittany was subtly eavesdropping on the conversation between father and daughter.

"Mommy?.." Isabell whispered.

Brittany was standing in front of the stove and turned around, "Yes, Isabell?" She said in a calm voice. Her eyes stood gentle and she wanted nothing more than to hug her daughter and be done with all the drama and arguments.

"I'm sowwy.." Isabell managed to get out, before she started to sob again. She pressed her fists against her eyes and hiccupped between the tears.

Brittany bit her lip, her heart broke, seeing the little girl this upset. She quickly dropped down to her knees and held her arms open. "Come here, Sweets." Isabell threw herself in her mother's arms and cried in her neck. "I.. am.." she hiccupped again, "So sowwy, momma." Brittany nodded and consoled her daughter. "Shh.. Calm down, my love." Brittany kissed her temple and kept stroking Isabell's dark curls, until the little girl calmed down a little.

"Are you ladies okay?" Santiago's gentle voice interrupted the little moment and Brittany looked up from over Isabell's head. She slowly nodded and smiled at him. "We're fine, right, Sweets?" Isabell looked up too and nodded slowly. "Yes daddy." She said sweetly and placed a sloppy kiss on her mother's cheek.

Brittany stood up and took a deep breath.

"Okay, Santiago, can you help our daughter clean up? Then I'll set the table and we can enjoy our meal together."

Santiago smiled happily and nodded, "Sure thing, baby." He lifted Isabell on his arm and pulled Brittany into an embrace. "We're going to be just fine." He kissed the top of Brittany's head and winked at Isabell.

* * *

"I. Don't. Know!" Santiago rubbed his temples and sighed frustrated. "Why can't you pick the flowers, Britt?" He began to sound desperate. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please, Santiago, this is your wedding as well! You must have a favorite kind of flower? Favorite kind of color..?" He tried again.

Santiago clenched his jaw. "No, Kurt. I don't care about flowers. I make sure my girl gets fresh tulips every week and roses on our anniversaries, I don't care about the rest." He huffed.

Kurt sat up, "He gets you flowers? Weekly? Tulips?"

Brittany giggled and pulled Santiago closer. She gently stroked his neck and nodded, "Yes, Kurt. Every Friday, my man brings me fresh tulips. He knows I love them and every time he changes the color." Kurt looked interested and scribbled something down in his notebook. "Colors? Why? Which colors?"

Santiago sighed again, but took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Sometimes I bring her red tulips, since those mean undying love. Other days, blue ones, since they mean faithfulness. And of course purple; forever love."

Kurt's jaw dropped. Of course he knew Santiago could be quite the romantic, but he didn't think he would know the meaning of the flowers and colors… "So you do know!" He exclaimed, making Santiago roll his eyes. "Know what?"

Kurt sighed, "The right flowers! For the wedding! Tulips! Sure they aren't going to be around much. Or cheap.." Kurt seemed lost in thought. "But I think I can manage to get my hands on some!"

Brittany smiled widely and beamed at Santiago. "Would you like that, baby? Tulips for our winter-wedding? Maybe.. Some light purple and blue.. It could be our colors for the entire wedding!"

Kurt clapped his hands, "That sounds amazing!" He quickly grabbed his bag and pulled out some color schemes. "Look here, guys! Oh my.. These colors go together perfectly well, don't you think?" He smiled widely and handed over the schemes. "Britt, I know the perfect accessories to go with the dress!"

Hearing talking about the dress, Santiago looked up. "The dress? You.. You really found one?"

Brittany grinned, "Yeah baby, we found one last week, when my parents were in town. I had my doubts, but Kurt talked to the designer and she assured us she could make some modifications, making it my dreamdress. She just called this morning.."

Santiago smiled, "That's great, babe!" He leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'm happy for you. Does this mean I can get my suit?" He looked at Kurt, who nodded quickly. "Absolutely! And I've actually already got you something.." Santiago frowned, "Kurt.. No offence, but I actually got something in my mind already." He tried.

Kurt smiled, "Don't worry, I've got the perfect suit for you. It used to belong to this great man, an amazing husband. All it needs is some tailoring and a new shirt."

Santiago frowned, "Are you talking about.."

Kurt's smile grew wider, "Yes, my friend. I talked to your mother and your father's suit is save and cleaned at my studio."

Santiago's jaw dropped, "Are you for real? You knew about my plan?"

Kurt laughed, "No. Well, yeah. I had a hunch. We all know how much your father means to you, Santiago. He will be part of this wedding, not just in our hearts and minds."

Santiago swallowed heavily. Talking about his father always got him choked up and with one of the most important days of his life coming up, he was missing him more than ever. Brittany noticed Santiago's struggle and took his hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at him. Santiago smiled back and took a deep breath, pushing the heavy feeling in his stomach down.

"Thank you, Kurt. I really appreciate this."

Kurt was obviously touched by Santiago's emotions and nodded quickly. With a voice laced with emotions, he replied. "Sure, Santiago. You're my friend, you know that. I'm glad it makes you happy!" Santiago smiled and stood up, pulling Kurt with him, to hug his friend. Kurt was caught by surprise, but quickly wrapped an arm around Santiago's middle.

"Oh.. Oh dear, Britt. You're _really_ a lucky girl.." Kurt giggled. Santiago let go immediately and coughed uncomfortable. "I eh.." He stuttered. Brittany and Kurt started to laugh, "Yeah Kurt, I'm very lucky." Santiago subtly took a step back and went to stand beside Brittany. "Soo.." He mumbled. "We eh.. Yeah.." Kurt laughed even harder. "I've got to get going, San, I'll send you the address of a very talented friend of mine, he's going to help us with your suit."

Santiago nodded awkwardly, "Yeah, that's cool. And eh you can just talk flowers with Britt, okay? Just.. Call me when there's cake tasting."

The three laughed at that and Kurt promised to make an appointment with the bakershop. After a quick goodbye, Santiago and Brittany left the little coffeeshop where they met Kurt, to pick up Isabell from school.

* * *

"Come on, Billy! Keep up, we're going to see mommy!" Santiago looked down at his daughter, who was happily hopping alongside of him. "Don't let go of daddy's hand, okay sweetheart?" Isabell nodded and looked up at her father. "I'm neveh letting go of mommy oh daddy, 'cause then you can get a assident and then thehe's no Billy. And that's no good, huh daddy?" Santiago laughed and reached down to lift Isabell in the air. "That's right, baby! We need our Billy." He eased Isabell on his back and gave her a piggyride to the dancestudio.

"We have to be quiet, Bill. Mommy doesn't know we're here, so shht.."

"It's a supwise, huh daddy?" Isabell whisperyelled. Santiago chuckled, "Yeah, so be very quiet, honey."

Together they tiptoed through the halls, searching for Brittany. When they didn't find her in her office, Santiago figured she was dancing herself. A few weeks earlier, Brittany told Santiago about her missing her dance. Santiago simply laughed at that and reminded her of all the space she's got to practice her dancing. Since then, Brittany would take a few hours a week for herself, to let go and workout on her own.

"Daddy, come! I see momma!" Isabell grinned and waited for Santiago to reach the class where she discovered her mother. Santiago smiled and quickly walked up to his daughter. His first reaction was to jump inside, but when he looked through the little window in the door, his jaw dropped to the floor. Inside, he saw Brittany dancing some form of ballet. She seemed lost in her own world, her face contorted in concentration, her body moving fluent against…

"Who the hell are you and why are your arms around my woman?!"

Brittany looked startled when she heard the door slam open and Santiago's roaring. She quickly turned off the music and looked at her obviously upset boyfriend. "San, what are you doing here? Hey sweets! What a surprise!" She exclaimed happily when she noticed their daughter behind Santiago. Isabell was frozen in her spot, after Santiago's yelling. She had never heard her father yell and it somewhat scared the little girl.

"Daddy?.." She whispered.

Santiago relaxed a bit, hearing his daughter, but he didn't take his eyes of the guy standing behind Brittany.

"Again. Who. The hell. Are you?" He hissed.

Brittany scowled at Santiago, "San, come on. This is Sebastian, he's one of the new teachers."

Santiago didn't look at Brittany, he simply kept his eyes on _Sebastian_. "And why were your arms around _my_ woman?" Sebastian let out a nervous chuckle, "Well.. Brittany wanted to dance. For.. A workout and well.. Heather actually hired me, a few weeks ago and I actually just like.. Met Brittany. And well.." The boy stuttered.

Brittany clenched her jaw, "Seb, stop talking. Santiago is just overreacting, because he doesn't understand I'd like to see and know how skilled my teachers here are."

Sebastian let out a sort of giggle, making Santiago frown. Finally he looked at Brittany and swallowed heavily. _Ah oh, she looks pissed.._ "I.. Eh.. Sebastian.. Teacher.." He mumbled. Brittany shook her head and turned to her new teacher. "Seb, you can go home. Thanks for helping me and I will see you next week, okay?" The nervous guy nodded and quickly grabbed his stuff and bag and fled the room after a quick wave to Isabell.

"What the.." Brittany started. She shook her head and smiled at Isabell. "Hey babygirl, what a surprise!" she held out her arms and Isabell quickly ran up to her mother. "Hi mommy, we wanted to supwise you and take you out foh dinna!" Brittany smiled widely, "Really? That's so sweet, baby! Tell you what, you go to my office and wait there, okay? You can draw something if you want, I just need to talk to daddy real quick!" Isabell grinned and nodded, "Okay mommy!" she ran off to Brittany's office, knowing the place like the back of her hand.

Santiago watched his daughter ran off and swallowed heavily. "Britt.. I.."

Brittany turned around and looked at him with a furious look in her eyes. "No! No, you don't get to talk right now! What the hell, San!"

"What the hell? The guy had his hands all over you!" Santiago hissed.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease, Santiago, are you really that petty?!"

Santiago scoffed, "Petty? Really? What else was I supposed to think, Britt?!"

"Maybe… Just _maybe_ you could think it was just a dance? With a co-worker? Since this is, you know.. A friggin'_dance studio_!"

Santiago looked down at the floor, stunned by Brittany's reply.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled. "I just didn't like his arms around you." He sat down on one of the few chairs and sighed deeply. "I didn't think I would find you in someone else's arms, Britt!"

Brittany sighed, "okay, I guess I can understand where you're coming from. But San, this is my workplace, you can't just barge in like that. He's my employee, you made me look like a fool."

Santiago looked up, "Well.. I actually think I made myself look like a fool.." He mumbled.

Brittany let out a chuckle, "Yeah, well. That's true."

Santiago pouted, "I'm sorry, Britt, I really am. You know how I can get.."

"Yeah and it can be quite the pain in the ass!"

"Well that's a bit harsh.." Santiago mumbled, making Brittany laugh.

"You're just lucky I find it a turn on, when you go all caveman on me."

Santiago looked up in surprise, "Wh.. What?"

Brittany laughed and pulled Santiago up, "Yeah, yeah, just don't do it again, not at my workplace, got it?" She said in serious voice. Santiago nodded quickly, "Yes! I'm sorry! Really!" Brittany nodded, "I get it. But you need to trust me and not freak out so quickly, okay?"

Santiago stood in front of Brittany and nodded slowly. "And maybe other guys can keep their hands to their selves?" He asked hopeful, smiling his crooked smile.

* * *

**AN: I don't feel like making them argue about something like this… The rest of this story is going to be filled with fluff and love, with a few arguments here and there. However, I've already thought about a third story and I've already got a few ideas full of drama and heartbreak ready for that one… **

**How do you like it so far? Is there something else you would like to see? Let me know!**


	32. Author's Note

AN:

So sorry to do this, guys, but I won't be able to update as much and quick as I used to. I'm actually an epileptic and last few weeks, I got a few seizures, forcing me to take it more slow. I was stubborn and figured I've been dealing with this my whole life, so I went on a holiday anyway and now it seems I'm paying the price.. After an extreme seizure, I bit my tongue and fell pretty hard, leaving me bruised and pretty much in pain all day.

My doctor told me I could use my laptop, phone and TV, but not too much. So, I will continue my writing, but it will take me a lot longer.

Again, I'm sorry!


	33. Chapter 33

**CH31. **

**AN: Thank you all SO much for your messages! It means a lot to me.. Here's just a short chapter, to keep you all interested ;-) It's just a filler, but next chapter will hold a lot more. I'm doing a little better, by the way and I'm trying to find a new balance between my new job, my social life and my writing, so updates should come a bit more regularly. Thanks again!**

* * *

"Santiago Lopez! Come here!"

Isabell looked at her father and frowned. "Daddy, whatya doing, momma's looking foh ya!" She asked. Santiago looked at her and quickly shook his head, "Shht Billy, just.. Play with Sunny!" Isabell frowned again. "Daddy, why ah you lying behind my bed?"

"San! Where the he.. Hey sweets! Do you know where daddy is?"

Isabell looked confused between her parents. Santiago was desperately trying to signal her to shut up, while Brittany looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Daddy is taking a nap?" She tried.

Brittany frowned, "A nap?" When she walked further into her daughter's room, she noticed Santiago's dark hair behind the bed. "San, what are you doing?!"

Santiago let out a groan and pushed himself off the ground. "I eh.."

"You were hiding, weren't you?"

"Noooo! No, baby, noo.." Santiago let out a nervous chuckle, making Brittany roll her eyes. "Get up." She ordered him, before turning to her daughter. "Sweets, Abuela is downstairs, she's going to watch you today!" Isabell's eyes lit up, "Weally?" She dropped her Barbie and ran downstairs, "Abuelie, Abuelie!"

Santiago ran his hand through his hair. "So.. Mom's here, huh?" He tried and smiled.

Brittany quickly turned around to face her fiancé and glared at him, making Santiago drop his smile.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Santiago swallowed, not knowing how to react. Brittany shook her head and clenched her jaw, clearly upset with him. "Kurt is expecting us, go get ready, please." She mumbled and turned around to walk downstairs, with Santiago quickly following her.

"Britt, baby, listen.. Look.. I eh.." He tried. Brittany simply kept walking and ignored him. "Babe, come on, I just, _really_, don't feel like all this weddingstuff."

Brittany clenched her jaw and walked down to their bedroom. "This _weddingstuff_?"

Santiago frowned, "Yeah well, I mean, all this planning! All the stuff.."

"What else did you expect, San?! I thought you wanted a wedding! A _big_ wedding!"

"Hey! Woow, stop it!" Santiago sounded surprised, "I never _needed_ a big wedding, I just need you and our daughter there! And well.. Someone who can legally marry us might be useful."

Brittany scowled at him, "So now I'm the only one who wants a big wedding? I'm the only one who's bothering to plan something here? So you're just going to wear your stupid suit and show up, huh?"

Santiago's eyes widened at Brittany's rant and he clenched his jaw. He huffed and grabbed a clean shirt from the closet and walked to the bathroom. Brittany watched him walk away and sighed. _What the hell am I doing.. I'm turning into some sort of.. Bridezilla.._ She sat down at the edge of the bed and rested her head in her hands. She listened to the door slamming shut and winced at the sound. Sighing Brittany stood up and walked up to bathroom. She quietly knocked on the door, "San?.."

Santiago clenched his jaw and whiteknuckled his hands on the sink. _Stupid suit? _He shook his head when he heard a soft knocking on the door.

"What?" He asked in a clipped tone. Santiago quickly ripped his shirt off and grabbed the new dress shirt. He started to button it up before he opened the door. "What is it now, Britt? I told you I'm coming and you should know better than to think I don't want this."

Brittany's lip quivered, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me.."

Santiago clenched his jaw. He wanted to be angry with Brittany, but when she was standing in front of him like that, he could only roll his eyes and open his arms. Brittany immediately threw herself in his arms and started to cry.

"I'm just so stressed out, San. And I'm so tired.."

Santiago quickly wrapped his arms around Brittany and stroked her long blonde hair. "Shh, calm down princess." He gently kissed her temple and rubbed her back. "Deep breaths, come on." Santiago helped Brittany with her breathing and kept comforting her. "Are you okay?" Brittany looked up and nodded sadly. "Yeah, I guess.."

Santiago gently pressed his lips against her forehead. He took a minute to think and then smiled at Brittany. "Listen, we'll go with Kurt today, to check out the location – again and after that, you go pack your bag."

Brittany's eyes widened, "What?"

Santiago chuckled, "Lemme finish, woman! You go pack your bag and fix some clothes for Billy and you go home to your parents with my mom. Take some rest. Puck and Sugar are there too, since Sugar's about to pop and she wanted to deliver the baby with her mother there. She could use her friend and you could use some rest."

Brittany bit her lip, "Do you really think I should go? Can't you come with me?"

Santiago smiled, "I can't, baby, I've got to save my days for the wedding and honeymoon. But Heather can take care of the studio, while you and Billy enjoy a few days with our mothers and your friends. What do you think?"

Brittany finally smiled and took a deep breath, "God, I love you." She mumbled, before crashing her lips against his mouth. Santiago's eyes widened and he quickly pulled Brittany closer to kiss her back. After a few more kisses, Santiago pulled back, resting his head against her forehead. "Although I absolutely _love_ kissing you… I don't think we should let Kurt be waiting. Last time he freaked out…"

Brittany chuckled and pecked Santiago's lips. "You're right, let me clean up my face and we can go. Can you go order a ticket for me?" Santiago smiled, "Sure thing, princess. I'll see you up in a second." After a last kiss, he hurried upstairs to inform his mother about the new plans, Brittany's tantrum forgotten. For the rest of the afternoon, the couple held hands while listening to Kurt chatting about the highlights of the different locations. Santiago could care less where they got married, but he didn't want to upset Brittany again, so he kept quiet and watched the parks and chapels Kurt showed them, already knowing he was going to let them pick the location…

* * *

"Mom! Oh it's so good to be home.." Brittany breathed, hugging her mother tightly. Susan laughed, "Honey, are you okay?" She watched her youngest daughter closely while touching her hair. "You look.. I don't know. What's going on?"

Brittany frowned, "What do you mean? I look what? What do I look like, mom?" She almost snapped, surprising Susan.

"I.. eh.. I don't know, honey. You just look different. Are you.. okay?" She asked her daughter hesitantly. Brittany huffed, "I'm perfectly fine, mother. I'm just tired." She let go of her mother and walked inside, dropping her bag on the couch and heading straight for the kitchen. Frank just walked in, holding a large suitcase in one hand and Isabell on his other arm. Isabell heard the last part of the conversation and shrugged, "Mommy is not a happy mommy." She said simply.

Susan chuckled and picked Isabell from her husband's arm. She gave the tiny Latina a hug and kissed the tip of her nose. "What are you talking about, munchkin?"

Isabell shrugged again, "Mommy's gwumpy!"

Frank and Susan shared a look. Frank simply shrugged, "Not my department, woman." He grumbled and walked up the stairs, to take the suitcase to Brittany's room. Susan smiled and carried Isabell to the couch. "Why's your mommy grumpy, Little Bit?"

Isabell played with her grandmother's necklace and shrugged again. "Don't know. Momma's all busy and daddy's wohking a lot." She looked up at her grandmother and smiled. "But daddy's says mommy's gonna be happy hehe! We can go see aunty Sugah and see a baby!" She said excitedly.

Susan chuckled, "That's right, honey. And you get to spend some time with your gampy and me!"

Isabell squealed and clapped her hands. "Can we go to the Zoo again, gamma?" Susan smiled. "Of course we can, honey! Now, why don't you go see what gampy is up to while I'll make us some hot chocolate." Isabell grinned and gave her grandmother a quick, sloppy kiss, before getting off the couch and run upstairs.

"Gampy! What ah you doin'?"

Susan watched her granddaughter run away and sighed before standing up. Something was up with her daughter and she was going to find out. She quickly made her way over to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Brittany sitting at the kitchen island. The young woman was playing with a straw in her lemonade, looking sad, for some reason and for a moment, Susan flashed back to Brittany's childhood.

There have been a few afternoons, when she found her tiny blonde daughter sad, missing her best friend. It had been the afternoons where Santiago had playdates with his other friends, leaving Brittany to feel left out. It was on those afternoons, when Susan predicted a long term future between her daughter and the little Latino.

"Are you missing Santiago, honey?"

Brittany looked up, startled. "Geez mom, you scared me!" She shrugged and continued to play with her straw. "I don't know what's going on with me, mom. I mean.. I should be over the moon! In just a few months, I'm going to marry the love of my love. For real, mom. The love. Of my life. I know we're young, but I've always known. Why am I feeling so tired? I'm happy! I want to be excited! But instead I'm here, back home with my mommy and daddy, 'cause I'm so tired.."

Susan's eyes widened at Brittany's ranting. "Britt.. Baby, it's okay!" She rushed over to her daughter's side and quickly pulled her into her embrace. Susan gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Brittany clung to her mother's shirt, feeling like a little kid again. "I am happy, mom.." She whispered. Susan smiled, "I know, honey. It's okay.. Are you okay? Physically I mean. Maybe you're just getting a little bit sick?"

Brittany shrugged and looked up at her mother. She gave her a weak smile and kissed her cheek, "I'm glad to be home, mommy.." She whispered and hid her face against her mother's shoulder. Susan chuckled and gently stroked Brittany's back. "It's good to have you home, Britty."

* * *

"Baby.. I miss you so much.."

Santiago let out a chuckle, he could imagine Brittany's famous pout when she whined through the phone. "I'll be joining you in just a couple of days, princess. How is my Billy doing?"

Brittany frowned, _I want him to ask about _me_.. _

"She's fine, out cold after an afternoon in the yard with my father."

Santiago smiled, thinking about his daughter. "That's good. And how are you, my love?"

Brittany bit her lip, feeling silly now for being selfish. "I'm fine.."

"Tell me the truth, babe." Santiago sounded stern.

After a sigh and a couple of seconds silence, Brittany answered. "I'm tired, San.. I don't know what's going on."

Santiago frowned and sat up on the bed. "Are you okay? Britt, are you ill or something?" He sounded alarmed now. _Did I miss any signs of symptoms? _"Maybe you should see a doctor, princess.."

"No, no, it's probably just the stress.." Brittany trailed off. "Maybe I'm just getting my peri.."

"What? Maybe you're getting your what, Britt?"

After a couple moments of silence, Santiago got more worried. "Brittany? Hello? Baby? Are you there? What's going on?!"

"My.. My period, San.." Brittany whispered.

Santiago frowned, "Yeah? What about it?"

Brittany snapped out of her shock and rolled her eyes. "Really, Santiago?" She bit her lip when he didn't respond right away and she suppressed a giggle, knowing he was thinking about what she was talking about.

"Wait.. Do you mean.."

Brittany let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry! I didn't really keep up with my periods, the doctor told us it would be irregular, remember?"

"No! No, you don't have to say sorry, babe! But.. Do you really think?.. I mean, isn't it just.. Still irregular or something? Do you think it could be.."

Brittany giggled, "San!" She stopped his rambling. "Baby, I don't know for sure.. But come to think, I am feeling different, you know? And I know I've been moody and I've been grumpy.. I'm not feeling sick, just tired. But yeah, I.. I really think there's a good possibility, San.."

She heard Santiago gasp and mumble something. "Eh.. What?.." She asked amused.

"I'm going to be a daddy again!" Santiago exclaimed, making Brittany laugh.

"Baby, please, not until we're sure, okay? We.. We can do a test when you get here, okay?" She bit her lip. The thought of being pregnant again, made her feel giddy. She knew not to get too excited, seeing it could be a false alarm, but hearing Santiago so happy, made her forget all about her moodswings and tiredness.

"I'll get tests!" Santiago yelled through the phone. Brittany chuckled and pulled the phone away from her ear. "That's good, baby, but try and keep it down, okay? I don't want us to be disappointed.." She whispered the last part. Santiago's smile dropped, hearing Brittany's fear and insecurity.

"I know, princess. But I've got a real good feeling about this! I really do! Look how easy it was to get pregnant with Isabell.. You're an amazing babymaker, Britt!" He tried to make Brittany laugh, successfully.

Brittany threw her head in her neck in laughter, "Oh god, San.. You're an idiot."

".. Well that's a bit rude."

Brittany laughed again, "Oh god, You're too funny.. Thanks, San." She said sweetly. Santiago chuckled, "I try.. But seriously.. An idiot?"

"Yeah, but you're mine idiot?"

Santiago huffed, "Well, I guess that's just going to have to do then, huh?" Brittany bit her lip, knowing fully well Santiago was wearing his crooked smile. "I love you, San.." Santiago smiled and closed his eyes, imagining Brittany lying on the queensized bed in her parent's home, maybe pregnant with his child.

"I love you more, my precious babymaker.."

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think? :) Oh, Sugar's baby! A little Noah or a babygirl? **


	34. Chapter 34

**CH32.**

* * *

"God baby, you can't say things like that when I'm still at the office!" Santiago groaned and quickly let himself in the house. Brittany let out a giggle at Santiago's way to pick up the phone. "What baby? You don't like a little sexting?" She bit her lip when she heard Santiago groan again.

Since her parents took Isabell out for the day, Brittany was getting bored, being home alone. She and Santiago had been apart for three days now, not a very long time, but long enough for Brittany to feel frustrated… They simply were a very sexual couple and she missed their intimacy.

"Baby, that was _not_ a little sexting…" Santiago made his way to their bedroom and kicked his shoes off. "Getting me hard at work.." He mumbled and undid his tie. Brittany gasped a little and sat up on her bed, licking her lips. She knew he just got home and knowing Santiago, first thing he did, was taking off his suit. And how Brittany loved seeing Santiago in his suit and tie…

"You getting undressed there, baby?" She husked. Santiago smirked, "Yep, the tie and jacket just got off.." He teased. Brittany giggled, _are we really going to do this?_ "Unbutton your shirt.." She whispered. Santiago's breathing picked up. Though he missed Brittany and being intimate, he had no trouble waiting for her. However, if Brittany was offering phonesex, he wasn't one to turn it down…

"What are you wearing, sexy?" Santiago flirted and quickly undid his dress shirt.

Brittany looked down and stayed quiet for a minute. She was new to the whole concept of phonesex and she wasn't sure if she should lie, seeing how she was in her old sweatpants and one of Santiago's t-shirts, she sneaked into her bag.

Santiago chuckled, "Just tell me, baby. You're gonna take it off anyway.."

Brittany blushed and smiled, loving how Santiago saw right through her.

"Just some sweatpants and your t-shirt.." She murmured.

"Hmm you know how I love it when you're wearing my clothes, baby. Are you alone..?"

Brittany pushed some pillows up against the headboard and rested her back against it. "Yep.." She said, popping the P. "All.. Alone.." Brittany heard Santiago's breathing picking up. "Wish you were here with me, baby. Remember.." Brittany bit her lip. "Remember our first time in this bed right here?"

Santiago pushed his shirt down off his shoulders and dropped down on their bed. "God, yes of course, princess.." He thought back to their first time and felt his hardened member press against his trousers. "I guess that's when my addiction started." He let out a short chuckle and undid the button on his pants. Brittany giggled, "It hurt.. The first time. You were too big and to be honest? I never thought I would love it as much as I do now."

"But you do now, right?" Santiago asked, feeling silly for being insecure after all those years.

"Are you kidding me?" Brittany laughed, "You know I love it when we make love, when you _fuck _me."

Santiago gasped and opened his trousers, placing his hand on his crotch. "Is that right, baby? How do you like me fucking you? Nice and slow?" Brittany heard his breathing change and bit her lip. "I always love it when you take me, San.. When you push in me, hard and rough. Or with long, deep thrusts.."

Brittany pushed her hand in her sweatpants and cupped her heated core. "Are.. are you touching yourself, baby?" She whispered.

Santiago let out a quiet moan and grabbed his dick through his boxers. "Yess.." He hissed and quickly pushed his boxers down, letting his cock spring up. "Yes baby, I'm touching myself, thinking about you.."

"Tell me what you're thinking.." Brittany breathed, rubbing her pussy through the fabric of her underwear. She let out a quiet moan and pushed her hand in her underwear, running her fingers through her wet folds.

"I'm thinking about your tight pussy, baby. Your hot little mouth.."

Brittany moaned and pushed two fingers inside her tight channel. "Tell me.. Tell me more.." She gasped.

Santiago smirked and ran his hand up and down his thick shaft.

"I'm thinking about fucking your mouth, feeling your tongue on my dick, before fucking your tight little pussy. Hmm baby, I need you.." He moaned her name. Brittany whimpered and rubbed her sensitive clit. "I need you too, I need you to fuck me good.." She got out. "I'm so wet, honey."

Santiago groaned and pumped his dick faster, "Yeah baby? Are you playing with your pussy? Tell me, Britt, are you playing with your wet cunt? Thinking about my cock fucking your hard and long?" He panted. Brittany moaned at his words and started to push her fingers in and out her pussy.

"I'm fucking myself.." She gasped. "But I really miss your cock filling me up.."

"Oh god hmm.. Britt.."

Brittany heard Santiago moaning and panting, spurring her on to fuck herself harder. She clutched the phone between her head and shoulder and used her now free hand to rub her sensitive nub. Santiago let out a grunt and bucked his hips up, fisting his cock tighter.

"Are you rubbing your clit, baby? You know I would.. Play with that little nub while my cock fills you up nice and deep."

Brittany moaned louder and rubbed her clit harder. She thrust her fingers in deeper and let out a squeak. "I'm coming!" She managed to get out. Santiago moaned her name and jerked off faster. His cock was slick with pre-cum and with Brittany moaning and whimpering in his ear, he was about to shoot his load. Brittany kept bucking her hips up, pushing her fingers inside deeper. She had her eyes closed and kept imagining Santiago with her, on top of her..

"Deeper, San.." She mumbled and moaned again. Santiago growled, hating the distance. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought about Brittany riding his cock, squeezing him with her walls. "So close.." he murmured. Brittany whimpered and kept chanting his name. Suddenly, her body went rigid and she felt her muscles tense up. Waves of pleasure rolled through her body when her orgasm hit her hard.

Santiago heard the change in Brittany's breathing and hearing her high pitched moans, he knew she was coming. He cursed again, not liking the fact he wasn't able to be with her at the moment, but he was too occupied with his throbbing member. Santiago let out a low moan and swiped his thumb over his swollen head. With just a few more strokes, he followed Brittany and came moaning loudly.

Brittany heard Santiago's moans and bit her lip. She kept her eyes closed and could picture Santiago already, lying on his back, panting heavily. He toned stomach painted with his cum… A quiet moan escaped her mouth and she lay back panting, trying to catch her breath.

After a couple of minutes listening to each other panting, Santiago broke the silence.

"So.. When was the last time you masturbated?"

Brittany could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice and laughed. "Well.. On tour I guess. Before that.. Well, when I spend night after night alone in this bed." She let out a giggle, making Santiago laugh. "I really loved your bed, though." He mused. Brittany smiled, knowing fully well what he meant. They experienced almost all their first times in that bed…

"How about you?"

Santiago grinned, "Same. I guess. Well, not in your bed, off course." He chuckled. Brittany laughed and sighed contently. "Hmm I really needed that, although it wasn't anything like the orgasms you give me.." She let out a giggle. Santiago huffed, "Well off course it isn't.." Brittany laughed, "Well, I guess you're just going to have to make it up to me when you get here.."

* * *

"Momma, I'm so booored.."

Brittany let out a nervous laugh when she heard her daughter whining. "Sweets, don't you want to meet Auntie Sugar's baby?" Isabell looked at her mother. "But it's taking so loooong… When is it coming?!" she frowned. Brittany laughed and pulled her daughter on her lap. "Sometimes it takes baby's a little while, honey. Auntie Tina is on her way over, you want to see her too, right?"

Isabell nodded furiously. "And daddy? I miss him, mommy.." She whispered the last part. Brittany smiled and kissed her forehead. "Hopefully he'll be here tonight, sweets. If not, he'll be here tomorrow." Isabell looked up with squinted eyes. "You promise?" Brittany laughed and hugged her daughter closer. "I promise, my love." Isabell smiled widely and hugged her mother back.

The two were waiting in the hospital for a while now. A few hours prior Sugar's water broke, but the baby seemed to be a bit stubborn. Puck was running in and out the waiting room, trying to update Brittany and see if his mother arrived yet. Sugar's mom was inside, holding her daughter's hand, making Brittany decide to wait outside. She knew from experience how crowded a delivery room could get and Brittany wanted Sugar to have space and comfort.

All their friends were notified, Tina was on her way and Santiago was trying to get Quinn and Rachel to hurry up. Brittany hoped they would make it, but feared she would had to wait another night, before seeing her finance again. It had been 5 days since they had seen each other and Brittany was dying to hold him. She knew Isabell was getting anxious as well. Although Santiago phoned them every night and morning, father and daughter missed each other like crazy, not used to being apart for longer than two nights.

"Britt! Is that you?"

Brittany looked up, startled. "Auntie Tina!" Isabell squealed and jumped from her mother's lap. "Auntie!" She ran up to Tina, who came running down the halls. "So sorry I'm late! The train was having trouble and I couldn't get a cab! And then.."

"Stop! T. it's okay! It's good to see you!" Brittany interrupted her rambling and stood up to hug her friend. Isabell kept hugging Tina's legs, enjoying everybody's excitement. "Auntie T! Uncle Puck is getting' a baby!" She shouted. Brittany and Tina started laughing, "Keep it down, Sweets." Brittany told her daughter. Tina smiled at the tiny Latina, "I know, honey! Are you excited?"

Isabell nodded furiously and sat back down on one of the seats and pulled her coloring book into her lap. Tina looked at Brittany, "So.. Tell me! How is she doing?" Brittany laughed, "The baby's being stubborn, but I haven't seen Puck in a while, so maybe that means something?" She shrugged and sat down next to Isabell. "All that waiting is really boring!"

Tina giggled and sat down next to Brittany, both women focused on the door, waiting for Puck to run through again with an update. Brittany pulled out her phone, hoping for a message from Santiago. She sighed when she had no missed calls or messages and fiddled with her phone. Tina bumped her shoulder, "He'll be here, Britt." She smiled. Brittany laughed quietly, "I know, I know.. But I wished he was here right now."

Isabell was listening in and nodded, "I miss him too, momma."

Brittany and Tina laughed again and Brittany quickly leaned down to press a kiss on her daughter's head. "Well, Sweets, I'm glad you're here with me!" Isabell looked up with a toothy grin. "I love you mommy." She said sweetly and leaned against her mother's side.

Tina watched the two with a loving smile and couldn't help but grab her phone. When Brittany let go of her daughter, she looked at her friend, who was grinning at her phone. With an amused smile, she raised her eyebrow, "What are you doing, T.?" Brittany grinned. Tina looked up with a blush. "I eh.." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows, "You got a new boo, huh?" She teased.

Tina shrugged, "Not a new one.." she mumbled. Brittany frowned, "Not a new one? What.. How long have you been seeing somebody then?" Tina laughed, "That's not.. That's not what I meant, Britt. Look.." She held up her phone for Brittany to see.

"Oh my god!" Brittany squealed when she noticed Tina's background picture. "That's Mike!"

Isabell looked up with curious eyes. She heard about Mike, but due to him being on tour and working around the world, she had never seen him. Isabell knew she technically had only one aunt, but she was used to all her parent's friends being her aunts and uncles. She loved all her uncles and aunties and called and Skyped with them on regular basis. Being the first child in their group, Isabell was spoiled rotten and everybody loved the little girl. Including Mike, although he only contacted them through postcards every now and then and gifts through the mail.

Isabell heard a lot about him and saw the pictures in her mother's photo albums. Her parents told her all these stories about Uncle Mike, about his dancing skills and his relationship with Tina, making Isabell only more curious. So hearing Brittany exclaim his name, peaked Isabell's curiosity even more! Slowly she inched a bit closer in her seat and tried to peak a glance on Tina's phone.

When Tina noticed the little girl's subtle glances she laughed out loud and turned her phone to Isabell. The tiny Latina blushed, but looked nonetheless. It showed a picture of a tall, handsome Asian man, kissing Tina. They looked like a beautiful couple and Isabell grinned widely. "Ahe you gonna have babies too?" She asked happily.

Tina's eyes widened before she threw her head back in laughter. "Woow there, tiny one! No, well.. Not now. Maybe.." she trailed off. Brittany grinned, "Uhhuu…" She bumped Tina's shoulder with hers and they laughed together. Isabell frowned, thinking her question was legit. She shrugged and returned to her coloring. She needed to finish her drawing, before her daddy was getting here…

"Almost! Almost!" Puck shouted. He came running through the doors, but ran back it, just as quickly. Isabell was almost asleep in Tina's arms, while Brittany was talking to Pucks mother, but now everybody was on high alert. Brittany was holding hands with Pucks mother, while Tina hugged Isabell closer. "This is so exciting!" Tina squealed quietly. Brittany beamed at her and sneaked a peak through the hall, hoping to see Santiago.

He still hadn't replied to her texts and she wasn't sure if she should be worried.. Tina happily told her Mike was on his way and though she was very happy for her friends, it made her miss Santiago even more. She pushed her feelings aside, though and clapped her hands. She kept close to the doors, in case Sugar or Puck might need her.

After what felt like forever, the door opened again and Puck appeared.

* * *

"She's asking for you.." He said in a small voice. Brittany immediately went to hug him and kissed his cheek. "Try and be patient, Noah." She whispered. Puck nodded against her neck, "I can't go back in, apparently I'm disturbing her." He frowned. Brittany suppressed a giggle, "I know, honey." She hugged him a little bit tighter, before quickly excusing herself and walking inside.

Sugar let out another scream, "For the love of.. Please just get it out of me.." She pleaded and looked at her mother, who quietly dabbed her daughter's head. "Now, now, dear.." She mumbled, clearly not knowing what to do with her daughter. Sugar closed her eyes when she felt another shot of pain rush through her body.

Brittany quickly closed the distance between her and her friend and smiled at the nurses.

"Hey honey.." She whispered. Sugar turned her head and whimpered.

"Britt.. You're here.." Sugar started to cry again. "Oh god, how did you.. How.." She blubbered. Brittany smiled a little and went to hold her friend's hand. "I sent Puck away, B." Sugar sobbed. "He kept talking about meeting his kid and I just couldn't handle it anymore!" Brittany tried to comfort Sugar and kissed her temple. "Shht sweetheart, let's just focus on getting your baby here, okay? Don't your worry about Puck, he'll be fine." She kept close to Sugar and kept encouraging her, helping her breath and puff. Brittany fed her ice chips and compliments, both women more than ready to meet the newest Puckerman..

"Puck.. Get in here.." Brittany called from the doorframe, a big smile on her face.

Puck whipped his head around and quickly ran inside, "What is it?! Sugar? Baby? Baby-baby?!" Brittany laughed, "Congratulations, daddy.." She whispered and held the door open for the new born father. Puck raced inside, to meet his new born child.

"Baby.." He breathed and rushed to Sugar's side and kissed her forehead.

"No, no.." She whispered, "Go see your daughter."

Puck's eyes widened, "A.. Daughter? A babygirl?" Sugar smiled tiredly and nodded, "Go!" She encouraged him. Puck leaned over her and kissed her full on the lips. "I love you so much, thank you so much.." His eyes filling with tears. "I love you, Sugar, I'm so proud of you." Sugar started to cry too, "I love you too.. No go!" She laughed.

Puck nodded and quickly made his way over to the nurses to see his _daughter_. He got the cut the umbilical cord and did it with shaky hands. The nurses took his daughter then, leaving Puck stressed out. "What are you doing?! Where are you taking her?!"

Sugar's tired voice, snapped Puck back to reality, "Honey.. Please." He quickly turned around and sat back down next to his girlfriend. "Yes?" He rushed and held her hands. Sugar smiled, "They are just going to get her cleaned up. Why don't you go tell everybody about her. About our little Sophie Puckerman.." Puck leaned in and peppered her face with kisses. "I'll be right back!"

"Everybody! She's here! Just wait a little bit longer and then I'll introduce you to our Sophie!" He yelled out happily.

Brittany had Isabell, who was wide awake again, in her arms and mother and daughter cheered and jumped up and down. "Congwatulaions,Uncle Puck!" Isabell screamed. Everybody laughed and clapped. "I'm so happy for you!" Tina squealed. "A daughter!"

"Guess it's a good thing I got two colors, congratulations, bro!" A deep voice sounded from behind them. Brittany quickly turned around, recognizing that voice anywhere. "San!" She yelled and ran into his arms. Santiago smiled widely, letting go of a blue balloon and hugging his fiancé and daughter. He kissed both of their heads, before letting go and walking up to Puck. The two men hugged and Santiago patted his back. "Welcome to parenthood, my friend." He smiled widely and the two fathers let go of each other.

Puck grinned, "Thanks man." Santiago laughed, "You're in for a ride.." He turned around and smiled at his family, "Come here!" He exclaimed and held out his arms, still holding on to a pink balloon. Brittany allowed herself to fall in his arms. She squashed Isabell between them, but the little girl was giggling happily. "Daddy, I missed you!" She whispered against his chest. Santiago kept his eyes on Brittany's and nodded, "I've missed you too, my loves." Brittany bit her lip and tried to blink away the tears in her eyes.

Santiago smiled lovingly and ran his hand through Brittany's hair and pulled her closer. He pressed his lips against hers and closed his eyes. Brittany sighed against his mouth and kissed him with passion and love. Isabell's giggles snapped them out of their little moment and Brittany hid her face in the crook of his neck. "It's been too long.." She mumbled. She felt the rumble in Santiago's chest and smiled, knowing it was because he was laughing.

"It's only been a few days, babe." Santiago mumbled against her head. Brittany shrugged, "Still way too long.."

Isabell played with her father's hair when she noticed the balloon.

"That's pwetty, daddy." She simply said and smiled. Santiago looked at his daughter and nodded, "It is, isn't it? It's for Uncle Puck's baby." Isabell grinned, "Foh Sophie!" Santiago laughed, "For little Sophie! You can give it to your Auntie Sugar, okay, honey?" He handed her the balloon and watched her face lit up. Santiago kissed her cheeks and whispered in her ear, "We'll get a balloon for you as well, when we're going home.." Isabell smiled widely and placed her hand on her father's cheek. "I love you, daddy and I missed you vehy much.." She whispered.

* * *

"She's beautiful, Sugar.." Santiago whispered, able to look away from the tiny new born in his arms. "Thank god she looks like you."

"Hey!" Puck exclaimed. Santiago looked up and grinned at his friend. "Like you disagree."

Puck smirked and looked down at his daughter. "Neh, I'm glad she looks like my girl." He turned to smile at his girlfriend and leaned to press a soft kiss on her lips. "By the way, where are Quinn and Berry? I thought they were coming with you."

Santiago rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan. "I tried to be patient, man."

Puck threw his head back in laughter, startling his new born daughter. "Oh shit!" His eyes widened when the newest Puckerman started to cry.

"Noah! Language!" Sugar scowled at her boyfriend and held out her arms. "Gimme. She needs to be fed anyway." Santiago's eyes widened and he looked at Brittany, who laughed at him. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, we're going home. Your daughter needs to sleep anyway." Santiago grinned and gently placed Sophie in Sugar's waiting arms. He pressed a kiss on both foreheads and smiled. "You did good, Sugar."

She smiled back and thank Santiago for coming, before looking at Brittany. Santiago took a step back and took a sleeping Isabell from Brittany's arms. It was already late and Santiago knew it was even past visiting hours. He was lucky his mother had a bit influence in the hospital so they could stay late. Brittany leaned over the bed and gently hugged Sugar and Sophie. "I'm proud of you!" She whispered in her friends ear and smiled widely. Brittany gently kissed Sophie on the head and Sugar on the cheek.

Sugar looked up with a tired, but happy smile. "Thank you for being in here with me, Britt.. I couldn't have done it without you." Brittany shook her head, "Of course you could have! You're amazing, Sugar. Now relax and try to get some sleep. We'll visit again soon!" She went to hug Puck, before taking Santiago's extended hand. Brittany smiled at her fiancé and waved at their friends. "Bye guys!"

* * *

"I'm so happy to be here.." Santiago sighed. Brittany yawned and nodded. It had been a long and exhausting day, but she was glad to have Santiago back in her arms. When they got home, Frank and Susan were still awake. Santiago quickly brought Isabell to bed and then went back down to greet his parents in law. Brittany was already showing them the pictures of Sophie and after talking about the birth and the little girl, they decided to call it a night.

Santiago didn't bother to shower, but immediately dropped down on Brittany's old queen bed. He kicked his shoes off and held his arms wide. Brittany grinned and quickly crawled on the bed on top of Santiago. With her arms cradling his head and his arms around her waist, she finally felt home.

"Hmm.." Brittany giggled when she noticed Santiago's lazy but happy smile, when she kissed him on the lips. He opened one of his eyes and grinned, "I've missed you.." He whispered and gently stroked her back. "The bed was too big and cold.." he pouted.

Brittany laughed at his pout and quickly kissed it away. "We're together now!" She smiled.

Santiago nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around his fiancé. "And we'll be together from now on." He stated. Brittany could only nod and rested her head on his chest. One of Santiago's hands made his way up to her neck and hair and gently stroked it. "So.."

Brittany hummed tiredly, making Santiago laugh. "I've brought a few tests with me.." He continued.

Brittany got up a little and bit her lip. Her heart was racing and she nodded slowly. "So.. Tomorrow?"

Santiago stroked Brittany's cheeks and nodded. "Tomorrow we'll do the tests. Well.. You'll do them and I'll be with you.." He chuckled. Brittany giggled and closed her eyes, enjoying Santiago's touch. "And then we'll find out if we're going to be expanding our little family." She finished for him. Santiago nodded again, "I really, really hope we do." He whispered.

Brittany opened her eyes and studied his face. Holding a baby only increased her desire for another baby and the loving and hopeful look on Santiago's face, told her he was feeling the exact same way. Brittany didn't know if she was just hoping or she was actually feeling it, but when she got up that morning, she really felt pregnant. She didn't want to tell Santiago though, not wanting him to be disappointed if the tests came back negative, but somehow Brittany just knew…

She knew she was carrying Santiago's baby inside her.

* * *

**AN: Ahw Daddy Puck! Cute? **

**Next up; we're going to skip ahead and they're going to get married! See you guys soon, leave me some reviews, 'cause I like 'm! **


	35. Chapter 35

**CH33. **

**AN: Thank you all so much for all the reviews! A little timejump again..**

* * *

"Will you stop worrying, please?!" Santiago exclaimed and dropped on his back on their bed. He could hear Brittany huff from the bathroom and grinned. The blonde had been a nervous wreck all week long. They were going to get married in three short days and although Kurt had everything under control, Brittany was getting anxious and kept thinking about everything that could go wrong.

Santiago tried to calm his fiancé down, without success.

"Well, it's easy for you." Brittany closed the door behind her and walked up to their bed. Her long hair still damp from her shower, fell on her back. Santiago smiled, watching the love of his life. Brittany was wearing one of his shirts and he was eager to find out what she was wearing underneath it…

"You're gonna look handsome in any kind of suit." Brittany continued, unaware of Santiago's peeping. She grabbed her bodylotion and sat down on her side of the bed. "My dress is becoming my biggest enemy and Kurt's been bugging me about the hairdresser and the makeup artist! Just make the goddamn appointment, you know?"

Brittany pulled one of her legs up and placed her foot on the bed and began to apply the lotion on her skin. Santiago bit his lip and leaned up a bit. He watched Brittany's hands glide up and down her smooth skin and tried to peek underneath the shirt.

"San?"

Santiago looked up startled. ".. Yes?" He tried and felt his face heat up.

Brittany laughed and watched her boyfriend with an amused smile. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Santiago quickly sat up against the headboard and shrugged, "Yeah sure.. Dress.. Kurt.." He mumbled embarrassed. Santiago desperately tried to push the thoughts about Brittany's naked body to the back of his mind and kept his hands on his lap, trying to hide his growing erection.

Brittany bit her lip when she noticed what was going on and she quietly placed her bodylotion back on her bedside table, before turning to Santiago. Brittany curled herself against his body and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You weren't listening, were you?" She whispered and kissed his cheek.

Santiago couldn't fight his grin and shrugged again. "I got a bit.. Distracted.." He murmured and turned his head to kiss Brittany's forehead. Brittany nodded and slowly pulled his t-shirt up a bit and caressed his stomach. "Tell me what you we're thinking about, baby." She kissed his jawline and gently nipped at his neck. Santiago swallowed heavily. "Just you.." He murmured. "Wearing nothing but my t-shirt."

Brittany giggled, "Yeah? And let me guess.. You weren't really interested in the shirt, right?"

Santiago smirked and shook his head. He turned his body so he was lying on his side and pulled Brittany closer. "You know me so well.." He mumbled and nuzzled her neck. Brittany tilted her head, to give Santiago more excess and bit her lip. Suddenly, all her worries were out the window, the wedding not forgotten, but no longer distressing her.

They both realized this was their last night together as boyfriend and girlfriend. In the morning, Santiago was going to spent his last days as a bachelor at his mother's apartment. That way, it would be a complete surprise to meet Brittany at the end of the isle.

Santiago gently kissed Brittany neck and nipped at her pulse point, making sure not to leave any marks. Brittany let out a quiet moan and sighed. She opened her eyes and cupped Santiago's face, making him look at her.

"I love you so, so much, baby." She whispered, before placing a loving kiss on his lips.

"As I love you, princess.." Santiago smiled and gently pushed Brittany down on her back. She scooted down a little and Santiago leaned over to dim the lights, before crawling on top of the blonde. Brittany eagerly spread her legs a bit, allowing Santiago to take _his_ place. She held out her arms, embracing her future husband.

Santiago smiled down at her and leaned in for a kiss. Brittany lifted her head a little and captured Santiago's full lips with her own. Santiago leaned on his forearms besides Brittany's head and carefully rested his body on hers. Brittany's hands stroked his neck and played with the hairs there. She smiled against his lips, "You need a haircut.." She whispered.

Santiago chuckled, "I know, but Kurt ordered me to have one on the day of our wedding."

Brittany felt her inside flutter, with the way Santiago said the word wedding. It was so full of love and excitement. Like he really wanted nothing more than to marry her. She quickly pressed her lips against his mouth again, softly licking his lowerlip, silently asking for access.

Santiago immediately opened his mouth a bit and allowed Brittany's tongue to slip between his lips. He let out a quiet moan and let his tongue glide against hers. One of his hands, found his way down her side, all the way down to her leg. He hitched her leg up, around his middle and couldn't help but roll his hips against Brittany's.

Brittany moaned his name and pushed her hips up. "San.." She whispered. Santiago stilled and leaned up a bit more. He looked down and kept stroking the back of her thigh. Brittany watched Santiago's face. His strong jawline and loving, deep brown eyes. Santiago smiled down at Brittany and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Slowly he moved his hand up and pushed her t-shirt up.

"I love you, Brittany. And I love you, little one.." He whispered as he placed his hand on Brittany's stomach, which now showed off a small baby bump…

* * *

"No, daddy! You gots to go now!" Isabell ordered her father. Santiago's eyes widened. He thought Isabell would miss her daddy, but she had been shooing him off all morning. Brittany noticed Santiago's frown and shook her head, "Isabell, don't be so mean at daddy!"

Isabell looked at her mother, "What, momma? Uncle Kuwtie told me daddy needs to go! He saids we need our time to look pwetty, mommy."

Brittany smiled and gently stroked her daughter's hair. "But daddy's going to miss you, honey.. I don't think it's really nice of you to dismiss him like that."

Isabell frowned and turned back to Santiago, who was standing with his jacket in his arms – given to him by his daughter. "I'm going to miss you too, daddy.." Isabell mumbled and looked down to the floor. Brittany smiled at Santiago, she knew he was hurt by Isabell's dismissal. Santiago simply shrugged, knowing his daughter didn't mean it like that.

"Mommy.. Who is going to be with daddy?" Isabell whispered. Brittany looked at her daughter, "He's going to stay with Abuelie, Sweets." Isabell nodded slowly. "Can I.. " She turned to her father, "Can I visit you tomorrow, daddy?" She asked sweetly. Santiago smiled widely and held out his arms, "Come here, Billy."

Isabell ran up to her father's arms, "I'm gonna miss you, daddy, I am!" She wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and kissed his cheek. "We can go have a nailpeddy?" Isabell grinned. Santiago frowned, "Nailpeddy?" Isabell nodded vigorously, "yes to make our nails pwetty!"

Santiago and Brittany started to laugh, Santiago threw his head in his neck and held his daughter tighter. "God, I love you, Billy! But daddy doesn't really need to have his nails done." He smiled and looked at Brittany. To her amusement, Isabell took her father's hand in hers and studies his fingers and nails. "I don't know, daddy. They look a bit stubby!"

Brittany laughed louder at that, while Santiago simply looked astonished. "You've been spending way too much time with you Uncle Kurt, Billy! We need to fix a playdate with Uncle Puck and Sophie!" He chuckled. Puck and Sugar were in town for the wedding and Isabell has been eager to meet little Sophie again. Santiago was eager to set up a date too, although he just wanted it for a bit more masculine influence for Isabell… He loved their little circle of friends and family close by, but Isabell was constantly in touch with females. Or Kurt and Blaine…

"Can we, daddy? Can we?!" Isabell clapped her hands. Santiago smiled and nodded, "Sure we can, honey. But remember; Sophie's still a tiny baby, Billy. She can't play yet!" Isabell rolled her eyes, "I know, daddy.." She sighed. "But I can pwactise!"

"Practice?" Santiago looked at Brittany, who shrugged.

"Yeah, 'cause I want a baby foh my bithday! A sistah oh a bwottah, it's okay eitha way."

Santiago's eyes widened and he looked at Brittany again, this time for support. Brittany simply laughed, "We'll see, Sweets." She looked at Santiago, with a smile so sure and so full of love, it made Santiago relax and smile too. "Yeah, we'll see, Billy."

* * *

Santiago sighed and looked at his phone, trying to make it ring with his mind. It has only been one night away, but he was already going crazy. _Why did I agree to do this? _ Santiago groaned when he thought about the next 24 hours without Brittany. Thankfully, Puck was going to hang out with him today, to get his mind off of things.

The couple already had their bachelor- and bachelorette nights, but neither wanted to go crazy, with Brittany being pregnant. Puck tried to get Santiago to visit a stripclub, but Santiago declined. So, instead, they visited a sportsbar and watched a game on the big screen with some friends and beers. After that, they went to another bar, which had the best chickenwings, according to Puck, where they met up with Brittany and her girlfirends, by coincidence.

Turned out, Sugar took Brittany for a day at the spa with her mother, Maribel, her sister and Quinn and Rachel, before heading out for dinner. After that, Rachel insisted to visit a bar down the street, to enjoy some karaoke. When Brittany entered the bar, she immediately recognized Santiago, who was seated at the bar, laughing at something Naythan said. The rest of the night, both parties celebrated together and enjoyed their company. Somehow, Brittany managed to keep her pregnancy hidden, claiming she wanted to stay sober to enjoy everything to the fullest. Thankfully, everybody bought her story…

Santiago and Brittany decided to wait to tell everybody, until Brittany reached the three month point. They were pleasantly surprised, to find out that their wedding was a week after that point and they were going to surprise their friends and family, by telling it through their vows.

Santiago sighed again and pouted. Before they went to bed, he and Brittany called and texted, both missing each other. Brittany promised to call him, as soon as she woke up but it was already nearing ten o'clock and still no sign of Brittany…

Finally, he decided to risk waking her up and dialed her number.

"Hi daddy."

Santiago smiled surprised, "Hey Billy! How are you, honey? Did you sleep okay?"

He was met with silence. "Isabell, you're on the phone, remember? I can't see you nod, sweetie."

Isabell giggled, "Sowwy daddy. I sleeped okay! But momma didn't, daddy.." She whispered.

Santiago frowned, "What's wrong with mommy, baby? Where is she now?"

"She was ill, daddy. She got up reeeeally eahly and got really sick. She's in the bathwoom, still."

Santiago closed his eyes. _Morning sickness.. _"Mommy's going to be okay, baby. She just had something bad to eat, I guess. Is she still throwing up?"

He was met with silence again, "Speak, Billy.. Remember?" Santiago smiled when he heard his daughter giggle again, "Oh yeah. No, daddy, she's in the shower now and Auntie Heathah is here to feed me!"

"That's good, honey, can you ask mommy to call me back as soon as she can, Billy?"

Isabell nodded and giggled, "Yes daddy! Do I see you today?"

Santiago smiled, a bit sadly. "No honey, you can spend the day with your mommy and Auntie Sugar and Sophie."

"Oh. I miss you, daddy." Isabell replied sweetly. "Oh gotta go, dad! My pancakies are weady!"

Before Santiago could remind his daughter to inform her mother to call him back, she hang up, leaving Santiago frustrated. He dropped on his back with a load groan and tried to stay calm. His thoughts drifted off, thinking about Brittany. Santiago felt bad not being able to be there for his future wife, while she was sick due to the pregnancy. He was hoping she was going to cope the day after. _Who wants to be sick on their wedding day?_

_Our wedding day.._ Santiago mused and smiled. He couldn't wait to see Brittany in her dress. She was afraid of her growing stomach showing off, but thankfully it was a winter-wedding, so she was supposed to wear some sort of jacket or something. Santiago wondered what she was going to look like. Beside beautiful, of course. He was silently hoping she would wear her hair down, maybe curled, just the way he liked it on her.

_Is she going to like my suit? _Santiago shook his head, hating his insecure feelings. Of course she was going to love his suit. She knew where it came from and the tailor Kurt recommended did an excellent job. The suit wasn't outdated at all, it looked like a new suit, perfectly fitting and according to Kurt, it complimented Brittany's appearance as well.

Of course Santiago believed whatever Kurt said. When it came to fashion, Santiago knew nothing. He knew how to dress _well_. His work suits looked good, _he_ looked good in his suits. His jeans were fitting and never out of fashion, just like his shirts. But that was it. He wore jeans. And shirts. Santiago knew his wedding was like a day out for Kurt. He got to dress him up and play with flowers and colors… Santiago didn't mind, though. Kurt knew what he was doing and Santiago was a hundred percent sure their wedding was going to be amazing.

The weather forecast was promising as well. Of course, it was already halfway December, so it wasn't exactly warm… But according to the forecasts, it was going to be a clear and sunny day. Santiago smiled, thinking about the little chapel they selected. It was a small chapel, which only happened to be free on their wedding date, due to a cancelation. The chapel was old and looked like that too. It was charming, though and thanks to Kurt, Santiago knew it was going to look great.

Santiago smiled, everybody was going to be there, the chapel was perfect, Brittany was going to be gorgeous.. He couldn't wait to see her big blue eyes, when she walked up to him..

Suddenly, his phone rang, snapping Santiago out of his thoughts. He quickly answered it, when he saw it was Brittany calling him.

"Princess! How are you? Are you okay? I'm so sorry I couldn't be there with you.."

Brittany's sweet laughter stopped his rambling.

"I'm fine, baby. It's just a little morning sickness. I already got some diet coke and crackers in my bag for tomorrow and I'm going to get some pills too. Don't worry, San. How are you?.."

Santiago took a relieved breath.

"I'm fine, princess. I'm just missing you.." He mumbled.

Brittany bit her lip at Santiago's sad tone.

"I miss you too, babe. Only twenty-four more hours, Sanny. Then you're going to get to see me.. marry me.."

Santiago grinned, "Don't I know it. I really can't wait, Britt. I can't wait to call you my wife."

Brittany blushed and sat down on the edge of their bed. She woke up very early, puking her guts out. Thankfully, she managed to convince her mother and sister it was just something she ate, combined with her nerves. She didn't want to spill the beans about their.. Little Bean yet. Brittany brushed her hand over the small babybump. She didn't think it was really visible, not without knowing that it's there, but to be sure, she convinced Kurt to let her wear a jacket over her dress. He was against it at first, _of course_. Saying the long sleeves were enough already and she could wear a nice shawl if she got cold. But when Brittany said she didn't want to have blue lips in the photos, he finally agreed and helped her find a beautiful jacket, matching her dress.

The jacket was pearly, just like her dress. It complimented the dress perfectly, with its tight waist. Brittany didn't want to get married in all white, so she was glad when Kurt showed her a few pearly, off-white dresses. She selected a romantic ball gown with a long sleeved bodice, adorned with lace. Brittany bit her lip, thinking about the dress. She was anxious to see Santiago's reaction, of course she knew he loved the way she looked, but every bride wanted to sweep her husband from hit feet, right?

"I can't wait to call you my husband, San.." She whispered. "Oh I've gotta go. Puck's picking you up later, right?"

Santiago tried to hide his disappointment, thinking their conversation was too short.

"Yeah, we're going to relax, play some games, I guess. I also need to pick some last minute stuff up. How about you?"

Brittany sighed, knowing the next twenty-four were going to be tough on both of them.

"I'm going to miss you!" She exclaimed. "And we're going to get a mani-pedi, you know, girlstuff." Brittany bit her lip, not wanting to ruin her surprise for him. Santiago didn't know, but she was getting a picture taken for him today, so she could give it to him when they returned from their honeymoon. She had a special shoot planned with Isabell, but also a boudoir-shoot, a private gift, of course…

Santiago nodded and smiled when he realized where Isabell got her trait from.

"That's great, honey. You relax and enjoy yourself, okay?" He said sweetly. "I love you and I'll think about you!"

Brittany smiled, "I love you too, San. I'll text you later, alright?"

With a promise to contact each other later, they finished their phone call and finally, Santiago got out of his bedroom. His mother was away, probably working, so Santiago made himself a coffee and checked his watch. Puck was coming over in about an hour or two, leaving Santiago enough time to collect Brittany's gift. Besides getting her a wedding ring, he wanted to give her something more. So, after thinking about it, long and hard, he decided to get her a necklace.

Santiago also got their hotel an update, but that was as much a gift for him as it's for her. They thought about their honeymoon for a while and decided to go to Hawaii together, right after the wedding. Since they wanted to include Isabell into their honeymoon, Santiago and Brittany agreed to spend five days in Hawaii together, before flying back to LA. Thankfully, Rachel and Quinn agreed to take care of Isabell and fly with her to LA as the same time as the newlyweds. That way, Santiago and Brittany, could enjoy the rest of their honeymoon, with Isabell with them. And visit Disneyland…

Although Santiago knew the ring and the room upgrade were enough to make Brittany more than happy, he wanted to go a little further, hence the necklace. A few weeks prior, he went to visit the jeweler who designed their wedding rings and together they designed a beautiful gold white necklace, with a diamond pendant. The design was very delicate, Santiago knew Brittany wouldn't want something too flashy and he was anxious to see how it turned out.

Santiago finished his coffee and quickly grabbed his coat and wallet. With a huge smile on his face, he left the apartment. Only twenty-four more hours, until he was marrying the girl of his dreams…

* * *

**AN: Almostttt…. Of course, the wedding is next up! And some honeymoon-fluffy-smut-stuff... See you next time!**


	36. Chapter 36

**CH34. (Please read the AN at the bottom too!)**

* * *

"We look pwetty, huh momma?" Isabell beamed. Brittany laughed nervously and looked in the mirror. Brittany's make up was done already and the hairdresser was waiting for them in the living room. Isabell got to wear a little bit of lipgloss, which she was bound to lick off in an hour and she kept giggling. Brittany was wearing her long robe, hiding the expensive lingerie she got from Sugar.

As a pre-wedding gift and a little help for the boudoir-shoot, Sugar took her friend to a Victoria Secret store and treated her to a few new set of lingerie as well as a sexy babydoll, for the wedding night. If she would get to wear it… Sugar had teased Brittany about not wearing any underwear at all during their honeymoon, but Brittany assured her she wanted to look good for her man and promised to wear all the outfits.

Isabell was still in her PJ's, seeing they hadn't had any breakfast yet and Brittany knew how messy her little girl could be. Thankfully, Brittany hadn't felt any nausea at all and she silently thanked every God available for that. Her stomach was doing flipflops though, but that was just because of the nerves.

"You happy, mommy?" Isabell looked up at her mother and smiled proudly. She always thought her mother was the prettiest woman ever, but now she looked even more beautiful. Brittany looked down and nodded quickly, "Yeah baby, mommy's just a bit nervous, but I'm very, very happy, Sweets."

Isabell hugged her mother's leg, "You're gonna be a Lopez too, right momma? 'Cause you gonna marry daddy.." She giggled.

Brittany laughed, "That's right, Isabell! I'm going to marry your daddy.." She whispered and stroked Isabell's messy hair. "Now, let's get something to eat and have our hair done! We don't want to keep your dad waiting.."

Isabell gasped, "Oh no momma! Let's go!" She grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her to the stairs. Brittany laughed and allowed her daughter to lead her to the dining room, where her mother and Sugar were already waiting.

"Good morning!" They chirped happily. Sugar was holding baby Sophie, which immediately attracted Isabell. She quickly greeted her grandmother, before turning her focus on the tiny girl.

"Hi Sophie!" She cooed. "Did you sleep well, huh? Yes you did.." She whispered and carefully stroked the baby's dark hair. Sugar smiled down at the interaction and looked up at Brittany. The blonde was staring down at her daughter and the tiny baby and her emotions were all over the place. In half a year, Isabell was going to be a big sister and it looked like she couldn't wait any longer..

"Britt? Are you okay?"

Susan looked at her daughter with a concerned smile. "You completely zoned out.." Sugar nodded slowly, "Yeah, B. Are you alright?"

Brittany snapped out of her thoughts and nodded quickly. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her emotions at ease. She gave her mother a watery smile and nodded quickly, "Just nerves.." Brittany whispered. Susan quickly got up and pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"Oh honey, no need for nerves! We all knew this day would come, right?" she whispered. "I've known since you were just six years old!" Susan laughed.

Isabell looked up in surprise, "Weally?"

Everybody laughed at that and Brittany nodded. She sat down at the table, while Susan went into the kitchen to grab her daughter and granddaughter something to eat. Brittany pulled Isabell next to her and kissed her forehead. "Yeah Sweets, you remember how long daddy and I know each other?"

Isabell thought for a second before nodding, "Yeah, daddy told me he loved you right away!"

Sugar awh-ed at that, earning a glare from the tiny Latina. "Uhhu, auntie Sugar, my mommy and daddy loved each other for like.. forever! Daddy told me so!" Sugar quickly nodded, "Yes Isabell, I know!"

Isabell gave her a satisfied nod. "Daddy told me he saw you on the playground and you were his bestest friend wight away!" Brittany let out a giggle and nodded. She smiled, thinking about their long, _very_ long term relationship. It was true; as children they were each other's best friend and they did everything together. Playing in the sandbox, on the swings and they even acted like cowboys and Indians, when Santiago got to decide what they were going to do. They defended each other when needed, even though they fought too.

Every cookie was shared, just like all the juiceboxes, icecones and bags of chips. When they grew older, they never stopped sharing, they never stopped spending time together and slowly, the friendship grew stronger, until it became young love.

Brittany pondered how to explain this to her daughter, but smiled when Isabell fixed that problem easily.

"So, he's like your prince? Like you're his princess!"

Brittany sighed dreamingly, "Yeah, baby. It's just like that."

Sugar watched mother and daughter and rolled her eyes. "God.. It's almost disgusting, how in love in you guys still are, after all those years!" Brittany stuck her tongue out and shrugged. "Well, it's hard not to be, with a guy like San." Sugar laughed, "Yep, like I said.. Disgusting.." Susan walked back in the dining room, holding two plates with pancakes and fruit and laughed along with the girls.

"Tell me about it, Sugar.." She teased.

* * *

"Gammmaaaaaaa!"

…

"GAMMA! There's somebody at the door!" Isabell yelled again. She was sitting on the couch in the living room, playing with her mother's iPad. Her hair was already done and now the hairstylist was taking care of the other women upstairs. Isabell sighed, she wasn't allowed to open the door by herself, but with nobody around it was hard to obey. Suddenly, she heard a key in the lock and she frowned. _Momma is here.. Gamma too.._

"Daddy?" She yelled.

Santiago carefully opened the door a bit, "Billy? Where's your momma?"

Isabell's eyes widened, "Daddy! You here! Wait, you're not suppose to be here!" She gasped.

Santiago laughed and stuck his head through the opening, "Come here, babygirl, where's mommy?"

Isabell ran up to her father, "Momma's upstairs with gamma and Auntie Sugar." She explained and jumped into Santiago's arms. He hugged his daughter tight and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Look at you! My little angel, you look beautiful, Billy!"

Isabell blushed and frowned when she took in her father's appearance.

"I'm not even dressed yet daddy, just like you."

Santiago laughed, "I'm just here to see you real quick and drop something off, honey. I'm going to the barber now and then I'm off to your Abuela to get dressed."

Isabell eyes him curiously, "What is it to drop off daddy?"

Santiago smiled, loving his daughter's curiosity. He reached for a bag and handed it to Isabell. "Here, honey, give the bag to mommy and let her read the card, alright? I love you very much and I can't wait to see you both at the chapel." He kissed Isabell's forehead again and pulled her in for another hug. "I'll see you soon, baby. Behave, alright?"

Isabell nodded and smiled widely, "I love you too, daddy! I'm gonna go to momma now. See you soon!" She watched Santiago turn and walk away and waited until he turned around, like he always did. Isabell waved furiously and blew him a kiss. Santiago grinned widely, loving their little tradition; every morning when he would go for work, she would wave him off and blow him a kiss. Of course, Santiago would capture it and just like he always does, Santiago put it in his pocket.

Isabell giggled and closed the door and ran up to her mother, holding the bag close to her body.

"Momma, daddy was here!"

"What?!" Brittany gasped and backed away from the hairstylist, who just wanted to add a finishing touch. "Here? Why? When?"

Isabell laughed, "Just now! He told me to give this to you, momma." She said sweetly and handed her mother the bag. The little Latina quickly climbed on the bed to sit next to her mother, while the hairdresser turned to Susan. "Let's get your hair done then?" She smiled. Susan laughed and nodded, "Yeah, give her a moment."

Sugar came walking in as well, her and Sophie already dressed and primed. "What's that, Britt?" She gently laid Sophie down on the bed and smiled at her friend. "Did San drop it off?" Isabell nodded enthusiastic and turned to lay next to Sophie. She started to mumble and sing quietly to the baby, who didn't seem to mind.

Sugar sat down next to Brittany, who quickly opened the bag. She pulled out two boxes and a card and she smiled nervously. "The sneaky little.." Brittany laughed and opened the card.

_My dearest Brittany, my bride,_

_Let me start by saying; I can't wait to see you at the end of the aisle. I can't wait to see how beautiful you look in your dress, I just know you're going to take my breath away, since you manage to do that to me every single day._

_Princess, you make me so happy and I'm so thankful for having you in my life, for sharing my life with you.. You make me complete. It may be a bit silly, but I want to thank you for being you. For being my friend and for becoming my wife._

_So, I've got you something. You may open the biggest box now…_

Brittany sat the card down and took the flat box. Her hands were shaking a bit and she bit her lip. Sugar held her breath, watching her friend fumble with the box. "Relax, Britt.." She whispered. Brittany smiled at her and managed to get the top of the box. She carefully placed it besides her and pulled away the paper, revealing a beautiful necklace.

Sugar and Brittany gasped and Brittany swallowed heavily.

"What is it, mommy?" Isabell asked curiously and looked over her mother's shoulder. "Ohh that's pretty!"

Brittany nodded and carefully lifted to the necklace out of the box.

"Oh my god.." She whispered and gently touched the pendant. It consisted of three diamond drops , one larger one on top and two smaller ones beneath it. "It's beautiful.."

Sugar smiled widely, "Damn girl, your man gots a gooood taste!"

Brittany chuckled and quickly turned back to the card.

_Do you like it? I figured it kinda represents our family, don't you agree? And I thought it could be your 'Something new'. I do believe you have to talk to your parents about the other 'somethings'…_

_I love you, Brittany Susan Pierce. I love you with all my heart and I'll be waiting for you._

_I'll see you soon._

_With all my love,_

_Your Santiago._

_PS. I don't think our Isabell would ever forgive me I would forget about her, so please give her the other box and lots of kisses. _

Brittany laughed out loud at that and turned to Isabell.

"Honey, daddy got you something too."

Isabell gasped and in an instant, she stood in front of her mother. "What is it?" She asked quietly. When Brittany tried to hand her the box, she quickly shook her head. "You open it.." Isabell mumbled, suddenly shy. Brittany smiled and lifted to the lit from the box and revealed a delicate necklace, just like Brittany's. Only this necklace held a golden heart pendant.

Brittany took the necklace from the box and showed it to her daughter. "Do you like it, Sweets?"

Isabell nodded quickly and watched the necklace in awe. "So pwetty.." She whispered.

Brittany lifted the necklace and took a look at the heart pendant. "Look, honey, it has an inscription. Ahw.."

Sugar and Susan watched the two girls, both impressed by Santiago's gifts.

"What does it say, honey?" Susan asked. The hairdresser was done with the girls and sat in the back, watching everybody. She quietly took her camera and quickly snapped a few shots. Although Santiago and Brittany hired a photographer for the day, the girl knew a few preparation-shots would be appreciated.

"It says _Daddy's girl_." Brittany smiled.

Isabell's jaw dropped before her lip started to quiver, making Brittany's face fall. "Baby, what is it?!" She asked alarmed, knowing Isabell was seconds away from crying. She pulled her daughter into her lap and gently stroked her back. "Why are you crying, Sweets?"

"'Cause.. Daddy.. Is.. so.. Sweeheet.." Isabel cried. Brittany tried to hide her laughter, along with Susan and Sugar. "Oh baby, that's no reason for tears! Isabell, look at me.."

Isabell looked up and Brittany's heart broke, seeing the little girl upset over such a silly thing.

"Your daddy just loves you, very much. He wants to show that, through this.. You do like it, don't you?"

Isabell quickly nodded, "Yes mommy, I love it, it's pwetty.." She sighed and looked at the necklace.

Brittany smiled, "Let me put it on then and when we see daddy, we can thank him, okay?"

Isabell nodded again and leaned against her mother's chest for a moment, before leaning back so Brittany could put the necklace on. Isabell shook her loose, brown curls over her shoulders. For the wedding, she would wear her hair down, with a flower pinned in it.

"Does it look good, mom?" She whispered.

Brittany studied her daughters face and watched how the necklace fell and all of a sudden, Brittany got chocked up. "Yeah.. Yes, Sweets. I looks great." She cupped Isabell's face and pressed her lips against her forehead. "You look so much like your father, baby. I'm so happy to have you. Both of you.." She murmured.

Susan smiled, not wanting to break up their little moment, but keeping an eye on the clock.

"Sweetheart.. We have to get going soon." She said quietly. "The dresses are already in the car and the makeup artist already went down to the chapel to do Quinn's and Rachel's makeup."

Brittany nodded, "Sure mom. Isabell, are you ready to go?"

Isabell smiled at her mother and nodded, "Yeah, let's get mawwied to daddy!"

Everybody laughed at that before standing up and grabbing their stuff. Brittany gently placed the necklace back in the box, deciding to put it on after she got her dress on. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled, "We're gonna marry your daddy.." She whispered quietly.

"You coming, Britt?" Sugar yelled from the stairs.

Brittany took a deep breath and looked around the room, to check if she got everything. With the box and card close to her chest, she walked out of the room, more than ready to marry the love of her life.

* * *

"Will you relax for a moment?!" Maribel chuckled.

Santiago grinned at her, but didn't stop his pacing.

"I'm just so excited, mami.. Can you believe I'm getting married?!"

Maribel laughed at that and watched her son with a smile.

"Come here, boy." She stood up and waited for him.

Santiago walked up to his mother and stood in front of her. Maribel smiled up at her son. "God, you're so tall.." She mumbled and fixed his tie. "You look.." She swallowed heavily and closed her eyes. Santiago frowned, knowing instantly what his mother was thinking.

"Are you okay, mom?" He whispered and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Maribel took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, honey. I'm fine. You look amazing, Santiago."

Santiago nodded slowly, "I miss him, mom." He said. Maribel avoided his eyes and kept fixing his tie. "You look like him." She said eventually. "So friggin' much." Santiago chuckled at that. "Does it bother you?"

Maribel looked up in surprise. "Bother me? Where the.. Why would you think that?"

Santiago shrugged. "I thought.. maybe.. I don't know, I figured maybe it would be hard for you.."

Maribel quickly shook her head. "No, son. Never. Santiago.. I love it, I love the fact you look like him. With you, I'll always be able to keep a piece of him close to me. He lives on through you and not just in my memories." She explained. "I won't lie to you, it's.. Confrontational, seeing you in his suit."

Santiago looked down at his light grey suit.

"But you look amazing and your father would have been so, _so_ proud, Santiago. Just like I am today." Maribel quickly finished. She followed his look and took in his appearance. The tailor made sure the suit was fitting perfectly and the light grey and lilac shirt, matched perfectly. The lilac was actually the prime color in their color scheme and according to Kurt, it matched Brittany and Isabell perfectly. Santiago looked great and more handsome than ever, he looked more grown up than he ever did.

"Thank you, mom.." Santiago whispered and he quickly pulled his mother into a tight embrace. "I love you mom. And although I wish dad was here, I'm very happy and glad to have you with me." Maribel quickly wiped a few tears away and pulled Santiago into a hug. "I love you too, mi hijo." She whispered.

"San! Are you ready to get hitched?!" Puck's voice boomed and the door swung open. "Oh crap, I'm sorry.."

Maribel let go of Santiago and laughed at Puck's pout. "It's okay, Noah. Come on in. How are you?" She quickly went to greet Puck, who was followed by Quinn and Rachel. "Hey guys!"

Quinn came barging in and threw herself in Santiago's arms. "Dude! You look amazing!" she squealed. Rachel followed, smiling widely, but more reserved. "She's right, San, you look.. Great!" She hugged Maribel and waited until Quinn was finished hugging her friend.

"I can't believe you're getting married! Britt's on her way! Well.." Quinn checked her watch, "My guess is she's already here, actually! Are you excited? I know I am! Oh my god.. San.. My best friend.. He's.."

Rachel rushed over to her side and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Let's slow it down, okay honey?" She smiled at Santiago and gently pulled Quinn aside. After that, she eagerly went to hug Santiago and squeal herself. "You're getting married!" She started to jump and down, making Quinn jump up with her. Puck simply rolled his eyes, before throwing himself in there as well.

Santiago threw his head back in laughter, seeing his friends jump up and down like idiots. His smile was wide and full of happiness, filling Maribel's heart with love and pride. Her only son was happy and about to get married to the love of his life, surrounded by his friends.

Maribel snapped out of her thoughts, when she felt an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey momma L. How are you holding up?"

Maribel smiled up at Puck and leaned against him. "I'm perfectly fine, Noah. Thank you. How are you? Eager to see your babygirl, I assume?

Puck grinned widely, "Heck yeah! I missed her.."

The night before the wedding, Sugar stayed with Brittany, so Sophie was staying there as well. Puck, being Santiago's best man, stayed with his friend. Both men missed their daughters, but managed to survive by gaming and talking a lot.

"Well.." Maribel looked at the clock on the wall, "You'll get to see both of your girls soon enough, son."

Puck smiled and pulled Maribel into a proper hug.

Santiago watched his mother and best friend, while being hugged by Quinn and Rachel and laughed out loud. "God, it's like a hug-fest in here." Quinn hit him in the chest and grinned up at him. "Yeah, yeah, I get the clue. I'm going to go find the makeup artist."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I'm going too." She turned to Quinn, "I'll see you out there, baby." Quinn smiled and quickly pecked Rachel's lips. "Definitely!" She watched Rachel walk away and couldn't help but check her out. When she turned back to Santiago, she blushed, seeing his smirk.

"So.. When are you going to ask her, huh?"

Quinn blushed crimson and shrugged. "I dunno.."

"Oh Q. Don't give me that! I know for sure you've thought about it!"

Quinn couldn't fight the grin and reached for her purse. "I've actually.." She fumbled with the contents of the bag until she found what she was looking for and held out a black velvet box. Santiago's jaw dropped, "Dude, did you.."

The blonde nodded and bit her lip. "Yeah, I've bought her a ring.."

"Quinn! That's great!"

Maribel and Puck joined the two friends, both of them smiling.

"Quinn, congratulations, can I.. Can we see the ring?" Maribel asked eagerly. Quinn nodded and opened the box, revealing a classic diamond ring. "It's nothing too big.." Quinn shrugged.

Puck whooped, "Are you kidding me? She's going to love it! Congratz, Quinnie!"

Quinn laughed when Puck lifted her in the air, "Puck! Put me down!" She quickly placed the box back in her purse and looked up smiling. "I'm thinking about asking her later tonight.. I mean, Isabell is still staying with you, right Maribel?" She asked. Maribel nodded quickly, "Yes! Yes, dear, Isabell is staying with me for two nights, after that, she's yours for the practice." She teased.

"Okay, that's good." Quinn said and let out a nervous laugh.

Santiago wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulder. "Relax, it's going to be okay. She'll say yes." He assured her. "What a beautiful day!" He suddenly exclaimed, making everybody laugh.

"It sure is, San." Quinn smiled.

* * *

Rachel bit her lip and desperately tried to keep her emotions at bay.

"Oh god Britt.. You look so pretty.. So beautiful.." She whispered. Brittany was beaming at her and turned around. "You like it?" she asked and looked at her bridal party. Tina, Rachel, Heather and Sugar were her bridesmaids, with Sugar being her maid of honor. All her friends and her mother nodded vigorously.

"Brittany.. You look amazing." Susan managed to get out, being too choked up. The photographer silently kept clicking, managing to take capture all the emotions.

Brittany smiled widely and turned to the mirror. Her dress fitted her perfectly, a thing she feared a bit, seeing her little babybump kept growning. She was glad she had managed to convince the designer to make it a bit more loose and she was thankful for the knowing wink the woman sent her. The dress was pearly, with the lace a very light lilac, matching Isabell's dress as well as the bridesmaids.

A light knocking made all heads turn and Brittany smiled when she recognized her father's voice.

"I eh.. Ahum.. Can I.. Come in?"

Brittany quickly nodded, "Yes! Daddy, please come in!"

Isabell shrieked, "Grandpa!" She grinned and waved at Frank who came shuffling inside, his eyes never leaving his daughter. Distracted he quickly smiled at Isabell, before turning back to Brittany.

"Wow baby.. You look incredible."

Brittany blushed and tried to fight the tears. "Oh god, I'm already starting.." She whispered. Frank raced to her side and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you!" He grinned. "My youngest is getting married too.." He whispered and looked at Susan and Heather.

Heather's wedding was very small, neither her or Naythan wanted a big deal and the wedding was pretty low key. Nothing like this one, but then again, Heather didn't have a Kurt organizing everything… Frank had cried at the wedding, though. He got to give Heather away, something he wasn't expecting. This however, he was waiting for. Frank knew for a long, long time, he was going to walk his Brittany down the aisle and place her hand, into Santiago's. Ever since Santiago announced himself Brittany's bestest friend, back in kindergarten, Frank knew Santiago was there to stay.

Heather smiled at her father and Brittany, feeling proud of her sister. She and Naythan made the choice to keep the wedding as small as possible, not needing the attention. Heather knew it was something Brittany would have liked too, but somehow this fitted her better. Santiago and Brittany went through a lot, but came out stronger than ever and they deserved the wedding fairy tale.

"Britt.. Your mother and I, we have something for you." He started and motioned for Susan to come closer. Brittany looked between her parents and frowned, "What is it, daddy? You didn't have to get me anything! You guys already paid for my dress.." She refused.

Susan smiled and shook her head. "Remember Santiago's note, dear?"

Brittany's eyes widened and she quickly nodded, "Oh yeah!"

Isabell stood next to her mother and bit her lip. Her grandparents already filled her in on the traditional gifts and her grandmother bought something for her, to give to her mother.

Frank cleared his throat and pulled a long, rectangular box out of his pocket. "I want to give you this. It actually belonged to your great-grandmother, so it's your something old." He smiled and opened the box for Brittany. Brittany's jaw dropped when she saw the shiny bracelet. It actually matched the necklace Santiago bought her and Brittany's hand quickly found the delicate pendant.

Susan chuckled, "Yes, dear, it's almost matching. That was a weird coincidence, by the way.." She murmured and took Brittany's hand in hers. She gently took the bracelet out of the box and put it on Brittany's wrist. Susan pressed a kiss on Brittany's hand and smiled, "It looks great." Frank nodded, "Your grandmother wanted you to have it and maybe when this little one – many, many years from now, is getting married, she gets to wear it." He smiled.

Brittany swallowed heavily and nodded quickly. She smiled down at Isabell, who was grinning up at her mother. "My turn!" She said eagerly. Brittany looked surprised, "Wait.. You got me something too?" Isabell nodded, "Yeah Gamma saids I could give something too!" She quickly held her hand up to Susan, who handed her a box.

Brittany slowly opened it and smiled when she noticed the blue tiara.

"It's for your hair, mommy and it's somethin blue!" Isabell explained, like Brittany didn't knew.

Brittany smiled, "It's beautiful, baby, I love it, thank you so much." She turned to the mirror and gently placed the tiara in her blonde hair. Thinking about what Santiago would like, Brittany decided to wear her hair down. She had it curled a bit but other than that, didn't had much done with it, knowing Santiago would love it like that. The blue tiara fitted perfectly, though. The light blue matched her eyes and it helped keeping her bangs out of her eyes.

"And I have a little something for you too, Britt." Susan said quietly.

Brittany turned to her mother and watched her with loving eyes and a happy smile.

"Santiago got you something new. Your father something old. Our Isabell gave you something blue, so here's something borrowed, to finish your look."

She opened a small box, revealing small earrings. _Susan's _earrings. Brittany gasped, recognizing the diamond studs. It was her father's gift to her, on their wedding day. Frank always said he worked an awful lot to pay for them, but he wanted nothing more, than to spoil his girl. Brittany loved hearing that story, hearing about her father, working hard to be able to buy her mother something nice.

"You can borrow them for the wedding." Susan whispered and stepped closer. She gently turned Brittany around and tucked her hair behind her ear so she could put the studs in. Brittany bit her lip and could already feel a tear roll down her cheek. Susan quickly grabbed a tissue and dapped the tear away. "Oh, no, no, no, baby. Don't cry.. Shh.." She cooed the blonde bride.

Isabell gasped, "Mommy, don't cry!"

Brittany let out a laugh, "I'm fine, Sweets. I'm just _so_ happy."

Isabell grinned, "Me too, momma! Is it time?" Brittany turned to look at the clock and nodded quickly, "it actually is.." She gasped. Frank nodded and fixed his collar. "Yep. So.. Yep. Showtime?" He let out a nervous chuckle. Susan laughed and turned to her husband. She gently fixed his collar and tie and kissed his cheek. "Relax, dear. Just don't let her drop." She then turned to Brittany again and pulled her close. "I love you, Brittany. And I'm extremely proud of you."

Brittany nodded, "I love you too, mom!" She touched the studs and smiled, "Thank you.." She whispered. Susan smiled and took a deep breath.

"Okay, well. Take your places, girls!" She turned to Brittany's bridesmaids. All girls were close to tears and were busy with tissues. Susan laughed at that and hugged all the girls. "Come on, girls, you better keep those tissues.." She mumbled. "I'll see you in there." Susan smiled and left with that.

Brittany looked at her friends and nodded, "You ready?"

Tina, Rachel, Sugar and Heather all nodded and held their heads up. They all went in for a last grouphug before taking their place for the door. First one out would be Heather, keeping Isabell close. Brittany's room was close to the foyer, where Santiago's groomsmen would be waiting, to escort the bridesmaids in.

Heather took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

"Oh I can't wait!" Maribel squealed and held Susan's hand. Since the Lopez-family wasn't as big as the Pierces, Brittany wanted to mix everybody up. She didn't want the traditional 'his and hers' sides, knowing it would only hurt Santiago in a way. Besides, Brittany had argued, what was hers, was becoming his anyway. Santiago had laughed and obviously agreed, so both their mothers were able to sit together.

"Santiago looks so handsome!" Susan gushed and looked at her son in law. Maribel beamed and nodded, "I know!" She quickly grabbed her purse and pulled a bag of tissues, feeling tears well up again. Susan tried to stop herself, but soon, both women were crying. "I'm sure Brittany is looking beautiful!" Maribel managed to get out. Susan could only nod…

Santiago looked down at the two women and shook his head. He kept looking at the door, waiting for the music to begin.

"Relax man." Puck whispered in his ear. Santiago grinned, "Yeah right." Puck laughed at that and kept his hand on Santiago's shoulder.

After what felt like forever, the doors from the chapel opened and music started. Guitar accords from the song Unintended, by Muse filled the chapel and Santiago grinned widely when he noticed Heather and Naythan walk in, holding Isabell's hand. The tiny Latina waved at her father and quickly blew him a kiss, before she made her way down the aisle. She had a tiny bag clutched against her chest, containing the rings. Heather helped Isabell down the aisle and into Santiago's arms. She kissed Santiago's cheek before taking her place, opposite from Naythan, who took his place next to Puck.

"Hey daddy.." Isabell whispered. Santiago lifted her high and kissed her forehead. "Hey Billy.." He whispered back and rested his forehead against hers. "You look very beautiful, my little love." Isabell blushed, "You look hansome!" She exclaimed.

Everybody watched father and daughter and ooh'ed and ahw'ed at it, before turning around to see Mike and Tina walk down the aisle. Even though they weren't back together for very long, it was a no-brainer for everyone; they would be attending the wedding together.

Santiago gently lowered Isabell to the ground and kept his hands on her shoulders. He smiled at Mike and Tina and waited for them to take their places. Soon after that, Rachel and Quinn walked in. Rachel was holding baby Sophie, since Puck and Sugar had important roles in the wedding, Leroy and Hiram Berry offered to watch the youngest Puckerman during the ceremony. The two men were already waiting with a baby carriage and quickly took Sophie from Rachel's arms. After a quick kiss, Quinn took her place next to Mike and Rachel went standing next to Tina.

Santiago swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. After Quinn and Rachel, Brittany would follow…

"Daddy, she's coming!" Isabell whispered and looked up at her father with a big smile. Santiago nodded quickly, "I know, baby." He looked up at the doors again and he held his breath when he heard the music change. 'Every day I love you more', by Racoon filled his ears and the doors opened once again.

* * *

"Don't let go, daddy." Brittany whispered. Frank kept a firm grip on Brittany's hand and shook his head. "Never, honey. I'll only let go when you're save in his arms." Brittany looked up with a thankful smile. She felt Sugar behind her, pulling on her jacket a little. "Do I look okay, Sugar?" Brittany whispered.

Sugar smiled widely, "You look amazing, Britt. Although we do need to talk after." Brittany's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" Sugar leaned forward a bit and whispered in Brittany's ear, "I don't remember this jacket being this snug." Brittany blushed, but her eyes sparkled. Sugar nodded and smiled, "I get it. Are you ready?"

Frank looked at his youngest daughter, tears already filling his eyes. "Ready when you are, honey."

Brittany took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm ready." Frank gave her a nod and lifted his chin up and lead Brittany through the doors, followed by Sugar, who kept the slip from Brittany's dress in place.

* * *

"Wow.." Santiago let out when his eyes caught Brittany. His smile grew wider and he couldn't believe how amazing Brittany looked. Her dress was perfect and Kurt was right, it matched perfectly with.. Everything. Brittany was simply perfect.

Santiago couldn't help himself and he took two steps forward, wanting to go to Brittany right away. Isabell giggled and pulled Santiago back, effectively pulling him back from his trance. He couldn't get his eyes off of Brittany and his smile grew impossibly wide. Santiago kept his hands on Isabell's shoulders, needing something to do with his hands.

Puck looked at Brittany and smiled at her, before looking at Sugar behind the bride. His smile grew and he mouthed a "Love you" at his girlfriend. Sugar blushed and tried to stay focused on Brittany's slip, not wanting to take away any of her shine.

* * *

"Oh my god.. Daddy.. He looks amazing.." Brittany whispered. Her face was almost hurting from her smile and suddenly she felt herself walking faster. Frank chuckled at that, but followed her lead. "I can't believe we're here.." She whispered again and kept her eyes on Santiago's.

The Latino stood tall and proud, holding their daughter close. He looked so handsome in his father's suit and he matched her perfect; in any way possible.

Frank swallowed heavily when he felt Brittany speed up. This was it. This was the moment he was officially letting his babygirl go. She was going to be a Lopez. When they finally stood in front of the priest and Santiago, Frank took a deep breath. He turned to Santiago and looked the man straight in the eye. Frank saw the kind and loving eyes, filled with passion and confidence. He no longer saw the boyish face he used to see. Frank saw a young man, filled with love an adoration for his family. He saw the determined look on Santiago's face and Frank knew, he simply knew, it was okay.

With Brittany's arm in his, Frank reached out his hand. Santiago didn't hesitate for a second and took Frank's hand in his and shook it. He quickly leaned in for a quick hug and Frank smiled. "I love you like you're my son, Santiago." Santiago nodded, "I know, thanks Dad, I love you too."

Frank kept holding Santiago's hand and with his other, he took the hand of his daughter. He looked between the two and nodded, "Take good care of each other." Then, Frank carefully placed Brittany's hand in Santiago's and smiled. "I love you, kids." He kissed Brittany's forehead and nodded to the priest, before stepping back and taking his place next to his wife. Sugar quietly took Brittany's bouquet and took her place next to Brittany, smiling at Puck.

Brittany kept smiling at Santiago. "You look amazing.." She whispered. Santiago beamed, "You look perfect." Isabell stood grinning between her parents, leaning against her father's legs.

Slowly, the music faded and the guests sat down. Santiago and Brittany kept staring at each other, smiles on their faces, holding hands, fingers entwined. "Did you like the necklace?" He whispered. Brittany could only nod, "I love it, Santiago and you're right. It's just like our family." Santiago grinned, "Did anyone else get the clue?" The priest looked between the young people and cleared his throat. He smiled amused when the two looked up and both blushed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two.." He started, earning a few laughs. "But maybe it's time to begin?" Santiago nodded, "Yes!" He exclaimed, making Brittany giggle. The priest laughed at well and started his speech. Santiago kept one of his hands on Isabell's shoulder and listened to the priest, holding Brittany's hand tight in his other hand.

* * *

".. And I do believe Santiago and Brittany, have their own vows written. Santiago?"

Santiago took a deep breath and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. Isabell was now sitting next to Maribel, while her parents stood facing each other.

"What I have here, actually.. Is my first love letter to you. Well, love note.." Santiago began. "I stole this from your room, last time we were at your parents. It's actually pretty fun, since I wrote this well over fifteen years ago, but it still goes this day."

Brittany bit her lip and gently squeezed Santiago's hand. Tears were already rolling down her cheek and she was glad for Sugar and her tissues.

"Okay, here we go." Santiago's hand shook, holding an old, faded piece of paper.

"Hi Brittany. I just wanted to tell you that I will love your for ever and ever and ever. And I will always share my Jelly Beans with you. You can even have all the pink ones." Santiago looked up to meet Brittany's eyes and grinned.

"I will help you when you're sick and I promise to dance with you, even when I want to play with the guitars. I will protect you when Noah is pushing the swings too hard again and I will hug you when you have booboo's. (Like when Noah is pushing the swings too hard again) I promise I will help you with Lord Tubbs and I promise to be your bestest friend, in the whole world, for now and ever.

Lots of love and kisses and hugs,

Your friend, Santiago."

Santiago swallowed and looked up. He grinned when he noticed Brittany's silent laughter and carefully put the note away. The guests laughed too, but quiet down after he put the note away.

Santiago gently took both Brittany's hands and quickly kissed her cheek.

"What I meant to say with that, is that I promise to love you forever, in sickness and in health. I will cherish you and our family, I will never take you for granted, respect you each and every day and I will protect you, in any way that I can."

He looked down at Isabell and motioned for her to join them. Isabell gasped and quickly jumped up and went to stand next to her father. She opened the little bag she was carrying and pulled out the smaller ring and handed it to her father. Santiago smiled and kissed Isabell's head. "Thank you, Billy, great job.." He winked and turned back to Brittany.

"Brittany, with this ring, I promise you myself. And I promise you I will try to be the best husband, best father and best friend , you can imagine."

He carefully slid the ring onto Brittany's finger and kissed her hand.

Brittany quickly turned around and took another few of Sugar's tissues and wiped away the tears.

"Is it my turn?" She whispered, making everybody laugh. The priest nodded and Brittany looked back at Santiago.

"I don't have anything prepared, actually.." She whispered. "I wrote something, but it didn't seem to hit the right note. Santiago, for as long as I can remember, I'm in love with you. You are my best friend, my protector, my savior. My warmth, my home. You are my everything and I will be forever grateful, to have you in my life.

I promise you, I will be here for you, every step of the way, for as long as I'll live. I will stand behind you, to catch you when you fall. I will stand in front of you, to lead you when you're lost. And I will stand next to you, as your equal, as your partner. To experience everything together, to fight every obstacle together, to overcome every bump in the road and to enjoy every small thing in life."

Brittany turned to Isabell, who was already holding up the other ring. She leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I love you, sweets." Brittany whispered and turned back to Santiago. She held his hand and continued.

"With this ring, I promise to love you forever, to be faithful and loyal, to help you and take care of you, to respect and honor you. I promise you, I will try and be the best wife, best friend and best mother to your children you can wish for. " With that she slipped the ring on Santiago's finger and placed his hand on her stomach. A few jaws dropped and some people gasped, when Brittany did that, but the couple didn't notice.

The priest looked between the two and smiled. _Young love.._

"Santiago.. Brittany.. Hereby I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss you bride."

Santiago didn't waist a second and cupped Brittany's face and pressed his lips against hers. Brittany quickly wrapped her arms around Santiago's neck and kissed him back with all she had. Santiago's hands slipped down and he wrapped his arms around her middle and dipped her. He smiled against her lips when he heard her giggle. "I figured we could give them a show.." He whispered happily.

Brittany grinned, "I don't care, just kiss me again." She murmured against his mouth.

Under the sounds of loud cheering and shouting (mostly from Puck and Mike) Santiago kissed Brittany again, with all the love and passion he had..

* * *

**AN: Wow! They're married! And my hands are about to fall off, since I wrote the whole deal pretty much in one go haha. Well, lemme excuse myself if there are any mistakes in here. I've got no idea how an American Wedding goes and most Dutch weddings are pretty lame sooo.. Just remember, it's only a fic, right? ;) **

**Although I do hope you enjoyed it, of course! Please let me know what you guys think. (I think I deserve it, after 7000 friggin' words!) **


	37. Chapter 37

**CH35.**

* * *

"Oh my god!" Susan and Maribel hugged each other tight. "Did you hear that?" "Did you see that?" Both women squealed and jumped up and down, laughing and crying happy tears. Frank tried to calm his wife down, but it wasn't working.

Santiago kept his arm around Brittany's waist and held his other hand on Isabell's shoulder, as the family posed for the camera. The couple was grinning widely and kept looking at each other.

Brittany stood on her toes and kissed Santiago's lips.

"I love you, hubby." She grinned. Santiago smiled widely and leaned back in for a longer kiss. "I love you too, princess."

The newlyweds stood standing for a while longer, allowing the photographer to take a few more shots, while the guests exited the chapel to wait outside.

"I feel so bad.." Brittany whispered. "It's cold outside!"

Santiago smiled, "Don't worry, baby, they've got their coats and the cars are waiting to take them to the Boathouse." Brittany nodded and leaned against Santiago's chest, waving at her family. After a long, _long_ search, Santiago and Brittany finally decided on a location to host the reception. It was a pretty expensive one, but when Santiago mentioned the place to his mother, Maribel insisted on helping to pay for it and so, they had the reception in the Central Park Boathouse.

It was a beautiful location, surrounded by woods and water and held a few perfect spots to take photos from the newlyweds and the guests. Inside, the building was beautifully decorated, it held room for almost 250 people to dine and it contained a dance floor as well. The location offered a band as well, so the music was taken care of.

When the last few guest exited the chapel, Santiago looked at Brittany.

"Now?" He smiled. Brittany quickly nodded and made her way over to the benches to sit down.

"Isabell, come here, Sweets. We need to tell you something."

Isabell frowned and looked up at her father. "Is there something wong?" She asked. She enjoyed the wedding, she loved seeing her parents happy and she got to be in the spotlight almost the entire time. Isabell had a blast and wondered what was going on.

"No, no of course not baby! We've got some good news to tell you." Santiago said and crouched down in front of Brittany, who sat het jacket down next to her. Santiago smiled up at Brittany and pulled Isabell closer.

"Do you remember when you asked us if you could get a little brother or sister?" He started.

Isabell gasped and her eyes widened, before she quickly nodded.

Brittany laughed and took Isabell's hand in hers.

"Well, honey.. Remember what I told you about Sophie? How she had to stay in Auntie Sugar's belly for a while?"

Isabell nodded again, a smile slowly forming on her face. She kept her eyes on her mother's stomach and waited for her mother to continue. Santiago kept his hand on Isabell's back and watched his wife and daughter, wearing a big smile.

"I've got a baby in my belly too, Isabell.. You're going to be a big sister."

Brittany placed Isabell's hand on her stomach and bit her lip, studying Isabell's face. Within seconds, Isabell's face broke out in a smile and she looked up at her mother.

"A brother or a sister?" She whispered and looked back and forth between Santiago and Brittany, who both nodded.

"Yeah Billy. We're going to have to wait a little while longer, though. But.. yes. We're having a baby!"

Isabell started to squeal and gently stroked Brittany's stomach. She leaned forward, facing Brittany's belly.

"Hi there! I'm Billy! Your sister! You can stay in there a while longer to grow but then you hafta come out and play with me!" She said sweetly. Brittany's eyes met Santiago's, both filled with tears. Santiago quickly rubbed his eyes, "God, what a day." He muttered, making Brittany laugh. Santiago winked at her and looked down at Isabell, who kept talking to the baby. Santiago leaned over his daughter to kiss Brittany softly on the lips.

"Ladies, are you ready?" He asked sweetly before standing up. Isabell looked up grinning and nodded, "We going to the party?" Brittany laughed and nodded, "Yeah baby, we're going with a special car! And then we have to take a few more pictures." Isabell nodded, "Cool! Can you see the baby in the pictures, mommy?"

Santiago laughed and picked Brittany's jacket up, "I don't think so, honey. But we'll take weekly pictures of mommy's belly, okay? So we can see it grow." He held up the jacket to help Brittany in it.

"Oh that's so cool!" Isabell gushed and jumped up and down. Brittany laughed at that and let Santiago help her with her jacket. She carefully fixed her hair and turned to Santiago and kissed his lips again. "I'm sorry, I just can't help myself, I want to keep kissing you.." She whispered against his lips. Santiago smirked, "I don't mind." He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her close to his body, kissing her deeply.

"Oh moohoom.. Dad.. Please.." Isabell whined. "We gotsta go!"

Santiago and Brittany started to laugh and Santiago looked around to find Isabell's jacket. He thought Maribel left it on the benches but he couldn't find it. Slowly the door opened and Sugar peeked inside. "Sorry guys, I thought I gave you enough 'private time'." She winked and held up both Santiago's and Isabell's jacket. "Your guests are starting to freeze.."

Santiago laughed and quickly walked up to Sugar and took over the jackets.

"Thank you so much, Sugar. You're an awesome friend." He said with a sincere smile. Sugar grinned and shrugged, "You get what you deserve, Santiago." She simply stated. "And just wait until you're called over to LA, to be Puck's best man." The two laughed, before Santiago quickly helped Isabell in her jacket and slipping on his own. He then picked Isabell up and carried her on his arm, offering his free arm to Brittany.

"You ready, my lovely wife?"

Brittany blushed and placed her hand on Santiago's arm and allowed him to lead them out the door, through the crowd their guests formed outside. Bubbles were floating over their head, making Isabell giggle and everybody cheered for the newlyweds. Family and friends congratulated them and Brittany had to answer multiple times, "Yes, I'm pregnant again, we're expecting!" People cheered louder at that and tears were shed.

Finally Santiago opened the door to their limousine and helped Brittany and Isabell in, followed by Maribel and Susan. Heather and Naythan got in as well, while the other bridesmaids and groomsmen would follow in the next cars. As last one, Frank was standing in front of Santiago. He put his hand on Santiago's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "Congratulations, son." He smiled.

Santiago smirked and nodded, "Thanks dad."

Frank smiled and shook his head, "Now get in." The two men laughed and got in the car to take the party up to the boathouse.

* * *

"Daddy, can we go in now?" Isabell whispered. After a quick sandwich, Santiago, Brittany and Isabell had gotten their pictures taken. A few alone, a lot together as a family and the newlyweds together. And after that, the family and friends joined them as well. It took them quite a while and though Isabell had been patient the entire time, she was becoming a bit restless and..

"You pwomised me cake.." She muttered.

Santiago threw his head back in laughter, making Brittany look up with a smile. She excused herself from her conversation with the photographer and walked up to her husband. Brittany grinned when she realized again she could call Santiago her husband now.

"What's going on here?" She asked with a smile.

Isabell looked up with a pout. "I want to go inside, momma. Daddy pwomised me cake after the pictures and it's taking, like.. Foreverrr.." She sighed dramatically. Brittany joined Santiago's laughter but nodded then. "You're right, sweets. Enough pictures outside! Let's get inside and warm up and the cake will be out soon, okay?"

The little girl's eyes widened and she quickly nodded. "Okay momma!" She happily skipped off, in the direction of the entrance and Santiago and Brittany followed laughing. Santiago kept his arm around Brittany's shoulders and kissed her temple. "I love you, Mrs. Lopez." Brittany looked up with a sweet smile. "I love you too, Santiago."

The couple followed their daughter inside and got out of their jackets. They stayed behind in the foyer and waited for Sugar to give them the signal to come in. While the couple was outside having their pictures taken, they allowed their guests to enjoy a wide lunch buffet, with all kinds of sandwiches and soup. Now, the guests were waiting for Santiago and Brittany, while talking to each other and recording messages for the newlyweds, with the camera Puck was passing around.

"Ladies and gentlemen.. Can I have your attention please?" The lead singer from the band called out.

Sugar quickly motioned for Santiago and Brittany to come closer and Santiago quickly lifted Isabell on his arm again. He kept his free arm tightly wrapped around Brittany's waist, before following Sugar.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you all.. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez!"

Everybody clapped and cheered when Santiago and Brittany walked in the room. Brittany gasped, not having seen the room from the inside yet. "It looks amazing, San!" She cheered. Santiago laughed and pointed to Kurt, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Brittany quickly waved him over and he came running up. "Any problems?" He asked, before getting pulled into a tight hug by Brittany.

"No! You. Are. Amazing!" She squealed in his ear. Kurt's eyes widened, "Can't… Breath.." He squeaked. Brittany quickly let go of the wedding planner and beamed at the guy. "I mean it, Kurt. Thank you so, so much! I mean, I know it's not over yet, but you already made this day so amazing for us.." Brittany reached behind her, searching for Santiago. He quickly took a step closer and wrapped his arm around Brittany's waist and nodded.

"She's right, Kurt. Thank you so much, man." Santiago reached out his hand to shake Kurt's and smiled at him. "You did a great job!"

Kurt blushed and shrugged, "Just doing my job!" He smiled at the couple and congratulated them again. He leaned in to press a kiss on Isabell's head and quickly made room for the other guests, who wanted to congratulate the newlyweds.

Santiago and Brittany decided against a very late party. They wanted Isabell to join them as long as possible and didn't want to force anybody to go home early to watch their daughter. After that decision, they decided on an earlier flight to Hawaii as well. So, after the couple took their rounds, to greet all of their guests, the beautiful wedding cake was brought in and speeches would be after that, instead of during the dinner.

The newlyweds were standing in front of the multilayered cake and smiled to each other. Brittany leaned and kissed his cheek. "When you ruin my makeup or my dress.. You ain't getting any during the entire honeymoon, _dear._" She whispered and smiled to the camera. Santiago's eyes widened and he gulped. Obviously, he was thinking about feeding Brittany and yes.. Maybe, miss her mouth just a tiny bit…

Brittany giggled and handed Santiago the knife, so they could cut out the first piece together. When she looked up to him, her eyes sparkled and were filled with love, making Santiago smile widely. He leaned in for a quick kiss, before focusing on cutting the cake together. The two posed for the camera and put a piece of cake on a plate. It didn't take long, before Isabell joined them, eager to get some cake.

Santiago held up the fork with a piece of the chocolate cake and grinned. Brittany looked at him with a glare, "Remember what I told you.." She murmured and laughed before opening her mouth and holding up a fork herself. Santiago laughed and opened his mouth too. He carefully fed Brittany her the first bite and bit down on Brittany's fork at the same time. The two let out a moan at the taste of the full chocolate and grinned at each other, before Isabell demanded their attention and a piece of her own. Of course, her parents conceded and soon, the little Latina was sitting in her Abuela's lap, with a big piece of cake in front of her.

Santiago and Brittany took their places as well, while the guests were served with the cake and coffee and tea. There were a few moments of silence, other than the sound of forks clinking against the plates and moaning guests…

* * *

"Can I please have everyone's attention?"

Puck was standing and clinking his fork against his glass, waiting patiently until he got everybody looking at him.

"Thank you! Well, as you all may know, I'm Noah Puckerman, also known as Puck, Santiago's best friend, best man and brother from anotha mother!"

Santiago rolled his eyes at that and grinned. He held Brittany's hand in his and gently squeezed it every now and then.

"I've known my boy San here for quite some time know and well.. All that time, he was in love with Brittany. So, standing here in front of you all, isn't really that much of a surprise, since we all knew it was coming! Being the best man, it's kinda my job to tell a few embarrassing stories about our lovely groom here. So.." Puck pulled out a piece of paper and smirked at Santiago, who closed his eyes and shook his head.

Puck chuckled and continued.

"I would like to tell you a little story, about Santiago's nerves, before taking Brittany on a date. It didn't actually matter, how many times they went out, every time, San here would get nervous. He wanted to impress the girl, even though everyone could smell from miles away, how insanely in love she was. Santiago wasn't the buff dude he is now. As a matter of fact; he uses to be quite scrawny!" Puck laughed.

"Since I was getting pretty tired of hearing him whine about wanting to look good for Britt, I kinda convinced him it would be a _great_ idea for him to wear a man-thong."

Santiago let out a groan and slumped down in his seat. Brittany's eyes widened and she started to laugh out loud, remembering their uncomfortable date.

Puck was grinning widely and winked at Santiago.

"Of course, Santiago, being the insecure kid he used to be, believed me. So, he actually went out. And got himself. A man-thong." Everybody turned to look at Santiago, who tried to find the hole in the ground, to hide in. Brittany tried to hide her giggles, but couldn't contain them. Everybody laughed and Puck went on.

"Of course, I got a play by play after the date… Santiago told me how uncomfortable he felt and how he couldn't walk properly without feeling funny and… How Brittany laughed at him, when he bent down and she noticed the black thong."

Puck threw his head back in laughter, remembering Santiago's face when Puck told him he was just kidding. "Yeah, so. I was a kind of a jerk." He grinned. "But, I do love Santiago and I love Brittany even more and I wish both of them and their family all the happiness and luck in the world. Santiago, bro.. Well.. I wish I could apologize, but no. It's still too funny. Never wear a thong again, dude!"

Santiago clenched his jaw and nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Just wait until you're getting married, _dude_. You better hide, 'cause I've got a heck of lot more stories like that about you!" He threatened, making Puck's eyes widen and he sat back down quietly.

Maribel laughed and quickly stood up. "Well, please.. Let me speech so we can all forget about that little anecdote as soon as possible. 'Cause I know I want too.." She muttered, making everyone laugh.

"I too, have a memory of Santiago Brittany dating. Although mine goes back a lot further. You see, although they only had their first 'real' date in middle school, I knew all about their playdates in the backyard. And I remember it like it was yesterday." Maribel looked down at her children and smiled lovingly.

"Santiago and his father had worked a whole weekend on a treehouse together and as soon as it was finished, he raced over to the Pierces, to pick up Brittany and show her his new 'crib'. He had asked me for some juice boxes and cookies, since he couldn't let Brittany come over, without offering her anything. Of course, I complied and I watched from the kitchen how he held Brittany's hand and pulled her to the ladder. At the age of seven, he was already whipped like fresh cream and he helped her up.

Thankfully, those were the days where a mother didn't have to worry, so I let them play until I heard them coming back down and what I heard then, made me realize, I'd better get used to the little blonde girl coming over."

Maribel looked around the room, before her eyes settled on Santiago's and Brittany's hands, clasped together tightly. She noticed the way Brittany leaned against Santiago and how he kept glancing at his new bride. Maribel swallowed heavily and took a deep breath before she continued.

"I knew Santiago and Brittany were young, but I also had a strong feeling, that what they had, wasn't just some puppylove. When they got down from the treehouse, I heard my little boy ask Brittany if the house was to her liking. Because, and I quote, if it was, he was going to make sure to get a good job, so he could get that house for real. For when they were older. Like. Sixteen."

Maribel laughed at the memory and quickly wiped away a stray tear.

"Brittany looked at him like he said the craziest thing in the world and for a second, I feared she was going to break my little boy's heart! But then she laughed and told him he was a silly boy. She told him, it wouldn't matter where they lived, as long as they were together and she could have a cat.."

The older Latina took a deep breath and grabbed a tissue.

"I am very, very happy for my son, to find love so early in life. Most people need a lifetime to find their soulmates, but Santiago and Brittany managed to find theirs in kindergarten. Today, my heart is filled with love and pride and I am very thankful to be here today, to witness my only son, marrying the love of his life.

Brittany, dear. You've always been a daughter to me and I know not much is going to change, but still.. Honey, welcome to the family."

Maribel raised her glass to toast to the newlyweds and everybody followed quickly. A few tears were shed and Brittany quickly grabbed a few tissues, before standing up and hugging her mother in law.

"Thank you so much, mami. I love you." She whispered in her ear. Santiago followed soon and enveloped his mother in a tight hug. "I'm proud of you, mom."

When Santiago sat back down, Isabell immediately climbed into his lap and leaned against his chest. Santiago kept his arm around Brittany's shoulders and held her tight as well. After his mother's speech, he was once again reminded of how lucky he was and he never wanted to let go…

After a few more speeches and for some people seconds on the cake, there was time for some music and talking. Everybody wanted to talk to the newlyweds and ask them about Brittany's pregnancy. They talked about her dress and how handsome Santiago looked in his father's suit and asked about the upcoming honeymoon.

Their friends from Gleeclub surprised them by singing a few songs and everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. Brittany was so busy talking to everybody, she was surprised when Santiago told her dinner was about to be served.

"Time's flying by!" She said and smiled at him. Santiago nodded, with so many people being there, they were never finished talking. As soon as one conversation ended, some other relative or colleague would come up to them with questions or congratulations. They didn't mind, though. Both Santiago and Brittany loved talking to their friends and family and they made sure to thank everyone they talked to, for being there.

When Brittany sat back down with a sigh, Santiago frowned. "Are you okay, baby?" He asked concerned. "You're not in pain or anything, right? Are you getting tired?"

Brittany smiled at Santiago's worried tone and shook her head. "I'm fine, honey. I am a little tired, though. I haven't slept at that well. I've missed you.." She pouted. Santiago chuckled and leaned over. "I know the feeling.." He mumbled before capturing her lips with his. "I've missed you too." Brittany cupped Santiago's face and smiled against his lips. "We're just going to have to make it up this week.."

Santiago smirked and nodded quickly. He was about to deepen their kissing, when he heard a throat being cleared. He looked up and blushed when he saw people watching. Brittany simply shrugged and laughed, "We're newlyweds, it's a phase!" She yelled out. Everybody laughed and Sugar scoffed, "Yeah right, you've been in this phase since you guys were seventeen!" Brittany grinned and leaned back, allowing the waitresses to place their plates in front of them.

Santiago and Brittany managed to keep holding hands during dinner and everybody seemed to enjoy the meals. Isabell was having a great time too, she was too full from the cake to eat any dinner, but nobody seemed to mind. She got to sit with everybody and when she got bored at the dinner table, she enjoyed to music on the background and started to dance. Everybody who noticed it, clapped for her, only making the little Latina try a little bit harder to impress everyone. Isabell enjoyed the attention and Santiago shook his head sadly when he noticed.

"What is it, baby?" Brittany whispered.

Santiago looked up with a pout, "I'm going to be in hell when she's hitting her teens.."

* * *

After a nice dinner and an even better desert, everybody was relaxed and talking to each other. The boathouse offered service and all tables were cleared in no time, replacing the plates with coffees and chocolates. Santiago looked around the room, taking in all the guests and smiled. He turned to Brittany and kissed her cheek. "I'm a rich man." He mumbled.

Brittany looked up with a smile and nodded, "I know the feeling." She hesitated for a minute but then shrugged and squeezed herself between the table and Santiago, so she could sit in his lap. Santiago grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. He leaned his head on Brittany's shoulder and took in the scent of her perfume.

"You smell amazing.." He whispered and gently kissed her neck.

Brittany tried to listen to her aunt, telling her about her new home, but all Brittany could focus on, was Santiago's strong arm around her stomach and his warm breath against her neck. Thankfully the lights went on and Kurt got on stage, before Brittany could get _really_ turned on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to invite you all to the next room! So we can continue the party there! There's a great DJ waiting for us there and of course there will be plenty of drinks." He winked before the doors to the next room opened and showed of an amazing dance floor and a huge bar. People were standing up and moving to the next room. There were chairs for Brittany's grandparents and aunts and Isabell was already gasping noticing the huge disco ball.

Santiago held on to Brittany when they walked up to the new room. The guests started clapping again when they entered and Brittany hid her face in the crook of Santiago's neck. Santiago smirked and shrugged his jacket off, knowing it was time for their dance. Puck quickly got Santiago's jacket and put it away and Santiago took Brittany's hands in his and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor.

The music started of soft and Brittany smiled widely when she recognized Fleedwood Mac's 'Songbird'. It was one of the first songs Santiago learned to play on his piano. He wanted to learn to play it for Brittany's birthday and he practiced it for nights before surprising Brittany with it.

"It's Songbird.." She whispered. Santiago nodded and placed Brittany's arms around his neck and placed his hands on Brittany's waist, pulling her closer. He smiled down at her and kept his hands on her lower back. "I love you.." He whispered. Brittany swallowed and bit her lip, feeling her eyes fill with tears – once again. "I love you too.." She managed to get out. "So much."

Santiago quickly pulled her closer as the two swayed to the music. Brittany rested her head against Santiago's neck and gently stroked his neck. She was filled with love and happiness and couldn't remember when she felt this way. Santiago closed his eyes and leaned his head against Brittany's and enjoyed being close to his wife. He smiled again thinking about calling Brittany his wife and wrapped his arm a little bit closer around her waist.

The couple danced closely under the loving gaze of friends and family. Isabell was sitting in her grandfather's lap and looked in awe. "They are beauuutiful, huh gampa?" She whispered. Frank laughed and nodded, "They look good together, baby." He mumbled against his granddaughter's head, his eyes trained on his youngest daughter.

When the song ended, Santiago let go of Brittany and smiled at her. He cupped her face and pressed his lips against her forehead. "I will see you later, Mrs. Lopez." He whispered and winked. Brittany blushed and nodded quickly, before turning around to find her father.

Kurt quickly got hold of a microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen.. Now it's time for the father-daughter dance!"

Frank quickly placed Isabell on her feet and fumbled with his tie. He heard Heather chuckle behind him, "Dad, relax. Just don't step on her toes like you did with me.." Frank smiled nervously and walked up to Santiago and Brittany. Santiago kissed Brittany's lips and stepped aside, smiling at his father in law. Frank nodded to Santiago and held out is his hand to Brittany, who took it smiling. Santiago walked up to his Billy, who was watching her mother and grandfather dance slowly to the music of Butterfly Kisses, by Bob Carlisle.

"You look so beautiful, honey." Frank said, his voice laced with emotion. Brittany smiled up at her father and rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you, daddy." Frank smiled and swallowed heavily. "So.. Another baby, huh?" Brittany suddenly looked up, her face breaking out in the biggest smile. She nodded vigorously, "Yes! I'm three months pregnant, dad. You're going to be a grandpa again.."

Frank squeezed his eyes shut and couldn't fight the tear rolling down his cheek.

"I am so proud of you, honeybee.." He whispered.

Brittany and forgot their dancing, instead, they hugged each other closely and shuffled around a bit.

In the meanwhile, Santiago looked down at his little girl.

"Hey there, Billy."

Isabell looked up, a big, tired smile, covering her face.

"Hi daddy.."

"What do you say, sweetheart, how about a dance with your daddy?"

Isabell grinned and held up her arms, "Yes, daddy!"

Santiago laughed and quickly lifted his little girl up, holding his arms tightly around her tiny body. Isabell wrapped her arms around his neck. "You look beautiful, daddy." She whispered in his ear. Santiago laughed and walked up to the dance floor, swaying with his daughter in his arms. "You look perfect, baby."

Isabell looked up, "Just like mommy?" She whispered softly.

Santiago nodded, "Absolutely, my two beautiful girls!"

Isabell grinned and leaned her head on Santiago's shoulder. The day had been long and tiring and although she enjoyed herself immensely, Isabell was exhausted. Santiago gently swayed her around, winking at Brittany over their daughters head. Both couples danced alone for a while, before Kurt signaled the other guests to join them on the dance floor.

After that, everybody danced with everyone! Santiago danced with all Brittany's aunts and bridesmaids and watched his wife like a hawk, when she got to dance with his groomsmen. Isabell was quietly lounging in a corner, being watched by Sugar, who was getting tired as well. Santiago and Brittany danced the most with each other, of course and enjoyed every minute of their party.

* * *

When the night came to an end, Brittany searched for Santiago, knowing they had to leave shortly. Suddenly, he captured her eye, standing on the little stage.

"Hey everybody, friends, family. Can I have a moment, please?"

There was a small spotlight on the grinning man and Brittany gasped. The room silenced and all eyes were on Santiago. He had a glass of champagne in his hand and signaled the staff to pass around the trays filled with champagne glasses and cleared his throat.

"Thank you. We've heard a couple of speeches tonight and well.. I wanted to say a little something too.

First of all, I want to thank every.. No wait. First-first-first of all. I want to thank that gorgeous woman over there," he pointed at Brittany, who blushed and blew him a kiss, "for agreeing to be my wife. I love you, Brittany S. Lopez!"

Everybody laughed and clapped and Santiago waited for everybody to calm down.

"I've loved you since kindergarten and every day, I love you more. I will love you, Isabell and our little Peanut forever.

That being said.. I want to thank everybody here for coming and celebrating this wonderful day with us. I do believe I speak for the both of us when I say we had the day of our lives and it was made possible through all you guys, so thank you. I would just like to propose a toast, to family. Not just my little family, but the family we all form together. Not just through birth or blood, but through love and care. So, if everybody can raise their glass.."

Santiago waited until he saw all the champagne glasses in the air, before smiling widely and mouthing "I love you" to Brittany. She was grinning widely and raised her glass of water and winked.

"To family! I love you, guys!"

Everybody toasted at that and everyone knew the night was coming to an end…

* * *

"Bye sweetheart.. We will call you tomorrow, okay?" Brittany whispered against the sleepy girl. Isabell nodded slowly and cuddled against her Abuela's chest. Santiago and Brittany had both hugged her tightly and written cards and letters for their daughter, for the days they were apart.

Maribel smiled and looked at the newlyweds. "We're going to be fine, sweetheart. No go! You don't want to miss your plane, do you?"

Santiago and Brittany grinned and quickly shook their heads.

"Thanks again, mom." Brittany whispered and hugged her mother in law. She kissed her cheek and placed a soft peck on Isabell's forehead. Santiago followed her actions, before taking her hand in his. They looked at each other, before leaving Maribel's apartment with a quick wave. Frank was waiting downstairs with a cab, already filled with their luggage.

"You kids ready?"

Santiago nodded and went to hug Frank. "Thanks, dad. We'll call you from Hawaii."

Frank smiled and petted Santiago on the back. "I would appreciate that, Son. You enjoy yourself!" He then went to hug his daughter and kissed her head. "Take care of each other, children."

Brittany nodded and kissed her father's cheek and hugged him tightly, before smiling at Santiago, who helped her in the cab. It was already late and pretty cold and Brittany was feeling tired, so she cuddled close against Santiago's warm body as soon as he sat down in the cab. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and told the cabby to head to the airport.

He kissed Brittany's head and closed his eyes, feeling overly happy and excited. He couldn't wait to get to Hawaii and spend their first days as a married couple. Santiago gently stroked through Brittany's blonde locks and kissed her forehead again. "I love you, princess." He whispered. Brittany smiled against his chest and nodded slowly, "I love you too, Sanny.."

* * *

**AN: And the parteh! Next up; honeymoon filled with more fluff and smut... You've been waiting for the smut, huh? Sorry! Next chapter will be filled with smut, I promise ;-) Any 'whishes' for that? What would you like to read about their honeymoon? **


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You're amazing! I will answer some questions after this chapter. Please don't mind the time in this chapter, I've actually looked up the accurate timedifference and traveltime and shizzle, but I forgot and I'm too lazy to look it up again. What? It's only Fanfiction, dudes, I'm not writing a novel… besides, I'm from a country which you can cross in like.. Three hours, tops. So, no hating, hugs&kisses and shizz! **

**Anyway, this chapter is all smut ;) And a little bit of fluff.**

* * *

**CH36.**

* * *

"Baby, wake up.. Come on, princess."

Brittany's eyes fluttered open and she tried to stretch her back, when she realized they were still on the airplane. "Oh god.. Did I sleep the entire flight? I'm so sorry, San!"

Santiago smiled and shook his head and quickly took her hand in his.

"It's okay, baby. I fell asleep too, but we're about to land, so I needed you to wake up."

He brought their hands up and kissed the back of her hand. "Did you sleep okay? It's only a short drive to the hotel, we'll have you in bed in no time." Santiago smiled at his wife and kissed her hand again. Brittany sighed and leaned her head against Santiago's shoulder. "I slept fine, honey. And I'm not so sure if I want to fall asleep, when we reach that bed.." She whispered and squeezed Santiago's hand.

He simply chuckled, knowing how tired Brittany was. "We'll see, princess." He kissed the top of her head lovingly and went to drape his arm over her shoulders, but froze when he felt her hand on his thigh. "Are you doubting me, Sanny?" Brittany whispered and dragged her fingers dangerously close to his crotch.

Santiago swallowed heavily and looked around. The seatbelts on-sign was already green and Santiago knew they were about to land. Brittany's hand felt like it was on fire and Santiago desperately tried to fight off any aroused feelings. _Not a good time.. Not a good time… _

Brittany giggled and kissed his cheek again, before sitting up.

"I can't wait to see the hotel!" She said excitedly and winked at her husband. Santiago let out a groan and shook his head. "Tease.." he mumbled and closed his eyes. Normally, Santiago wasn't a big fan of flying and especially landing, but now it was a great distraction..

After a safe landing, Santiago gathered their luggage and managed to drag them to a cab. Like he predicted, Brittany was already getting drowsy again and Santiago smiled, noticing how much Brittany and Isabell were alike. Soon, the newlyweds were seated in the cab and on their way to the hotel. It was already early in the morning and when they reached the hotel, Brittany was already close to falling asleep again.

Santiago paid the cabbie and smiled gratefully when a bellboy walked out and helped him with the luggage. Santiago took Brittany's hand in his and gently pecked her lips.

"Are you ready for our honeymoon, my love?"

Brittany nodded eagerly and wrapped her free arm around Santiago's neck and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. "Let's go." She whispered against his lips and grinned. Santiago chuckled and together they walked through the doors and were welcomed by the night staff from the fancy hotel they would spend the next few days. Hands clasped together, they walked up to the front desk and Brittany couldn't help herself and happily introduced them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez!" She squeezed Santiago's hands and looked up at him, her eyes glistening with happiness and love.

The hotel employee smiled widely watching the young couple and quickly typed their names in to the computer. When she noticed a recent change in the reservation she bit her lip, knowing it had to be a surprise for one of them. When she noticed Santiago grin, she handed him the keycards and winked at him. She nodded to the bellboy, who was already standing at one of the ellevators with Santiago and Brittany's luggage. He gave his colleague a quick nod and went up to bring the suitcases in, before the newlyweds would arrive.

Santiago looked over his shoulder and back to the desk clerk.

"How.. Ehm.. How do I tip him?" He asked softly. The woman smiled and shook her head, "You can fill it in later, when you pay the bill on your way out. It's okay." She assured him. Santiago nodded gratefully and wrapped his arm around Brittany's shoulders. She kept her arm firmly around his waist and thanked the hotel employee.

The lady smiled at the blonde dancer and quickly explained a bit more about housekeeping and room service, before wishing them a good night and congratulating them on their marriage.

Santiago and Brittany both grinned widely and expressed their thanks, before walking up to the elevators. Brittany went to push the button for the fourth floor, but Santiago stopped her and pressed on the button for a few floors up. Brittany looked up and frowned, but Santiago kept looking straight ahead. Brittany bit her lip, knowing Santiago planned something and leaned closer against his side. "I love you.." She whispered and closed her eyes when she felt Santiago's warm lips against her temple. "I love you more, princess."

As soon as they entered the elevator, Brittany pressed Santiago against the wall and placed her lips firmly against his. "I can't believe I'm kissing my husband.." She whispered and kept her hand on his cheek. Santiago smiled against her lips and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Better believe it, baby, 'cause your stuck with me now."

Brittany couldn't help to roll her eyes and let out a chuckle. "Really, San? Cheesy much?"

Santiago threw his head back in laughter and looked down at his wife.

"God, I really, really love you." He smiled. Brittany bit her lips and stood on her toes, kissing Santiago with all the passion and love she could find within herself. "We're here.." She whispered when she pulled back, slightly out of breath. Santiago nodded quietly and grabbed her hand tightly. The couple walked out of the elevator and Santiago held his breath, walking up to their hotelroom.

He fumbled with the keycard, too eager to see their room and let out a nervous chuckle when Brittany quietly took his hand and helped him open the door. The two gasped when they saw the room. Brittany went to enter the room and squealed in surprise when she felt Santiago's arms on her shoulders and on the back of her knees, lifting her in the air.

"What? Did you really think I would let my bride _walk_ in?" He smirked.

Brittany giggled and wrapped her arms around Santiago's neck. "Fine then, carry me in, my husband!" She laughed and Santiago kissed her lips while carrying the dancer inside. He pushed the door close with his foot and didn't lower Brittany, until they were standing in the middle of the room. Brittany gasped when she looked around the room and immediately pulled Santiago's head down to plant her lips firmly against his.

"You sneak.." She whispered, recognizing the upgrade and let go of her husband to look around the room. Santiago smiled goofily, watching Brittany wander around the room. He already knew about the amazing view of the ocean and the large sofa with a humongous flat screen in front of it. Santiago grinned when he heard Brittany shriek and knew she found out the balcony. He quickly followed her out and threw his head back in laughter when he saw the huge smile on Brittany's face.

"San! Oh baby.." She whispered and threw herself in Santiago's arms. "This is amazing.. Thank you so much." She whispered against his chest. Santiago smiled and stroked her hair. "Anything for you, princess." He mumbled and kissed her temple. Brittany wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged Santiago tightly. "I love you.." She murmured and looked up to press a kiss on Santiago's jawline.

Santiago licked his lips and looked down. He eyes flickered between Brittany's big blue eyes and soft, pink lips, making Brittany giggle. She placed her hand in his neck and pulled his head down. "Just kiss me, you fool." Santiago grinned and eagerly pressed his lips against Brittany's. He hummed and wrapped his arms around Brittany's waist, placing his hands on her ass.

Brittany squealed against his mouth when she felt him pinch her ass cheek and bucked her hips against Santiago middle, earning a low moan. Brittany opened her mouth a bit and wrapped both of her arms around Santiago's neck. She let out a quiet moan when she felt his tongue slip inside and pressed her body closer against Santiago's.

Santiago softly licked across the roof of her mouth, before gliding his tongue around Brittany's. His hands massaged Brittany's firm ass and he let out a soft groan when he felt himself harden. Slowly, Santiago pulled Brittany's dress up so he could slip his hands underneath the fabric.

"I love this dress, by the way.." Santiago mumbled, panting slightly when they broke their kiss. Brittany nodded and started to unbutton Santiago's dress shirt. Santiago kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse point. "Sugar.. _Hmm_.. Sugar.. Got it for me." Santiago nodded and licked and nipped at her skin. "She wanted me.. _Oh San.._ To look good.. For you."

After the ceremony, Sugar helped Brittany change into the fancy lingerie and a new, simple dress.

"You always look good." Santiago stated firmly and pulled Brittany's dress up so her ass was revealed. Brittany shivered, the Hawaiian nights weren't cold, but the air hitting her exposed bottom, combined with Santiago's hands on her hips, gave her goosebumps.

Santiago let his hands wander across her hips to the back of her thighs, before grabbing her ass. He let out a low groan when he felt the flimsy fabric of Brittany's thong. Brittany bit her lip and stifled a giggle. She wrapped her arms tightly around Santiago's shoulders and looked at him. "Carry me back in.." She whispered. Santiago nodded slowly and easily lifted Brittany in the air. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his jawline, down to his neck. Brittany bit down on his earlobe and moaned quietly when her center pressed against his middle. Santiago didn't waste a minute and quickly walked back inside the room, up to the four poster bed.

Brittany smiled when she noticed the rose pedals all over the bed and cupped Santiago's face. She pressed her lips against his and nibbled on his lower lip. "I'm going to freshen up." She whispered, "Why don't you get the bed ready for us?" Santiago nodded eagerly and leaned back in for another kiss. Brittany giggled against his lips and gently stroked his hair. "I'll be right back." She promised and wiggled out of his arms.

Reluctantly, Santiago lowered her to the floor and grabbed the suitcase with their toiletries in it and carried it to the bathroom for her. Brittany smiled at Santiago and followed him to the en suite bathroom. She gasped when Santiago hit the lights and a big, open bathroom was revealed. It held a large shower and a bathtub big enough to fit the both of them. The room was spacious and light and Brittany instantly loved the serene vibe she got from the room.

Santiago watched Brittany looking around and smiled. He knew she would love it and he was happy he got them the upgrade. He carefully placed the suitcase next to the tub and hugged Brittany from behind. "I'll be waiting for you, baby." He whispered and kissed her cheek. Brittany smiled widely and gently touched Santiago's cheek. "I love you, San." With a quick kiss, Santiago left Brittany in the bathroom, to lit some candles and undress himself.

"I'm ready for you.." Brittany called out and closed the bathroom door behind her. "San?" She walked up to the bed and frowned when she saw Santiago lying on his stomach, snoring softly. Brittany didn't know if she should be upset or endeared by the sight of Santiago asleep. He did lit some candles and Brittany suspected he fell asleep while changing , seeing he was still wearing his boxers and one sock…

Brittany sighed and looked down at the babydoll she was wearing for Santiago. The little baby blue nightgown, barely covered her ass and suddenly, she was glad for wearing the tiny boyshorts underneath it. Brittany shook her head and couldn't fight a tiny smile forming on her face. Santiago's soft snoring sounded so familiar and safe and he did look tired.

Smiling, Brittany blew the candles out and pulled Santiago's sock off. She grabbed the light comforter and went to lie next to her husband. Brittany carefully covered his body with the blanket and crawled against his warm form. She giggled to herself; this wasn't how she pictured her wedding night, but she was too tired, too happy and too content to complain…

* * *

"What the.."

Brittany frowned and stretched when she heard Santiago's distressed voice.

"Whatt.." She mumbled and turned around under Santiago's arm and was met with his brown eyes and a big pout. "I fell asleep?" He whined. "I'm so, so sorry princess.." he continued and tried to sit up. Brittany quickly shook her head and pushed him back down, "Stay.." She mumbled, still tired. Santiago lowered himself again, still scowling at himself for falling asleep on his wedding night, with his gorgeous, hot wife in the bathroom, getting ready for him!

Brittany sensed his issues and giggled. With her eyes still close, she inched closer and rested her head on his chest. Brittany gently placed her lips against his skin and sighed contently.

"Did you sleep okay?" She whispered and gently caressed his stomach and chest with her fingernails. Santiago nodded, enjoying the feeling of having his _wife_ in his arms. "Did you?" He murmured and ran his fingers through Brittany's hair. She leaned up and nodded smiling. "Of course I did.." Santiago opened his eyes and his jaw dropped when he noticed Brittany wasn't wearing her normal sleepwear.

"Is that.." he mumbled. Brittany followed his gaze and noticed the comforter didn't cover her upper body and the babydoll was revealed. She blushed, suddenly feeling silly for wearing the sexy negligee. Brittany nodded and tried to pull the comforter up, "Again.. Sugar.." She mumbled. Santiago shook his head and grabbed Brittany wrist. "Don't cover up." He whispered and pulled the blanket even down more, revealing the babydoll and her little boyshorts.

"You look so hot.." Santiago murmured, "Is that for me?" He placed his hand on her thigh and gently stroked her skin, never taking his eyes off of her body.

Brittany watched Santiago's face, his eyes dark and full of lust, trailing up and down her legs. She smirked and nodded, "Of course it's all for you." She whispered and took his hand in hers and placed under the babydoll on her hip. "You want me to show you?" Santiago licked his lips and nodded eagerly. Brittany giggled and pushed the comforter down completely and moved to sit on Santiago's thighs. She shook her blonde curls over her shoulders and rested her hands on his stomach, allowing Santiago to watch the lacey babydoll hug Brittany's body in all the right places…

Santiago licked his lips and rested his hands on Brittany's hips, while letting his eyes run up and down his wife's body. Her breasts seemed a bit bigger, thanks to the pregnancy… Although Santiago was loving his view, he was dying to get the babydoll off, so he could touch Brittany.

Brittany watched Santiago's eyes darken en she could already feel him harden beneath her. She almost felt giddy, being able to turn him on so quickly and she rocked her hips forward, rubbing her core against his boxers. Santiago let out a quiet moan and eagerly pushed his hands further up, underneath the babydoll. Brittany watched his strong, muscled arms move higher, but stopped him by placing her hands on his wrist, just as Santiago was about to touch her breasts.

Santiago let out an annoyed groan, making Brittany raise her eyebrow. Santiago pouted and lowered his arms. "I just wanted to touch.." He murmured, keeping his hands on Brittany's bare thighs. Brittany bit her lip, she could feel her skin tingle, where Santiago touched her and she was craving more…

"Oh honey, you know you can touch me.. I just want to have some fun first."

Santiago swallowed heavily and felt his cock twitch inside his boxers.

"Oh yeah? How?" He choked out, trying to keep his eyes on Brittany's face, instead of her chest.

Brittany bit her lip and shrugged, "You fell asleep on me last night." Santiago frowned and he felt like a jerk again. "Yeah.. I'm sorry.." He mumbled. Brittany winced when she noticed the change in Santiago's demeanor and she wanted to smack herself for ruining the mood.

"You can make it up to me!" She blurted out.

Santiago looked up, his hands still un her hips. "How?" He asked, obviously interested…

Brittany watched Santiago beneath her. His strong arms, his broad chest, muscular and tanned.. His stomach, with the sexy abs. Santiago looked at Brittany's face, feeling flattered she still seemed to like him, he held his breath, trying to make his chest just a bit bigger. Brittany smiled and placed her hands on his chest, softly caressing the skin.

"By pleasing me, of course." Brittany broke the silence. Santiago gasped quietly, not expecting that answer… He licked his lips and fought the urge to buck his hips up. "What do you want me to then, baby?" He husked.

Brittany smirked, deciding to do something new…

"Everything I tell you?" she said innocently and dragged her nails across his chest. Santiago's breathing picked up. He wasn't used to Brittany taking the lead like this, seeing he was usually the dominant one in the bedroom.. "I'll do whatever you want baby.." He whispered hoarsely.

Brittany grinned, "Good.." Suddenly, she pushed herself off his lap and picked something up from the ground. Immediately, Santiago leaned up on his elbows to see what Brittany was up to. When he noticed his tie in her hands, he frowned, "What are you up to, baby? Come here.." He mumbled. Brittany let the tie slip through her fingers and looked down at her husband.

"Nu-uh, honey. You're mine now.."

She pushed Santiago back down on his back and sat on his lap again, pressing her ass firmly against his still growing erection. Brittany placed her hands on his stomach and pushed them up slowly, scratching his skin with her nails. She moved her hands up to his neck and leaned in to press her lips against his. Brittany softly sucked on his lower lip, but pulled back when Santiago lifted his head, to deepen the kiss.

"Nu-uh-uh.." She teased and placed her hands on his wrist and lifting his hands from her hips. Brittany looked at Santiago, while lifting his hands over his head. She took the tie she was still holding, to tie his hands together and leaned in to kiss his lips again.

"Can you keep 'm there, or do I need to tie you to the bed as well?" She whispered.

Santiago's jaw dropped and for a minute, he was at loss for words. This wasn't like Brittany, but sure as hell wasn't complaining… He cleared his throat and shook his head, "It's good. I'm good.." He mumbled quickly. Brittany grinned and licked her lips.

"What to do you with you now.." She whispered and rolled her hips against his, grinding her ass against his now rockhard cock. Santiago moaned quietly and was surprised by his own excitement over being tight up like this. He bucked his hips up and let out a quiet groan. "What do you want me to do, baby?" Santiago mumbled eagerly, more than ready for some much needed release.

Brittany moaned when she felt Santiago's cock rub against her ass and for a minute, she wanted to forget all about her little plan and just rip of their underwear and sink down on his throbbing dick.

She quickly sat up, trying to focus and got off the bed. With ease, she slipped her little boyshorts down her long legs. Brittany quickly kicked the underwear off, feeling her pussy already drip. She slowly moved her hands over her thighs, moving her fingers closer to her heated core. Brittany spread her legs and pulled her babydoll up a bit. With her eyes closed, she cupped her pussy and lazily rubbed her clit, while running her fingers through her wet folds.

Santiago was breathing heavily, feeling his cock throb against his boxers. This little game had barely started and he was already regretting it… He needed his hands free, he needed some release and if Brittany continued to tease him like this; he needed to throw her on her hands and knees and fuck her until she forgot her own name.

Santiago's moans made Brittany open her eyes and snap back to reality. She looked down Santiago's body and her eyes were glued to Santiago's crotch, where his erection was forming a tent in his boxers. Brittany licked her lips in anticipation and quickly sat down on his lap. She didn't want to give up her power, in this new game, but if she would be honest.. Brittany wanted to give up, she wanted to give in and feel Santiago on top of her, inside her…

Brittany pressed her ass against Santiago's crotch, pushing him closer to his limits, earning a low growl. She grabbed him by the chin with her fingers, forcing him to look up at her. "You. Are. Mine." Brittany whispered, her eyes flickering with something Santiago never saw before. She looked so sexy, her eyes full of determination and sheer possessiveness. Santiago could only nod, "All yours." He quickly agreed. He licked his lips and pulled on the tie around his wrists, slightly annoyed with how tightly Brittany made the knot.

Brittany rubbed her pussy against Santiago's boxers, moaning when she clearly felt the outlines of his thick cock.

"You are going to make me come.." She whispered. Santiago grinned and nodded eagerly, "Whatever you want, baby." Brittany slowly reached down and put her hands on the hem of the negligee and pulled the babydoll over her head and threw it on the floor. She ran her hands over her body and cupped her full breasts. Her fingers played with her hardened nipples and Brittany let out little moans.

Slowly, Brittany moved upwards, she balanced herself with her hands on Santiago's chest and kept moving forward. Santiago watched his wife move and licked his lips when he caught on to what she was planning. His breathing picked up and he couldn't wait to taste Brittany again. Brittany smirked when she noticed how eager Santiago was and she didn't waste another minute. She quickly lowered herself over Santiago's face, settling on her knees on either side of Santiago's head.

"Tell me if it's too much.." She mumbled and ran her hand through Santiago's hair. He quickly nodded, his eyes focused on her dripping core. Santiago could already smell Brittany's musky juices and he eagerly lifted his head. With his tongue poked out, he ran the tip trough Brittany's wet folds. They both moaned and Santiago quickly flattened his tongue and licked from her slit to her swollen nub, earning a low moan.

Brittany closed her eyes and rolled her hips forward, slowly riding Santiago's face. Santiago enjoyed hearing her moan and was determent to make Brittany come on his tongue, _hard_. He ran his tongue through her wet folds, slipping his tongue inside her tight whole. His nose nudged against her swollen nub and Santiago could tell Brittany was already close. He smirked, knowing Brittany was just as turned on as he was. Brittany moaned loudly and rolled her hips faster. Suddenly, she dropped her hands and desperately started to tug on the tie, holding Santiago's hands together.

Eventually, she managed to get the tie off and free Santiago's hands. "Fingers.. Inside.." She panted and closed her eyes. Santiago chuckled and moved one arm around Brittany's middle and placed his other hand between her legs. He kept sucking on her clit and immediately pushed two fingers inside her tight pussy. Brittany clamped down on his fingers and moved her hips up and down, fucking Santiago's fingers and tongue.

Santiago diligently sucked on her lips and clit and curled his fingers inside her tight pussy, knowing exactly how to hit her sweet spot. With his lips around her swollen nub and his skillful fingers deep inside her clenching pussy, Brittany knew this wouldn't take long. She squeezed her eyes shut, her heart was hammering inside her stomach and she could feel the waves of pleasure run through her body. Brittany started to whimper and moan Santiago's name, another indication for Santiago, how close the blonde was.

He started to push his fingers inside a little deeper, a little faster.. the tip of his tongue kept playing with her engorged clit and when he suddenly bit down on the swollen nub, it became too much for Brittany. With a loud scream, she reached her climax and her body started to shake and twitch on top of Santiago. Santiago kept licking her, from slit to clit, licking up all her juices, letting Brittany ride out her orgasm.

After a few blissful moments, she started to come down from her high and with trembling legs, Brittany dropped down on her back, next to Santiago. She was having a hard time catching her breath and Santiago quickly turned to lay against her. "Don't.. Worry.." Brittany managed to get out. Santiago chuckled and kissed her shoulder and neck. "I won't forget about you.." Brittany panted.

Santiago grinned against her skin and took her hand in his. "I promise you, I won't let you forget.." He mumbled against her neck. Brittany froze, she instantly recognized the tone in Santiago's voice and knew her game was over and it was Santiago's turn…

* * *

"I love you.." Santiago mumbled as he arched his back, pushing himself deeper inside Brittany. Brittany moaned and nodded, "I love you.. I love you.. I love you.." She chanted.

After their first round of pure and raw _fucking_, the couple considered ordering breakfast, but they were too caught up with each other. They kissed, cuddled and it didn't take long before Brittany's hands found their way down Santiago's body. Feeling every inch of his warm skin, touching him, kissing him, licking him. Santiago, in his turn, massaged Brittany's body thoroughly. He caressed her skin, adored every inch of her body, until it was humming with all the attention is was receiving.

Of course, all the touching and kissing, turned them on again, only this time, it was more than lust. There was nothing but love, pure adoration in their eyes and touches. Santiago hovered over Brittany's body, his arms underneath her shoulders, holding her tightly. Her breasts pressed against his sweat-covered chest. Her nails digging inside his back. Brittany had her legs around his waist, her heels digging in his butt cheeks, spurring him on to go even deeper.

Santiago leaned his forehead against Brittany's, he was breathing against her lips and kept whispering her name over and over. Brittany gently stroked his neck and shoulder. She kept looking up at her husband and she was overcome with emotions. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to blink them away, but couldn't stop a lonely tear roll down her cheek.

Immediately, Santiago kissed it away and smiled down. "It's okay.." He whispered. Santiago gently peppered her face with kisses, while slowly rocking his hips against Brittany, his thrusts even and deep, filling Brittany completely. She felt completely surrounded by Santiago, she was living, breathing him and she never felt more safe, more secure. Brittany smiled against Santiago's neck and pulled him even closer.

She could feel the tension building up in her stomach and she knew she was close.

"Together.." Brittany whispered.

Santiago nodded quickly and canted his hips, allowing his cock to slide in even deeper. His thrusting became a bit more irregular. Brittany cupped his face, wiping away a few beads of sweat.

"Let go.." She whispered. The couple kept staring each other in the eye and Brittany moaned against his lips, her orgasm close. "Let go, San. Come with me.." She managed to get out. Spurred on by their spiritual and emotional connection, Santiago bucked his hips against Brittany. He felt his muscles twitch and jerk and he moaned when he felt Brittany clamp down around his cock.

It was enough to push him over the edge and with Santiago spurting his seed deep inside in Brittany, she followed soon, her walls clenching around his twitching dick, milking him even more. They moaned and kissed between their gasps, both bodies trembling. Santiago leaned on his forearms, hovering over Brittany. She kept her arms and legs tightly around him, needing to feel close, needing to _be_ close.

"Come here.." She whispered. Santiago looked down, "Don't want to crush you.." He chuckled softly and stroked her hair. Brittany lowered her legs and shook her head, "Don't care, come here.."

Santiago smiled and hid his face in the crook of Brittany neck, breathing in her scent. He relaxed his body and rested it against Brittany's. Brittany took a deep breath and smiled contently. She gently stroked his back and played with his hair, which was wet by his sweat. Brittany kissed his shoulder and tasted his salty skin and smiled again. He smelled and tasted all Santiago. Well, that and sex…

She giggled against his shoulder, making Santiago look up. With a crooked grin he asked her what was up and he laughed, when she told him they smelled like sex. He grinned down at her and shrugged, "It's our honeymoon.. We're supposed to do this." He kissed her lips and held on tight when he suddenly turned them around. Brittany squealed and laughed when she was lying on Santiago's chest. He was smiling happily, his eyes tired but very content. Brittany gently touched his face and kissed his temple. Slowly, she peppered his face with kisses, filled with love and adoration.

When Brittany leaned up on her arms and looked down, she laughed quietly when she noticed Santiago asleep again. His soft snoring a familiar, soothing sound and she laid her head on his chest, sighing contently. "I love you, Santiago Lopez." Brittany closed her eyes and let sleep take her over.

* * *

**AN: There you have it! Next up, more fluffy business on their honeymoon and Disneyworld with Isabell! **

**I wanted to answer some questions: **

**Quinn did speech at the wedding, I just didn't write it out. Quinn (and Rachel) will play a bigger in part three and in that, the relationship between both couples will become significantly more important and special. **

**The photo's Brittany got taken for Santiago, will hang in their bedroom, but she will show them on their honeymoon, a sneak preview. **

**I also got a few questions about the third part in this universe; there WILL come a third story, but before that, I want to write something I've got on my mind for a little while now! It will be another genderswap story, but this one will be with a certain Brett Pierce, Mr. Popular with a very rich and demanding father in the leading role… ;-) **


	39. Chapter 39

**CH37. (Brittana/BrittanaGenderswap writers, please read the AN down below!)**

* * *

"Babe, let's go!" Santiago yelled. Brittany was taking her time getting ready for dinner, but Santiago was hungry. Their first day in Hawaii was mostly spend in bed making love and after a quick lunch ordered in and even more sex in the shower, Santiago was starving.

"I'm coming, stop yelling!" Brittany huffed and walked out of the bathroom. "I'm already done." She said, while putting her earrings in. Santiago smiled widely when he looked at his wife. She was wearing a white sundress, showing of her long legs, but hiding her small babybump. Her hair in a loose braid, falling over her right shoulder. Brittany cocked her head to the side, when she noticed Santiago watching her, wearing a goofy smile.

She did a twirl and looked at her husband.

"I take it you approve?" She teased. Santiago nodded quickly, "You look amazing, as always." He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm a proud man for having you at my arm." He whispered against her temple and kissed her head. "Now let's eat, I'm hungry."

Brittany laughed and allowed Santiago to lead them out of their hotel room and to the restaurant downstairs. She beamed at her husband, loving how happy and relaxed he looked. Before they started to get ready, they called Isabell and spend over half an hour talking to their little girl. Brittany knew it was part of the reason why Santiago looked so happy. Isabell told them she was happy to stay with her Abuela and aunties and told them to have as much fun as possible. The little Latina also asked them if they could bring back her brother or sister...

The couple had laughed at that, but it excited Santiago, to hear people talk about their baby. He already couldn't wait to find out the gender and Brittany knew he was silently hoping for a boy, although he would always say it didn't matter.

After the phone call, Brittany took her time getting ready, while Santiago waited for his wife. He was simply dressed in some white slacks and a light blue dress shirt. Nothing too fancy, but Santiago still wanted to look nice for his wife.

"Here we are." Santiago smiled down at Brittany, still holding her hand in his and opened the door to the restaurant for her. "I made a reservation for a table outside, is that alright?" Brittany beamed at him, "Yes of course!" She placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled at the waitress who greeted them.

"My husband made a reservation? The name's Lopez." Brittany said and squeezed Santiago's hand. The waitress checked out their name and nodded, "Let me take you to your table!" She answered cheerfully and showed the couple their table. It was on the deck outside with an amazing view. Where the couple was seated, they could look out over the beach and ocean and the slow setting sun.

Santiago quickly pulled Brittany's chair back for her and allowed her to sit down, before seating himself. The waitress took their orders for a drink and handed them their menus, before walking back in.

Brittany looked at Santiago, "I thought you would order a beer, baby." She said before turning to her menu. Santiago shrugged, "You can't drink so I figured I'd show a little solidarity." He kept his eyes on his menu, not noticing Brittany's watery eyes on him. "Hmm.. I'm thinking fish, what do you think?" He looked up with a smile, which quickly faltered when he noticed Brittany's eyes.

"Princess, what is it?!" He asked alarmed and took Brittany's hand in his. She quickly shook her head and wiped away a tear. "Nothing.." She mumbled and squeezed Santiago's hand. Santiago frowned and lifted his chair to sit down next to his wife. "No baby, tell me, what's wrong? You don't like the menu?" He asked.

Brittany laughed, "No you idiot.. It's just hormones, I guess. You're just so sweet.."

Santiago chuckled surprised, "Oh honey, no need to cry!" He quickly wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "Just thank me later for being so sweet!" He grinned widely.

In response, Brittany smacked him on the back of his head.

"You really are an idiot.."

Santiago pouted and Brittany quickly leaned in to kiss his pout.

"You can order a beer, you know." She said sweetly. Santiago's mouth formed an 'o' and he grinned, "So that's what caused the tears." He nodded and shrugged again. "I don't need a beer." Brittany rolled her eyes and when the waitress came back with their drinks, she quickly asked for a beer. Santiago watched Brittany with a big smile. "I love you." He mumbled and kissed her hand. Brittany laughed, "You can show me later." She teased.

When the waitress returned with a cold beer, the couple ordered their meals and Santiago sat back, taking a big gulp from his beer. Brittany watched the Latino enjoy his drink and smiled. The couple stayed sitting next to each other and enjoyed the view of the ocean. There weren't many people out and the peace and quiet made Brittany relax even more.

Santiago kept his hand on Brittany's thigh, his thumb making small circles on her skin. He looked out over the ocean and talked about their plans to go swimming the day after, but Brittany couldn't focus on anything but Santiago's hand on skin. _This is ridiculous, we've been going at it all day.._ Brittany tried to re-focus, but she couldn't stop thinking about Santiago's hand, so close to where she wanted to feel it.

"Babe?"

Brittany looked up, startled. "What?"

Santiago frowned, "Are you okay? You look a little flushed.. Do you want to go back to the room?" He asked concerned.

"Yes!" Brittany blurted, "No!"

Santiago quirked an eyebrow and looked confused now.

"Yes.. You feel okay and no, you don't want to go back to the room?.."

Brittany blushed and quickly shook her head, "I'm fine, baby, really. Let's just.. Enjoy our meal. Okay?" She smiled.

Santiago slowly nodded his head, still concerned. He kept his hand on Brittany's thighs, oblivious to the effects it had on her. "You sure you're okay?" Santiago asked again, when the waitress arrived with their entrees. Brittany nodded curtly and turned to the waitress and thanked her for the appetizers. Santiago sighed confused and shook his head. Finally, he took his hand off of Brittany's leg and turned to his meal.

He couldn't read Brittany's body language and it made him feel insecure. He was used to be able to read Brittany, anytime, anywhere, but now he felt lost and kept going over his actions, to decide what he did wrong.

Brittany moaned when she took a bite from her chicken salad and turned to Santiago, to ask how his meal was. Her smile faltered when she noticed his frown and she knew she shouldn't have reacted like that. _Damn hormones.._ She though again and groaned.

Santiago quickly looked up, "What?" He asked.

Brittany sighed and pushed her plate away and turned to Santiago. With her finger and thumb, she grabbed Santiago's chin and made him look at her.

"Stop worrying, okay? You didn't do anything wrong, you.. Argh.."

Santiago kept looking at his wife, confusion written all over his face.

"You kept turning me on!.." Brittany hissed and let go of Santiago's face. He sat still, stunned, before a smile tugged on the corners of his lips. "Soo.." He started. Brittany glared at him and got back to her chicken salad. "No." She answered.

Santiago smirked and took another sip from his beer.

"You're horny." He whispered in her ear, before turning to his salad.

Brittany's face turned red and she quickly took a gulp from her water.

Santiago smiled widely and inched closer to his wife. Brittany started to squirm in her seat when she felt Santiago's body heat and smelled his scent. "Goddamn hormones.." She mumbled, making Santiago throw his head back in laughter.

"I read about this.." He whispered in her ear. "I didn't get to experience it during your pregnancy with Billy, but I'm glad to witness your pregnant-sexdrive now." Santiago placed his hand back on Brittany's knee. "Please don't tease me.." Brittany mumbled back, hiding her face behind her glass of water. Santiago grinned.

"What are you going to do, princess? Punish me again?" He challenged her.

Brittany clenched her jaw. She liked it, when Santiago teased her, but she was already on edge and she wasn't in the mood for his teasing right now…

Without looking at him or uttering a word, she placed her hand on Santiago's crotch and took a hold of his junk. Santiago's eyes widened and he gasped loudly. Brittany simply took a sip of her water and squeezed Santiago's dick. Through the thin material of his slacks and boxers, Brittany could easily feel the semi-erect state and squeezed just a bit harder, enough for Santiago to know to back off. When the waitress appeared at their table, wearing a friendly smile, asking if everything's okay, Brittany finally let go.

"Everything is _great_!" She said sweetly. "Could I get another water, please? And my husband would like a water too, so he can cool off a bit." She winked at the girl and returned to her meal. Santiago tried to hide his wincing and waited until the waitress turned her back on them, before pressing his hand against his crotch, whimpering.

Brittany smirked when she heard Santiago's whimpers and low moaning and took another bite of her chicken. "This is really good, don't you think, honey?" She asked him and patted Santiago's knee. The Latino was still catching his breath and mumbled out his agreement, still trying to adjust his now very painful erection.

The couple finished their entrees; Brittany smiling, while Santiago kept a little bit of distance and a lot of silence. Not only his dick hurt, but his ego got pretty bruised as well… He had no idea Brittany would put him in his place like that and oddly enough; Santiago felt slightly turned on by it.

* * *

"Can we eat there again tomorrow?" Brittany asked excitedly. "I absolute _loved_ the chocolate desserts!" Santiago nodded, still a bit uncomfortable with a painful crotch. Brittany looked at her husband and examined his face. After their dinner, they went for a walk down the beach and although their conversations flowed easily, Santiago still looked uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked him and stopped their walk. Santiago looked down at Brittany and shrugged, "Bit sore, I guess.." He mumbled. Brittany frowned, _Did I really grab him that hard?_

"Yep, you did.." Santiago answered. Brittany groaned and slapped her palm against her forehead. "I said that out loud?"

Santiago chuckled, "Yeah, you really need to work on that." He wrapped his arm around Brittany's shoulders and pulled her further along, to continue their walk. They were about ten minutes away from the hotel and it became a bit chilly. "Do you want to go out tonight? Or maybe just order a movie?"

Santiago stopped when Brittany didn't make a move to follow him and he looked at her questionably. "What is it?"

"I hurt you?" Brittany frowned.

Santiago smiled, "Well, I deserved it, didn't I?" He winked and wrapped his arms around Brittany's shoulders. Brittany pushed him a bit away though and looked around. The beach was deserted at this time of night and the sun had already set. She stepped back and looked at her husband.

"I want to see." She said. Santiago's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and started to tug on Santiago's slacks. "I might have hurt you, I need to see." Santiago jaw dropped and he was at lost for words. "Here? Now?" He made no move to stop Brittany though.. Brittany simply nodded and undid the button of Santiago slacks and let them slide down his legs. She quickly pulled his boxers down enough to take his cock in her hand and pull it out.

Santiago hissed when he felt Brittany's small hand around his dick, making Brittany look up with a worried look in her eyes. "Does it hurt?" Santiago swallowed heavily and shook his head. "No, no, not really.. Just.." His breathing picked up when he felt Brittany stroke his cock and he quickly looked down.

In the twilight, he could barely make out her hand on his cock, but it was enough to turn him on.

"Looks like it works fine.." Brittany whispered and trailed her lips across his jawline. Santiago nodded and closed his eyes when he felt Brittany's hand tighter around his semi-hard cock. Slowly he rocked his hips forward, feeling his erection grow.

Brittany bit her lip and rested her head against his chest, while slowly increasing the pace of her pumping hand. She could feel his dick and her hand become more moist and she felt the overwhelming urge to taste her husband. Suddenly, Brittany dropped on her knees and kept one hand around his dick, while placing her lips against the slick head of Santiago's thick member.

Santiago groaned in surprise and moaned her name. "Oh god.. Baby.." He mumbled. Brittany eagerly swallowed the head and licked across his slit. She sucked softly and kept moving her hand around the shaft. Brittany moaned around his dick when she tasted his pre-cum and the vibrations made Santiago moan louder. Brittany enjoyed the sounds Santiago was making and used her free hand to find Santiago's.

He quickly responded and squeezed her hand, while moaning her name. Brittany guided Santiago's hand to her hair and looked up. With a pop, she let go of Santiago's dick and licked her lips. "Set the pace." She simply said, before licking along the length of his cock and taking it back in her mouth again.

Santiago growled softly and took a hold of Brittany's loose braid. Slowly he moved his hips forward, pushing his cock in Brittany's fist and lips and groaned. "Suck on it.." He whispered and pulled his shirt up a bit, hoping to see a bit more. Brittany nodded and sucked on the head, moaning and humming in pleasure. She trailed her free hand up along his stomach and scratched her nails across his abs.

Santiago hissed and bucked his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper inside Brittany's mouth. She released his dick and placed her hands on his hips and allowed her husband to fuck her mouth… Santiago growled and moaned when he felt Brittany's lips around his shaft, her tongue against the head.

"You like that, baby? Me fucking your hot, little mouth?" He groaned.

Brittany moaned in response and took a deep breath, trying to take him in deeper. Santiago's eyes rolled to the back and felt his cock twitch. Brittany moaned louder when she tasted more pre-cum and she knew Santiago was already close. Usually, he would last a bit longer, but Brittany knew he was more turned on right now. She smirked, knowing he would last longer the second round now and Brittany certainly was planning a round two, once they got back to their hotel room.

Instead of allowing him to set the pace, she suddenly started to bob her head, sucking on his cock and taking him deeper again. Santiago's moaned in surprise and pleasure and felt his knees buckle. His cock was twitching and he could feel his body jerk.

"Baby.. Britt.. I'm coming.."

Brittany nodded and looked up. She could barely make out his face, but knowing Santiago, he was looking down at her and biting his lip.. Brittany doubled her efforts, eager to taste his cum and she hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed her head faster up and down. Santiago moaned and with a deep growl, he came in Brittany's mouth. Spurt after spurt of cum landed on Brittany's tongue and she eagerly swallowed all he gave her.

She slowly licked his cock clean, before standing up, pulling his slacks up while she did. Silently she buttoned his pants back up and fixed his shirt. Brittany licked her lips and hid her face in the cook of Santiago's neck. "Kissed it all better." She whispered.

Santiago let out a chuckle and tried to catch his breath. He cupped Brittany's face and pressed his lips firmly against hers, pushing his tongue between her lips. He groaned when he tasted himself, but continued to glide his tongue around hers.

"I'm really beginning to like your punishments, baby.." Santiago whispered, when broke the kiss. Brittany punched his arm and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back in for another kiss. "I think I deserve a reward right now.." She mumbled between kisses.

* * *

Brittany sighed and leaned back against Santiago's chest. After very, _very _hot showersex, Santiago fixed Brittany a nice, warm bath with lots of bubbles. When he told her to relax, Brittany simply pouted and asked him to join her. Well.. She didn't so much asked him, seeing she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her body and asked him if he was going to leave her all alone in that big tub... But it worked, since Santiago immediately lowered himself in the tub, holding his arms out for Brittany.

Santiago kissed Brittany's head and ran his hands up and down her legs. Brittany leaned her head on Santiago's shoulder and looked up at him. He had his eyes closed and wore a loving smile, making Brittany smile too. She leaned up and kissed his jawline. "I love you." Santiago smiled wider and turned his head, "As I love you, princess."

Brittany closed her eyes and relaxed in Santiago's arms. He rested his hands on her stomach and softly caressed her stomach.

"Is it me.. Or is your stomach bigger?"

Brittany's eyes flew open and she suddenly sat up, she looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Well.. Duh? I'm pregnant San, what did you expect?"

Santiago's eyes widened, "No, no wait, I mean bigger then with Billy!"

Brittany watched Santiago's face, before leaning back against his chest. She placed her hands over Santiago's and shrugged. "I don't know, actually. It feels the same." She mumbled and laced her fingers with Santiago's, keeping both of their hands on her stomach.

"You want a boy, don't you?"

Santiago shrugged, "I just want it to be healthy."

Brittan smiled, "I know, honey, but come on.. If you had to choose?"

Santiago sighed, "Okay, okay.. I guess.. Yeah, I would like a boy." He smiled.

His wife closed her eyes again and rested her head back against Santiago's shoulder.

"I would like a little boy, too. Santiago Jr."

They both chuckled and Santiago quickly shook his head. "Neh, not a Junior." Brittany squeezed his hands and grinned. "Well, what do you like then? Boy or girl."

Santiago took a minute to think about it.

"I like Dylan, but more for a girl than for a boy.. What do you think?"

Brittany shrugged, "I'm sorry, I'm not liking it for a girl or a boy.. How do you feel about Eliza?" She turned her head a little when Santiago didn't respond and laughed when she saw him making a face. "Not a fan?" She chuckled. Santiago laughed along and shook her head.

"Carmen?" Brittany quickly discarded that name, along with a handful of other names.

"Well, I guess we need to read in to it some more, 'cause there's only one more name I like.." Santiago started. Brittany kissed his cheek, "Tell me."

Santiago looked down with a smile, "I've always loved the name Charlotte."

Brittany studied Santiago's face.

"Charlotte." She tried once. "Charlotte Lopez. Charlotte Maria Lopez."

Santiago smiled widely, "Maria?" Brittany chuckled when she noticed his smile, "Yes of course, Isabell's named after my mother, don't you think your mom deserves to be named after too?" Santiago nodded eagerly, "Hell yeah! She's going to love it. So.. You like it? Charlotte? Maybe Charlie for short.."

Brittany nodded slowly, "Isabell and Charlotte Lopez. Billy and Charlie, huh? Try to deny your wish for a son now, pal." She laughed. Santiago blushed and shrugged. "Speaking of sons.. Did you think about names for a boy?"

Brittany nodded quickly, "Yes! What do you think off Christian?"

Santiago bit his lip, thinking it over. "Christian Lopez. We'd name him Chris for short, I assume?" Brittany nodded and Santiago tried the name out a few more times. "It's not bad." He finally decided. Brittany smiled widely, "How about Daniel? Daniel Miguel Lopez."

"After my father?" Santiago asked surprised.

Brittany smiled, "Yes, of course baby." She kissed his cheek again and wrapped his arms around her body. "We'll pick up some name-books when we get home, okay? We should discuss it with Isabell too, don't you think?"

Santiago nodded, "I don't think she would forgive us, if we picked out a name without consulting it with her.." They both laughed at that. Santiago leaned his head against Brittany's and together they enjoyed the silence, until the water turned cold.

* * *

Brittany stretched and stared at the bathroom door, waiting for Santiago. He told her to get in bed, while he cleaned up the bathroom and usually, Brittany would help him, but she was too lazy now. She was lying on her back, into the fluffy pillows behind her and smiled when Santiago closed the bathroom door. He was only wearing a towel around his waist and Brittany used the opportunity to check out his body.

Somehow, Santiago managed to only look better, over the years. Of course, he gained some weight, but he wore it very well. He still looked a little boyish, sometimes, but his body was far from it was, when he was in his teens.

Santiago grinned when he noticed Brittany's eyes on him and he took his time checking her out as well. Brittany was laying on her back, one leg pulled up a bit and an arm above her head. With her free hand, she held the necklace Santiago gave her as a wedding gift. Santiago's breathing picked up when he noticed the necklace and her rings were the only thing she was wearing and he felt a rush of possessiveness run through his body.

Brittany's blue eyes, met Santiago's brown ones and she smiled up at her husband.

"Come here, baby.." She murmured. Santiago smiled and quickly walked up the bed and went to lay down next to the tall blonde. Brittany turned to her side and pulled Santiago's arm over her waist. Santiago chuckled and inched closer, wrapping his arm around her middle. He pulled Brittany closer and gently kissed her forehead.

Brittany closed her eyes and sighed contently. "I love you, Sanny.." She whispered. In response, she felt Santiago's warm, full lips pressed against hers. "I love you too, princess." Santiago's hand gently stroked up and down Brittany's back, his nails softly scratching her skin. Brittany leaned more against Santiago's chest, loving his soft touches.

When she felt the necklace glide around her neck, she suddenly sat up, startling Santiago.

"What?!" He asked alarmed. Brittany blushed and quickly shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, I just.. almost forgot about something." She leaned in and pressed a kiss on Santiago's lips. "Wait here." She scooted down the matrass and hopped of the bed, walking to her suitcase.

Santiago watched Brittany grab her iPad from the suitcase and looked confused, "What are you doing?" He asked amused. Brittany bit her lip and turned the tablet on. She quickly went back to lay next to her husband and waited until the gallery on the device opened.

"My gift to you.." Brittany simply said and handed Santiago the iPad.

Santiago smiled surprised, "An iPad?" Brittany rolled her eyes and pointed to the photogalary-app. "Just look.."

Santiago kissed Brittany's head and sat up against the pillows against the headboard. He kept the iPad up and opened the first photo.

"Baby!" Santiago exclaimed and he smiled widely. Brittany giggled and turned on her stomach, to look at Santiago, watching the pictures of her and Isabell.

"Ahw.. You look so pretty.." Santiago watched the picture closer and grinned, "Are there more?"

Brittany nodded quickly, "Yeah, the whole album is for you. I've also got a few enlarged and framed. The last three I got framed and are now hanging in our bedroom." She revealed.

Santiago smiled happily when he swiped to the next pictures and he sighed when he saw one of Brittany and Isabell on their back, smiling up happily to the camera. "This is my absolute favorite.." He said softly. Brittany smiled and nodded, it was one of her favorites too. "I've got that one framed for in the livingroom.." She whispered.

Santiago quickly leaned in to press a kiss on her head and continued to watch the pictures, completely in awe of his wife and daughter.

"I'm so lucky to have you two. You're a great mom, Britt.. And we've got the perfect daughter! And…" Suddenly Santiago fell quiet, making Brittany sit up. "What..?"

Santiago's eyes widened and he pulled the iPad up to his nose, before swiping to the next picture.

"Is this.." He stammered.

Suddenly, Brittany giggled, "I take it you've reached the last photo's?" She bit her lip and watched Santiago's face. He slowly nodded and sat up a bit more. "Wow.. Britt.." He mumbled and swiped to the next photo. "You.. Wow.." He said again, making Brittany giggle.

"There are more.. Of those.." She mumbled. "But you'll see them at home. Those three are now hanging in our bedroom, though."

She selected three photos, which weren't vulgar or raunchy, actually, none of the pictures taken were like that. In most of them, she was wearing her underwear, but she wanted a few photos to look at every day, so together with the photographer, she came to a few poses in which she showed enough, but not her face.

In the first picture, you could only see her ass, in lacey boyshorts; Santiago's favorite. Her legs were showing too and with the black high heels on, they seemed to go on forever. On the second photo, it only showed Brittany's arm, covering her bare breasts and her small babybump. Even though her ladyparts weren't on display at all, Santiago still thought it was one of the hottest photos he ever saw. The third one, though, drove Santiago crazy and when he heard Brittany giggle, he knew Brittany knew what the photo would do to him.

In the picture, Brittany was wearing one of Santiago's button down hanging open. It showed just a tiny bit of her firm breasts and her stomach and her blonde locks, falling over her shoulders.

"Baby.. Damn.." Santiago managed to get out. He kept staring at the pictures and he was surprised with himself. One minute, he was beaming with pride, looking at his daughter and feeling filled with love. Then next minute, he was instantly hard, watching his wife's body on display.

Suddenly his jaw clenched and his eyes turned a darker shade, making Brittany sit up. "What is it?"

Santiago looked her straight in the eye, trying to stay calm.

"Who took these pictures?" He asked, his tone clipped.

Brittany looked at him in silence for a second, before throwing her head back in laughter.

"Baby.."

Santiago groaned, "No, Britt! I want to know, who took them?"

Brittany laughed louder and crawled against her husband and kissed his jawline, down to his neck.

"It was a female photographer, baby. You know you're the only one who gets to see my body.." She whispered in his ear and bit on his earlobe. "My silly, jealous man." Santiago closed his eyes and let out a relieved breath. "Good.." He mumbled and slowly placed the iPad on his bedsidetable.

"And you better remember that, woman, you. Are. Mine." He all but growled, before pushing Brittany on her back and crawling on top of her…

* * *

"Is it weird I'm not sad to leave this place?" Santiago wondered out loud. Brittany smiled and squeezed Santiago's hand. They were sitting in the cab, taking them to the airport. They spend an amazing honeymoon on Hawaii, they snorkeled, went surfing, shopping, had a lot of sex and made love even more. Both of them had to admit, they had a blast, but Brittany agreed with her husband.

"I'm glad to leave too. Maybe we can return someday, but bring Isabell with us then."

Santiago looked at her with a big smile, glad to know Brittany knew what he was thinking.

"I really, really missed her.." Although they called their daughter, several times a day, both Brittany and Santiago felt weird without their little Isabell with them. On the third night, Isabell seemed to agree, when she called her parents in tears. She was really missing her mommy and daddy and only after they sang to her, she was able to fall asleep. It was the first night she spend at Quinn and Rachel and both of them felt guilty for not being able to comfort the Latina.

Brittany assured their friends it was okay, but as soon as they hang up, Brittany cried in Santiago's arms. Although Brittany used to tour around the world, without her daughter, it had been a while since she spend longer than two days without her and they all got used to it.

"I'm so excited to see Disneyworld!" Brittany said happily. "And to see Isabell in Disneyworld, I know she's going to be so happy.." Santiago smiled and nodded. The conversation flowed easily, while the cabdriver dropped them of at the airport and helped Santiago with the suitcase. They thanked the good man and Santiago managed to carry their luggage further in by himself.

Brittany kept talking about seeing Isabell again and hoped her daughter would be happy with the gifts they got her; a new dress and a shell necklace, like she requested. Santiago also bought her a Ukuleles, a very pink ukuleles, although he was probably going to regret it, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she received it. The couple bought everybody a souvenir and planned to go Christmas shopping in LA. They had to do they in secret, though, since Santa and Christmas was becoming very real for Isabell and she thought Santa was sacred.

Thankfully, everything ran smoothly and Santiago and Brittany boarded the plane without problems. They had a non-stop flight and within six hours, the plane landed in LA. Santiago slept during the flight, but Brittany spend all her time wide awake, thinking about seeing their little girl again. As soon as the plane landed, she started to ramble and fidget and Santiago was actually thankful for her rambling; now he wasn't focused on the landing, a part he still didn't enjoy…

"Baby, calm down.. We still need to get our suitcases and I'm not sure if Quinn and Rachel are already here." Santiago tried to calm Brittany down. Quinn and Rachel flew to LA with Isabell a day before and spend the night at Puck and Sugar. Isabell loved it. Unlike her father, Isabell had no trouble at all with flying and she loved to spend a night over at baby Sophie's house. After spending the night, Puck agreed to pick up Santiago and Brittany from the airport, with Quinn, Rachel and Isabell of course. He drove a huge pickup truck, big enough to fit them all and their suitcases.

Brittany checked her watch, "No, they have to be here. Come on, San!"

Santiago rolled his eyes and lifted his hands in the air, "Britt, what, 'come on'? What do you want me to do? Our suitcases aren't here yet!"

Brittany huffed and kept glancing at her watch, waiting impatiently for their luggage. After what felt like forever, Santiago finally plucked their suitcases from the carousel and they made their way outside. Brittany was glad Santiago urged her to wear a sweater when they left the hotel, seeing it was bit more chilly in LA. She tried to help Santiago with the luggage and all but ran outside, looking out for her daughter.

Santiago followed dutiful, but quickened his pace when he noticed Puck and Quinn. "There they are." He pointed them out and Brittany started to walk faster too. The couple saw Puck lifting Isabell up in the air and the little girl squealed when she noticed her parents and kicked and wiggled until Puck lowered her to the ground. The tiny Latina pushed people to the side and ran up to her parents. Santiago immediately dropped their suitcases and he and Brittany crouched down to catch the running Isabell in their arms.

"I missed you, mommy and daddy!" Isabell exclaimed and held her arms around her parents. "I missed you so much.." She chocked up, making Brittany's eyes fill with tears. Santiago stood up and lifted Isabell on his arm. His other arm, he wrapped tightly around his wife and they all shared a tight hug. "We've missed you too, Billy." Santiago whispered against her hair. Brittany kept peppering Isabell's face with kisses, until the little girl shrieked and stopped crying.

Santiago handed Isabell over to her mother and Brittany immediately took her daughter into an iron grip. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She murmured against her daughters head. Isabell hid her face in her mother's neck and it looked like she wasn't going to let go anytime soon…

* * *

**AN: Next up will be the LA-Honeymoon! What did you think about this one? **

**I also got a question to Brittana writers and maybe even Genderswap writers… I want to write something experimental, in POV, **_**together!**_** So one week a SanPOV by me and the other week a Britt/BrettPOV by somebody else. Or the other way around, of course. Would anybody be interested in co-writing something with me? Please let me know! **

**This story is coming to an end, the one I'm starting after, will be a Brettana story, of course. Although Dani wasn't too bad, I'm still a.. What do you Americans call it? Brittana-shipper? So, my stories will always hold their happily ever after! A third part in this universe, will come after my Brettana story, I think. I already got a few ideas for that one, so **** See you guys soon!**


End file.
